


Stockholm Syndrome

by The_Unqualified1



Series: Stockholm [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Edelgard’s Traumatic Childhood, Eventual Tender Smut, F/F, Flame Emperor Spoilers, Friends to Enemies back to Friends back to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hostage Situation, Hurt/Comfort, Not Sure I’m Using That Tag Appropriately But it’s So Great, Slow Burn, So much angst, Torture, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 86,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1
Summary: A mission goes wrong. Terribly wrong, and now Byleth has been captured by TWSITD. Weeks have passed and the around the clock torture has yet to break her. Until Flame Emperor arrives. That makes things more interesting as her greatest enemy attempts to become her ally...Edelgard, meanwhile, has finally found where her beloved professor has been taken and tries to figure out how many sides she’ll have to play to keep her safe.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Stockholm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657924
Comments: 424
Kudos: 800





	1. Initial Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this whole fic came from a - “What if Byleth was captured by TWSITD and Flame Emperor came to try and spring them?”
> 
> I liked the idea of having them develop more of a dynamic, and I think with her and Edelgard’s relationship in the game being so close, the whole betrayal and intensity as they dance around each other will be very interesting. I wrote like half of this before posting it to make sure we had enough to go off of, but it’s coming along pretty fun so here we are.
> 
> Timeline-wise this is before the time-skip. I imagine it as if Byleth had gone into the Sealed Forest mission against Kronya and Solon and we failed. There’s also no Sothis.
> 
> Alright there will be torture scenes, that’s like a big part of this unfortunately for Byleth. Hence the rating. Figured I’d warn as best I could. There is also currently planned one smashing scene (chapter 12 if you’re just here for that, no judgement)
> 
> Is it a slow-burn? Yes, yes it is. But for these two to develop any kind of trust or working relationship I feel like we kinda have to take it slow.
> 
> Welcome to the wild ride.

**Part 1 - Stockholm Syndrome**

Byleth’s eyes flickered open to greet the damp and dark cell she’d called home for the last few weeks. She sighed as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and remained perfectly still on the floor. She hoped for the first few days that if she willed this to be a dream it would, and she would awaken in her dorm to the sound of the clocktower bell. It hadn’t worked yet. She was surprised she’d allowed herself to entertain such thoughts, she was usually such a realist. All the possible outcomes were bleak, and the chances of ever returning to her students, between slim and dismal. But... perhaps she’d allow herself to hold onto hope for a few more days.

She pushed up to her feet and stretched her bruised body, her shackles jostling with every movement. The shackles she wore encased each hand to keep her from using magic, and were attached to a long chain strung through a link in the center of the room. She could get to the ends of her enclosure, and would often prop herself up on the cell bars to await whoever was coming to take her to the days torture. She liked to think her posture gave her an air of control over the situation. She wasn’t sure it was working, but every time someone came and had to ask her to back away from the bars it felt like a small victory.

She’d been mostly compliant. It would do her no good to fight right now, when she had no plan, no bearings, no weapons… but she was getting tired of the same questions they would ask that she had no answers to. She heard footsteps approaching hurriedly. _Showtime_. Though when the door slammed open it wasn’t the usual goons in robes standing before her. It was the Flame Emperor.

This was a surprise, she hadn’t seen him here yet. The Flame Emperor’s body language read uncomfortable, even under all the armor. She wondered why. She also wondered why he just stood there. Shouldn’t he be coming in to gloat over her? Shock her? Prod her? Do something besides stand there? Instead they stared in a stalemate, eye to painted eye.

“You weren’t supposed to get caught.” The Flame Emperor finally spoke.

Byleth was always a little taken aback by the metallic voice that came from the stoic figure, but even more so today by the hint of sadness attached to it. Byleth says nothing, just offers a tilt of the head. They stay in this moment awhile longer before Flame Emperor finally crosses the threshold into the room. He comes right up to the bars and looks at his prisoner in detail. She can feel his eyes through the mask, scanning her. Surveying her damage and sizing her up for what’s to come. She’s got a split lip and a black eye. Her arms were burned the day prior and healed just enough to leave the skin flaky, black and bubbled. There was a draft in this cell, and even a slight graze on her damaged skin would make her wince. Under her attire she could feel bruises forming in her ribs and there were fresh scars where her tights had been. They’d cut away the fabric and laid into her flesh with heated knives that cauterized the wound as they were still causing it. A painfully clever tactic.

Flame Emperor reached out to her, almost unconsciously, and caught himself again a moment later.

“Forgive me, I should not have allowed this to happen.” Byleth gives him nothing. He turns to leave briskly.

“I will remedy this situation.”

And with that he is gone.

Byleth stays where she is standing, unsure of anything else to do. No one else comes in, and she hears the steady chitter chatter of rats pattering in the background. She thinks of the stories Edelgard had told her of her youth, and wonders if she was held somewhere like this. The thought of any of her students being here was devastating. She ponders what they are doing right now… without her. Perhaps Caspar and Ferdinand were sparring at the training grounds. Hubert and Linhardt would almost certainly be in the library. Petra and Bernadetta perhaps shooting at the marksmen targets. Dorothea would be practicing her magic right alongside them. Edelgard… she could be doing many things right now. Weapon maintenance, reading through tactics manuals, conspiring with Hubert, or maybe … looking for her. That thought made her eyes sting. The idea that they would be looking for her, missing her, needing her, and she wasn’t there. She was here.

She hadn’t let herself think of these things yet. Knew it was a mistake. Knew that once she allowed these thoughts she wouldn’t be able to stop the feelings that came with. But there she was, stooping her head as a single tear fell down her cheek. She couldn’t remember ever crying before her father’s death, and now tears were coming to her more often. The idea of… abandoning them like this sent a wave through her body, one she couldn’t ride, and so it spilled forth. A second tear. A third. Now she’d lost count as multiples started piling up. She didn’t fight it. Instead she would stand there, silently, as the emotion left her. Let herself dispense of these feelings, quickly,before they could be used against her. The Flame Emperor was here now, and she could show no weakness.

*******************************************************************************

The Flame Emperor practically ran, descending the steps into the windowless dungeon. She’d been searching for news, any news on what had become of her dear professor, and she finally got it. Now as she hurried to meet the woman she so admired she realized she had no plan of attack for what to do. She hadn’t thought far enough ahead to consider it, she was just desperate to know that Byleth was ok. As she pushed the door open, rather forcefully she’d admit, she saw her. Leaning against the bars of a cell, as casual an expression on her face as if she’d just walked into class for a lecture. But she saw the immediate shift. Byleth furrowed her brow ever so softly, somewhere between surprise and frustrated.

“You weren’t supposed to get caught.”

She doesn’t know what she hopes the older woman would say to that in response, but the silence and indifferent look makes her all the sadder. She notices the scarring and bruising already painted on her face. The posture she holds, favoring a leg over the other, her attire shredded in certain areas, and dried blood clinging to much of it. She moves closer without thinking and rests a hand on the bar, directly in front of her teacher. This is too awful. This is the worst case scenario.

“Forgive me, I should not have allowed this to happen.” As the guilt spills through behind her mask she knows she must find a way. A way to fix what has happened.

“I will remedy this situation.” _I promise. I will get you out of here._ Is what she wants to say, but she has enough semblance in her actions to remember that in her Flame Emperor disguise it will not be received the way she intends. She leaves quickly, unable to look back at the prisoner that was once her dearest ally. She’s not sure she has the pull she requires here, but she will do everything in her power to right this wrong. As the door shuts behind her she tears off her mask and Edelgard storms onward, eyes focused, purpose in mind. For all the others she’s let go unpunished, this one can not stand.

She finds Solon, who has been tasked with the care of this prisoner, if care is a word that can be used.

“SOLON.” She uses her most demanding voice. He turns uninterested.

“Ahh, Flame Emperor. What brings you here.”

“Why have you taken my professor hostage? You’ve ruined my cover at the academy.” She picks the route she thinks will appeal to him the most.

“I figured without the extra supervision you’d have more time to find a way into the tomb. And with the school on high alert who would question you?”

“You know her connection to Rhea was our best bet at getting in there, and you’ve ruined all the plans we laid out. And for what?”

“For a chance to study the Fell Star. This being has a power unlike any we’ve ever seen. You think I could just waste it?” Only now does Edelgard notice all the mages studying the blood nearby. She shivers to think of all the blood they’ve taken from her dear friend.

“What are your intentions for her?” Edelgard asks calmer now. She needs information.

“If she would tell us the source of her power then we would already be done, but she is being difficult Princess.”

“She does not know.”

“They always know. We just need to find out how deep we need to peel back to find it.” Solon’s words drip with dark excitement and he flashes a pointy-toothed smile. It makes Edelgard’s stomach sink.

“And if you are wrong and she does not yet know you’ve ruined our chances of using her to get close to Rhea.”

“And if I am right, we will not need her for those things, we will have an all new power source on our hands.”

“What does my Uncle have to say about all this?” Edelgard tries another angle.

“He supports my decision, as should you.” Solon sounds agitated. He’s not telling her everything, but he is playing his authority card. Edelgard takes a quick count of the mages in the room. They are wildly outnumbered.

“I don’t, but I know that is irrelevant to you. You should have given me more time to study her in action. We learned the most that way.”

“Who is to say we won’t see her in action?” Solon grizzles over his shoulder. He is dismissing her with his lack of interest. She is not going.

“Why would she possibly agree?”

“Because she will have no choice.”

She knows it will not be an easy out for her professor. As much as she hates the idea, for her to truly help Byleth she’s going to have to watch them hurt her… a lot. Until she has enough of an angle to get her out of here. She hates this realization.

 _Especially_ , she thinks, _because you know Byleth would sacrifice anything to save you_.

That thought lumps itself deep in her chest, and she counts herself lucky that Solon is not currently looking to see the pain etched on her face. She pushes it down before finally addressing him again.

“If you wish to conduct these experiments I will be staying on to see what you find.”

“Oh? I thought it all important that you stay inconspicuous at the academy. Suddenly vanishing will be a noticeable notch against you.”

“As you said, there’s currently less supervision, and since you’ve decidedly ruined our first plan I will need information to conduct a second. This is the only logical outcome.” Solon grunts as his way of accepting her terms but not liking them.

“Very well. Bring her to me. It’s time we get started for the day.”

She dons her mask as she descends back to where Byleth sits in shackles. Her heart thumps faster with each step closer. She doesn’t want this. She doesn’t want this to be happening to _her_ of all people. But if she is truly to be fighting for Fodlan’s future, she must not let one person who got swept into the wrong place be the downfall of all of her planning. Even with her feelings attached. This would be one more demon she’d add to her list on her way to achieving her goals. Then she opens that door and all of her resolve snaps in half upon seeing those cobalt eyes, reddened from tears, looking back at her.


	2. Initial Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flame Emperor get’s to see exactly what life has been like for Byleth, and unintentionally lights a fire in her.

**Part 2 - Stockholm Syndrome**

Flame Emperor is back in the doorway. Byleth’s glad her tears are gone, and she returns to her neutral stare. He doesn’t seem any more eager to enter the room than before. Byleth wants to break the strange silence, but also doesn’t want to give any ammunition. Instead she decides to move about the cell. She backs up from the bars and moves directly to the cell door as if to say ‘Are we going?’

“I… am unable to help you right now. I am sorry for that.” his voice echoes out in the room. Byleth studies him with a squint. Why was he telling her this? She hadn’t expected any help, it was his allies that had done this. She partly doesn’t mind dragging this moment to keep away from the days activities, but she was becoming annoyed at the stretching silence. Byleth wiggles her shackles again, offering a ‘Let’s get on with it’ air.

“Why… are you taking this lying down?” Flame Emperor asks. Byleth shrugs. Another silence. Byleth has to break it.

“Because… fighting won’t get me out of here.” Her voice is raspier than she thought it’d be. Hoarse from the previous days screaming.

“You’ve given up so easily.” Flame Emperor retorts, head stooped slightly.

“It’s not giving up. What they want I can’t give them. What _you_ want, I can’t give you.” Byleth corrects herself, tying the enemies together mentally. Flame Emperor finally moves toward the bars.

“Fighting would be a waste of energy. I conserve it instead…” _To survive._ She thinks. “For now.” She adds the last bit as a threat. She rests her shackled hands against the cell door.

“So are we going to get this over with, or stand here all day?”

************************************************

Byleth’s words are so cold. Edelgard is not used to this side of her. She’s gotten to stay on her good side, only ever seeing her shear ferocity on the battlefield from time to time. But her cold, shut off side is one that’s never been presented before. Even the day they met she was pleasant... warm... distant perhaps, but never as hardened as right now. _This must be how she’s survived this long._ She thinks as she marches with Byleth behind her and two guards on either side. She looks like nothing could affect her as she heads willingly to whatever horrors have been devised in her honor.

Edelgard enters into a low lit room with a hook in the middle. Byleth walks up to it expectantly. Edelgard hasn’t a clue what they’ve done to her yet but as she watches the indifference on her face it breaks her heart a little bit. _Routine._ She thinks.

It shouldn’t be.

The guards walk over and lift her arms up, tightening the chains as they hang her off the hook. The height of it requires her to stand on her toes to stay on the ground and keep her weight off of her shoulders. There’s a slight shift in her face. Discomfort. It comes and goes as quickly. Solon slithers into the room. Maybe he was always there in the shadows. He inches closer to look Byleth in the eye, her cold stare getting even icier.

“Good morning Fell Star. Let’s begin shall we?”

Byleth says nothing. She stares holes through the man as if she doesn’t even register him as there.

“How is it... that you wield the Sword of the Creator?”

Byleth says nothing. Solon stands expectantly a moment before nodding to his associates, and the thug to her side leans in with a swift right cross that jerks her neck back at an awful angle. She doesn’t react, doesn’t give him the satisfaction. Instead, turns back to stare at him unfazed.

“Answer the question Fell Star.”

The second thug steps forward from her opposite side and launches in another punch. Equally forceful. The first thug leans and hits her again, knocking her back the other direction. They continue this pattern. Byleth looks almost lifeless as her neck snaps back and forth under each blow. Edelgard has to bite her tongue to keep from calling out. She closes her eyes behind her mask, only hearing the impact followed by the slight breath leaving Byleth with each punch.

The blows finally stop and Edelgard opens her eyes again to see Byleth, blood dripping from her nose, new bruises already forming overtop her old ones, face puffy where bones have most likely been broken. Those eyes... just as icy and challenging as before.

“Well?” Solon waits. The silence stretches on. It’s deafening.

“Perhaps we shall change tactics...” mutters Solon. He takes a step back and the thugs move away to let a mage in a sinister black robe with a long apothecary mask step in. Edelgard notices Byleth tense. Whatever was coming next was going to hurt her, and she knew it.

The mage directs their hands at the chains over Byleth’s head and shoots a steady stream of lightning. It reverberates off the chains, refracting out in different directions and coursing through its host, in a most unwelcome fashion. Byleth slams her eyes shut and is instantly struggling to keep herself under control. Her breathing becomes strained and hostile behind her grit teeth. A second mage comes forward and when his electricity meets the metal it breaks her seal and Byleth screams. Her agony echoes off the walls and inside of Edelgard’s chest. It last for minutes. It stretches on. Her body is now flailing against itself, feet off the ground, writhing against the shock. Edelgard wonders how she still has air left in her lungs to scream.

As Solon nods finally they stop and Edelgard lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Though it sounds to her own ears like a cry. Byleth pants softly as she slumps in a heap, hanging only by her shoulder blades and wrists. She gathers air back into her lungs, greedily.

“How bout now Fell Star? You can make this easier for yourself... just tell me, where does your power come from?”

Byleth peers her eyes up at him without moving her head. Her gaze is no longer that of ice... but of fire. Her eyes dart to Flame Emperor, which makes Edelgard freeze inside herself.

“Where Fell Star?” Her gaze returns to Solon and she spits a wad of blood into his face. Edelgard gasps, not loud enough to be noticed.

“My name... isn’t Fell Star.” She croaks.

He chuckles as he raises a sleeve to wipe away the spit.

“Very interesting. You may continue.”

Solon turns to leave as the thugs come back forward and continue their previous pattern of hits. They add in body shots, head shots, they rock her whole form against the chains with their hits. She’s no longer able to remain silent as they hit her, muffled grunts breaking free. Solon turns to the door and Flame Emperor hurries to follow him out. As they are in the hallway Solon turns to her with a smile.

“Your presence may be of use after all.”

“How so?”

“Those are the first words it’s spoken since it’s been here... perhaps you are the key to getting under its skin.” Solon smiled so sinisterly that Edelgard could practically feel those teeth around her neck. In reality they’re around Byleth’s. The idea that she could be used against her...

“What’s next for her?” she asks with a facade of calm.

“A few more hours in there. I have the mages heal her enough to keep her conscious and from bleeding out, but not enough that every subsequent blow doesn’t cause great pain.” Solon continues on, pleased with himself. Part of her wants to wipe that smile off his face. Split him in half, cause him as much pain as he has her. But she can’t. Not now... not when they’re so close... but this will not be forgotten.This will be one of the items on the long list of retributions against them when her new world comes about. One of many to be paid in blood... but perhaps one of the most painful ones. With that Edelgard turns back in the direction she came. While it makes her sick to see them treat Byleth this way... it’s her duty to see it through. She owes her that at least.

***********************************************

Byleth knew she shouldn’t of spit in his face. She knew that was too far. Perhaps it was boredom, or angst, or something about what the Flame Emperor had said. _Why are you taking this lying down?_ Why was she? She knew fighting was pointless... but maybe it felt better to be punished rather than persecuted. They couldn’t take much more from her at this point.

Maybe it was the challenge in his voice, or the semblance of sadness as if he’d expected more from her. That idea was truly foolish. How could her enemy be disappointed in her? As she sat in her cell with these thoughts, holding herself up in the only position that didn’t hurt when she drew breath, she heard the door open. She peered into the dark and saw the glint of the familiar white and red mask. It was late she imagined. Already dark out, but all of her vision looked dark these days. She didn’t usually get late night visitors.

The Flame Emperor moved closer to the bars and stood there silently. He was holding a small bundle.

“I brought you something to eat.”

Byleth stays still. When Flame Emperor can sense that he will not get anything more than the icy stare he sets down the small sack by the bars, close enough that Byleth can easily reach it, then turns to leave. He stops at the door, one hand rested on the frame and looks over his shoulder.

“I can not offer any kind of reassurance, other than that I am working with you. Not against you.” Silence. A soft sigh across the room, and the clank of the door closing behind him. She can’t imagine what’s going through his head. It’s annoying really, how conflicted he looked. It makes Byleth feel conflicted, when she’d prefer to just hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, slow burn city. But the journey will be worth the destination. Just you wait.


	3. Peace Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard tries to find a way to ease Byleth’s pain, Byleth is still trying to shut Flame Emperor out.
> 
> OR  
> Byleth pushes then is pushed. Edelgard is pushed and then pushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This was my fav chapter so far. Hopefully you’ll like it as much as I did!
> 
> The two of them finally get some more face time, and we get to see Edelgard get ruffled.
> 
> Warning for the last scene break where Byleth takes over POV, it’s a pretty graphic torture scene. I winced a bit while writing it. If you don’t care for that feel free to skip it.
> 
> Imma take some breaks from updates, develop some more of the middle of the story. Thanks everyone for reading!

**Part 3 - Stockholm Syndrome**

Flame Emperor enters the room to see the satchel she had left the night before in the same spot. She feels a slight pang at that. Byleth doesn’t trust her. Why would she? Byleth probably assumes that she is responsible for many of these atrocities. Remire, the kidnappings, crest beasts…… her father’s death. Damn. This would be tough. How do you convince someone you’re their ally when you’re tied so tightly to their enemies? She walked up to the bars. Byleth was standing there again, leaning her shackled arms against the gate. Her bruised face still read calm and cool. Dried blood trailed from her nose form the previous day. Tough indeed.

Flame Emperor looked to the satchel and then to Byleth, as if to say _‘Really?’_ Byleth stares back with eyes that say _‘Yeah. Really.’_

She can’t bring herself to say anything to her besides, “Back away from the bars.” 

This elicits a small smile from Byleth that Flame Emperor can’t quite understand, but Byleth complies and they make to leave the room.

“Just you today?” Byleth asks as they enter the hallway. Surprised, Flame Emperor enjoys the shared words, however brief or harsh.

“Do you think I need a battalion to escort you up a set of stairs?” Flame Emperor can’t help but answer with a bit of sarcasm. It seems appropriate for their dynamic, which has yet to be established.

“Yes.” Byleth says it confidently. It brings a smile to Flame Emperor’s face. She’s not sure why, but she likes seeing the bite from her professor again.

Then she realizes what she’s truly insinuating and turns quickly to feel a set of chains around her neck, pulled tight, not tight enough to hurt, just a threat. Byleth stares into the mask, aloof, cool gaze locked and loaded. Flame Emperor stares back. She wouldn’t even fault her. This is an exact tactic Edelgard could see herself employing. Odds stacked against you, take out the highest official you can. She gulps behind her mask, accepting her fate.

“You just going to take this lying down?” Byleth’s words catch her off guard. Her eyes widen behind the mask, and she still stands frozen. She is… taunting her… ? Really? Using her own words agains her from the previous day. Is she doing all this just to make a point? She is being very daring that she thinks she won’t be cut down right where she stands. She knows she wouldn’t dream of it, but she finds it almost annoying and almost amicable that Byleth _thinks_ she won’t.

“Are you quite finished?” Flame Emperor finally says. She hears footsteps coming around the corner and realizes too late how bad this will look for Byleth. Sure enough a set of goons catches them and comes running forward. They drag Byleth off of the Emperor, she doesn’t fight them, her point made. They rough her up, pulling at her hair, one of them kicking her to the ground, and the other stepping forward to stomp on her bruised ribs. She gasps out as the air is knocked from her.

“Stop!” Commands the Flame Emperor.

“But-“

“I said, stop.” The thugs exchange a look but put up their hands to show they comply. Flame Emperor comes forward and offers Byleth a hand. Byleth stares past it and pushes herself up to her feet with her shackled arms. She rolls a shoulder back as if brushing off what’s transpired.

“Perhaps a battalion is in order.” Flame Emperor mutters. Byleth exhales slightly. A... laugh? Dynamic… established.

*******************************************************************************

Byleth hadn’t planned to try and kill Flame Emperor, and as she asked the words she felt her body acting on its own accord.

“Just you today?” This is another bad idea. _What about him makes me so irrational?_ she wondered as her body tensed for the next moment. She decided she’d been annoyed at his tone the previous day, acting as if she had given up. As if she had a choice. So… she showed him just how little choice there was. She stepped forward without thinking and wrapped her shackles around his neck. He didn’t struggle.

“You just going to take this lying down?” He took to the lesson rather well, not thrashing or swearing, and without words they seemed to have a full conversation.

_‘Imagine that your enemy has a chain round your neck.’_

_‘Very easy at the moment.’_

_‘Why don’t you fight back?’_

_‘Because there is a chain around my neck.’_

_‘Exactly. There are some fights that are over when they are over…’_

_‘Ahh…’_

_‘When I lost the battle that brought me here the fighting ended.’_

_‘I see.’_

_‘When I put a chain around your neck…’_

_‘I’d already lost.’_

It was interesting to Byleth how much she could read off of the Flame Emperor’s body language, given that every inch of him was covered in layers of armor. Could she always read people like this? No one here really spoke to her unless they were asking one of the 3 questions. (How do you wield the Sword of the Creator? Where does your power come from? Can you back away from the bars?) Perhaps this lack of noise had made her more perceptive to visual cues. She wasn’t sure how to end this now that the lesson was complete.

“Are you quite finished?” he’s asked.

Did she want to hurt him? Did she want to snap his neck? Why hadn’t he brought back up? Why had he brought her food? Getting on her good side would do him little good given the circumstance, she had nothing to offer, information or other. She didn’t have to think much longer. Two goons in hoods came around the corner, saw, and rushed forward at her angrily. She loosened her grip around Flame Emperor’s neck as she was dragged off of him. One of them pulled her by the hair and spun her toward the ground, while the other planted his foot into her chest. She had been at an awkward angle and lost her footing. She fell to her back and the two of them stepped forward to stomp her already damaged ribs. _Fuck, that one hurt._ She thought after the first boot knocked the wind out of her.

“Stop!” The Flame Emperor’s voice was commanding. He held an imposing stature for someone that was a head shorter than Byleth. The goons turned back to their boss confused.

“But-“

“I said, stop.” They disappointedly do and Flame Emperor has the nerve to offer a hand to Byleth. She’s not willing to bite. Whatever his intentions, Byleth wanted to remain detached to this place and the people in it. She rose on her own accord and stood as if the event never happened.

“Perhaps a battalion _is_ in order.” Something about the way he said it caused a small laugh. More like a bubble of air that escaped Byleth’s throat. Maybe Flame Emperor had taken the wrong message from the lesson.

The first chamber for the day had been much the same as prior. Solon asking stupid questions. Stupid goons punching her stupid face. She imagined it looked rather horrific at this point. Then they tried some waterboarding. That was a real treat. More irritating than painful. Finishing the day with the damn heated knives. She really didn’t like that one. Her legs always felt like jelly afterwards. She wondered how she’d ever run again. The ligaments and nerves that were severed had to be important on some level, and their half-assed job of putting her back together wasn’t doing her any favors. As she was walking behind Flame Emperor, this time smartly with two goons flanking, she couldn’t keep up the pace. She was wobbling more than she could control. Flame Emperor noticed.

“Help her.”

“What?” asked the goon, surprised.

“Help her. Both of you.” They rolled their eyes and stepped on either side supporting her body weight. They weren’t gentle, but they were alleviating some of the gravity that threatened to pull Byleth down. As they arrived back at the cell she dismissed the goons and opened the cell for Byleth to walk in. She did and waited for her chains to be reattached to the link. That didn’t happen, Flame Emperor left her unchained.

“The food is still there if you’re hungry.” He pointed to the small wrapped sack by the bars. “I thought perhaps you couldn’t reach it.” Byleth looks over her shoulder at the link in the middle understanding the bridge he was trying to build.

“Nope.” She responds flatly.

“You’re not spiting me by starving yourself.” Flame Emperor responds cooly.

“Seems like I am.” Byleth responds.

They gave her a cup of dirty water and what looked like a stale cracker at the beginning of the day and the end. It wasn’t luxury but it was enough to survive, and honestly her hunger pains were the least of her pains.

“Would you tell your students to act this way in confinement?” That ticks a nerve. She knows she shouldn’t let it. Should she say anything at all it’ll expose the nerve... but damn if it isn’t right there. She lets out a long breath and turns away from the Flame Emperor to go prop herself in her corner and try to find comfort. Flame Emperor won’t let it go.

“Well? If your Black Eagles were here and being kept under lock and key, would you tell them to waste resources to try and win a moral high ground?” He sounds mad again. Byleth blurts out her response.

“Depending on what they’d be sacrificing yes, and don’t **ever** speak of my students.” She glares at him now. The idea that they would ever be here… going through this... that Flame Emperor would use them against her...

“Forgive me, that was... unnecessary.” Flame Emperors voice softens.

Byleth is frustrated. She shouldn’t have slipped up. Shouldn’t have taken the bait.

“I may not let you go the next time I fancy ringing my chains around your neck.” Byleth retorts turning away.

“I... would not fault you. I also... will forget this conversation.” Flame Emperor turns to leave and Byleth looks over her shoulder as he does. She see him look back once and look from the food satchel to her, giving her one last indication to eat. _He’s certainly set on me taking his offer._

When she awakens in the morning she sees that the rats she’s heard in the walls all this time have made their way to the food satchel and tear at a half loaf of bread, a handful of berries, and cube of cheese. It hits her as incredibly funny, and she breathes out in small fit, sort of like a surprised giggle. She winces and clutches her bruised and broken sides.

_‘Laughing hurts’_

The thought only makes her laugh more.

************************************************

Flame Emperor feels bad. She’s been hard on Byleth. She’s not mad at her, at all, she’s just mad at herself. She’s not sure how to alleviate the tension, and as she is at the door, hand on the handle, she hears a noise from inside. It cause her to pause. She leans her ear against the door and it sounds like... laughter? Could that be...

When she walks in she recoils at the rats eating her peace offering. She almost screams. She does internally. She looks up and sees Byleth holding her sides, and she starts most certainly laughing at her expense as she sees the visual disdain for the creatures.

“What’s a matter? Scared of rodents?”

“As a matter of fact, I don’t care for them.” Edelgard is practically crawling in her skin. Byleth holds her sides tighter.

“If this is your idea of torture it’s effective,” she says in between laughs. “Cause laughing hurts. A lot.” She can’t seem to control herself. She’s still breathing out as if locked in a silent fit, a goofy kinda half-smile on her face.

It warmed Edelgard’s heart in a weird way.

And thus started a new tradition.

Flame Emperor would leave food in a satchel. The rats would get it. Byleth would smile. She’d try not to. It was a decidedly small sliver, but it counted. Even after an especially grueling day of experiments, it’d usually get a shake of the head to return past the ripped up remains.

A week into this new ritual they were returning after a particularly terrible new test. They mages would saw off one of Byleth’s fingers and have a healer reattach it. They had cut off and attached every finger on her left hand, which was streaked in dried blood and cradled close to her chest. It had been excruciating to watch, and she imagined even worse to feel. Flame Emperor lead her to her cell and she huddled herself in her corner. Flame Emperor had retrieved new shackles that would go around the wrist instead of encasing her still healing hands in cramped metal. Byleth’s demeanor said all the thanks she could muster as she collapsed in the corner and massaged her still aching fingers. She looked at the scraps of the bag from the morning and saw Flame Emperor retrieve it and lay down a new one.

“All you’re doing is making the rats fat.” Byleth calls out.

“No, that’s your doing.” Flame Emperor states. “Is this your plan to keep me out? Start a rat army?” She says it in jest but can tell now is not the time for Byleth, still focused on her new injuries.

“Why won’t you take it?” She asks more seriously.

“You think you can win me over with food?” Byleth asks.

“No... no that’s not it... it’s just...”

“You want me to take it to ease your guilt?” Byleth asks again.

Yes, in some way she’s dead on but in another sense...

“It’s all I have to offer until I can come up with something else.”

Byleth stares at the ceiling, considering.

“Well I look forward to the something else. Hope it’s better than bread.”

*******************************************************

The next day they decide to up her torture. They implore the same technique they had on her hand and move to one of her legs, above the knee. She sits tensely, tied to a chair, as Solon stands before her. Same sinister smile. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared. She was dreading this. Her legs already felt like shit. All of her felt like shit. This one was going to hurt a lot. Two goons with a large double-handled saw came forward. They stood on either side of her and rested the toothed instrument against her leg. She tensed and breathed in and out her nose, trying to get herself under control. She had to be in control before this started, and keep a hold as long as possible.

“Well now Fell Star, feel like talking today?” She can’t focus, her leg has started to shake. She flashes a glance up at Flame Emperor, who’s lingering near the back of the room. She’s not sure why, but he looks as tense as she does.

Solon nods and they start. As her skin tears away she winces. _Fuck_. She grits her teeth a moment later as she feels the muscles being shredded against, over and over, and her mumbles of pain start. _Fuck fuck fuck_. The pain is excruciating. A searing gash, spreading in size and intensity with every sway. The continued movement makes it worse. So much worse. Blood pours down her shins and pools in her boot. A ringing is starting in her head. It’s all she hears. Like every nerve in her body is crying out from inside her, their internal screams deafening. She throws her head back and breaks as the saw reaches bone. The screams become external. Tears stream down her face. This is agony. This is it she thinks. This is the one I don’t come back from. As she starts to feel the bone cracking-

“Stop.” The command comes from the back wall. There are footsteps moving toward her. She can’t open her eyes to look.

“STOP.” It is more forceful this time and the saw does indeed stop. She feels the air passing through the deep trench in her leg. It makes her shudder further and she pants, catching her breath.

“Heal her.” The same voice commands. She doesn’t have enough energy to discern voice from voice right now. Someone sounds like they try to argue, but the voice bites back more intense.

“Heal her. NOW.” And a mage is pushed forward, based on the stumble of feet. Then Byleth feels it. The slight hum in the air. Slowly the wound is healing. The bone reshapes. The muscle returning. The ligaments stitched back together. Her breathing starts to return to normal as the incredible pain she’d been cursing through was dulled to a sharp soreness. She breathes steadier. She looks up to see Flame Emperor, perhaps a foot away. She feels sweat beads slide down her brow.

“What is the meaning of this Flame Emperor?” Solon asks, vaguely annoyed.

“Speak with me outside.” He commands in his most metallic voice, turning to Solon and swiftly moving toward the door. Solon follows, and Byleth feels herself fading to black. Not having the strength to fight it, she allows herself this rest.


	4. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgards finally uses her position to try and make changes to Byleth’s circumstance. Will Byleth agree to her new terms?

**Part 4 - Stockholm Syndrome**

This was too much. She knew the second she walked in the room and saw what they had planned for Byleth. She didn’t want them to touch her. They brought out the saw and there was... fear. Fear in her eyes. Byleth was afraid. She had never seen her look afraid. It pulled down what little wall she had left on her heart, and she was gone... back to being a scared child in a dirty dungeon. She had seen that look on every one of her siblings faces... she had seen them afraid. She’d felt that fear herself at an oncoming trial of subjugation. Of daggers cutting into you. Of your blood being spilled. Of not being able to do a thing...

She’s suddenly pulled back by Byleth’s screams. They break her resolve in that moment and she realizes she’s letting herself be that same scared child. Unable to do anything. Had she changed at all?

“Stop.” She calls out without thinking. She walks forward on instinct.

“STOP.” She commands getting closer. She may have been unable to do anything for any of the people she loved back then... but she would not make that same mistake. She would no longer sit idle. Should NOT have as long as she did.

She is met with confused looks but they obey. “Heal her.” She commands to the nearest healer. They start to say something like an argument but she is having none of it. She grabs the mage by their robes and drags them toward Byleth.

“Heal her. NOW.” She knew how to command when needed and the healer did indeed comply.

This close she studied her professor. The wound was ghastly, the skin around the gash already turning purple with bruises and damage. The pieces she was seeing inside of her leg were things she never hoped to see again. Byleth had turned very pale, except her forehead was bright read with beads of sweat dripping down them. She’s tempted to reach out and wipe them from her face. Not the time.

“What is the meaning of this Flame Emperor?”

 _Solon._ She balls her leather gloves into fists at the sound of his voice.

“Speak with me outside.” She says steely and turns without looking at him.

He passively follows and she keeps the mask on to hide her growing emotions.

“Are you trying to kill her?” She asks, infuriated.

“Do not question my methods.” Solon snarls.

“Too late. I’ve told you, she knows nothing. You’ve studied every part of her, you’ve tried to wring it from her, you’ve spilled so much of her blood and gained nothing. This is just cruel. Enough is enough.”

“Thales will not like you interfering with my studies.” She’s ready to tell him off. Tell him to go fuck himself. She doesn’t. Instead, she thinks how to win Byleth some time. She just needs time.

“Not interfering, intervening.” Her voice has calmed, her fire has not. “I suggest a different approach.” Solon lets out something like a pout, but remains. “Put her in my care.” Solon waves her off and turns to leave, she moves to stand in front of him.

“For one week. And we will send her out into the field.” Now Solon is curious. Obviously against her idea, but it’s so far from what he was expecting her to say that his lips curl slightly up as if to laugh. She continues before he can, going wildly off the cuff.

“We learned the most about her power when she was in action. She doesn’t have the knowledge but she has the power. If we can study that in use we will potentially learn the information we seek.”

“What makes you think she will fight if asked?”

“She’s a Fighter. What’s she been doing all this time? Fighting. It’s all she knows.” That last part feels like a lie. Like it’s a disservice to her teacher. Solon seems amused by her words. But also thoughtful. He’s started to stroke his chin.

“I’m sure you have some experiments that you need dealt with. Or beasts you need moved...” Flame Emperor continues. Solon chuckles after a moment.

“Say I agreed, how do you plan to keep her in line?”

“You’ll have to see.”

“You can’t expect that to be satisfactory?”

She considers her next words.

“It would not benefit either of us to lose her, if that’s what you’re implying. I won’t hesitate to incapacitate her if needed. She’d be better to us dead than gone.” Another lie. “I also don’t think she’ll risk it. She knows what awaits her should she disappoint.” Edelgard thinks of the sound of the saw slicing through her leg and feels a shiver down her spine.

Solon looks thoughtful now, the smile gone.

“Very well...” he finally states. Edelgard feels a great weight move in her body. Had she been holding her breath? No matter.

“One week. A field test, let’s call it. After... depending on your results... we will move forward.” She is practically giddy. _Finally,_ she thinks, _a chance._ A chance to do right by Byleth.

 _A chance to free her?_ Depended how good of a plan she could come up with, maybe.

“I’ll let you deal with the clean up.” He states and leaves down the hall.

 _Good_. She thought. _With any luck you’ll never lay another hand on her._

************************************************

Byleth blinks back to consciousness. She’s still sitting in the chair she’d passed out in. Cold sweat had worked its way down her back, and her forehead beaded yet again. She felt... different. She looked around her for clues. Her leg was wrapped in thick gauze where the wound had been.

 _That’s right._ She remembered the splitting pain. It was significantly dulled now. She tried to flex her toes and found she could. She moved her foot side to side. _Not crippled yet._ She thinks, relieved. She notices there is no blood left clinging to her leg. That’s why she feels different. Out of the corner of her eye she sees two buckets of grimy and bloodied water. She’d been... cleaned? She no longer felt the clump of blood and dirt under her lip or eye. Her hands even felt cleaned. Footsteps caught her attention and from her peripherals she saw Flame Emperor wiping his gloved hands on a dirty cloth.

“You’re awake.” He turned to face her fully. His demeanor had... changed. He seemed more at ease. “Good.”

He strode toward her and around the back of the chair. He rested a hand on the frame and she heard the click on her shackles, and a thud as they hit the floor. Byleth waits for him to move away before exhaling a breath and rolling her stiff shoulders out. She massages her wrists gently in her lap. She sees an extended hand with a cup of water and tentatively takes it. Flame Emperor stands in front of her for a moment then does something that actually surprises her, he sits on the ground to look up at her. It’s a strange sign of... respect and... submission? Trust perhaps? He really thinks she won’t get up and attack him. Though she did wait til he was out of reach before moving her arms to assure him of the same thing... She’s genuinely confused. She sips the water.

“How’re you feeling?” He asks.

“Confused.” Byleth responds.

“Is your pain... subsided?”

“Mostly.”

Flame Emperor hangs his head a moment, almost giving the appearance of bowing.

“I am sorry that I did not act sooner. I shouldn’t have let them do that.”

Byleth says nothing. Flame Emperor looks up to her a moment before speaking again.

“Do....do you think me a monster?” The question catches her off guard. She doesn’t want to answer but that would insinuate that she does think so, and... she’s not sure she does. The silence stretches on for too long... she finally sighs and leans forward in the chair.

“No... I only think of you as an enemy.”

Flame Emperor seems to find the answer satisfactory.

“I’ve told you before I wished for us to be allies. That remains true. Unfortunately, our shared foes got to you first... and I can’t risk my position with them yet.”

“But you did.” Byleth says, weighing the deed to their action.

“In a sense. They wish for information from you.”

“That I don't have.”

“I know. I’ve told them as much. But this...” Flame Emperor looks at the blood still staining the ground around Byleth’s foot. “This was vicious. And unreasonable. It gave me a window to move against them and I took it.”

“At what cost?” Byleth is still looking for the loophole.

Flame Emperor seems to weigh the next course of action.

“I told them I could get you to fight for us.”

Byleth laughs and shakes her head. She puts the cup on the ground. “Thats not happening.”

“Please, consider this offer.”

“It’s not an offer, it’s an order. You want me to work for you? You want to use me as a weapon. Gods, you’re as bad as the church.”

Flame Emperor looks stunned at that last part.

“Yes... I suppose we are similar in that way. But listen, please, you will not be fighting anyone on this assignment, only demonic beasts. They are in an area that our hosts wish to use. I’m sure you wish them gone too.” Byleth looks up at the ceiling still shaking her head, but deep in thought.

“Even if I agreed... I’m not in any state to fight.” She gestures to her leg. “I fail to see how I’d be of any use.” Flame Emperor rises at this point.

“They’ve given me a week. I will help you. Train you. Get you whatever you need to be ready.”

Byleth stares back, arms crossed. Mulling things over. A week was not enough time. Also, she hated them.

“If I survive this mission then what... back to this?” She looks down at her chair now. She feels the phantom pain of the saw going through her bone once more and bites her lip thinking of it.

“No. If we produce results they have agreed to give me more of a say in your handling. I will not allow them to treat you this way.” His words are strangely... fierce. Byleth considers his posture. These beasts could probably be dealt with without her. Getting her this week... what was his goal? She was getting good at reading his demeanor... but his mind kept alluding her. She stared back a long time, but his stance never changed. He seemed righteously fixated on whatever idea he had come to, and Byleth... respected that in a way. It could almost reassure her that this wasn’t a huge mistake.

At the end of it there wasn’t much of a choice to make, and honestly a week of escaping this chair... sounded like a vacation. She sighed finally and pinched the brow of her nose before rising. (A little shakily, that leg not doing her any favors.) She couldn’t believe she was going to do this... If Solon had asked she wouldn’t have. She leaned down and grabbed the cup she’d rejected before. Looking Flame Emperor in the eye she downed the water and wiped her mouth against the back of her hand.

“When do we start?”

She could feel Flame Emperor smile behind the mask. It didn’t feel smug, or wicked, just… happy.

“Tomorrow. Today you need only to rest and heal.” Byleth nodded. She wasn’t sure what force in the world compelled her to agree to help her foe. But he seemed to be putting his neck out for her. And... she was curious. She guessed she’d have to go along with him for now.

“In that case... you got anything to eat?”

************************************************

The situation hadn’t changed all that much, but to Edelgard everything felt different. The last few days she’d been able to help Byleth return to a schedule that didn’t involve around the clock torture, and even seen her professor (It had felt like forever since she’d called her that) recover some of her natural glow. The first day had just been Byleth meeting with healers who helped pinpoint the worst injuries and heal back to moderate strength. That had taken some convincing to Solon, but she made her case.

_‘Sending her out there handicapped won’t yield any results, we’ll only lose our test subject.’_

She was also able negotiate three meals a day for her, and made a plan for what things she would need for training. Byleth requested an open space with some natural light, a wooden sword, and some weights. Easy enough. She found one of the underground rooms with a line of basement style windows along the top of the room that offered little natural light, but at least some. The area was enough for her to work on battle moves, run laps, and also had a window in the door so she could come by and check on her. She’d managed to get several wooden swords, as well as poles and axes incase she wanted to work on multiple things. She also had them recover a handful of wooden dummies for her to battle. Not that demonic beasts would be human shaped, but it was what they could get on short notice. When she took Byleth to see it a day later she smiled ever so slightly as she studied the space. She gave a nod to show appreciation and a moment later followed it up with a “Thanks.”

“What’re you thanking me for?”

“I don’t know… but thanks all the same.” Edelgard could feel a slight blush on her cheeks. She was relieved to see her like this again.

She would retrieve Byleth in the mornings from her cell, always with at least two guards present out of respect to her teachers previous lesson. She’d bring her breakfast, let her quickly eat, and bring her to her training room to get to work. Usually she’d leave immediately after, allowing Byleth privacy and locking the door from the outside. She’d stay by the door for awhile and watch the former mercenary train. There was no hesitation, she’d always hop right into her routine. As if movement was the most natural thing to her, and having had it stolen from her as long as it was she seemed to have a lot to make up for. She’d start with flexes and laps, stretching her scarred and stagnant legs. That seemed to be the most important to her. She had footwork she’d practice, and imaginary battles she’d parry and lunge through. It reminded her of watching a dancer master her craft by having walkthroughs, fine-tuning details. She found while she’d watch her that she had seen her do versions of each of the steps in different battles. Still learning from her… even here. She’d usually switch to weight training, doing squats across the length of the room with multiple weights on her back. Sweat pouring down her brows. They’d allow her to have a break for lunch and water, and Edelgard would often find her meditating around that time. She questioned her once, out of curiosity.

“I didn’t know you meditated.” She realized as soon as she asked that it was perhaps too familiar. Byleth did as well and raised an eyebrow from her seated position.

“When I’m preparing for battle it would do little good to prepare my body and not my mind.” Her logic was flawless. She opened her eyes looking peaceful, and rose to meet her captor.

“Just you today?” asked Byleth. There is a hint of playfulness in her tone. Edelgard thinks back to the last time she asked her that and ended up being choked by shackles. Her hand absent-mindedly reaches up to her neck. That causes Byleth to laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning an attack. Though I wasn’t planning one last time either… it just sorta… happened.” Byleth scratches the back of her head, almost apologetically.

“Again, I don’t fault you. Though I appreciate you to not recreate it.”

“Just don’t give me a reason to.” Playful again. Edelgard places her food on a table near the door and leaves, but feels a certain fondness being re-sparked.

A typical day ends with her coming to fetch Byleth as the sun outside is setting and the room becomes dark. One night she comes to her and finds all the dummies have been smashed and many of the wooden weapons busted. Byleth is panting in the corner, sweaty, and stripped down to her bindings and shorts. Edelgard stands at the entrance looking surprised, and stationary, not wanting to upset the distressed looking warrior. When Byleth turns to her there is fire in her eyes and she tosses aside the splintered weapon she’s holding, her hands bleeding slightly.

“Do you think... you could get me some candles? I don’t feel done yet.” Edelgard is eager to help, but feels she needs to address the elephant in the room. She hasn’t seen Byleth like this, and wonders what brought on the shift in attitude.

“I’ll be happy to, but… may I ask what ails you?”

Byleth continues to pant, and turns away from her.

“I’m just feeling restless.” Edelgard doesn’t press it, but doesn’t move to leave yet either. There’s more. She knows it.

“Do you…” she starts and pauses.

“Do I…” Edelgard says for her. Byleth shakes her head as if changing her mind.

“Do you want to spar?” She finally asks. Edelgard is surprised. She does. She thinks in this state it may be difficult, Byleth is clearly worked up about something, but it may also get her to feel more comfortable.

“Absolutely. I’ll return with the candles and... we’ll go a couple rounds.” Byleth nods appreciatively. She goes over to the nearby table where she keeps her gear and starts wrapping her bloody and blistered fingers in tape. Edelgard leaves the room in a bit of a rush.

Whatever was ailing her was important, Edelgard was hopeful she’d be able to make her talk with the right support. Or perhaps she’d just agreed to a death match with her crazed ex-teacher, and would end up skewered on a wooden sword by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we in it now. Edelgard finally breaks, it took bringing her back to her lowest point to remind her how much she cared for this person and that she should and could change something, and now we’ll have to see what becomes of them! For now, Byleth is going along because that’s kind of her move. She’s a roll with the punches kinda gal. From hey you’re a teacher, to hey you’re a god, to hey we're going to war, to hey your student is feral and an ass but still babysit him please, to in this situation can you fight some beasts for us and maybe life will get better?
> 
> Also somethings on her mind, we’ll have to see what happens next chapter, in what I’m affectionately calling the chapter of feels. As always, thanks for reading :)


	5. Past Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flame Emperor and Byleth finally discuss some of the things bothering Byleth.

Byleth was agitated. It made sense why, in fact there were probably a million reasons for her to be, but right now there was a very specific question she was trying to avoid and push down, and her body’s only distraction was swinging these clubs like a mad person.

The Flame Emperor returned with a few candles and sett them about the room. It took him a few tries to light a match, and Byleth felt impatient. She turned to each candle with a flame spell and blasted balls of light across the room, quickly illuminating the space. Flame Emperor stared for a moment, as if forgetting she had the power to do that. He shakes out the finally lit match and clears his throat.

“What would you like to practice?”

Byleth walks over to the table.

“There’s not much left... intact,” Which was a little embarrassing. _Moving on_. “I have a lance and an axe. Which do you want?” She looks back to Flame Emperor who freezes momentarily.

“Lance is fine.” Byleth nods and throws the lance to them. He catches it and looks… not super confident as he grasps it.

“Are you sure you don’t want the axe?” Byleth asks, eyebrow raised.

“This will be fine.”

“You’re certain?”

“I said it’ll suffice. Take your mark.” Flame Emperor stands at the ready, almost looking annoyed.

“You’re holding it wrong.”

“What?”

“You’re holding it… wrong.” Byleth nodded to his grip. Flame Emperor looked embarrassed. “Spread your grip…” Flame Emperor did and Byleth nodded with a small smile, and immediately felt it fade. Flame Emperor noticed.

 _No._ Byleth thinks. _Move on. It’s over._

Byleth held up the axe and grit her teeth, moving her back foot into position, ready to spring.

Flame Emperor didn't. He let the lance come down to his side.

“Is everything alright?”

Byleth gestured at the weapon. “Just ready yourself.” Flame Emperor acquiesced, lifting up the lance with the new grip Byleth had taught him. It made her feel… no. Nothing.

“Ready?” Flame Emperor nodded and Byleth sprung into a flurry of strikes. Flame Emperor did well blocking them, but Byleth got through a blow or two, knocking the sparring partner off balance. Byleth didn't want to hurt them, she just had a lot of… anger to work out. She held up her axe in a large, obvious swing and Flame Emperor held up the lance to block and Byleth snapped it in half under the weight of her attack, knocking Flame Emperor to his ass. _Whoops._ Byleth stood over him and he looked up at her, concern evident in his posture.

Byleth was full of adrenaline and angst… she turned with the axe and struck it against the wall in a series of swings until it was reduced to a handle.

_Dammit._

_Dammit._

_Dammit._

Played her internal mantra. She stepped away panting and threw the stick across the room, putting both hands up to her head, unsure what to do to calm down. She turned around and saw Flame Emperor looking up at her from where she'd left him on the ground. She doesn’t have an outlet so she collapsed instead against the wall. Annoyed that someone had to be here to watch her.

But then again.. didn’t she invite him?

They stayed like this a long time before the silence was broken.

“I wanted to ask you a question before.” Byleth finally says.

“I know.”

“But I chickened out… because I’m not sure I’ll like the answer.”

“I can not guarantee you will, without knowledge of the subject.”

Byleth nodded, still unsure she should go down this rabbit hole. She took a deep breath. She couldn't go on like this, so this was the only alternative.

“Do you… know what’s become of my students?”

***************************************************************************************

At the question Edelgard felt something click in her head. _Of course she would worry._ It warmed her heart while breaking it at the same time. The way many of their interactions had been going lately.

“I… have some information. We have scouts that watch the school for its important strategic location.”

Byleth nodded. “I assumed as much. Can you… tell me?”

What little I know.” Byleth nodded again, but her eyes are locked on her mask, eagerness washing over her face. “After your… disappearance the knights of Seiros set out several patrols to look for you. After a week they had to give up. Rhea seemed… frustrated. Your students… heartbroken.”

She thought of seeing the distress of her friends, the looks of extreme loss and the tears down their cheeks. How to sum that up without worrying Byleth…

“Seteth took over teaching your class.” She starts. Byleth breathed a single sarcastic laugh.

“That was similar to your students reaction. They are all well. They’ve been on more missions without you, fighting some deserters and bandits.”

“Do you… know how they’re getting along?” She wanted details. Well alright then.

“The dark mage…” She tries out, not sure how much she should claim to know. “Is the hardest to read. He has doubled his work load in your absence. Without you to guide him he seems to be overdoing it. Perhaps to try and bring you back…” Byleth looks at her feet, but her attention is clearly hanging on every word.

“The red-headed noble boy, Von Aeiger, was injured on the first mission without you.” Byleth laughed slightly and shook her head.

“He always needed the most supervision.” Byleth practically whispered. Her face had softened incredibly. She looked almost wistful, as if transported somewhere else.

“He’s recovering from his leg injury, but in no danger. The foreign princess… she has been developing her riding skills. Assumedly… to look for you.” Byleth craned her head farther down to the point where her face was covered by her hair and shadows, even with the flames flickering side to side.

“The anxious archer in your group seems to have… regressed back to her room. But her teammates have reportedly gone to chat with her more often from outside the door. The blue haired brawler you have has been training very hard. He’s passed out at the training fields multiple times.” She thought of one time in particular when she had found him, axe still in hand as he was in a small heap.

“The opera singer has been talking to many knight patrols, but instead of marriage proposals it’s for details about where they have looked for you. She’s also picked up sword play.” Was that too familiar? Keep going.

“And the lazy mage… is about the same from what we can gather, but he’s been meeting with Hanneman more often. We imagine they are studying your crest in great detail for anyway to track it.” She looked up and saw that Byleth was still hanging her head.

“And… Edelgard…” Byleth asked. Her voice cracking softly. “What of her?”

Her heart skipped for a moment. She was asking about her specifically. But what could she possibly tell her?

“The Adrestian Princess… is now the Emperor. She went to her coronation a few weeks ago and left the academy. We haven’t been tracking her since then.” This was all a wild understatement. None of the things she actually wanted to tell her. “Before she left… she searched for you. She reportedly argued with the Archbishop multiple times over strategies to find you. Even left the grounds on her own to search. She… misses you… evidently.” She adds the last part hastily. Silence settles between them a moment.

“You’ve clearly made an impact on your students… based on the hole you left when you were taken.” Edelgard had almost forgotten she was talking under the guise of Flame Emperor. When Byleth finally looked back up at her, tear lines run down her cheeks.

“Thank you… for telling me.” She stood and walked over to Flame Emperor, offering a hand. Edelgard looked up at her, taking the gesture.

 _My teacher._ She thought. _If only… if only I could tell you more..._

***********************************************************************

The rest of the week Byleth trained feeling lighter. Her muscles were starting to move as they once did, having shaken off much of the sluggishness she was feeling after her time tied to chairs. She ups her training routine. This upcoming mission was exciting in a weird way, and it made her feel validated having something to work toward again. She didn’t love the circumstance, but she was beginning to feel… ok with her working partnership with Flame Emperor. He’d been coming to train with her since the night she had her breakdown where she literally broke every wooden weapon they had. He got new equipment for her the next day, no mention of it.

He’d usually stay for a few hours after bringing her lunch, either to supervise or to start a few rounds of light walkthroughs. She’d been embarrassed by the way she’d assaulted him last time and hadn’t wanted to do any further damage. He hadn’t brought it up. He’d politely asked her for more tips with the lance. She wasn’t sure why he insisted on using it, but helped where she could. He struck her more as a close range fighter. Maybe a dagger or an axe would better suit him. One day they were going through their walkthroughs and Flame Emperor caught the side of her left hand. It startled her how much it hurt. Those fingers were still damaged from being sawed off and she grabbed her hand instinctively, dropping her weapon. Flame Emperor paused.

“Are you alright?”

Byleth nodded and waived it off, still massaging the hand.

“Just… still not put together.” Flame Emperor stared at the hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” Byleth said without any hint of malice. “If it makes you feel better, I’ve enjoyed working with you much more than your associates.”

“I wish… you’d have taken my offer before.” Byleth thought back to the time she’d been offered partnership with the Flame Emperor.

“Yeah clearly I missed out.” She stopped to pick up the weapon she dropped.

“It wouldn’t have been like this.”

“I know, I just... I couldn’t...”

“Trust me?” Flame Emperor finished for her.

“Leave her.” Byleth didn’t think before blurting it out, but as she did she regretted it.

“...Her?” The questions she didn’t want to hear. Byleth gulped, and hung her head. “Rhea?” Flame Emperor questioned. Byleth shook her head no. Silence stretched between them again.

“I promised...” she finally mumbled.

**************************************************************************

With a rush of heat to her cheeks, Flame Emperor realized what she meant... she meant she couldn’t leave _her_. Edelgard. _She’d promised..._

“Guess I broke it anyway.” Byleth mumbled. More to herself. She looks suddenly reflective. And sad... so very sad, as if a memory from her past has returned to dance just out of reach. Edelgard found herself reliving the same memory.

It’d been a sleepless night, no sooner would she close her eyes before being greeted by the demons of her childhood standing over her again. She had gotten no reprieve in the hours she’d tossed and turned in this room. She decided she couldn’t do it anymore. She got up, dressed, and went outside to meet the cold air. As she opened the door she was greeted by a surprise sight, a tray with a pot of tea, a single cup, and a sweet bun. She was touched to see such a kind gesture set out for her, and she had a theory of the only person that would have thought to leave something so thoughtful. She scooped up the tray and descended to the first floor.

She knocked on the door to the corner dorm and was met with the indigo eyes and hair of her teacher. Her eyes curved into a smile upon seeing her student, even though her lips didn’t.

“Good evening Edelgard.”

“Good evening professor.”

“To what do I owe the honor?”

“The thing is, someone left this tray outside my door. As if they were anticipating my nightmares… that I may need some comfort.” Byleth’s smile finally met her lips.

“That’s very nice to hear.”

“It is. I was thinking though, that this would be better shared. I was hoping you may know the person who had left it, as one of the other few late night walkers on the premise.”

Byleth leaned playfully against the frame of the door and stroked her chin, feigning thought.

“Perhaps I do know who the culprit would be.” Edelgard smiled at the teasing tone.

“Professor, honestly, I appreciate the kind act. May I?” Byleth nodded and gestured for her to come in.

“Of course, you must be freezing.” Once inside Byleth pulled the side table over to the bed and the chair from her desk. Edelgard set the tray on the table.

“Would you care for the bed or the chair?” Byleth asked politely. Edelgard thought, and feeling daring, took the bed. Byleth took the chair and poured the tea. She didn’t have an extra cup, so she happily blew on the steam and handed it to Edelgard. She accepted with a smile, and a sweet inhale of the fruity aroma. Bergamot. Her favorite. She took a nice long sip and let out an affectionate ‘Ah.’ Then handed the cup back to her professor with a nod, and she accepted with a smile, taking a sip herself. They sat quietly for a bit and passed the cup back and forth before Edelgard decided to go for the bun. Byleth was the first to break the silence.

“Nightmares again?” Edelgard nodded. Byleth knew she has terrible nightmares, but she’d never pressed her about what they were. She respected that. She’d told her a bit of her backstory, so she could probably fill in the blanks. But she really appreciated her not prying for details. She wasn't sure when she got so comfortable with her teacher, but she no longer tried to hide things from her. _Besides that one thing._ She quickly imagined the white and red mask she had buried outside the monastery in a secure place, but shook her head to flit it away.

“It’s frustrating really… but I suppose in a way it also motivates me?” Byleth gave her a curious look without asking her to elaborate. She instead took the sweet bun from her hand and took a thoughtful bite, which elicited a small giggle from Edelgard. “I just mean… I have aspirations for the future. For my future... I hope that what happened to me will never happen to anyone else. I want to commit my life to ensuring that that potential fate is wiped from the face of Fodlan. To do so, I fear I will have to burn many bridges.” She was getting dangerously close to revealing too much. How did this woman get her blabbing about her deepest secrets as if it were the days weather?

“Are you worried?” Byleth asked thoughtfully, holding the bun back out to her. She took it and thought.

“Yes, I suppose I am. There are many things I would change, given the opportunity. Change grants resentment. I fear I will have no shortage of powerful enemies. Perhaps even former friends… or former teachers.” She looked at her at the last part and Byleth leaned forward looking very serious. “My nightmares remind me how important this work will be, but I suppose I fear I will end up fighting this battle… alone.”

“You won’t.” Byleth said immediately. Her voice instilled confidence and curiosity all at once.

“You sound so sure my professor.” Edelgard almost laughed.

“I am. People will follow someone like you. You’re a very capable leader, with a noble goal.” Byleth, always a woman of few words. But they had such power behind them. Byleth went the extra step and extended her hand to take Edelgard’s own. “I would follow you.”

“You say that now…” Edelgard blushed and turned away. “I’d love to believe you my teacher, I just-“

“I promise.” Byleth stated. Edelgard blinked back.

“What?”

“I promise you that you will never walk this path alone. I will always fight by your side. For as long as I can.” Edelgard’s heart had started pounding much faster. Her cheeks turned pink, not from the heat of the tea.

“I don’t know if you can promise something like that.”

“Just did.” Byleth’s responded quick, but soft. Reassuring.

“Are you… certain professor?”

“Yes. That’s why I promised.” Byleth smiled. She gave Edelgard’s hand one last squeeze before leaving it to refill the tea cup. She stared at her teacher, trying to read where this confidence in her was coming from. She took the cup all the same and sat on her teachers bed in comfortable silence while they finished their late night treat. After returning to her room she slept great. She had a newfound confidence… in the form of a promise.

The memory brought her back to a time where she was so close with this woman. When her day to day worries seemed so trivial, even with a war on the horizon. Being here… watching them strip back layers of her armor and skin, it was unfair. She had never done anything to deserve this treatment under Edelgard’s watch. It reminded her that all the guilt she was feeling was not nearly enough. Not even close.

When she looked up to Byleth again she still wore that soft, sad expression. She wanted to console her. She wasn’t sure she could in this state, but… she had to do something.

She walked forward until she was an arms length from her and extended her hand slowly, resting it… on the end of the wooden axe she was still holding. This was as close as she thought she could come. Byleth didn’t shoo her away or hit her over the head with the axe. She took it as a good sign.

 _It’s ok._ She thought.

_You didn’t break our promise… I let them break you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels. Since it’s the holidays here’s your emotional chapter. I felt at this point it was important to visit the already established relationship of Byleth and Edelgard, and how the loss of it would be effecting Byleth. She doesn’t have many people she’s been this close with. The loss of her students to her and her teaching, also substantial. All of this in the same chapters a bit of a ride, but it shows that she’s opening up around Flame Emperor after he’s given her something she needed. It’s a big step for them. We’ll see what happens...
> 
> Next chapter is them going on their mission!


	6. Field Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flame Emperor gets Byleth out in the open, and has a plan.  
> Byleth’s loyalty to Flame Emperor is tested.  
> An old enemy arrives, making things difficult...

Byleth woke rather energetic the next morning. When Flame Emperor came to retrieve her she felt her nerves rise in excitement. Or in something. Today’s the mission. Today she’d get out in the world again for the first time in a month. It made her feel truly pathetic for how excited she was to ditch the dungeon, even temporarily. Had her life become so sad that sunlight was a given grace to be celebrated? The answer to that question was far too depressing to pursue.

“Ready?” He asked the single word. Byleth couldn’t hide her smile as she nodded her yes.

As she ascended the stairs she wondered if she’d had enough time to prepare. Her body was feeling good, but far from peak. And good was more comparative to her recent memories. She also had a thought as they rose through the levels.

“Will I be using my sword?” The Sword of the Creator. It was what they had the most questions about, but she could hardly imagine them handing her such a powerful tool. She’d be able to cut them all down before they realized she’d raised an arm. That thought surprised her. She hadn’t thought about betraying them yet...

Flame Emperor shook his head.

“I attempted to persuade them to do so, it is what they hope to learn about after all, but... you can understand the delicate nature of our partnership?” Byleth nodded. It made sense. She wasn’t surprised, and after having that last thought jump through her mind... perhaps it was for the better not to have the power to do so. Less she be tempted.

More guards joined them at each floor. She counted them out of habit. She didn’t feel too on edge with the procession, but... her companion sure seemed to. He kept jerking his neck slightly as each new member of the party joined. Byleth assumed that this mission was very important for him as well. He had exposed himself to help her… her success probably held some sort of weight over him. She couldn’t decide if she wanted him to succeed or not. If it kept her out of the chair... that was a plus. But still... wasn’t he responsible for a lot of terrible shit? Remire? The crest beasts at the Monastery? Jeralt? _Whoa._

That thought stopped her in her tracks. She hadn’t considered that yet. The soldier behind her gave her a hard push to get her going again. Flame Emperor noticed.

“Everything alright?”

Byleth nodded, pushing the idea and subsequent emotions down. Not the time to deal with those demons. Actual demons would be on them shortly.

As they reached the final level someone insisted on putting a bag over Byleth’s head so she wouldn’t be able to get her bearings. She huffed annoyed, but if it got her outside faster she’d comply. She had to be lead after and someone attached chains between her shackles and dragged her forward like a dog on a leash. Slightly degrading. She heard a large gate’s gears churning as her unit came to a stop. The sound of the doors parting was like a song. She felt the air, smelt the fresh dew. A shiver ran down her spine from the chill of the morning. She loved it. She shed her confinement, for however brief a time, and they were off.

************************************************

Edelgard was anxious. Every step forward made her more eager that her plan would be successful. She’d continued to count every soldier that had been assigned as they navigated toward the exit and as they proceeded to the mission. She had to be as prepared as possible. As they rode awhile she looked down at someone still dragging hooded Byleth and frowned.

“Remove that.” She commanded. The mage looked up at her with a question and she nodded toward the hood, dismissing any of his potential arguments. He grumbled and grabbed the hood, pulling it off with a flash of navy hair furling out of it. Byleth’s eyes blinked as she adjusted to the light, and immediately a small smile crept along her lips as she looked around at the open space. She took a deep inhale of the fresh air, no burlap suffocating her any longer. The simple serene act made Edelgard’s heart burn with affection.

 _Just a little longer._ She thought. _If my plan works... you’ll never have to go back there._

They approached the area. Edelgard could tell with the sounds of snarls and inhuman wails starting to creep through the trees. Byleth’s serene look had faded, replaced by a more hardened expression. She was readying herself. They came to a clearing and Flame Emperor put up her hand to stall her legion. She dismounted the horse and could see in the center of the clearing a series of creatures. She counted 4 demonic wolves. There may be more in the wings so they’d have to be careful. She gestured for her troops to arm themselves. Healers moved to the back, axe fighters to the front. She retrieved her own axe from the steed she’d ridden in on and saw Byleth’s eyebrow raise. Her neck turned red thinking about all the times she insisted on learning lance with her. Lucky for her the heavy armor she wore as Flame Emperor required her to change her stance, and she prayed it would be enough to keep the ever perceptive Byleth from recognizing her style. Not that she would be doing much of the fighting.

She approached Byleth silently, keys in hand, and Byleth held her hands out patiently. She wasn’t sure what she expected when she released her, but when she looked in her eyes it was that same steely confident gaze she’d often seen before a battle with her professor. It made her feel strangely at ease as she clicked the shackles off. Byleth scooped them up quickly in her hand, not letting them hit the ground to alert the enemy. Edelgard unsheathed a steel sword she’d been keeping on the steed and handed it to the now unshackled Byleth. They stand a moment, both wondering if she will turn the newly appointed weapon against them, but she simply nods and goes forward to crouch and get a better look at the enemy. _So far so good._

Edelgard looks down to the clearing. They are slightly raised above them from the hill. She motions for a group of the mages to break off and go around the side of the trees. She positions her battalion of thugs to rush into one direction, drawing attention. Then Byleth, being the test subject, will come in to finish them off. She would nearby to make sure she survived the feat. She had no doubt of her skills in any other circumstance, but a week is not nearly enough time to undo all the damage that had been done. She also hoped that keeping a close eye on her would allow the second part of her plan to come to fruition.

They made their assault. The beasts were strong but her mages kept majority of them busy while they’d pick off one at a time from the side. The first battalion did well to draw in a beast and Byleth kicked into action. It looked like nothing came more natural to the mercenary then brandishing a blade. Her footwork was impeccable as she’d dance in close enough to strike, make a masterful slash of her weapon, then be gone just as fast, safely out of reach. She had taken down one of the beasts in three quick moves with the battalion playing as distraction. Edelgard was impressed. Though Byleth seemed to have no shortage of surprises up her sleeves.

They employ the same strategy for the second beast, but it takes more effort. Byleth goes in time and time again to weaken it, slashing the inner of its thigh, the side of its face, the top of its claws. Exploiting any angle she can. This one keeps fighting. It lets out a savage blow in desperation as Byleth is withdrawing from another assault, flinging a boulder down at her. She absorbs the blow, getting knocked back, her non-dominant arm hanging slightly awkwardly and a grimace appearing on her face. She stabs the tip of the sword into the ground and focuses her energy on a large fire ball in retaliation. The beast screams its last, as the fire burns it to its core, and Flame Emperor comes forward to bury her axe in its chest. It collapses in a heap.

She looks back to Byleth who has retrieved her sword and rolls her injured shoulder out, wincing. She nods to Flame Emperor that she’s ready for more. She believes those eyes.

The two remaining wolves have grown tired of the chase through the trees, and turn snarling, to size up the Flame Emperor. Byleth is beside her in the blink of an eye, and Flame Emperor feels the familiar imbalance of a comforting presence in a distressing situation. It reminded her of all their past missions…

One of the wolves snarled and lunged toward the two. Flame Emperor directed her other allies to go after the farther monster. She was confident her and Byleth could take on the last one. As it comes charging she initiates part two of her plan. She rests an arm on Byleth’s shoulder to hold her back.

“Run.”

“What?”

“Trust me.”

Byleth flicks a glance at her, but shifts her weight slightly. Flame Emperor turns and runs back with Byleth in tow. They vault over the remains of the defeated beast and Flame Emperor leads them toward the tree line near the hill they came from. She sees the rest of her battalion and mages still distracted, and hears the wolf chasing them nearing. Byleth looks ready to turn.

“Wait.” She calls to her. A little farther. “NOW. Go right.”

Byleth dives to the side and Flame Emperor turns and holds her ground against the beast. It winds up a large claw and comes crashing down on Edelgard. She is able to block it with the axe, teeth grit, arms taut as she absorbs the blow and is pushed backwards, her boots cutting into the earth and skidding to a halt, leaving a trail gashed in the earth. As she comes to a stop the wolf raises its paw for another blow, but is met with a series of fireballs colliding with its side. Byleth is standing just outside arms reach of the wolf hailing down fire. It turns annoyed, and Flame Emperor takes the moment to bum-rush toward the creature and lay in with a brutal slash to its underbelly. It cries out in pain, and is met with a second slash as Byleth has rushed in behind and is able to spear through its jaw putting it out of its misery. She pants now, noticeably, as she yanks the sword back out of the monsters head. She wipes the blood of the beast on her coat quickly and turns to face Flame Emperor. Flame Emperor is stepping backward while still facing her.

Byleth stares back, head-tilted. Not understanding her stance signals.

_Go._

_Go now._

She’d tactfully positioned everyone away from her so that this would be her chance to run. She was giving her a clear route to get out of this. All she needed her to do was take it without Edelgard having to straight up yell _‘Run away Byleth!’_

Byleth looks over her own shoulder for a moment, in the direction Edelgard is desperately trying to guide her. It looks like the gears are clicking in her head and for a moment, Edelgard feels hope. But she sees those cobalt eyes back on hers in a flash as a scuffling sound comes breaking out amongst the trees behind her. She had expertly planned and noticed every detail of her entourage, but what she had failed to notice… a fifth wolf in hiding, springing forward to make itself known.

************************************************************************************************

“Trust me.” Those words made Byleth have to really consider what she thought of the Flame Emperor. On a battlefield any time someone said ‘trust me’ you kind of had to. That meant they were set on a course of action, and if you didn’t comply you’d be dooming both of you. But… did she really trust him?

She turned and ran, following his lead. Whatever that meant, she was going through with it. They fought the third wolf, dividing its attention, then dividing its jaw from its body. As she looked up for her the next fight she saw Flame Emperor staring intently at her, his posture reading severe. For a moment she wondered if he was going to attack her, but he instead started backing away. Slowly. It became apparent that he was staring past her. She thought perhaps he had seen something, and she looked back at the opening that had cleared. He was giving her space. He was giving her a signal… could he seriously be suggesting…

She didn’t have time to finish that thought. A rustling from the depths of the woods. A snarl shooting forward. And Flame Emperor in its path.

Instincts kicked in.

Byleth found herself diving forward, tackling Flame Emperor to the ground, then rolling onto her back and holding her blade up in the air to meet the threat. She pierced through the incoming claw of the menacing monster, which swatted at her with its other free hand. This sent her flying across the battlefield into a heap. Her sword still lodged in the beasts hand, and it crying out in frustration and pain. Flame Emperor gathered his wits and raised his axe to make distance between the two.

Byleth crawled up to her hands and knees. _Ouch_. Her already injured arm now had a strong series of gashes bleedings down the side. Her head was rolling. She tried to focus and aim her hand at the monster. She hadn’t used magic much before today. The fire spells she’d been launching were taking a toll on her. She needed one good blast, but knew trying to summon something too strong could backfire on her immediately. That was the unspoken rule of magic. She focused her floating eyes on the monster and the trees behind it and got an idea. She launched three fireballs, feeling skin tearing off around her fingers and wrists. Reckless magic. She’d always warned her students about that. _Do as I say, not as I do_. One flame ball hit the monster, stunning it, but the other two ignited the trees behind it which, burned and collapsed toward the distracted monster. As they crushed it under their weight Flame Emperor took advantage and used a series of sickening axe swings to kill it completely. He was admirable with an axe. She wondered why he insisted on using a lance in their sessions. She’d ask later if she could remember. There was something almost familiar about his style…

Her battalions had just about killed the last monster, when it broke away and went running directly at Byleth. She turned over her shoulder to see it come bearing down at her.

 _“Byleth!”_ She heard the Flame Emperor call out. That surprised her. He hadn’t called her by name yet…

The world seemed to slow down as Byleth considered her situation. She didn’t have any magic left… no weapon… she had very few options. Her fight or flight instincts had almost always called for a fight. So she focused... on her last ounce of energy and angled herself in a readied stance, one hand and one knee on the ground. Good fist held by her chest. It was almost upon her.

Three breaths away.

Two breathes.

One.

She uncurled herself, pushing up with all of her body weight and turning her fist into a deadly object. She felt power circling around her. It surprised her. She couldn’t usually channel the energy from her crest into her hands.

The beasts jaw collided hard with her fist. Bones snapped. The beasts or hers, she wasn’t sure. It flew into the air and came to a bouncing stop, never to move again. She slowed her breathing and felt woozy. The Flame Emperor had rushed to her side and came to kneel next to her. He seemed equally stunned.

“Are you… alright?” Byleth nodded. Flame Emperor looked around and noticed the battalion and mages working back toward them. He gripped his fist into the ground, sifting the dirt underneath him. As if he was still on edge. He sat there silently for awhile, and Byleth couldn’t figure out why. He finally looked back at Byleth and her wounds.

“Let me fetch you a healer.” And he rose to do just that.

*********************************************************************

Edelgard could not think properly of what had happened. Her plan had failed… because of her?

Byleth hadn’t taken the window to escape…because she had decided to save her instead...

Byleth… had risked her life… to save the Flame Emperor… her enemy… her captor… her villain.

What…? Why…?

This was about when her brain would stop firing and go back to start. All the planning and arranging, and the thing she couldn’t account for was Byleth...

She looks down at her friend from her horse, walking unshackled back with the procession.

_What is going on in your mind Byleth?_

As if on cue Byleth looked up to meet her eye. A faint, familiar look crosses her face, before she turns away again.

_And where does this leave us?_

When she’s back in the facility she can see Byleth’s demeanor change. Not least of all because they bagged her had again, which she clearly found annoying. She’d caught her rolling her eyes before the burlap encased her in darkness, and while Flame Emperor was still processing the day, she couldn’t help but find the sight entertaining. But the way her shoulders tensed, the way her breathing became heavier as they descend the stairs, was anything but entertaining. She hated returning her to this place.

As they worked deeper into the facility a voice called out to the procession.

“Flame Emperor.” She stops at the sinister sound.

“A moment of your time, if you can spare it.”

Solon. She curls her hands into fists at his request. She doesn’t like leaving Byleth, least of all with a bag over her head. She breaks off all the same toward where he stands in the nearby hallway, trying to hide her disappointment from the day.

“What is it?” She asks cooly.

“Your mission… I take it it was a success?” His eyes have a suppressed glint. Of course he already knows. Of course he would have had spies on the battlefield. She should have assumed as much.

“If you already know just get to the point.” Edelgard is ready for this conversation to be over. Solon chuckles darkly.

“Oh-ho. I thought you’d be more excited. Your field experiment worked. We learned about her crests ability to channel even without the Sword of the Creator.” She hated that he was right. This was supposed to help Byleth, not him. She couldn’t lose focus, still had to find her angle.

“Yes. That was news. It requires further studying.”

“My thoughts exactly.” His toothy smile had returned. “Bring her to me will you? I need to draw some blood samples.”

“No.” She said it flat-out before thought could play into her words. “That’s not what we agreed upon.” Solon chuckles.

“What’s this I sense Flame Emperor? Sentimentality, perhaps?”

“Annoyance. She held up her part of the mission. If you go in there and cut her open now we may never be able to use her again.”

“You know… I heard about another development in the mission…” Flame Emperor tensed. “Apparently, our Fell Star came to your aid. Isn’t that interesting?”

“I fail to see why.”

“Well it just means we learned two things today. One about her power over her crest… the other…” His eyes glow deviously. “About your power over her.” His all-too-knowing smile she finds infuriating. She turns her gaze elsewhere. “Anyhow, my guards are drawing the blood right now, so I’ll have it soon enough.”

Flame Emperor snaps her attention back.

“Why did you bother asking me then?”

“To test your response. It was most… illuminating.” Solon smiles and walks off again, lurking down the hall. None of this was good, but for now she had to go find Byleth.

***********************************************************************

Byleth heard Flame Emperor being called away, and a slight shift in the foot patterns around her suggested that he had gone. As soon as he did she felt a set of hands grab and redirect her, forcefully. She was pushed down another hallway, still everything enveloped in burlap shadows. She stumbled forward and walked until a hand grabbed her shoulder to stop, and pushed her into a room. She was sat into a chair and her shackles tightened around the back of the chair.

_Hell of a welcoming committee._

There was the sound of a bucket being placed, mumbles in low voices, what sounded like shifting metal. Then she felt it, a searing pain in her shoulder. Someone was inserting a curved, hooked blade into her arm, deep. She grunted displeased. She didn’t know what she had expected. _Of course. Of course this would happen_. A cruel reminder that this was life now. Either Flame Emperor knew and was stringing her along to get what he wanted, or he was just incapable of protecting her.

“Agh…” she grunted as they pulled back and stabbed a second opening lower. She felt the blood pooling down her arm. Felt them press viles against her skin to catch it as it dripped down, and the rest would slide down her wrist into the bucket placed by the chair. The way they would wiggle the blade further in her shoulder to get a few extra drops made her squirm. She was feeling a bit weak from the day. It’d be easy to just let herself go for a bit… she was just so damn tired of passing out in chairs.

There was a loud slamming sound echoing over the mutters and laughter of the thugs around her, and they stopped digging for a moment.

“Leave.” Came the familiar metallic voice. Was that… anger?

“Solon told us to get blood samples.” One of the goon responds, not intimidated.

“He’ll get his samples. Your dismissed.” They don’t seem to be moving. Flame Emperor comes closer and it sounds like he brandishes a weapon. There are sudden disputes and protests.

“I have had a trying day, I don’t need disobedience. Leave my prisoner with me, and go. The blood samples will follow.” His tone is intense. They finally retreat. She hears them slowly shuffle out of the room before there’s just silence. Then, a sigh from Flame Emperor. Byleth feels her wrists gently grabbed, and the shackles released. The sack taken from her head a moment later. She looks up to see Flame Emperor standing over her. His posture reads all kinds of defeated, compared to his previous tone.

“I… should have expected as much from Solon. I’m… sure you’re getting tired of my constant apologizing when nothing changes, but still I am deeply sorry.” Flame Emperor shakes his head and grabs a rag to start dabbing at the injury. He kneels next to Byleth, again, awfully vulnerable and awfully confident that Byleth won’t ring his neck for lying to her. Or using her. Or being incompetent. Byleth instead does nothing, opting for a sigh and a shake of the head. She’s too tired. It _has_ been a trying day.

“If… if you’re going to take blood anyway you may as well-“

“I’m not.” He looked determined. “They have spilled enough of your blood… and I have been unable to spare you any of it…” Flame Emperor hangs his head, pensive and defeated. “Forgive me… I know I ask that often… and I know I don’t deserve it…”

“Yeah, well I saved you regardless of what you deserved.”

Byleth turns in her seat to face him. She could definitely pass out right now. So very tempting, if this conversation wasn’t starting to feel important.

“Why did you?” The voice is almost hurt, mostly curious.

“Don’t know. I… don’t regret it. But… I have questions…”

Perhaps she’s had enough of the dancing around topics, or perhaps it’s the severe amount of blood she’s lost today, but she’s feeling less… filtered. Flame Emperor doesn’t seem to mind. He nods intently.

“Remire village. What was your part in that?” He takes a deep breath and lets it go.

“I did not know of it until it was too late. That was Solon’s doing. My partnership with this group is… complicated. When our goals align we work together. When they do not… they work in the shadows. It was of mutual benefit, until I learned that my turning a blind eye was causing catastrophe. There are many things that have transpired that I blame myself for.”

“So the students that were turned to beasts at the monastery…”

“Yes… the same. I would not have let that come to pass. Should not have... if I’d been more aware.”

Byleth takes a breath before the next question, not sure she’ll like the answer.

“And… my father?”

“Jeralt…” Flame Emperor says. “I know who killed him. Her name is Kronya. She is… one of Solon’s experiments.”

“We’ve met.” Byleth said tersely. She remembered a flash of orange hair and pale skin. She’d been at the battle that brought her here. She swallowed down that feeling. “And… you had no idea?”

“No. Again… I am sorry. My incompetence and oversight has cost you dearly… he was a good man and didn’t need to die. His death is one of my greatest failures in all this…” He seemed to be struggling.

“What’s your greatest?”

“Your imprisonment.”

Byleth’s chest tightened. He said it so… sincerely. Pained even. Flame Emperor continues.

“I shouldn’t have let them get to you on that battlefield. I should have found you sooner. And I should not have stood idly by as those monsters cut into you over and over again.”

Byleth shakes her head, unsure how to process all of these confessions. She can’t at the moment and instead says whatever is on her weary mind.

“I do not understand your goals. Or what’re you’re after… however…”

She draws a parallel. The church was doing terrible things all around her. She’d seen some of it firsthand, and did nothing to stop it. How much more was going on out of sight? Did that not make them… similar? Were their crimes in someway hers as well? The thought lodged in her head.

“I… can understand you.” They looked to each other, and a moment of amity passed between them. Some higher level of understanding. “It’s not quite forgiveness…”

“It’s more than enough.” Flame Emperor’s voice has never sounded softer. He leans closer to Byleth. She gets the feeling he wants to say something… important. He doesn’t get the chance as another voice cuts through the room.

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” An unwelcome interruption. A voice Byleth would recognize anywhere. It immediately steals her focus, no longer feeling tired... only fury. There was a giggle that followed it, and Byleth looked over her shoulder with a glare.

“Speak of the devil…” Flame Emperor all but whispered.

“…And the devil himself shall appear.” Byleth spoke. She saw red. And orange hair. And pointy teeth sticking out from behind a sickening smile.

Kronya was standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap, what’re we going to do with a shared enemy arising?? An antagonizing and agonizing enemy...
> 
> As always thanks for following along with this crazy emotional rollercoaster. Hope you all have as much fun riding the spikes as I do writing them!
> 
> I’ve enjoyed this process immensely and will tell you my writing strategy has been to try and stay 3 chapters ahead of what I’m posting. I haven’t told a story episodic like this before and I want to make sure I don’t end up going down a path too far and getting lost in the woods. This was the first chapter that broke my average word count and where I had to delete full scenes that felt either too redundant or not as punchy, to try and focus in on what matters for these two’s relationship, and how do we get there in a timely fashion. Slow Burn good. But baking a potato over a match, not as much, you’ll chuck that spud across the room without eating it. I’m saying all this because my posting schedule has luckily kept me excited to keep writing more, and kept me from getting too stuck, but as were getting deeper and deeper into this we’re making some choices. Some interesting choices. Keep excited for what’s to come! Thanks again! I love the idea that some crazy kids are out there enjoy my little story :)


	7. Shared Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kronya antagonizes Byleth. A lot.  
> Edelgard finds that she has more reason than she knew to hate Kronya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright last time on Stockholm Syndrome! Flame Emperor and Byleth cleared some air, and Kronya showed up just in time to ruin it!
> 
> This time we get a little clarity as to how Byleth came to be here to begin with, and we find that friends made from common enemies can be the best of friends.
> 
> This chapter was actually super exciting for me, this is where I was trying to get from the beginning and the idea that first got me excited!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Part 7 - Stockholm Syndrome**

Edelgard stares down Kronya. There are few people in the world she’d like to see less than her right now. Kronya was unpleasant, to say the least, down right atrocious to state the facts. From the time she spent lurking and threatening her at the academy as Monica, to her eager approach to death and destruction, to the fact that she is one of the people who took Byleth from her in the first place. Edelgard bares her teeth behind the mask, probably thinking it for the best that her expression be obstructed. Kronya is presently distracted by the intense energy emanating off of the seated woman.

She chances a look at Byleth to see her whole body tensed in fight mode. She also realizes, perhaps too late, that she isn’t wearing any shackles and has nothing keeping her to the chair. _That could be bad_.

“Got yourself a new pet Flamie?” Kronya giggles into her hand. “I heard you were trying to borrow my prisoner.”

“ _Your_ prisoner?” Flame Emperor says cooly.

“Well yeah, I’m the one who brought her here after all. I had to work sooooo hard to get her away from that convoy of hers. But once I took that pathetic little archer hostage she came barreling in like a fool.”

Edelgard turned rigid as a board. She hadn’t heard all the details of Byleth’s capture… she’d been on the opposite side of the battlefield when it happened. All she knew was that Bernadetta had come running back in tears saying they took Byleth. That had been a truly terrible day. Had they really used such a cowardly method to entrap her teacher? She chanced a look at Byleth and saw the rage in her eyes doubling before her. She thought her anger may manifest into an entity all itself and gut Kronya where she stood. She’d never seen this much animosity on her teachers stoic face.

“Still hurt like a bitch the way she lashed out at me.” Kronya pats her side showing a covered patch that Edelgard assumed is a lasting wound from the Sword of the Creator. Wounds from relics were not easily healed… or forgotten. “So dumb of her to waste all her energy trying to free the useless girl. Left her completely open to attack, no way to defend.” Kronya taunted.

More puzzle pieces had started falling into place. Byleth had saved Bernie, _that’s_ why she had regressed to her room. Guilt. She wished she’d had the forethought to reach out to the girl while she’d been at academy. So wrapped up in her own loss, she hadn’t been there to help the others through theirs.

“It’s hard to believe they let you call yourself a teacher with those kind of lousy survival skills.” Kronya laughs and shakes her head, snapping Flame Emperors attention to her.

If looks could kill… Byleth’s eyes would have positively massacred Kronya all over the wall.

“Your students won’t last much longer if that’s the kind of brainless tactics you taught at the academy.”

That was the last straw. Flame Emperor’s hand shot out and grabbed Byleth’s shoulder to hold her in place. She saw the faintest flicker of movement and could sense that Byleth was done listening and ready for action. Kronya noticed too. She found it very humorous, the bastard.

“Oh-ho-ho, did I strike a nerve?” She started dancing closer into the room. Her expression sinister. “Shall I strike another?”

Her four floating tails dance in the air behind her. She wasn’t sure the purpose of these scorpion-esque tails, other than to intimidate. She had her teeth bared in a pointy smile now, looking ready to draw blood. Byleth mirrors the sentiment, but Flame Emperor moves between the two.

“I think not.” She states. “It’d be preferred if you left instead.”

Kronya snickers and covers her mouth with her hand. She tilts her head and studies Flame Emperor for a moment.

“So that’s how it is, huh Flamie?” She shoots a look past her at Byleth who Flame Emperor imagines is still shooting deadly daggers, hoping her gaze will decapitate the fiend.

“Well we’ll have to run into each other soon enough.” Kronya laughs, and skips through the door. “Catch you laterrrrr.” Her voice echoes down the hall as she vanishes from sight.

Edelgard lets out a dismissive breath and turns to face Byleth, who is still searing her eyes into the space Kronya once stood.

“Her being here… is going to be a problem.” Byleth whispers.

**************************************************************************************

Byleth dislikes Flame Emperor. She hates Solon. She _despises_ Kronya. The blatant disregard for others wasn’t new to her, but this specific deviant had cost her so much. It frustrated her more than anything that the same person avoided her long enough to personally victimize her time and again.

She chocked up Kronya’s misdeeds as her own failures rather than her successes. She’d known something was up with Monica, but ignored her gut. And paid the price. Her dads death taught her many things but mostly, to trust those instincts. So busy looking for enemies, they’d missed the ones right in front of them… That was a mistake.

But her taking Bernadetta... that was unforgivable.

She walked back behind Flame Emperor, face still locked in a scowl. In the cell she sat calmly on the floor and stared a thousand yards away. Flame Emperor didn’t move, he just studied her. She finally drew a long breath and rubbed her eyes, feeling the day catching up to her. She needed to calm down...

_Getting upset wouldn’t help anything._

“Is... what she said true?” Flame Emperor asks.

“About how I was captured...” Byleth is still focusing far away. “Yes.” The memory comes back to her. The Sealed Forest. Several crest beasts, Monica’s true form revealed. Bernie charging in to help her... Byleth shuts her eyes and tilts her head back, exhaling a long breath.

“You didn’t know?” Byleth asks, actually surprised. He shakes his head no.

“No one told me. I just heard where you were being held after the fact. I hadn’t thought to ask… it hasn’t mattered til now.”

“Now it matters?”

“Well yes, if the cause of it is here. That changes things.”

Byleth tilts her head back and thinks of that day. It had been raining lightly. Sky grey. Overall dreary, and by her side had stood her students. Her heart still ached a little every time she thought of them.

“Do you wish to know?” She says without averting her gaze from above.

“Yes.” Flame Emperor’s voice is soft.

She focuses her eyes on a spot above. It would be easier if she told the story to the crack in the ceiling. She felt her body transported back to that battlefield. That unfortunate battlefield.

Monica had appeared in the Sealed Forest, making herself known. They all agreed it was probably a trap, but Edelgard had fought for them to get this mission. She fought for her teachers closure, and even more than Byleth wanted to kill her, she just really wanted her dead. It wasn’t so much about revenge as it was that her continued existence was proving to be a detriment to the safety of things she cared about. _She wouldn’t lose anything else to this woman._

_Wishful thinking._

Everything happened so fast. Monica shed her skin to reveal her identity as Kronya. Byleth and her students had fought crest beast after crest beast. Kronya launched herself at Byleth while she was separated from her students. She'd deflected and let herself be lead away. As she defeated a small army of reinforcements Kronya had appeared behind her and before she could react- an arrow whizzed between them, giving time for her to recover. Bernie had arrived to help her teacher. As Kronya noticed she smiled and ran toward her. She was fast, and Byleth couldn’t attack without risking hurting Bernadetta. She gave chase. Kronya grabbed her student and held her wrapped in two of her tails as she streaked away. Byleth focused on not feeling worried, just one foot after the other.

She heard Bernie cry out in fear. It tore away at her. They came to stop finally in a clearing and there were multiple mages coming in around her. Solon was there too. She looked side to side as they drew their tomes. She unsheathed her weapon, her Sword of the Creator, and drew her stance facing the army of mages coming at her… but she diverted her attention and expanded it toward Kronya, where she hit her in the side. It startled her and Bernadetta was freed, momentarily at least. As she stumbled to her feet Byleth gave potentially her last command to her student.

 ** _“Bernie run!”_** Bernadetta looked at her scared, she saw the enemies upon her professor, but her gaze trained on her was calm... accepting... just pleading for her students safety. Bernie nodded and got to her feet, bee-lining through the trees. Byleth smiled, relieved, before the wave of magic hit her. Several dark magic spells rocked her bones, and shot her into the ground. A splitting pain as her head snapped against the ground. Probably a concussion. She saw Kronya and Solon standing over her as the world looked blurry. Kronya holding her side, gritting her teeth.

“Owww, that _hurt!_ ” She stomped on Byleth’s face with her boot. Blood spurt from her nose. She vaguely felt it under all the fog of the magic.

“Calm yourself Kronya, we have the Fell Star now. This could prove quite useful.” Solon’s toothy smile was the last thing she saw... then she blacked out.

“When I came to... I was here. Much the way you found me.” Byleth finished her story.

“Do you… regret your decision?” Flame Emperors voice cracks a little, she thinks. Maybe she’s tired and hearing things.

Byleth shakes her head. “I rarely rest on regrets… but if you’re asking if I regret protecting my students…” She finally tears her eyes away from the ceiling to meet Flame Emperors gaze. “Never.”

************************************************

The next few days Edelgard stops asking permission with Solon. She keeps Byleth on the schedule she had designed for her. She takes her to train. She brings her food. She keeps her out of the chairs. Kronya comes around… she doesn’t like that. Some days she’ll just pass by and peak in the door. Other times she’ll be waiting for them in the hallway. She’ll snap her tails at her when they pass. Byleth never flinches. It’s... admirable to her the way she holds herself. Yes. Admirable. The other thought she had was one she was sure could never be reciprocated. Not now.

Kronya is waiting outside the door to Byleth’s cell one morning when Flame Emperor comes to fetch her.

“What’re you doing here?”

“Relaxxxxx Flamie, I haven’t gone in to bother your prisoner… much.” She giggles into her hand. “Anyway, I thought I’d join you two in your training today. No need to thank me, I’m sure she could use the exercise since you’ve only been _walking_ through steps with her.”

“She was my professor, she’d recognize my movements if granted a full battle.”

“Sure sure, which is why you’re lucky to have me.” Her sick smile she wears to look innocent has the effect of making her look anything but. Flame Emperor knows she has no choice so she allows it for now. When they both enter the room she sees a perplexed look on Byleth’s face that is quickly replaced with acceptance, and then back to blank. She remains stoic as they walk her to the training room and Kronya takes a spot.

“I don’t really need to warm up so let’s just jump right into it, mmkay?” The lethal glint in her eyes betrays her excitement and motive. Byleth says nothing. She instead walks to her tool bench and removes her jacket and evaluates several different wooden weapons. Ultimately she opts for a sword and wraps tape around the handle, slowly. She knew she’d have to play by her rules but she didn’t have to let her enjoy it. Kronya indeed tapped her foot annoyed. Flame Emperor takes the moment to check in with her charge.

“Be careful.”

“I know what she’s after. I won’t give it to her.” Byleth responded coolly. Edelgard feels that same... admiration. She nods, trusting her.

She finally takes her mark and Kronya smiles. She launches herself against Byleth, but true to form, Byleth deflects and does not engage. She has a few moments where she even gets the upper hand and could retaliate with a strong strike. She never takes it. She bumped her once with the butt of her sword, tipping her off balance and cracked a thin smile. Flame Emperor couldn’t help but breathe a laugh herself. Kronya gets annoyed. She pulls out a dagger and slashes the inner of Byleth’s calf. She grimaces and falls to her knee. Flame Emperor tenses as Kronya puts the knife up to Byleth’s throat and snarls. Her indigo haired opponent doesn’t look afraid, instead she looks challenging.

“What’s this? Don’t mind my dagger at your throat?” Kronya uncharacteristically whispers at her.

“You won’t do anything… so no...”

“I won’t, will I?” Kronya is indignant, and runs her dagger across Byleth’s cheek leaving a long streak around her face from below her eye to her ear, splitting the cartilage. She winces only slightly but Edelgard is having none of it.

“Kronya… enough.”

“But I’m enjoying myself.” She purrs. She raises her dagger and draws another line under it, pushing a little deeper. Blood trickles down the side of Byleth’s face, but her expression never falters. _Well I warned her._ Edelgard thinks.

Instead of calling out again, she picks up a wooden axe off the table and steps forward, winding up into her swing.

Kronya leans in, unaware, and whispers menacingly to Byleth.

“You know this is the same dagger I used to run through that feeble old ma-“

She clocks the back of the hilt across Kronya’s head with a loud THWACK that echoes out in the room.

“Ahhh!” She stumbles away and reaches up to her head annoyed, but mostly shocked.

“What the hell!?”

Kronya rubs her new injury, taking a step back. Flame Emperor steps between her and her prey. Kronya stares incredulously.

“You’re quite finished.” Flame Emperor mutters, dismissing her.

She retreats to the door, nothing more to say. But she looks furious. This is not over.

When Flame Emperor turns around to face Byleth’s theres a raised eyebrow, and perhaps… a smirk in her direction.

_‘Wow.’_

_‘Oh, shut up.’_

************************************************

Byleth wobbled back to the bench and started wrapping her leg to stop the bleeding.

“Don’t say we should cut the session short.” She sensed Flame Emperor behind her about to try to argue, or offer some repose.

“I don’t want to go sit in my damp cell. I’d rather wrap this and keep going.” Byleth talks to him over her shoulder as she finishes securing the bandages on her leg. “Moving is preferred.”

“Injury is not. Especially if she may try-“

“She won’t.”

“You don’t even know-“

“I do.” Byleth turns back to face him. “Kronya is trying to antagonize me. She wants me to strike out. It gives them leverage. But she can’t actually hurt me. So she won’t. And I won’t play her game... however...”

Byleth cracks a smile and tilts her head.

“I wasn’t expecting you to intervene.”

“I told you I was done letting them spill your blood.”

“You’re going to make it easy for them to move against you.”

“I dare them to try.”

Byleth can’t help but smirk as she wipes the blood off her cheek. That tone is… admirable.

Hours pass. She sweats through her tattered clothes, dripping as the days training comes to an end. When she wipes her cheek on the back of her hand it’s stained pink.

“Would you like to clean yourself?” Flame Emperor asks. Byleth considers the question. She thinks he’s asking because of the dried blood on her face and leg, but she jokingly raises her arm and pretends to sniff.

“Are you saying I smell?”

“Yes. Through the mask and all.”

Byleth smiles. “Sure. That’d be nice.” They walk to the door and Byleth is still holding her wooden sword.

“Oh, should I... can I bring this?”

“Do you want to?” Flame Emperor asks. Byleth nods. “Then bring it.”

“I feel more comfortable with a weapon.” She admits.

“Yes I’m sure your enemies will fear you with your stick in tow.”

Byleth smirks and shakes her head.

“I certainly hope so.”

They pass through a few hallways, just the two of them. _A shared enemy brings people strangely close together._ She isn’t even considering wrapping her chains around Flame Emperor’s neck. As they walks through the hallways they end up in an open area with a large battalion passing through, lead by Solon and… _shit._ Kronya.

Flame Emperor pauses. The rooms attention focuses in on the duo.

“Well, wellie, well, well…” Kronya takes a few steps closer. “I was just telling Solon that we had some unfinished business.”

“Ignore it.” Flame Emperor glances at Byleth, and she nods. She would not be goaded into a fight. They turn to leave, breaking off for the adjacent hallway. Kronya steps forward and Byleth feels a prick across her shoulder and she’s tugged off balance as one of Kronya’s tails stabbed and grabbed her jacket off of her. As she caught herself in the next few steps she turned to see Kronya flickering her coat around.

“Give that back.” Byleth tries to keep the emotion out of her voice. She fails. Flame Emperor turns, having moved a few steps ahead of her, but he is cut off by some of the battalion. Byleth sees that they are forming a circle around her and Kronya. They wanted a show.

“I just think it’ll look sooooo much better on me, don’t you?” She drapes it over her shoulder and Byleth squeezes harder against her wooden tool. _Breathe. Breathe. It’s just a jacket. It’s not worth it._

But in her head... it was. That coat was given to her by her father. She’d had it for years. It was... grounding. No matter where they ended up that was her familiar. She’d fought in it, bled in it, and always had it repaired. It was also... the last thing she had that was truly hers from before she’d come here. It reminded her of her life outside... and her students. She’d used it as a sling for Hubert when he’d broken his arm, as a blanket for Linhardt to lie on after a taxing battle, as a way for Bernadetta to hide in an open space, and wrapped it around Edelgard’s shoulders when she was cold...

“Kronya… end this.” Flame Emperor calls out over the room. He holds little power in this moment. Byleth could sense it. But he was trying.

Kronya laughed and held it back up in the air with two tails.

“Well look, if it means that much to you, let’s just split it.” Her stomach drops. A third tail slices down in a quick move and shreds her jacket in two. One of the halves is thrown at her feet. Anger... bubbles in her gut.

“Anyone else want a piece?” Kronya calls out with a wicked grin and shreds the half she’s still holding into strips that flutter around the room. “Ahh isn’t it better to share?”

Byleth feels her hand shaking. How badly she wants to let her anger go. But she doesn’t. Not now. _Fight it._

“Keep it.” She says over her shoulder. As she tries to part between two of the thugs they push her back toward the circle. They would not have their show interrupted before it even began.

_Dammit._

There was no escape. Kronya circled around her. _She wants me to make the first move._

“Ahh, no? You don’t want your little coat anymore? Did your daddy get it for you?” Her voice is so patronizing she’d almost turn her sword on her for that.

Byleth plants her feet as Kronya dances closer.

“What a weak old man, all I had to do was walk right up to him and stab him. How much easier could it get?”

 _Dammit_. She tightened her grip. She could feel her fingernails draw her own blood.

“Jeralt the blade-breaker. More like blade- _taker_. He sat on the edge of my dagger quite nicely.”

_Dammit._

Kronya got right up in her space and walked two fingers across her shoulder.

“How easy it was to get close to him. To all of them really...”

Her eyes dance with hostile energy.

“Your students would have been easy prey too if I’d had the time. I could have wrapped my little tail around their necks at any point and-“ Byleth grabbed her hand, freezing her with a curl of a smile on her lip.

_Fucking shit._

Fighting every brazen instinct, she backed away and tossed her wrist to the side. But Kronya is hungry. She knows she’s got her on the ropes. Byleth starts backing away and now they circle each other.

She catches Flame Emperor in the crowd. Solon is next to him. All she can do is try to end this, but she’s quickly losing any idea how to do that.

“I wonder which student of yours would be the most fun to play with...” Byleth froze.

“I know they say it’s bad manners, but I _love_ playing with my food.” That fucking cocky grin. Her protective instincts now outweighed logic.

“Peel their skin, make them twitch, make them beg… perhaps that ansty archer you wasted yourself on… or that songstress would sound lovely screaming for me.” She felt warmth flood from her hand as she lit the wooden sword aflame.

“Or Edie, that little princess,” Byleth moved quick. “-getting her between my teeth would be-“

_Schink._

Kronya’s face is stunned.

The blunt, burning instrument stuck through her chest.

Kronya cries out, and black blood oozes around the ground in a pool.

A small trickle drips from her mouth.

The silence in the room of surprise.

Byleth holds her grip on the hilt and meets eyes with the soon to be corpse.

“You’ll never… threaten anyone I love again.” She whispers so only she can hear it. She breathes her last, and Byleth releases the handle, letting the tool and the body flop unceremoniously to the ground. The thud she makes echoes out for too long before returning the room to a splitting silence.

_Whoops._

Every eye in the room is trained on her. She looks for the one set of painted eyes. Flame Emperor’s posture is distressed. Severely distressed. _So... this is as bad as I think it is._ Solon wears a half smirk.

“Restrain her.”

The crowd of thugs swarm at her, grabbing her, dragging her away, to a yet unknown hell that was begging to make her acquaintance.

******************************************************************

Short of skewering Kronya herself, Edelgard couldn’t come up with a plan to help Byleth, but in the end there wasn’t time to think. Byleth made her move. Kronya threatened her students, and it was instinct over insight. Byleth… surprising her yet again, turning her wooden non-lethal weapon into a death blow. As Edelgard’s heart came to a full stop she saw them drag her away, down into the dungeons, and she was about to run after her. Call for her. Take her chance and fight the hoard... but damn her eyes. Her eyes had settled on her in their constant calm repose. How could she always maintain her cool, in such extreme situations? Her gaze froze her to the spot.

_‘Don’t.’_

_‘Don’t what?’_

_‘Worry. It’s my fault.’_

_‘That’s hardly relevant.’_

_‘You follow me… we both go down.’_

_‘…’_

_‘You can still make it out.’_

_‘…’_

Their conversation rang in her ears even after she was out of sight.

“We’re going to have to punish her.” Solon’s voice was dripping with cruel excitement. It made her blood boil.

“Your idea of punishment will cripple her. Then we’ve lost everything.” She bites back. She knows this is what he wanted. This is why they brought Kronya in. He needed leverage to take Flame Emperor’s protection back and force her to submit Byleth back to his experiments.

“Well...” He starts, his tone suggesting. “We have another idea of a way to hurt her… without spilling all of her blood.” His smile grows more sinister yet. “We will need your help with this, _your highness_.”

The way he says that last part… fills her with dread. Her stomach falls out from under her. She thinks she knows where this is heading.

If she agrees to this, Byleth will never forgive her. She will resent Flame Emperor. And Edelgard… will have to submit…

This was his plan all along. This was what had been so illuminating. He knew of their attachment to each other, and he was ready to exploit it.

But perhaps it’d be a way to keep her alive. She could survive Byleth’s hatred if it meant Byleth survived… right? The alternative would destroy her body or mind or both. She remembered the saw. She was sure they had worse tricks up their sleeves. She could not let something as evil as that befall her again.

The only option… spare her mind and body… let them break Byleth’s spirit.

******************************************************************

Byleth sits stiffly in her cell. They have new shackles for her that keep her in a kneeling position. A cuff around her neck, two pulling her hands back behind her, and around her ankles attached to the link in the center of the room. There was not enough slack to lay down nor to stand up. She’d been here for at least 3 days she thought. No one had come to her in that time, and she was feeling slightly delusional with lack of water and blood flow. She’d shift slightly on her knees in hopes it would keep her body from atrophying. She’s sure she messed up. _Oh well. No use sitting on regrets._ That was something her father had always taught her when she’d make mistakes in battle.

Flame Emperor couldn’t save her now, she’d have to deal with whatever came next, and so she waits. She thinks she hears footsteps approaching, and imagines all the things that they may have planned. She’s sure they could come up with many ways to torment her.

But she wasn’t expecting the one they actually picked.

As she heard the handle open she peered up at the three figures in the door, and her un-beating heart turned to lead. It sunk so low it threatened to drag her to the core of the planet. Her legs shook and if she could’ve collapse she would have as all the air was stolen from her lungs, and in that moment... she felt regret. What she saw broke her stoic features and the worry… **the pain** … was evident. She couldn’t think.

In front of her stood two goons holding chains around the arms of their new prisoner, an all too familiar face. She stood a head shorter than them, fear not evident in her ever confident stance. Her red coat was torn in several places, minimal blood staining it. There was dirt smeared across her soft porcelain skin, and soot sticking through her silver hair. When her lilac eyes settled on Byleth’s, sadness crept across all of her features.

“My teacher...” Edelgard’s soft voice rang out... and it cut through her sharper than any knife ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... 
> 
> Halfway through the fic!
> 
> I’d love to say more but I want to leave you all with that last scene!  
> *waves affectionately*
> 
> Happy New Year!


	8. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is taken prisoner along side Byleth, but still has to play the role of Flame Emperor.  
> Solon is enjoying this a little too much.  
> Byleth opens up about some of her insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

**Part 8 - Stockholm Syndrome**

Solon’s grand plan was one that Edelgard truly resented. Kronya’s death was no great loss to him, he had many pets. He did this because he wanted to have control, and Edelgard had been the one in the way of that. Now she was effectively out of the way... and imprisoned. If she wasn’t sure that the alternative was truly terribly… she wouldn’t have allowed this. She truly loathed returning to a cell… she had vowed to never let someone have power over her again…

But it was to protect Byleth, even though it felt like betraying her.

The way she looked at her right now was akin to the when her father had died. Loss. Absolute loss. Grief. Blame. As if she should have stopped it. It broke Edelgard’s heart. The guards slam the bars shut behind her and take their leave. Edelgard is brought back to the first day she found Byleth down here, and all the feelings she’d suppressed _._

_‘You weren’t supposed to get caught.’_

She thinks perhaps she can express them now.

“My teacher…” She walks to her tentatively, and reaches up a hand to set on Byleth’s cheek. “I’ve missed you.” It’s the most honest she’s gotten to be with Byleth in a long time.

Byleth says nothing, but hangs her head and leans into the pressure from Edelgard’s touch. Her body rocks slightly.

“This is where you’ve been?” Byleth doesn’t respond. “I… looked for you everywhere… I’m so… so sorry I couldn’t…” Her voice stutters, and emotions threaten to spill forth. She didn’t expect it to hit her so hard… being in front of her unmasked. She kneels to face Byleth at eye level and softly traces her thumb across the slices left by Kronya. “Forgive me… I don’t have the words… for being so happy to see someone under such dire circumstance.”

Byleth looks up finally, her gaze looking so lost, settling on her own.

“Me neither.” Her voice is gruff and cracking. She leans in and presses her forehead against Edelgard’s. “I’ve wanted to see you… anywhere but here.”

**********************************************************************

Edelgard is here. She had accepted that she may never see her students again. She had been content to look for her in the next life. But now Edelgard is here. She’d have taken the saw over this. She’d have taken the saw everyday and gone numb and crippled and lame in exchange for the knowledge that she was safe. Now she was far from it. She was here… and it was Byleth’s fault. _They did this to hurt me_. There was the possibility that they had captured the young Emperor for different reasons, but she couldn’t process it now. She just rocked her emotions inside her body, using every ounce of strength to maintain her composure.

_He did this._

She welcomed the anger over the sadness and let it wash over her.

She and Edelgard stayed in front of each other for awhile. Both processing. Both... dealing with a lot of thoughts. Byleth realized she’d forgotten how to be in front of other people... besides enemies. Especially how to be around Edelgard. She imagines Edelgard is having a similar dilemma as neither one knows how to break the silence. She looks… tired. So tired.

“Have you been sleeping well?” She asks the first things she thinks of. It catches Edelgard off guard, and she can’t help but breathe a soft laugh.

“I can never predict what you’ll say my teacher.” Edelgard sighs softly. “No, I suppose I have not.” She moves her hands to Byleth’s shoulders and seems to officially study her in all of her wounded glory.

“Gods, what have they done to you…” She whispers with such intensity. Byleth shakes her head not wanting to worry her, but it’s nice… to hear that concern in her voice. Edelgard gently brushes her hair away from her face to get a better look at her and her expression reads grim. She imagines her bruises and gashes look ghastly. Byleth assesses her former student for damage. There isn’t much. It makes her think they captured her with cowardly methods, which frustrates her to no end. Edelgard was one of the fiercest fighters she’d ever known, them getting the upper hand on her on an even playing field with such little damage was unlikely. _Gutless bastards._

She would ask her later, but neither one of them was ready to break their reunion to talk about sad things. Not yet. She finds though that they are the only questions she has in mind, so she avoids asking anything. They just soak in each others presence awhile.

“I’m sorry.” Are the next words Byleth finds.

“For what?” Edelgard sounds truly stunned at her words.

“For… leaving…” Byleth feels her emotions spike at the thought, and turns her head away from her student. “I broke our promise…”

Edelgard puts a finger to Byleth’s lips and gently guided her back to looking at her. Her expression incredibly unreadable but emotional. As if many things had hit her at once.

“It is I who owe you an apology professor… we should have been able to help you avoid this fate… and you didn’t leave, you were taken.”

“It amounts to the same.” She whispers, and Edelgard won’t have it.

“No, it does not.” Now her expression has turned fiery. She’d recognize that one anywhere. “You have done so much for me, for all of your students, and this is not what you deserved!” Edelgard shakes her head, and Byleth can sense the emotion breaking in her voice. She bites her lip and looks away. Her finger has slid around to the back of your neck and she holds her in another embrace.

“Just know how important you are... to all of us… and know not a day goes by where we don’t think of you... none of us blame you... We just miss you…”

“I’m still sorry…” Byleth repeats.

“I’m sorry too…” She responds.

The goons return awhile later to take Edelgard. Byleth tenses and tugs against her shackles. She has no bite behind her, and she could easily collapse with the intense spike of emotions from the day... but they can’t take her. Not now. Her vision blurs as she looks at Edelgard, and as if reading her mind she rests her hand on her shoulder to give a quick squeeze.

“It’ll be ok my teacher.” She says it soft and sure. Convincing. She rises like an Emperor. Dignified in the face of danger, walking with no fear and with one last look over her shoulder at Byleth. Watching her leave so soon after seeing her again... she could almost pretend this was a bad dream... but it doesn’t make the pit in her stomach any lesser. She watches the door close behind her and hangs her head. She’s there for a few more hours alone, wondering what terrors would become her beloved student. She feels so… incredibly weak… all her supposed power... her Crest of Flames... her Sword of the Creator... and she could do nothing when it actually mattered.

She lets herself have another moment of weakness… and she screams. Anger. Frustration. Despair. It echoes off the walls, and the sound slows like a ripple around the room even after she’s stopped. She wasn’t sure what would come next… Edelgard being here changed everything. All her goals were shifting preservation to protection...

_‘Gods, what have they done to you…’_

Edelgard’s words still echoed in her ears.

_If they ever did to you what they’ve done to me…_

The thought alone is enough to make her scream again, letting her throat ache the way her heart does.

************************************************************************

Edelgard dons her mask and stands outside the cell that holds Byleth, feeling heavier than lead. Heavier than steel. She tries to convince herself that she should go in. Looking her teacher in the eyes… from behind the mask once more… would be hard. But it was necessary. So she held her breath and did it.

As she crossed the threshold she saw her knelt in the same awful looking position, skin looking grey and tired, and her eyes- The look of shear… emptiness in Byleth’s eyes turned the air in Edelgard’s lungs to ice.

“I… came to see how you were.” She says finally, setting a cup of water outside the cell.

Byleth says nothing but her eyes change ever so slightly. They narrow in, squinting at her… and suddenly remind her of how she had looked at Kronya. She wants to say sorry, she wants to assure her in somehow that this was the best case scenario.

“Whatever we had built… consider it destroyed.” Byleth says, her voice cracking harshly.

“It wasn’t my call.” She responds sheepishly from behind the mask.

“It’s never your call.” Venom seeps from her voice. It makes the hair on her arms stick up under her armor.“I was wrong about you…” Her face has tightened into full on malice.

“You’re either a monster or a coward of convenience... I’m not sure which is sadder.”

Edelgard feels her spirit crushed into a million pieces at her teachers words…

“Please believe me when I say the alternative was much worse.” She almost begs.

“There is no worse.” Byleth says, her voice still hoarse but so determined. She burns holes in the mask with her eyes before looks away.

_‘You know what my students mean to me.'_

_‘...'_

_‘I will not allow you to use me ever again.’_

_‘…’_

Edelgard knows this is the end of the conversation. She reaches into her armored cloak and leaves a small satchel of food at the door with the water. She knows she needs it, though she will never accept it from her.

“I will do what I can to help you both…” Flame Emperor says softly, one foot out the door. “I know that is hard to believe… I don’t expect you to believe me… but I’m still on your side.” Byleth’s bottom lip trembles. Anger threatens to spill out. “Yours and Edelgard’s…”

At that Byleth’s wrists glow warm and she tears the shackles away, almost unconsciously. The remains of the chains smoke from the power of the crest stone, and she catches herself on her palms, leaning forward. The first change in position in hours. She turns the full wrath of her gaze back on Flame Emperor.

“Don’t go near her.” She envied the way she had looked at Kronya, this was far worse.

Edelgard returns to the cell as herself, escorted by the two goons, and is quickly deposited and left. Byleth’s eyes are the polar opposite to how she looked at Flame Emperor, kindness and worry oozing forward. She sees with the shackles on her wrists gone she’s finally able to sit back properly, huddled with her legs in a small circle and her arms resting against them.

“Are you alright?” Byleth asks almost immediately. Concern so evident in her voice.

“I’m fine my teacher… they… they didn’t harm me at all.” Byleth nods in relief.

Edelgard sees the food and drink on the outside of the cell.

“Did you have a visitor while I was gone?”

“Flame Emperor.” Her voice is raspy. Like sawdust.

“What did he want?” Edelgard asks with a touch of concern. Byleth shakes her head dismissing, but her eyes linger on some distant thought. Edelgard comes closer, grabbing the small bag of food and the cup of water and navigating them between the bars. She crouches down in front of Byleth and unwraps the food, handing her a piece of bread. Byleth stares at it.

“Please eat something… I can tell you haven’t in some time.” Edelgard looks at her genuinely. Byleth’s expression seems to melt under her gaze. It makes her heart flutter a bit, seeing her soften like this. Byleth tears a small piece of the bread off from the outstretched offer and chews it. Edelgard nods with a smile. She offers the water cup and Byleth takes it as well. She takes a sip, staring at Edelgard, and lets out a soft ‘Ah.’ It makes Edelgard’s cheeks warm. Byleth outstretches the cup to her, and Edelgard suddenly has a memory of them sharing a cup of tea the very same way on her teachers bed… what feels like a lifetime ago. She wonders if her teacher is having the same memory. She takes the cup and keeps their eyes on each other.

“He wants me to be his weapon.” Byleth says finally, answering her earlier question. Her response startles her slightly.

“Thats what he told you?” Edelgard asks curiously. Byleth shrugs.

“It’s what they always want of me.” Edelgard hands her another small piece of bread, and she takes it, but just fiddles with it between her fingers.

“I’ve always been more weapon than person.” Byleth says, staring at the ground now. Lost in thought, transported somewhere else. “The curse of a mercenary I suppose. A weapon is nothing when not guided. And when its purpose has been served… you toss it aside.” She had such a sad matter-of-fact smile while saying this, and it wronged Edelgard’s heart.

“You are not a weapon, you’re a person my teacher.” She says softly.

“A person makes choices. Between becoming a teacher, a vessel, and now a war prisoner… I have always done as others directed of me. As a weapon would.”

Something about this strikes Edelgard’s heart. Her whole childhood... was in preparation to make her something else. Something she had no say in. Something to benefit others. Her and Byleth… were both seen as means to an end.

“I suppose... as a young noble many people saw me as a tool as well. And still do. A way to benefit themselves, not caring what I actually want. It’s not the same... I just...”

“It is.” Byleth says surprisingly kind. “You get it.”

“That doesn’t mean I agree to it.” Edelgard starts. This changes Byleth’s attitude.

“I may be seen as a tool, but I choose what I do with my power. As do you. When a weapon is not being handled it is sheathed and forgotten. You... are not. You are you.”

Edelgard feels emboldened by her teachers relaxed expression, and continues. She leans in a little closer.

“People care for you. And you care for people. Weapons do not.”

Byleth’s eyes seem to peer deeply into her own… digging for, what, she does not know. But then she does something… truly surprising to the young Emperor, and pulls her close to her, spinning her to sit in-between her lap and resting her arms around either side. Not tightly, just there. Her warmth… her scent… in one swift motion Edelgard is suddenly surrounded by both of these things. She would not say the position is… unwelcome.

“I do care for people.” Byleth mumbles as she rests her chin on Edelgard’s shoulder. A slight blush creeps across her cheeks, and she’s glad it can’t be seen from where Byleth sits behind her. “Thanks... Edelgard.”

“Of course my teacher…”

“Byleth. You can call me Byleth here.”

“Alright then… _Byleth_.”

***************************************************************

Byleth awakens the next morning in her cell, Edelgard sleeping peacefully slumped against her lap. _People care for you. And you care for people._ The words had stoked a certain flighty feeling. No one had ever made her feel… more human. Looking down at the silver-haired maiden in her arms she feels almost… guilty, as she realizes it’s the happiest she’s felt waking up in a long time. _And_ , she thinks bitterly, _it’s still your fault she’s here_. Edelgard blinks awake, realizing the position she’s in and stirs slightly surprised, or perhaps embarrassed. _Cute._ It’s funny… she always knew she cared for Edelgard, and knew that it may even be more so than any other, but here… in a place with no other comforts… she found great comfort in holding the young emperor. Though she still had no idea how to express it.

It was not meant to last, as she heard the door creak open Edelgard wisely scooted to her side, not allowing them to be caught in such a compromising position. The guards at the door had come for both of them. As they are lead out Byleth stumbles once or twice. Her legs threaten to give out from the sudden movement after days of constrainment. She hadn’t realized she was feeling so... worn down. In the room they’re lead to Byleth’s eyes adjust to see a chair and a hook… her two least favorite things. The things she was dreading. She stood in front of Edelgard with two goons on her side and noticed Solon slithering closer in the darkness. She didn’t see Flame Emperor present. _Coward_.

She started to step toward the hook, expectantly, but was stopped. She froze and looked over her shoulder. They instead moved Edelgard toward the hook. Byleth’s eyes widened. _No. Not that._

As they pass her, Edelgard in tow, she tries to fight back, but is held by both arms and dragged toward the chair. Her body is tired, her arms reshackled behind her back, her mind doesn’t care. She’s ready to charge them. But Edelgard turns her gaze to her.

 _‘No my teacher… now isn’t the time.’_

She was right. She knew she was… she just hated the idea of **not** fighting for Edelgard. She’s restrained against the chair. She watches, feeling helpless as they take Edelgard to the hook and hold her arms over her head, stringing her up. She sees the uncomfortable expression on Edelgard’s face. Being quite a bit shorter than Byleth, she can’t keep her feet on the ground. All the gravity weights on her shoulders immediately. Solon looks proudly from one of them to the other as he nears.

“Well now Fell Star, I thought we would try something different today. I see you met our new guest.” He smiles sinisterly at Edelgard. She does not like that smile. “I have a few questions for both of you. If I don’t like the answer either of you give me… I will have to punish the other one.” Byleth can feel that she’s wearing her worry. She looks at Edelgard and holds her eye contact for a moment and lets herself exhale. She’d do what she could, but she was pretty sure Solon wouldn’t like her answers. Or lack of. Edelgard didn’t look the least bit worried. Byleth wondered if she’d looked that confident on her first day on the hook…

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

They’re in there for hours, letting her blood gather in drops across the ground. Byleth truly despises seeing Edelgard bleed. She wants to rush to her. Heal her. Wrap her cuts and wash her clean of these terrible tragedies. She can do none of these things. She also wants to snap Solon’s neck for ever going near her, but he’d already left. Gone to do something equally terrible out of sight. Byleth had been knocked around a bit as well, but far less than her day to day. Though the past days of extreme confinement made it feel decidedly worse. Her head felt like it could split open from the pressure. Perhaps she’d been concussed.

They finally let Edelgard down off the hook, finished for the day. She watches her roll her shoulders out, and wobble slightly on her wounded legs. They’d littered slice marks around her shins, but luckily it didn’t look like they had cut too deep behind her tights.

“Grgg…” As she has been staring off someone had carved a dagger into the skin above her collarbone and started dripping blood into viles pressed against her. Edelgard looked grim seeing the attack, and her features tightened to frustrated. Byleth shook her head quickly so only she could see it. It didn’t matter. They wanted to see emotions from the two of them, and Byleth had already fucked that up when they used the lightning trick on Edelgard.

When the mages had come near her she saw Edelgard’s face tighten as if understanding what was to come, and the way she had rocked had almost brought Byleth to tears. She could still hear her screams in her head. _‘Stop.’_ Byleth had pleaded. _‘Stop. Please.’_ She had begged. Solon had smiled wickedly at the request and leaned into Byleth’s face to the point where she could almost taste his breath. _‘Tell me.’_ He had waited with a nasty grin. What could she possibly tell him? At her silence he waved for the second mage to join in and Byleth had shut her eyes. She couldn’t bear it.

Her screams would haunt her for some time to come.

They started shoving Edelgard toward the door... but Byleth was still in the chair. She felt worry creep over her as they took her. She assured herself a fate like this did not wait her on the other side of the door. _They’d want me to watch if it did._ The asshole over her shoulder dug deeper to speed up the blood flow and she focused on somewhere far away to fade the pain from front of mind. She imagined carving a knife like this into Flame Emperor…

***************************************************************

As Edelgard was lead away she was feeling her indignation and frustration from the day. She shoved past the two goons escorting her and walked ahead, knowing who she needed to speak to.

“SOLON.” He was standing in his open lab with multiple mages casting spells on different materials. He watched them boil and bubble and did not turn to look at the new source of noise.

“You were very unhelpful today your highness.” He says. This caused a snort of retaliation from her.

“Unhelpful? Really?”

“You could have feigned injury, spilled tears, get her to tell us what we need to know.” His voice became aggravated. “You’re role is to encourage her to tell you what she won’t tell us.” Internally she’s screaming at him, but she uses what little willpower she has from the day to think of how to strategize. If she plays all her cards she’ll just be taken away from Byleth, and all will be lost.

“I helped you before, and you took her away from my care.” She says, carefully.

“That was not helping me, it was helping her.” _Damn right._ She thinks. “And all it did was make her overconfident. I have to keep knocking her down a peg, less she forget herself.” He snarls.

“You can knock her no lower. You say it’s in the interest of research, but you just enjoy this don’t you?” He doesn’t respond. He doesn’t have to. Edelgard knows his answers. She also knows that though she is imprisoned as well, there is far less he can do to her. Flame Emperor still has a role to play in their future plans. Today's torture was nothing compared to what she’d seen them do to Byleth.

“Meanwhile,” She continues. “I see a valuable asset that you are wasting. Her power during the field mission was incredible. That’s what we are after. The source matters not if we get her to work for us of her own volition”

“You can not be so foolish-“

“Nor can you!” Her voice rose cutting his off. “If you want her power I am the one that got us the closest to that. Grant me time with her, and she will be yours to command.” Solon looks thoroughly frustrated, but she knows he agrees with what she’s said. If he does not… Edelgard has started to think of someone who might. She’s not sure she wants to allow him into this… but it may be the only way…

“We will discuss this tomorrow. For now, get this prisoner out of my sight.” Solon says. The thugs on either side come to grab her wrists, but she pulls her arm away, turning to march herself back toward the cell. Back toward Byleth.

Once in the cell she sees Byleth leaned against the back wall, her favorite post. This whole endeavor has definitely taken its toll. She looks more ragged to her every day. After the guards leave, Byleth smiles weakly and it makes Edelgard feel such warmth from such a simple act. Edelgard notices the deep gash cut in her shoulder, and comes closer to look. She leans over her, her hair falling against Byleth’s cheek.

“Byleth, are you-“

“I’m fine.” Her voice is soothing. “They didn’t hurt you?” Edelgard shakes her head no. Byleth takes her hand softly in her own. Warmth emanates through her fingers with a haze and all the small scrapes on her fingers disappear behind the gloves. She’d forgotten that Byleth could use healing magic.

“Byleth, please, conserve your strength.” She shakes her head softly and leans forward off the wall, moving her hand and healing a bruise on Edelgard’s cheek.  
“What’s the point of having strength if I can’t use it to help anyone?”

“Can’t you use it to help yourself?” Byleth shakes her head again, and Edelgard silently curses herself for never taking an interest in magic. _I never can seem to really make anything better for you Byleth._

“Why... why doesn’t your magic work on you?”

Byleth tilts her head to look at her, that same curious look she’d seen a thousand times in lectures, making her feel like a lesson was coming on.

“My energy can’t heal itself.”

To demonstrate she holds out her hand and the white glow returns. She puts it over one of the slice marks on Edelgard’s leg and the skin reattaches and heals with only the faintest line that it was ever there. When she places it near her own bloodied shoulder nothing happens.

“It defies the reasoning. A crack can not fix a crack. A nail can not hammer itself. It can only go out to others.” She says it as an accepted way of life. Edelgard however could not accept it. She runs a hand across her healed leg.

“What if I can give it back to you?” She asks finally. “Could I act as a conduit for the energy to move through?”

Byleth pursed her lips thoughtfully and seemed to consider the implications.

“Perhaps...” Byleth finally says. “It seems possible.”

“Excellent. Let’s find out.” Edelgard was eager for this to work.

They sit cross legged, facing each other and Byleth takes her hand in her own. She closes her eyes and focuses her healing energy into Edelgard, her hand glowing the same warm light. She felt the familiar vibrations enter her and she focused and channeled it, willing it out her other hand. She rested her gloved palm on Byleth’s wounded shoulder and waited. They both did. Nothing happened at first and she saw Byleth peek at her from the corner of her eye. Edelgard held her focused look but… nothing changed. She sighed, frustrated and clenched her hand, Byleth ending the stream.

“It’s ok…” Byleth soothes.

“Please my teacher, let me try again.” _Let me do this for you._

Byleth nods and resumes the position, her hand vibrating the air around it yet again and into Edelgard. She only had to chase the sensation and redirect it. She fixated on the feeling… and focused. Focused. And then... she felt the result. The warm white energy floating out of her hand and over the skin on Byleth’s shoulder. The red slowly stitched itself back together and pink fresh skin took the place of the dark crimson gash. They stared, eyes wide, as the light covering Byleth’s wound faded and left her with a crude scar. Not quite as neat as Byleth’s job, but it had worked! They both grinned ear to ear with honest enthusiasm. Neither of them had wanted to get their hopes up for this, but the fact that they could achieve it... HAD achieved it...

“It worked.” Byleth smiles poking a finger at the healed skin and stares back at Edelgard, who’s still beaming in disbelief. She leans in and embraces her with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. “You did it!"

“Thank you my teacher.” Edelgard beams and holds her professor closely in her arms. She could cry she’s so happy.

“I should be the one thanking you.”

 _No._ Thinks Edelgard. _I needed this, more than you’ll ever know. I needed to know I could help you... and not just hurt you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so as soon as I started writing this I felt an air of awkwardness in their dialogue and I wanted to run with it. Cause they would feel awkward around each other. After time apart and with both of them harboring guilt about the others part in this yeah, they wouldn’t be able to dive into how they used to be, but we see bursts. We see moments where their familiarity seeps back in.
> 
> As expected Byleth is also totally closing herself of from Flame Emperor. I think that line “You’re either a monster or a coward of convenience” is one of my favorite so far.
> 
> This starts a new arc in the story for me. 1-3 is a certain tone, 4-7 was another as it focused more on Flame Emperor and Byleth building repertoire, and now 8-11 is really about her and Edelgard traversing a very confusing terrain, and it’s getting a little rough for our favorite mercenary. Time is catching up to her.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading :)


	9. Utterly Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is starting to feel all her time catching up to her.  
> Edelgard reaches out for help.  
> They find comfort in each other.  
> It is exploited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may want to take your bathroom breaks before starting, these chapters are getting exceedingly long. But it all feels like it goes together, versus breaking up into smaller bits. I just enjoy writing them participating in this dance around each other. Tried to give it equal parts tooth aching fluff, and heart wrenching angst. Hope you feel the feels.

**Part 9 - Stockholm Syndrome**

Based on the faint light coming from under the door, Byleth guessed it was halfway through the afternoon, and they had taken Edelgard at the crack of dawn. What could they be doing with her this long? Byleth thought she’d almost welcome the distraction of a chair to keep her mind from getting ahead of itself. _That’s a bit dramatic,_ she reminded. She just hated the idea that she was unable to do a thing… Some useless weapon she was. The time alone was doing nothing for her… it felt different now. When she’d been under Flame Emperor’s whim… she found she had been able to trick herself. Having a mission, moving around, being able to focus on _something_ had helped tremendously more than she realized. Now being alone with the heightened stakes… every flash of light startled her. Every sound in the wall reminded her of a foe creeping up to stab her, gash her, skewer her. She felt her hands start to shake as the day moved on with no way for her to tell if it was taking minutes or hours for it to pass. Her breathing felt… strained and she started feeling sweat bead down her temples. She shook her head to try and rid herself of these feelings… these insecurities…

And though she’d call them many things… she knew what they really were. They were memories.

Memories that brought fear.

Footsteps broke her train of thought as someone came to the room. The painted white and red mask greeted her in the door frame. She stared cooly. Seeing Flame Emperor now… it only brought anger. Rage. Resentment. Betrayal. Strange that her enemy could betray her, when it went against the very definition. But she had allowed herself to develop a certain… attachment may not be the right word, but it was close. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to stare him down or ignore him all together. She opted for the former. He came closer to the bars.

“How are you?” He asked.

Byleth said nothing.

“I… I know you are angry… but I’m doing what I can…”

In response, Byleth said nothing.

“Solon is eager to maintain control of you… but I am making arrangements… Just know I have not given up fighting for you…”

And still… Byleth says nothing.

Flame Emperor stands silently before having to accept this response and turns to go.

But Byleth stares intently after him. Something in her head imagines bashing the mask in, splitting the skull, far more violent thoughts than she’d had. She wonders what he’d sound like screaming. As Flame Emperor hits the door they notice Byleth’s fixed expression and can’t seem to contain themselves.

“You… have every right to be upset, but don’t misunderstand my goals.”

“Bullshit.” Byleth’s single word slips out. This causes Flame Emperor to shut the door and cross back toward the cell.

“This… wasn’t my doing. But I will carry your hatred. It is deserved.” He takes the bars in his hands and leans his face near enough that Byleth could easily land a hit if she moved fast enough. She envisions him standing in the corner of the room when lightning struck her. She _feels_ the lightning again. It shakes her bones.

She stumbles away from the bars, startled by the sensation and goes to the back of the cell, where she sits facing the opposite wall. A long sigh echoes out from behind her.

“None of this should have happened… but soon… soon if this works, things will be as they should.”

He stands there silently, or so Byleth assumes. She hasn’t heard the telltale signs of his footsteps leaving and she dare not turn around to give him the satisfaction. She intensely studies the pattern of bricks in front of her, and nothing more.

“I tried to free you, you know…” His voice is so low she almost missed it. As if others might be listening. “That mission we went on… you were supposed to escape… but you… you miscalculated.” Byleth doesn’t care about the sincerity in his voice, she grits her teeth and finally calls out to him.

“Well that was a piss poor plan.” She whispers aggressively.

“Perhaps… I had tried to give you space…”

“And then what? I was just going to run to freedom and your army wouldn’t notice?” Byleth’s voice is still low, but edging more and more toward hostile.

“I was going to misdirect them, pursue you myself, make sure you weren’t being followed.” Byleth shakes her head with a scolding sigh. “I studied the terrain ahead of time. Thoroughly. It was the best chance you had…” There was silence for far too long, causing Byleth to finally feel agitated enough to turn to them over her shoulder.

“And then what? You expect me to believe you’d so willingly return _without_ me? You’re nonsensical, not stupid.”

“I had determined I would tell them your life was nothing compared to the Sword of the Creator, which we would still possess, and convince them you’d been mortally wounded. I’d let them send out search parties and hope you’d outlive them.”

“That’s not good enough, and you know it.”

“But at least you could be safe!”

“STOP SAYING THAT.” Byleth had abandoned her indoor voice. She was surprised she was lashing out… she was starting to feel less in control. “You don’t mean it, and I hate liars.”

Flame Emperor holds their same position. Byleth can’t quite read their body language from her half glance and she won’t turn fully, but it’s something like conflicted.

“I do.”

“WHY? Why do you want me safe?” At this Flame Emperor expectantly goes quiet.

“Do I need a reason?” They finally respond. Byleth stares at their hands on the bars for a long moment, unable to focus on much more as the voices in her head start screaming again. She sits in the silence for too long. A feeling of foreboding washing over her. She wants him to leave.

“You already have one… you just won’t tell me.” And she lets the screaming in her head drown out anything else he could say.

***************************************************************

Flame Emperor had been in talks with Solon most of the morning and they were going annoyingly bad. He wouldn’t listen to reason, only to himself. And at every turn she made a case for Byleth he would easily dismiss it. Frustrated, Edelgard decided to leave.

“What’s this Flame Emperor? Not enjoying our little chat?” She says nothing, just disappears around the hall. “Don’t go too far, our prisoner will be expecting you.” She can almost hear his toothy grin.

She heads to her small room she’s kept a few floors away. It hasn’t been used much since she forcibly joined Byleth in the dungeon. The room has a small table she’s used as a desk with a stack of half melted candles on the end, a wooden chair, a narrow bed with a sheet, no pillow. It also had a thin window letting little natural light in the dark space. She marched over and moved the papers around, finding a blank sheet and a quill. She wrote to the one person she thought may be able to help her change the score here, though it was conceivably the last person she would ever wish to ask help of.

_Dear Uncle,_

_Solon has told me you know of his plans and experiments with the one who wields the Sword of the Creator. Having witnessed it myself I find his methods depraved. He is wasting a valuable asset. I have gotten her to comply with demands on several occasions, and lead an excursion where the Fell Star was able to wipe out 5 crest beasts. She would be a valuable-_

Edelgard pauses. She would write ‘ally’ but she has to think what would make her uncle listen. She didn’t like describing her as such, especially given what Byleth had shared around her insecurity of the label, but…

_She would be a valuable weapon to add to our arsenal. With your permission I would like to regain control over her and remove her from this dungeon where her talents and body are being wasted, and add her to my own battalion. I only request as much because I am certain I can get her to comply where Solon has been unable._

_Please advise,_

_E_

When she had finished the letter she folded it up, sealed it in an envelope, and found a messenger to send it off with. She actually despised the idea of seeing Thales here. Of him having any chance of going near Byleth… but at this point he was the only one with power over Solon. If she could get him to give up the reigns… perhaps she could navigate her to a better fate than this. At first she had held out hope to save Byleth… that somehow she’d return her to a life where she was her teacher at the academy…. and as that dream faded, at least to a life away from these people… and now as that dream was fading too she only hoped she could ease her pain. If this plan didn’t work she feared she’d have to watch yet another person she cared about whither and wilt in front of her, and that idea condemned her mind and heart to pain yet untapped.

When she went to see Byleth as Flame Emperor. It did not go well.

_‘Why do you want me safe?’_

She could fill novels with all the reasons.

That night Edelgard lay on the floor of the cell, and found herself lost in nightmares. She’d been having them steadily but something about the days events… about reaching out to Thales… spiked her nerves. And as she felt his presence near in her life his image all but consumed her dreams. The daggers that had cut into her, the poisons they’d poured in her veins, the hands holding her down. The cries of those she loved and herself ripping through her.

She sat up in a cold sweat. She wasn’t sure if she’d screamed, but her throat felt hoarse and she was panting. She looked nearby to see Byleth’s shape still asleep, her body moving slightly at each inhale and exhale. She tended to sleep with her back against the wall. Edelgard had tried it once and woke up with a decidedly stiff neck, which Byleth had smiled at. She told her how she’d built a tolerance over the years. It was the best way to conserve body heat, while also leaving the least exposed. Handy in her line of work.

Suddenly there was a skittering and a screech next to her, and she felt something furry brush against her leg. It caused her to unintentionally squeal and crawl away, holding herself in a little bundle.

“Edelgard?” The voice surprisingly close to her caused her to squeal a second time, but looking back she saw Byleth had crossed the room, and held her hands up to show she meant no harm.

“Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to… you know.” Hardly the first time her stealth had startled. She brought her hands back down and stifled a yawn, before continuing. “Are you alright?” Her typical caring tone was there immediately, regardless that she’d just woken up.

“Yes… I’m, yes fine. It’s nothing.” She rubbed her forehead in her hands, feeling foolish. She heard the squeaks of the rat again and she felt her body go rigid. Byleth noticed. She felt an arm slowly drape around her side.

“It’s ok… bad dreams?”

“No-Yes…” She sighs. “It’s just…”

“Is it the rat?”

“Please, it’s not the- hmpf!” She heard it again and covered her mouth to hide the squeal that tried to burst out of her, leaning closer to Byleth.

“I take it… you don’t like rodents?”

“I’m not overly fond of them, no.” She sighs again. “It has to do with… my childhood.” Byleth wraps her second arm around her, now holding her in her embrace from behind. Her skin felt cold and clammy, but her body still emitted warmth. How was that even possible?

“I feel like you've told me this before…” Byleth whispers into her hair, where she’s pressed her chin. Edelgard leans into her teacher. Something about this woman makes her feel so… weak… in the best way.

“I may have… the rats would scratch us and chew at our feet, and sometimes… we didn’t have the strength to fight them off…” She shook her head and leaned into Byleth further, her breathing started coming in shallow and Byleth seemed to be fully awake now. She still couldn’t make out her features, but somehow Byleth had sat crosslegged and pulled Edelgard into her lap, holding her on either side tightly, and rocking ever so softly. She found herself curled into Byleth’s neck. She didn’t realize how upset she was at being back in a cell. But in this moment it was crashing over her. Wave after wave as she remembered the rats, _the damn rats_. When one of her siblings would pass in the night she’d often wake to find the rodents feasting on pieces of them. She’d try to fight them off. Only for it to happen again the next time… She suddenly felt so scared. Byleth continued to hold her. She seemed to know how to help when no one else ever did.

“Don’t worry… I’m here… I’ll protect you from the rats…” Edelgard couldn’t help but choke on a laugh as she tried to steady her breathing. “And from everything…” Byleth added, as she gently kissed the top of Edelgard’s head. Her voice was soft, warm, low, like that of a lovers…  
Though she had accepted life would never allow them to be as much... if Edelgard was honest she knew her feelings for Byleth were unlike that toward anyone else. She would not do this for anyone else. She would not let her guard down like this around anyone else. And she wouldn’t want anyone else but her to hold her like this.

She prayed her uncle would respond soon. For Byleth’s sake.

*********************************************************

Byleth had started noticing her feelings of distress were becoming more apparent. She’d catch herself fidgeting all the time, whereas she used to be able to sit calm and composed. She’d find herself uncomfortable in every position, and she ached. Gods did she ache. She’d been sore and hurt this whole time… but the ache she felt was new. It went deeper than her wounds. When Edelgard wasn’t there it was especially bad. But when she was she could give herself something to center around, though she knew Edelgard had seen her wincing at nothing. The motions were small, but not lost on her sharp lilac eyes.

Byleth had held her all night, curled up in her lap as she eventually found rest. Byleth didn’t dare move. The relaxed posture, the soft sigh of her breathing, all these little things were like gifts in this barren landscape. These little human moments of shared serenity... they were the only thing keeping Byleth sane. When she woke she had looked at Byleth with such innocent eyes... such gratitude... Byleth had never wanted to let her go.

The guards came all the same, and they had untangled before they could be seen. After they had gone with her only companion Byleth had been tired, and tried to let herself doze off… but instead she found herself... restless. Every time her eyes closed... she felt marred. Maimed. Terrorized. The visuals that swam in and out of her mind weren’t clear... but their intentions were. She’d sprung awake several times... unable to find repose. Her nightmares had been getting worse... when it was just her it hardly mattered... but she was becoming afraid Edelgard would notice.

Given what she’d gone through the night before... she couldn’t do that to her.

That’s what a place like this does to people... it was a truly upsetting thought to imagine what Edelgard’s youth must have been like. Byleth considered herself a strong person, and this treatment was breaking her wide open. But a child... for a child to survive something like this... it made her insides squirm. It would have taken incredible will power... something Byleth digs deeper for every day.

When Edelgard returns and it’s just the two of them, she instantly feels more like herself. Edelgard had become her tether... a reminder of why she was still fighting. A reminder that she was needed... that she couldn’t succumb.

“Byleth, are you feeling alright?” She asked with a bit of concern. Perhaps she saw Byleth’s fatigue that had been catching up to her all morning.

“Yes...” She lied. She wasn’t sure she’d ever lied to Edelgard... but now wasn’t a time to worry her. She instead went to the back wall and took her post. Edelgard didn’t seem to buy it and came to sit in front of her, resting her arms on Byleth’s outstretched knees. She looked expectantly, waiting for a response.

“I’m just tired...” Byleth said, trying to ease her students expression.

“Why don’t you try and get some rest? I’ll sit with you.” She offered. Her words were gentle and genuine. Byleth badly wanted to, but she was afraid... afraid for Edelgard to see her like that... She knew she’d take it hard. She also knew it wasn’t possible to never sleep around the woman again but she didn’t want scare her... at least not yet, if she could help it. She thought instead to finally ask a question that’d been burning on her mind.

“Can I ask you something?” she said unprompted.

“Of course my teacher.” She responded in her same relaxing tone.

“Do you know why you were brought here?” Edelgard tilted her head as if considering how to word it.

“I have a theory based on the questions they’ve asked of me.” She looked at Byleth pausing. Byleth nodded for her to continue. “I believe they wish to learn more about relics.”

“And they couldn’t ask over tea? They had to capture you?” Edelgard shook her head.

“These people don’t seem like the group to take a no. They force your hand. That may also be why they are so obsessed with you... you’re a bit of an enigma to them...”

Byleth tilted her head back thinking about that.

“I suppose I am...”

“And while I have the luxury of giving them large amounts of inconsequential information… I fear…”

“That I do not.” She looks back to Edelgard.

“You’ve never asked me... why I can...” and she pretends to wave a Sword of the Creator haphazardly. Edelgard crooks her head at her.

“I assumed you didn’t know..?”

“I don’t for sure... but I’ve started to gather some ideas. Would you like me to tell you?” Edelgard stared at her with an unreadable look... which was rare between the two of them.

“Only if you wish me to know.”

Byleth took a deep breath and reached forward, gently pulling Edelgard toward her. She looks confused at first, but doesn’t fight it. She finally comes to rest her head against Byleth’s chest and glances up at her unsure. But Byleth nods at the still ribcage and Edelgard’s eyes suddenly widen with understanding and... disbelief.

“You’re heartbeat...”

“I don’t have one.”

*********************************************************

Edelgard couldn’t understand what she was being presented with. Byleth, her Byleth, a living creature… did not have a heartbeat. How was that possible? She instinctually rested a hand over her own to feel the thumping arteries.

“Apparently I’ve never had one. I found out from Jeralt’s journal that Rhea... did something to me as a kid. I suspect this-“ she gestures to her chest. “-and _this_ are a result of that.”

Byleth is down to wearing shorts and breast bindings at this point. Her clothes being slowly destroyed through her trials, and no one caring to help. She pulls up her bindings to reveal her second secret to Edelgard, who is only slightly distracted by her professors exposed body, before being immediately drawn into the sickly white mark etched into the center of her chest.

“This is the only scar I don’t know how I got. It’s never healed, never dulled, never not been.”

Edelgard reached out to trace the crescent scar, surprised. She hadn’t seen anything quite like it. She paused with her fingers hovering over it, suddenly realizing how intimate that would be and, borderline inappropriate. But Byleth gently takes her hand and guides her to the mark. She allows herself to trace the mark from top to bottom, then gently back up. It’s quite a strange mark… slightly terrifying. She imagines Byleth as a child, a baby… being marked like this… and finds the idea immensely disturbing.

“Does it… hurt?” Byleth shakes her head.

“Not usually.”

“And you think… that maybe these things are connected to your power?” Byleth nods.

“I don’t know for sure, but it makes sense.” She readjusts her bindings back in place.

“Why… would you tell me this?” Edelgard finally asks. Byleth shrugs.

“Thought you might want to know.” Her voice is almost... sheepish.

Edelgard is internally frustrated that Solon’s plan worked, but she truly appreciates her candor with her professor that she would feel comfortable enough… exposing herself to her. She swears in that moment to never tell her secret. She would not betray Byleth again.

“Thank you for trusting me with this.” Edelgard says softly reaching out and taking Byleth’s hand. Byleth smiles every so softly. There’s an innocence of acceptance that’s not always been. Like she’d been scared to show her.

Something about Byleth’s gaze make her very… confident. Comfortable. And she feels that one act of courage deserves another.

“Well since we’re being honest...” Edelgard mutters, she reaches to pull off one of her gloves, and then the other, to reveal to Byleth some scars of her own. The skin has healed now but the grooves will always remain. Some deeply etched, forever leaving an uneven surface. The stitched together patterns, the jagged and unnatural lines. The fact that whole chunks had grown back in different shades. She’d always hated the sight of her own hands. Byleth frowns at them, but not in disgust… she can tell it’s something deeper like empathy. Someone who could understand exactly what it felt like to have to heal so many layers deep. She gently took one of her hands in both of her own and rubbed little circles into it, as if she could massage the scars away. She looks deep into her lilac eyes.

“I’m so sorry.”

It catches Edelgard’s breath how utterly sincere she sounds, and she smiles with a trembling lip. It was… nice to be seen by her.

They lie close to each other that night on the floor. Byleth, being respectful, is a half an arms reach away, turned on her side and facing Edelgard and she feels a renewed bond growing between the two of them. This whole evening has quickly become very… intimate. She’s feeling emboldened by the acceptance she’s received.

“So… you remember how you got all of your scars?” Byleth looks to her, still holding one of her hands in her own and rubbing gently. She nods.

“Well… how about this one?” She reaches out and traces the thin scar above her armpit. Byleth glances at the line drawn on her.

“That was a bandit when I was…hmm… 14. It was a foggy day and he rode in on a horse and-“ Byleth made a slash motion with her free hand. “I grabbed the blade and pulled him down by it, then my dad planted a lance in his chest.”

“Were you scared?”

“No, I didn’t allow myself to be struck anywhere lethal, and if I had moved he would have had a direct line to the villagers we were protecting. With limited vision it seemed like a sound strategy. I was both commended and scolded for my action.” Edelgard felt herself smile softly. This woman really never did cease to amaze her.

“What about… this one?” She runs another line along the juncture of her neck and collarbone. It looked deeper. Decidedly a scary blow.

“Hmm… that was the Red Canyon. Caspar had been surrounded, and I came charging in to take on 4 thieves at once when he fell. I did alright until I didn’t. Luckily Linhardt was there in a flash to heal us. I had insisted he heal Caspar first and he laughed and told me my lungs would fill with blood before he’d finish. He was right of course… but something about my seeing my students in danger makes me…” She turns to meet Edelgard’s eye. “Irrational.” Edelgard gulps. She’s not sure why. Just that a strong force in the air has suddenly started to prick the hairs on the back of her neck.

“I didn’t know about that…”

“I wouldn’t have told you, I finished the battle best I could and when we got back Manuela locked me in her infirmary for half a week, insisting I recover and make sure there was no lasting damage to my lungs.”

“ _That’s_ why she did that?! We were all wondering what happened. Linhardt said it was something to do with staff physicals.” Byleth chuckled softly.

“That sounds like him.” Edelgard scoots a little closer to her professor. She liked the sound of her laugh.

“And this one?” Edelgard trailed her hand to a smaller one on her neck.

“Oh, that’s from a fishing accident.” Now it’s Edelgard’s turn to laugh, not expecting it amongst her feats of adventure. Byleth smiled slightly… is that embarrassment?

“I got excited and went to cast my line, and the hook got stuck.” She made a small fish hook with her finger and imitated it pricking into her neck with a mock expression. Edelgard chuckled again, covering her smile with a single curved finger. Byleth is still rubbing her other hand… she hadn’t realized. She loses herself in those cobalt eyes. Gods… this woman.

“What about this one?” She asked almost to distract herself, and grazed the scar along her shoulder. There were three uneven lines run along the length of her socket, and raised ever slightly.

“Oh... don’t laugh, but… that’s from saving the Flame Emperor.”

“Oh.” _Dammit._

She’d been doing her best to avoid asking about fresher scars, knowing it was this place. Now she’d walked right into one of the obvious ones, and felt the air around her change.

Silence for a moment.

“What are your thoughts... on the Flame Emperor?” _Dammit._ Byleth asked innocent enough, she couldn’t glean much from her tone.

“I... can’t say I’ve had much interaction with them...”

“Even so?” Byleth continued. Edelgard rolled over to her back to avoid her all knowing gaze and tried to sort out in her head what she could possibly say that’d be honest... but not too honest. Byleth had a way of detecting bullshit.

“I think... he and his allies have done some truly terrible things, and given the opportunity I would eliminate them all...” she meets Byleth’s eyes and regrets it, but pushes on.

“And anyone who could hurt you like this... is someone I hate… I want to make them feel pain worse than what they’ve caused you.” Her words burn true in the back of her mind.

“That’s not like you…” Byleth says gently.

“It’s true though. But still… you saved him…” She turns it back to Byleth. “Why?” Byleth doesn’t break her gaze, but looks to deeply consider.

“It wasn’t so much a decision as it was an instinct. He’s let me be hurt... but he’s actively tried to not hurt me. I guess I could’ve let him be hurt… or worse. But I didn’t.” Byleth scratches her head. “At the time I could do something… so I did. That’s all we can do. Use what power we have in the moment…” She wonders if her professor knows how her words are drilling into her right now.

“But since he allowed you to be brought here…” Her features turn steely, thinking of something that had come to pass that caused pain. “I don’t think I’d save him again.”

The next few days were... different. Byleth had suddenly seemed so distant. Like she was pulling away. After the night they’d laid on the floor next to each other, bearing all, she had resumed her post on the wall. She had gotten quiet. She would hardly eat or drink anything. It was... like she was fighting an inner battle. She wondered if she was winning. Perhaps this place was finally getting to her. She’d seen these kinds of mood changes in many of her brothers and sisters before… Even when the were being beaten, when she was being dunked under tanks of water til there were barely any bubbles, when she was being struck with a hammer up and down her spine... she just seemed... gone. Edelgard would offer to help her heal her wounds and sometimes she would accept, sometimes she wouldn’t. She would always insist on healing Edelgard’s, but then back to her corner of the room... away from her. She wondered if she’d upset her... or if she was deciding it best to preserve herself by cutting away her attachments... she thought about visiting her as Flame Emperor to ask her about it... maybe it’d be easier for her to tell an enemy than a friend... Mostly she just thought about how to help ease the pain that was plaguing her professor at current... and wondered the cause.

A few nights later she got her answer. Edelgard woke to the sounds of whimpers and screams in the dark room… and they weren’t coming from her. She rolled over and saw Byleth thrashing in her sleep. The sight was… devastating. She swiftly crawled to her side and gently rested her hands on her shoulders. She heard fragments of words and sounds spill forth.

“No… Nghh… back… her…NO”

“Byleth…” She whispered. She could already feel the tears building up from the bottom of her being. “Byleth.” She repeated gently.

Byleth startled awake and her eyes… they betrayed her fear… even in the dark. And guilt. Why did she look so guilty?

“Edelgard…” she lets out in-between ragged breaths. “I’m… I’m….” She grabbed Edelgard’s arm for support, and tried to calm herself, but submitted to her ragged breaths, unable to quiet the demons. She looked to Edelgard with grief-stricken eyes. Edelgard matched her expression.

“Byleth… I’m sorry.” And she clasped her in a tight embrace that Byleth mirrored. Edelgard only felt anguish. This... this was why she’d been distant... she was hurting the way Edelgard hurt. She’d let them break Byleth the way they’d broken her. She’d let them ruin the person she cared for most. A person who had never been selfish… or unkind… or greedy…. she’d only been Byleth. And now… she couldn’t even be that.

“I didn’t want to scare you.” Byleth whispered into her neck.

“How long has this been happening?” Edelgard whispered back.

“...awhile...”

“You can tell me these things... I can help...” Byleth shakes her head, but Edelgard is convinced in her path. “I understand... why you’ve hidden it. But there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You taught me that. Please... let me help you with this... the way you helped me...”

Byleth stares back, eyes scared and hurt and in the low light appearing to turn bluer. She finally nods to accept, and Edelgard lays them both on their backs looking up. She takes Byleth’s hand in her own.

“You... feel what they’ve done to you when you close your eyes?” Byleth hesitates... before nodding. “Focus on this feeling instead...” She’s lowered her voice to try and soothe, and she grasps Byleth’s hand a little tighter. “That is the only hand that will be laid on you tonight.” Byleth’s eyes turn to her... and there’s... something new. Even in the dark she sees it. A spark of some kind... a decision Byleth is making that she does not yet know. It brings immediate warmth to her cheeks.

“It’s ok if the visions return… I’m not going anywhere… I’ll be here with you through them all…”

A litany of emotion and understanding seems to pass through them in that brief moment. A gap... is closed. Unsaid things she wishes she could say. If they were anywhere else in the world…

“Thank you... Edelgard...”

“El...” She responds, her feelings outweighing her thought.

“You can call me El here.”

“Alright then... _El_.”

************************************

Byleth paced in the cell. It’d been ten days- no eleven… since Edelgard had been captured. Byleth’s head was becoming foggy. Her dreams worse. She felt less… clear all the time. It was frustrating. So very frustrating. She hadn’t wanted to scare her student, but she was sure she had picked up on it by now... Byleth was losing. Edelgard had survived the days of torment well, and though they’d both sat through some truly… terrible things she had never seen her student look hopeless. She probably couldn’t keep herself from exuding elegance, even in terrible…hmpf…. situations? Yes that was the word. Gods, she understood how Petra felt, as her mind had to work twice as hard for every word.

Their schedules had become interspersed. Not just the constant overlapping of tortures, but often taken separately to different places to face different judgments reserved for them. Whenever either of them would return the other would instinctually rise to meet them and ask that they were alright. They’d always assure each other they were, even the days they really weren’t. Even the day she came back with her left arm limply hanging with her bones painfully facing the wrong way. That one had sucked. It made Edelgard’s eyes glisten, and Byleth quickly reached up with her good hand to wipe the tears away before they could even fall. Edelgard had staid up all night, trying to help her channel her healing energy to realign the bones to a semi-comfortable state, and asked her what they had done to cause such pain. Byleth assured her she didn’t want to know. She remembered them holding her down, twisting with force at the wrist, the elbow, the shoulder, the sounds of grating bone on each other of popping and snapping… She’d rather not scare her dear companion with this, so she kept it to herself. Understanding but unsaturated…no… unsatisfied. That was the word. Unsatisfied, Edelgard went a step further and ripped off the sleeve of her undershirt in the dim lit room to fashion a sling for her.

It warmed Byleth’s heart at the time, but the next day when their crude… no… cruel hosts saw their cruel… no-dammit- **crude** means of healing they dragged both of them back to the room and forced Edelgard to watch as they re-created the horrible injury. This time to really sell it they took her to the ground and pulled the arm behind her back, making a show of it. It hurt even more the second time. A boot on her back, forcing her into the dirt, her tendons and joints swollen and bruised, her frail, already splintered bones cracking more and more. She wished she’d have had the strength left to suppress her cries, but her reserves were getting dangerously low from all this time… and they rang out broken and hoarse… just like her. She bit her lip so hard it bled. Grit her teeth so hard it split the pressure in her head like a shiv. She felt streams run down her cheeks from the sheer force she was closing her eyes with. What hurt the most though was seeing Edelgard screaming out for them to stop, and having to watch her tears fall… not being able to catch them for her.

Afterwards they couldn’t fit shackles over her swollen wrist and had opted to let her be. She was no threat now, and they knew it. A tarnished weapon. She had laid in her cell that night, a wounded animal, unable to move, and she didn’t realize it but she cried. She felt Edelgard rest her hands on her cheeks to wipe them away and smiled weakly at her. She was crying too. It was scary… the thought that there was less and less she was able to do for her… she really didn’t want to leave her alonely- aloof- _fuck…._

Misstep. And though it wasn’t very controlled or comfortable, Byleth let herself fall to her knees and crumble the rest of the way to the ground. _Lonely. That was the word._ Her mind was left to go blank. Her body had no control left in it. Consciousness was too hard a battle to be fought now… but she hoped when she saw Edelgard… saw El… she’d find a way to keep fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy alright we got Byleth’s secret revealed, El’s nickname, a letter to Thales, Flame Emperor angst, shared night terrors, we were busy this time guys. And Byleth is... battered. Time all the trauma caught up to her. It was bound to happen, and I hope we did it justice.
> 
> As always thanks for reading :)


	10. Rushed Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thales arrives.  
> Byleth tries to heal once again.  
> Solon makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it happened guys, we added a chapter. Expect a total of 15 instead of 14. That’s mainly to keep from having to drop 11,000 words all at once, and to properly break a significant moment happening a few chaps from now. What can I say, we got wordy ya’ll, but I still thought all of it made sense for their story and where we want to take them. And I don’t apologize for any of it!
> 
> This chapter was another one that I had been building toward from the beginning, and I’m hoping it sets up a good balance of Byleth healing and what deviousness comes next.
> 
> Enjoy

**Part 10 - Stockholm Syndrome**

Flame Emperor marched toward the all too familiar dungeon, this time feeling decisive. Resolute. She walked with two others. To her left was the most adept healer she had been able to find in their current ranks. On her right… was the white hair, ominous presence, and empty glowing eyes of Thales. He’d finally responded to her letter.

She always hated being this close to him. But for Byleth… she would go to any lengths. Any depths.

The weeks had been unkind to her. To both of them, but because of her position she’d been spared the worst of it and forced to watch it, instead, befall Byleth. One day in particular a guard had suggestively grabbed her when they came to take her from the cell. She’d been annoyed, but known they could or would do nothing. But Byleth did not know this. Byleth had been furious. She came at him with a right hook and squared his ass to the floor, before quickly turning to his colleague and bestowing a similar fate. They ran from the cell and returned with a much larger group, and Byleth, against her pleas, was in attack mode. She put Edelgard behind her and became a one woman army, laying waste to any who entered. It was impressive really, but there was no winning. When they returned a third time with a large enough battalion they dragged Byleth away, even against her and Byleth’s combined efforts, and returned her hours later with a disfigured and limp arm that had been mangled as punishment. She somehow still managed a smile at Edelgard. A sentiment she could not mirror. She was beyond livid at the treatment she’d received. Everything she’d sacrificed had been to prevent _exactly_ that from happening. When they came in the next day and ripped Byleth apart yet again, she cried harder than she had in years. Seeing that look of absolute pain on her face, hearing her arm snap like firewood crackling to the flames… it was her point of no return. If Thales hadn’t shown up when he did, she thinks she would have killed Solon herself.

As they entered the room she was immediately struck at how… vulnerable Byleth looked, ashen across the ground in an awkward heap. She wanted to go to her, but reminded herself to play the part, and instead opened the door for the healer. Thales exhaled disappointedly. Certainly the barely clothed, tattered remains of what was once a proud warrior were not much to the eye, but she had to convince him. And fast. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, wondering why she’d wasted his time.

“She’s been treated poorly, but she killed Kronya with a wooden sword. In one strike.” That earned at least a little interest.

The mage grabbed her shoulder in an attempt to flip her. Bad move. Her eyes snapped open at the touch. She sprung into survival mode, grabbing his cloak with her good hand and launching herself up, even from her awkward position. She pinned him to the ground and kept her hand locked on his robes. The mage yelped unexpectedly and tried to scoot away, whacking at the hand that held him. Her breathing was heavy, eyes glossed over, and as he attempted to fight her off she checked his weak attempt, leaning in with a splitting head-but. It had a surprising amount of force behind it, cracking the mages mask. She then wound up to do it again. And again. Blood trickled down the split in her forehead. A warrior through and through, even barely conscious and damaged she used every last bit of herself to survive.

Thales seemed greatly entertained, his arms coming to fall by his side, an amused “oh-ho” parting his lips. Flame Emperor did not find it funny, and rushed in to restrain Byleth before she hurt herself. She wrapped her arms, one over her good shoulder, one under her bad one and interlaced her fingers across her chest. She thrashed, surprisingly violently for being more unconscious than awake.

“Hey hey, enough.” She coaxed as Flame Emperor, leaning near her ear. She felt Byleth’s flails lose steam. “We’re here to help.” She tightened her pressure and Byleth’s breathing finally slowed, before going limp in her grasp. She foggily rolled her head to look at Flame Emperor before closing her eyes. Edelgard laid her down gently and looked to the mage, who’s cracked mask revealed his complete fear of the woman before him.

“Well…. get on with it.” Said Flame Emperor, cooly. There was a laugh from behind her and Thales looked at Byleth with a new glint that Edelgard did not care for.

“She is quite interesting isn’t she? Yes… a fine blade to brandish at the church.”

Edelgard felt her breath still.

“Surely you see the waste in leaving her down here?”

“Yes, yes I do.” He stroked his chin, sizing up the situation with a sinister smile. “I will tell you what, I will return at the end of the month and until then you may have full control over her. Solon has other projects I require him on. What I expect from this creature by that time is that they have regained their fighting form, are able to use the Sword of the Creator, and have complete loyalty to us and our cause. If you succeed in this endeavor I will re-evaluate our little project, and who knows, perhaps even have her join my battalion.”

Join _his_ battalion?

“If I have any doubt over her abilities or our ability to control her when I return, she will be disposed of. Understood?” Grim. Two grim options. But she could spend no more days watching them devilishly dismantle her beloved friend.

Flame Emperor gave a curt nod. Thales smiled again.

“I wish you the best of luck.” And with that he left Edelgard squatting in the middle of the room, hands shaking.

He gave her what she wanted… but as always there was a cost. She should have known… there’s always a price to pay when dealing with the devil.

Belonging to Thales was far worse than working for Flame Emperor. She was sure terrible things would be asked of her... but for now she needed to work on winning Byleth back over… and above that… getting her healthy. She looked down as the healer reset Byleth’s arm, cracking things back in place, healing the skin. She winced as she saw the muscles turning back the way they were meant to be. Byleth squirmed in her half awake state, and Flame Emperor squeezed her shoulder to try and settle her. She would need a lot more healing. A lot.

****************************************************************

Byleth jolted awake, fists ready to fight and saw… no one. She had a foggy memory of being attacked and, ugh, and a splitting headache. She tried to push herself up and felt her arm shake and give out, pain searing through her muscles. _That’s right, that’s your bad arm._ She looked at it and was surprised she’d been able to move it at all. It was wrapped completely in gauze and bandages, and she could feel a splint.

“Byleth…” A hand on the back of her shoulder brought a familiar presence. Edelgard was there, looking… tired. So tired. But there was that determination in her eyes… she hadn’t seen that look in awhile. “How are you feeling?” She asked gingerly. Byleth pushed herself up on her good arm to a seated position and studied her bandages.

“Better… I think… how, how long-“

“3 days.” Byleth shook her head. That explained it. Her body felt different. Rested wasn’t quite it, but less… destroyed and weary. She turned her eyes quickly to Edelgard.

“You? How are you?” Edelgard’s lips curved ever slightly.

“I am fine my teacher, you needn’t always worry about me.”

Byleth shook her head. “Yes I do. Especially… here when I’m not… able…” She shook her head again, words were still hard. Edelgard surprised her by wrapping her arms around her sides, and holding her ever so softly. Comforting.

“I’ve been fine. More worried about you than anything.”

“What’s… happened since…?” She grasped Edelgard’s arm back as best she could.

“Flame Emperor will have to give you all the details, he’s told me very little.”

“Flame Emperor?” Byleth mumbled. She leaned back into Edelgard, head swimming again.

“Shhhhh, it’s ok. Rest more.” She stroked her hair back softly, still holding her. “You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

“I’m… safe…” Byleth repeated. She thought Edelgard said something more but couldn’t make out the words. She lets herself fade back to black for a bit.

A bit turns out to be almost 3 more days. When she awakens this time she feels... better. Much. Her left arm is still wrapped in an absurd amount of gauze, maybe more than before, to keep the bones and muscles in place. She tried to twitch her fingers. No dice. Needed more time. _Hopefully that’s all it needs_. She looked around the cell to find herself alone. There was a small glass bottle in the corner that was new, but no Edelgard. She took stock of the rest of her body. Her legs felt ok, she could roll her ankles side to side and flex her toes. She could bend her knees and move at the waist. Her back was still sore, but her ribs were feeling healed from their previous beatings, much to her relief. Drawing breath without pain was a luxury she would never again take for granted. Her right arm felt good. She rolled her shoulder and bent at the elbow to make sure she had the full range of motion, and she tilted her neck side to side. So far so good.

She tried to stand. Taking it slow, all the muscles in her legs burning at the change from inactivity, pins shooting through her feet... she got herself to a crouched position… then pushed upright, only going light headed for a moment. A few wobbly steps to catch herself, and she got to the wall for support. She worked around the room to the small bottle in the corner, and found she was right. It had looked like one of the concoctions that Manuela kept in the infirmary. There was a note that said simply, ‘Drink.’ She figured she could use it. She struggled a moment to uncork the bottle, all of her dexterous actions feeling delayed as her nerves remembered how to fire off, but finally she was able to sip the pale translucent liquid. The familiar cold hit her lips, colder than any non-magical fluid could be. She felt it trail down her throat and release a certain kind of energy on every muscles it touched. It’s funny what a bit of magic and a small coma can do for someones injuries, she started to feel not awful. Still incredibly weak… but not in danger of collapsing at every step. Not wanting to chance it, she decided to sit in her usual post at the back wall and wait for whatever came next. If her treatment had changed so drastically there must be a catch. Something will be asked of her… and she wasn’t sure how many more times she’d comply with their demands…

It would all depend on Edelgard.

**************************************************

Edelgard hadn’t worn her Flame Emperor outfit in days. She patrolled the hallways in her tattered students uniform to gather supplies and food, escorted on either side by two guards from her private battalion. She needed to help Byleth heal above all else, and she thought she could do that best as Edelgard, not as the masked deviant that had betrayed her at every turn. A shame they were one in the same...

As she rounded a corner she bumped into Solon... of course. _Why wasn’t this underground base large enough to keep them from ever seeing each other?_ She tried to move past him but his entourage took up the whole hallway, leaving her to listen to what he would say. He studied her, smirking at her shackled wrists.

“Tell me princess... why do you still keep up this guise? Surely you don’t need to on my account... given Thales’ instructions to turn my prisoner to your care...”

Before Thales had left she’d met with him and Solon to go over the terms of protection for Byleth. Solon had been none too happy but he had accepted. He had no choice.

“I have high expectations for this test subject. I hope there will not be any further setbacks.” His words were a warning to Solon. _Don’t interfere_. He had grumbled his agreement, which meant protection for Byleth less he pay the price.

“And do take it easy on my niece, will you?” Thales had added.

“If she’s too injured or battered to appear in public it will raise many questions.”

Thales had given her control and protection. Finally he’d given her something worth having.

“It does not concern you.” Is Edelgard’s response to his original question. But she knows her deflected answer would serve to further his thoughts on the matter so she quickly adds, “It won’t be necessary much longer.”

Solon nods. “I suppose not. Speaking of, I could use our little experiments help with something.” She had an idea where this was going. _Not on your life._

“She’s in no condition for anything of that nature... due to her recent treatment.” She glares her eyes at him. _Because of you. Because you broke her in half, leaving me to pick up the pieces._

“I thought you may say as much. But I offered the idea to Thales and he thinks it’d be a most welcome trial. You may want to get her ready in case he gives the go ahead.” His smile is piercing. He thinks he still has a trump card in all of this.

“Understood.” _Fuck off._

“Perhaps our Fell Star will surprise us yet again.”

She didn’t care for the way he said that last part. Or the way he eyed her, as if knowing she shared Byleth’s secret. He slithered down the hall and she had to suppress the urge to run him through. _Maybe one day soon._

When she entered the room she saw Byleth was awake, and sitting in the spot she always occupied. The sight made Edelgard’s cheeks glow. She couldn’t hide her grin. Byleth’s eyes looked softer than they had in a long time. Stronger too. The fuzzy grays of her pupils she’d been seeing as Byleth floated in and out of consciousness had been breaking off pieces of Edelgard’s heart. But seeing her recovered reattached them all. That calm cobalt gaze… could always transport her to a place and time far away from here.

The guards leave them and Byleth attempts to pull herself up to her feet, but Edelgard is at her side before she can. She pauses, crouched by Byleth unsure where they have let things, but Byleth doesn’t let her wonder long as she wraps her good arm around her and holds her as tight as she can. Edelgard returns the sentiment, sighing into her.

“Byleth…”

“El…”

Hearing her speak her nickname sends goosebumps across her arms.

“You’re awake.” She doesn’t know what to say besides stating the obvious. Byleth hums into her hair as response.

“Are you alright?” Edelgard can’t help but fondly shake her head against her teachers shoulder, not daring to pull away even an inch from the woman she so adored.

“Honestly… I can’t believe after everything you could still worry about me like this.”

“Of course I do… I...” She paused before finding the words she wanted. “I care for you very much.” It felt like a big admission. It was obvious given their dynamic... but hearing it caused a brief, but welcome burst in her heart.

“And I for you my teacher…” Edelgard responded. She held her a moment longer before deciding it best she give her the supplies and feed her. She was probably starving.

They sat quietly in each others presence, Byleth nibbling on the bread and vegetables, before she finally had to ask the big question.

“So… what’s happened?”

Edelgard had had time to think of a convincing answer.

“From what I understand... Flame Emperor has taken custody over you again.” She studied her expression for any sign of reaction but there is none. “He has been sending healers, twice a day, and calls on me to bring supplies.”

“He hasn’t come here himself?” Edelgard shook her head. Byleth seemed to consider this while she chewed another bite of bread. “Why heal me?”

“He has not told me.”

“But...” Byleth starts, knowing there is more to say.

“But I believe there is something important he is preparing you for for the end of the month. He seemed... anxious about you healing by then.” Byleth nodded and stared past Edelgard as if the Flame Emperor would appear and fill in the blanks.

“He said this could be your chance... to leave this place...” Byleth’s eyes met Edelgard’s with an incredible amount of force.

“I’m not going anywhere if you’re still here.” Edelgard feels her affection like a double edged sword.

“They may not give you a choice...”

“I wasn’t planning on asking.” She leaned closer to her, resolute. She rested a hand on Edelgard’s wrist.

“I mean it El... I will not leave you in a place like this. There’s nothing they could do to convince me otherwise.”

“Byleth...” Her eyes are beautiful when they look at her like this. Protective. Confident. Empowering. “Please consider his help... I can’t...” She reached her own hand out to rest against her limp cast. Emotion pricked at the corner of her eyes, but she was trying to get out of the habit of crying in front of her.

“I can’t let them keep doing this to you...”

“And I can’t abandon you again, not _here_...” Byleth looked as though she wanted to say more but shook her head of it. Her tone softened. “We’ll just have to see what he asks of me... but I think I already know... and if I don’t like his terms...” She sighed wearily. “I’m just getting tired of playing these games.”

************************************************

Byleth finally got to heal. True to what El had said, mages came twice a day and worked on her arm and other muscles. Not just fixing the skin, but deeper. She felt some of the ache starting to fizzle away. She still tensed whenever they touched her. Her breathing felt tightened when they were close. She imagined all the horrors these same men had rained down on her, and often felt the urge to attack. But Edelgard’s gaze kept her grounded. Her instincts were overstimulated and defensive... but El... El gave her focus. A reason. She didn’t realize it but that’s what she’d been lacking before. Her own survival was the only reason she’d ever had... and there were days where it was seeming inconvenient. Not worth the cost. Edelgard would always be worth it. She remembered the ghosting of her hands over her scars. She remembered the warmth of her embrace against her un-beating heart. She remembered back to the academy, how she’d smile at her when their burdens were far lighter. She hoped to see her smile like that again someday. That was the thing about her. Edelgard made her dare to dream of an after...

So she would certainly not allow herself to be ripped away from her here. Whatever Flame Emperor had in mind... Edelgard’s safety was her prime concern.

She didn’t see the man in the mask. He was probably afraid of what she would do to him if they were in the same room. She was too. Every time he requested something of her he would send guards to summon Edelgard, and she would return with new supplies. Some medicine for strength, some ointment for scars, more concoctions, new bandages. The bandages were becoming akin to clothing for her, as the threads of her shorts were barely hanging on. She’d wrapped her thighs and breasts to try and maintain some decency around Edelgard. She had noticed her eyes... lingering.

As the days moved on they unwrapped a layer of protection from her left arm and did excessive drills to regain movement. She found she could make a fist and move her fingers. Her wrist was starting to heal as well though it was still very swollen and not close to full range. Her shoulder was fast to heal, compared to her elbow, the most afflicted joint. Still unable to fight the awkward angle it hung at on a regular basis. But that didn’t stop them from trying.

She remembered drills her father had taught her and that they’d done to help other fellow mercenaries recover from similar injuries. Magic was good, but it took some old fashion movement to really heal. She smiled a bit, thinking of Jeralt. It was nice... that his knowledge was like a piece of him still being with her.

The scolding she would get if he saw the position she’d gotten herself in. _Oh boy._

One of the drills required an apple, so she asked Edelgard to request one from Flame Emperor. The next day, and every day after, an apple would arrive.

“What is the apple for my teacher?” Byleth demonstrated by rotating it in her left hand.

“It’s a way to recover dexterity. You roll it slowly, keeping it from dropping, and squeeze... trying to break the skin.” She dropped it shortly after, and picked it up with a sigh. “If nothing else, free apple.” And she took a bite, much to Edelgard’s amusement.

The first day she couldn’t break the skin. Not the second. But by the third... and the fourth... success, and little by little Byleth was feeling hope again.

And then like a swift kick of a reminder, Solon came to see her one day when Edelgard was out. She’d never seen Solon come to the dungeon, and would have been very happy to keep it that way. Every fiber of her body detested this man and what he’d done to her... but more so... what she’d had to watch him do to Edelgard.

She remembered the day he had three guards holding down Edelgard and dunking her head forcefully into a trowel of water. One of the few times Byleth had yelled out to call him a _‘fucking bastard’_ and she found what little magical strength she’d had left to shoot a fireball off at the thug holding down Edelgard’s head. It tore open the skin all down Byleth’s arm, and shot the intended target across the room, but allowed enough shift for Edelgard to pull her face out of the brownish water and breathe. The look of relief and fear mixed on her porcelain face... even now seeing it in her mind broke her heart. Whenever she did fight back it was like givingthem permission to shift the pain to her, and she happily took it if it meant sparing Edelgard. Solon had stabbed her with a hot poker again and again for that stunt. And now here he stood, his eyes as piercing as the poker.

“So now Fell Star... I hear that Flame Emperor wants you as a pet.” Byleth is all too happy to keep her silence around him.

“I trust you understand it is their only motive.” Byleth did. None of this was news to her, though she imagined Solon was trying to make a point.

“I do hope you’ll be rested enough by the time your next mission rolls around. We have need of your talents after all.” Solon said with a slight snark as if he was about to play his top card...

“Do you ever wonder, why they wear the mask?”

Byleth remained silent but he looked delighted at what he could say next. He paused as they both noticed the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Solon gives her a final look.

“Don’t get too comfortable Fell Star.” Is his last warning as he turns to leave.

Edelgard entered a moment later looking alarmed, and after the guards left she was quick to ask.

“Byleth... Solon was here. What did he-“

“I’m alright.” She assured. “He didn’t harm me.”

Edelgard nodded but concern was still evident on her face.

“Then what did he want?” Byleth wasn’t quite sure she’d figured it out herself. The only thing that made sense was...

“To tell me not to trust Flame Emperor.” Edelgard’s expression stayed the same.

“I suppose you already knew that.” Byleth nodded again.

“He hasn’t come to see me yet.” Byleth thought aloud. “Probably thinks I’ll still hurt him.”

“Would you?”

“Maybe.” She paused, her thoughts somewhere else. It also just hit her that she didn't know why Solon had had to relinquish his hold on Edelgard. Had Flame Emperor managed to shield them both from his grasp?

“He mentioned a mission.”

“What?” Edelgard sounded surprised.

“A mission... that Flame Emperor wants me on.” Edelgard pursed her lips.

“He hasn’t told me of such... but it could be true.” Byleth nods.

“Guess I better heal fast if it’s anything like the last.”

Another two days passed. Her elbow is starting to feel useable again and they finally take off the splint. It’s amazing what feeling physically well does for a mood. She still feels defensive and on edge, she still has nightmares, but El always holds her hand through them and she’s able to move again. Even just in the cell, the ability of movement is truly a blessing she had missed. Now with this supposed mission coming up she worried she needed to get fit, not just healthy. She’d started doing some hand to hand walkthroughs. Battling imaginary enemies in the cell. She’d throw punches and hold stances. Her left jabs she merely extended inch by inch, reacquainting her body with the action. Her right ones she tried to compensate with and threw hard enough for the drops of sweat to fling off in the direction of the blow. Edelgard would watch with a peaceful look. Sometimes they would talk of things... things outside the cell. Memories of being a mercenary, where Edelgard had trained before Garreg Mach, even... former students. It was getting easier to talk of them. Perhaps because one of them was with her.

“Does Ferdinand still consider himself your rival?”

Edelgard looked up with a hint of humor.

“I presume he will til the day he dies.” Byleth smiled.

“I thought perhaps since you’d become Emperor he’d have relinquished his obsession.”

“I’m sure he thinks as Duke he will manage to be even more Emeprical than I.” She smiled as well, thinking of their far away friends. “Even in your absence he tried to turn it into a competition. He claimed he could cry more tears than I over your loss.” She stared off to a memory that seemed just out of reach.

“Did he win?” Byleth asked, almost curious herself.

“Not a chance.” Edelgard responded. It was a sad statement... but it made them both feel... alright for a moment.

Just a moment.

For another moment later, Solon burst into the room with a small horde of soldiers. Byleth instantly felt on high alert. Her body went rigid and she was ready to fight but her brain screamed at her, reminding her.

_Edelgard._

Protection over preservation. Before she could get to her she was surrounded. She winced when they grabbed her bad arm and tugged it behind her back. Her mind and body had warred each other at the wrong time and she had frozen.

“What’re you doing? Flame Emperor has safeguard over her.” Edelgard grit her words out, sounding incredibly terrifying.

“Yes, but Flame Emperor is not here right now. Is he, your highness?” Solon pressed his gnarly face almost nose to nose with her. Byleth could sense the challenge in his words. He was goading Edelgard into something. She could tell by her expression whatever it was was bad.

She suddenly feared that her granted protection did not extend to Edelgard... and fuck Solon for being that close to her. As she opened her mouth to speak to the beast before her, Byleth protected with the only card she had.

“Solon.” Byleth called out. “I’m ready to talk today.” Another time she had done something irrational for her students.

That got his attention.

“Is that so?” He sounded like her words were not the ones he expected but the ones he craved. His eerie excitement was palpable. He waved his wrist and the guards filling the room began to drag Byleth alway. She didn’t fight. She also pretended not to see the dread in Edelgard’s eyes... she hoped she’d understand.

_You’re here because of me. They hurt you to hurt me. The least I can do is try to protect you._

************************************************

Edelgard should have seen this coming. Solon wanted to reveal her, of course he did. His wicked smile was all the proof she needed. And she would do it. If not she was dooming Byleth to yet another excruciating fate when she had the power to stop it. So she would. She didn’t care in that moment what it meant, she was done letting them victimize Byleth, and if revealing herself would save her any more pain she’d have done it and dealt with the consequences.

But Byleth was always surprising her. She had spoken so quickly, before Edelgard even had a chance to react. And she said the exact thing Solon had been waiting for. She would sacrifice her secret... tell him of her unbeating heart…

_What were you thinking Byleth? You didn’t have to do that! What will Solon do with this information? What is he doing to you now?_

He couldn’t do anything to set her back physically, given Thales’ warning, but there were many other ways he could hurt her. No one came back to the cell the rest of the day. No guards. No mages. She could do nothing. She was back to being a scared child locked in a dungeon. _Dammit all_. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat in Byleth’s usual post. All she had were the sounds of the rats in the walls and her own minds worst fears to keep her company.

Byleth returned hours later. Hours. She was lead in stumbling by two guards, naked and shivering. Her skin was so pale she thought she might be a ghost. The last of her clothes had finally given way. They must have had her in the blizzard spell all day. She didn’t see any physical marks on her, but the strain and exertion of shivering to stay alive for that long, your whole body between numb and fire and freezing… it was unbearable to think of. Edelgard immediately sprang to her feet, removing her own coat and rushing to meet her. She wrapped her up as they threw her into the cell and eased her into a curled position on the floor. Edelgard whispered reassurances to her friend, who convulsed and thrashed in unnatural ways. Her body fighting itself to stay alive. She could offer little help but to wrap her as tight as she could and rock her steadily. Edelgard felt tears building up from anger more than anything. How many ways could they find to torture Byleth? To hurt her? How many times would she let them?

“Byleth… why would you…you didn’t have to…”

She suddenly felt a cold hand on her arm. She looked at Byleth’s huddled form in her lap and saw her focused expression as she traced the exposed scars with gentle, albeit shaky, lines. She realized she’d never seen her arms, which were revealed with the coat gone.

“Byleth... stop. It’s ok.”

“It’s... not.” Her words were tight and terse. Like she could barely manage them.

“They don’t matter.”

“They do.”

Her arms were similar to her hands. Maybe worse. The same stitched together patterns worked their way across the muscles, the same jagged lines from the times she’d struggled, the same variations of pinks and pales from unhealed skin being cut into again. They were ghastly to look at. She’d forgotten she had ripped off a sleeve from her undershirt to fashion a sling, but now it left Byleth free to see the burden she’d carried and how far her scars went. She had the same sad look she had from before. Not pity. Acceptance... and pain. The pain you felt when something you loved was hurting. But now was not the time, not when every breath was fought for.

“You’re covered head to toe in scars, how could you possibly worry about mine?” Her question, a cry with no tears. She wondered if she had any left in her body.

Byleth looked her in the eye, distressed as she tried to explain.

“Because my scars... are a choice. I chose... t-t-to be a mercenary. You never... got... to have a choice... You were just a kid.”

“You didn’t choose this.”

“No, but I...I... p-put myself on that battlefield. All you did... was exist... and they did this to you.”

Edelgard was overwhelmed. Byleth could not have a bigger heart, and she was dragging a dagger through it. She couldn’t process this much compassion from a woman she so adored who was dying... literally dying in front of her.

“I’m… so-sorry El.”

Byleth’s breathing slowed, as if on cue. She seemed to be fading right there against her. She needed to keep her awake. The color of her skin was fading, her eyes fluttered violently, her body seemed to have been pushed too far. Edelgard couldn’t think. Doesn’t think. She only does.

She kissed her.

She pressed her lips against Byleth’s, praying it could transfer some amount of warmth. Or life. Any amount she could give. All of it if she could. She’d imagined kissing Byleth before, but this was different. Desperate. Longing. Sorrowful. It was an apology more than a kiss. A plead. Byleth’s lips curled softly against her own and she could feel her tears had finally broke free and began trailing down from her cheeks onto Byleth’s. She pulled away and leaned their foreheads together.

“Please… don’t leave me.” She asked selfishly. She thought of all of her siblings she’d held in her arms, begging the same thing… She heard the soft voice, sighing in an effort to speak. The cold hands reaffirm their grasp on her arm.

“I’m not… going any…where... El..”

“Promise?” She said, pathetically. Like a child that needed consoling.

“I… I pro…mise….”

Edelgard held her in her arms all night, hoping to warm her. Byleth had fallen in and out of sleep as they got through the scariest of her condition, and her body temperature finally returned to normal. As light filtered in under the door frame letting her know the new day was upon her she had made up her mind.

She would tell her.

She was done lying to her.

She wouldn’t allow Solon to hold it over their heads any longer, especially with him now knowing Byleth’s secret. She absently stroked Byleth’s hair as she laid awake in her lap, thinking how to approach it. Her thoughts were broken by Byleth’s delicate voice.

“Is this what it was like... when you were young?”

Edelgard wasn’t expecting the question.

“Yes… I suppose it was. My siblings... they would try to protect me as much as they could... we tried to protect each other. They’d hold me like this sometimes... but...” she didn’t realize how painful, even now, it was to think about. Byleth understood. She always seemed to.

“A place like this?”

She nodded.

“Gods that must have been terrible...” Byleth said it more to herself than anyone else. Edelgard could only nod.

“You… have carried a tremendous burden for your whole life…” Her words are strangely poetic in their sheer cynicism. They would make Edelgard feel validated if she wasn’t getting ready to break Byleth’s heart with her confession. “I am… always finding new ways to be impressed by you.”

“Impressed… over this?”

“Impressed may be the wrong word. But it’s close to what I feel…” She continued. “Surviving a place like this… odds like this… probably men like this too…”She sighed softly, and rolled her head over into Edelgard’s lap.

“Actually... these may be the same men.” Edelgard said it without thinking, her mind still trying to conjure up how to reveal her alter ego and soak in the affirmation being given.

Byleth doesn’t miss it though.

_“What?”_

She shot straight up to a seated position and looked Edelgard dead in the eye with such intensity it almost scared her.

“Are you sure?”

Edelgard pauses, but nods. Perhaps that was too much information.

“The robes and markings I remember... they are the same.” Byleth looked around the space with visible pain and sealed her eyes tight in thought. She bit her bottom lip as if contemplating some terrible existence.

“I am so sorry. I wish I’d have known.”

She looked her in the eyes now and raised a hand to rest against her cheek. All memories of this woman looking weak enough to perish are gone. She looked instead to be on a mission. Focused. Serious. Determined.

“I promise you El, they will never lay a hand on you again.”

The authority she spoke with... it chilled Edelgard to the bone. What could she be planning?

The two healers enter into the room for their scheduled session. Byleth rose to her feet to meet them, still wrapped with only Edelgard’s jacket around her.

“Take me to see the Flame Emperor. It’s time we talked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Byleth strikes again.
> 
> I like how this chapter ends with a nod toward her past and present relationships with both Flame Emperor and Edelgard.
> 
> I also think it leaves us in an interesting place with both Solon knowing what he had always been after... and Thales being in the mix.
> 
> Plus *smooch*  
> Finally some embers on this slow burn.


	11. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth seeks out Flame Emperor  
> Edelgard ruminates on her position of playing two sides  
> They both have feelings to address

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty roo ya’ll, we’re setting up so endgame shit here and we’re dealing with feeelingssss. Get ready.

**Part 11 - Stockholm Syndrome**

Byleth was escorted from the dungeon and shown to a small dark room that she vaguely registered as a bedroom. Funny, it looked so shoddy. She had imagined something grander for the mask-wearer, but Flame Emperor had always come to see her in the past, she’d never seen the space they occupied outside of the training room and her cell. The guards knocked her down to her knees and left her squatting there. It didn’t phase her, she was focused. She had a mission in mind. Get Edelgard away from these people.

In haste she had mentally lined up an offer that Flame Emperor couldn’t refuse, and the longer she waited the more certain she grew in her plan. But damn, were they keeping her waiting. She imagined them gathering every troop in their battalion as to not be alone with her for even a second. It’d be smart, she was unhinged and unpredictable and still pretty pissed... but right now that didn’t matter.

The familiar boots finally shuffled into the room, alone surprisingly. She’d warned them against that...

“Get up.” The voice was permissive more than demanding. She did, slowly, and stood eye to painted eye yet again. They planted themself as far away as possible in the small space, so she let a moment of silence pass and let her shackled arms hang non-threateningly in sight, before attempting her barter.

“I was... surprised you asked for me.” Caution in the metallic voice. Probing for Byleth’s goals.

“I’m sure you were... I have a proposition for you.”

“Go on.” Curiosity in their posture.

“You want me as a weapon.” It was more a statement than a question. Byleth had known for some time what they were after, and had wasted energy letting them dance around it. Flame Emperor tilted their head ever so slightly. They seemed to not like the statement but be unable to argue with it.

“Something like that.” They finally responded.

“I’ll do it.” Byleth fixed her eyes on where she assumed the others lay behind the mask.

“That… is a surprise.”

“I have demands.”

“That is not a surprise.”

“She goes free.” Byleth said sternly. Flame Emperor stiffened. “She goes free… and I’ll fight for you.”

Flame Emperor looked as if they were hit over the head with a ton of bricks.

“Why... would you do that?”

“I have my reasons.”

They continued to stare quietly and Byleth knew she’d have to explain further.

“Don’t take it as more than it is. I’m a mercenary, I work and kill for people that employ me. You’re not my first choice, you’re not even close... but you may be the least evil thing about this place...”

“That’s not saying much.” Flame Emperor retorted, semi-self deprecating.

“Exactly. I’m still... angry with you. But that hardly matters. I don’t have to like you to work for you. I just need to know if you can meet my demands.”

They asked their next question surprisingly somber.

“Is she truly so important to you?”

“Yes… but you already knew that... that’s why you brought her here.” Silence again.

“What would you have me do?” She could practically see the gears whizzing over Flame Emperor’s head, trying to catch up to Byleth’s scheme.

“Solon said you want me on a mission.”

“That’s what _he_ wants.” The metallic voice corrected.

“Good. I’ll do it. But you must allow Edelgard to come as well.”

Flame Emperor looked stunned yet again. This plan was really doing a number on them.

“Surely you can not think...”

“We’re not going to try and escape.” Byleth answered before they could finish the thought. “I wouldn’t risk it. Wouldn’t risk her.”

“Why bring her then?”

“She’s safest by my side. Not _here_.”

“You don’t know what you’ll be facing.”

“Even so.”

“And then?” Flame Emperor’s curiosity was peaked.

“When the mission is done you release her. Somewhere I can see her reach safety. A village or an outpost. She’ll be able to take care of herself from there.” She imagined watching Edelgard walk away from her. She could already see the sadness in those lilac eyes. It caused a lump to form in her throat. El won’t like her plan. She wouldn’t tell her til the time came.

“And then?”

“Then... you can have me.” A cool silence passed between them. It was a few seconds but felt heavier. Felt important. “I will become your weapon. Not theirs, _yours_.”

She stared at Flame Emperor as she said this, separating them from the rest of the organization in a sign of... let’s call it trust. She was deciding in this moment to trust Flame Emperor again. It felt like it would probably backfire as splendidly as the last time... but it was the only path Byleth could make sense of. And if they could at least get Edelgard away from here... she could deal with whatever atrocities came next.

“You are quite certain this is what you want?”

“Yes... she deserves more than this.”

“And what of you?”

“Why do you sound so concerned?” Byleth’s tone carried a trace amount of humor in a way that surprised Flame Emperor.

“I’ll be fine. As a mercenary... there are worse people to work for.” She looked at the door to insinuate everyone on the other side of it. “Do we have a deal?”

“I... agree to your terms.”

“Perfect.”

****************************************************************

“Take me to see the Flame Emperor. It’s time we talked.”

 _What’re you up to Byleth?_ She hadn’t had much time to process the request and the implications as it was happening. One of the healers had looked past Byleth to her for guidance. She gave the quickest nod she could to approve the request, and they shrugged and applied shackles to lead the mostly naked warrior away. She looked over her shoulder once at Edelgard with unshakeable, stoney eyes.

_‘I’ll take care of this.’_

The same healers returned after depositing Byleth to retrieve her and Edelgard donned her costume once more. She found it both upsetting and comforting to be behind the mask again. She hated the burdens the familiar flames brought, but it was almost a relief... to part from her current ones. Swapping one shit show for another. She wondered how many more times she’d wear the mask... how many more did she want to? ......what did she want?

 _Byleth_.

What did Byleth want from the Flame Emperor? She had to focus as she went to meet her again.

When she entered the room she found she’d almost forgotten how to act around her from behind the disguise. It’d been awhile, and she didn’t like putting on this facade. She’d rather stand before her as herself... as someone who could hold her hand as they fell asleep, someone who she was open to. Flame Emperor had always been an identity with an end date. She just hoped it was sooner than later.

Byleth spoke confidently, almost defiantly to her. And she spoke of Edelgard. Hearing her so protective of... herself... felt like eavesdropping. But also made her heart skip like a rock across a placid lake. She found herself agreeing to plans before thinking through finer details.

Like... how was she going to be Flame Emperor and Edelgard on the same battlefield?

 _Shit_.

And could she even promise to shield her from Thales when he already had his eyes on her?

_Double shit._

She would figure it out later. Right now winning back Byleth’s trust and freeing her of the burden of protecting someone else seemed like the priority. She had said herself she wouldn’t leave if Edelgard was still here... Maybe she could remove herself from the equation.

“We will need to get you some new armor…” Edelgard mumbled, suddenly realizing that Byleth still wore nothing more than her several sizes too small jacket. Byleth nodded. “Immediately.” She added, distractedly, turning her gaze. She knocked on the wall twice and the hired healers walked in, having been given the signal.

“Take her to the training room. And find her some clothes.” Byleth’s focus had turned to somewhere far off, as it tended to when she had a directive. “I will inform Solon that you have agreed to his mission. You’d better start preparing.” Byleth nodded again and the healers took up post on either side to lead her out.

“One more thing… have you told Edelgard of your plan?” She knew she hadn’t… but she was curious to know her response.

“She doesn’t need to concern herself with it yet.”

She wandered about the halls looking for Solon. She’d kept the costume, removed the mask, less to encourage his comments further. He had not been in his usual lab, but she eventually found him pouring over some documents, still surrounded by his entourage.

“Solon.” She called out as blankly as she could. Anger still stung at her whenever they were face to face. It was taking more and more self control to remain neutral around him. He looked up and hist wicked smile returned at the sight of her Flame Emperor costume. The mask was not necessary, he knew what she was doing.

“Well well…” Before he could continue she cut him off, getting to the point quickly so she could remove herself from his presence.

“I came to inform you that my prisoner and I will be taking on your mission.”

“Really? What happened to her being in no condition for something like that?” He drawled.

“She’s not, but she needs to be. So we will comply with your demands as it suits our needs. And _only_ because it suits our needs.” She said this meaning to be formal, non-threatening, but not easily taken advantage of. He needed to know the score. He had no power over them, and she had to enforce that idea in his mind.

“Interesting. Well I’ll have to come along.” He summarized. That idea made Edelgard uncomfortable. Perhaps it was good. She couldn’t be in two places at once, him being there gave an excuse to get Flame Emperor off the battlefield. However, it would make part two of her plan infinitely more difficult. And, Byleth would not like it. But she deduced that fighting him on this would be futile, and that he wouldn’t do anything to harm Byleth when she was serving his needs.

“Fine. Give us 10 days to get her in fighting shape and we’ll take care of your little experiments.” She hadn’t asked the details of what he needed them on, but she had an inkling. Often his trials would result in creatures even he couldn’t control.

“I will give you 8, no more. This mission will be very interesting, but given what I know now… not crucial.” His words were dangerous. _Given what he knows now..._

“And what is that supposed to mean?” She tried to sound annoyed rather than tense.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” His cruel smile returned. “Or perhaps… you already do…”

_That’s not good._

“Your prisoner told me some very interesting things the other day. Things I think Thales will find… illuminating.” Solon smiled with such wicked intent it made her sick to her stomach.

_Yup, this is bad. Very bad._

“I wonder what he’d do if we found out that you knew this information and withheld it…” He said it with faux thoughtfulness, but she knew a threat when she saw one.

“What information might that be? How can I be condemned if I don’t know what we’re talking about?”

“We’ll know shortly.” Solon said, dipping his head back to his documents. “8 days. No more.”

************************************************************

Byleth was returned to Flame Emperor’s room after training. She had expected to be lead to the cell, and thought they had some last minute instructions for her. Instead she was shown to the room alone and waited… and waited… and no one came. So she stood leaning one foot and her back against the wall and crossed her shackled arms, annoyed. She was sore from the day. Getting moving again was good, but now she was sweaty and disgruntled, and wanted to get back to Edelgard. More than anything…

She didn’t want to leave her alone here. After what they’d done to her... She grit her teeth thinking of the marks she’d seen, proof of their handy work. She’d kill them all for that alone if she could. But not yet.

She finally heard the door open. Flame Emperor entered and remained glued to the handle, not coming an inch closer.

“I see you found some clothes.”

She’d been given some black pants that were several sizes too big and hung baggy and unfitted. She’d wrapped layers of bandages around the waist and shins to hold them up. Her top was a piece of dark fabric she had cut into a shirt of sorts. A deep v for her head, sleeveless, and sides cut away to where they were tucked into her waistband for airflow, showing her fresh bindings.

“What am I doing here?” She asked cooly.

“You have a mission coming up. You need your rest.” They nodded toward the bed.

“I sleep just fine in the cell thanks.” She tapped her finger against her crossed arm.

“You’re worried about Edelgard…” Flame Emperor filled in the blank. Byleth said nothing, knowing it was an answer in itself. “You can’t afford to be distracted right now.”

“It’s more distracting being away from her…” She mumbled.

“I can keep an eye on you easier from up here. And on Solon. I heard what he did…”

“What’s to stop him from doing that to Edelgard? He wanted something from her.” Byleth asked, agitated.

“He… only wants something from you. And telling him that we agreed to his mission has bought the both of you time. Now that he’s gotten what he wants he is of no threat for the moment. He won’t interfere when he’s getting what he wants.” Byleth considered this. There was probably no use arguing.

“Fine. But at some point… you should let Edelgard train as well. I don’t know the last time she’s gotten to pick up an axe, but she’ll fair far better with one, whatever we’re going into…” Flame Emperor nodded.

“I’ll see what can be arranged.”

“And…” Byleth added. “If anything happens to her while I’m away… know that I will hold you personally responsible.”

With that Flame Emperor was gone, and Byleth was left to ponder the room. She glanced at the bed, but her in her mind she just saw Edelgard sitting… alone in a cell again…

She felt such guilt at the idea. She hadn’t meant to leave her that way. Instead she retired to the corner of the room and sat against the wall, it felt like her usual post and she closed her eyes, imaging Edelgard sitting next to her… and holding her hand.

The next few days passed in a familiar training routine. In the morning Flame Emperor sent their goons to dispatch her to the room with the high windows and the wooden dummies. Her left arm was healing, slowly, but it bent to her will most days. She trained as hard as she could. She constantly broke the wooden weapons with her intensity upped by the thought that if she failed on this mission it could be the end of Edelgard… That was all the motivation she needed. Flame Emperor didn’t come to see her the first 2 days. But on the third the familiar mask worked its way into the chamber.

“I’m running out of training weapons for you to break.” They gestured to the workbench displaying all the wooden tools Byleth had tried to repair with bandages.

“Steel is harder to break.”

“You take me a fool?”

“Do you take me as one? One steel weapon will not be the secret to me escaping.” She said sarcastically. “And I already killed one of your vassals with a wooden one, so…”

“Not one of _my_ vassals. But that’s exactly my point. I don’t need to give you another chance to do something stupid.”

 _Fair._ Byleth thought, and dropped the request.

She’d been told the details gleaned from Solon about 8 days training til they had to clean up some experiment. She winced thinking of the crest beasts they’d fought at the academy. More suffering souls, she’d be tasked with putting down.

“Do you… want a sparring partner?”

“That would be a terrible idea. I will almost certainly run you through this time.” Byleth said over her shoulder as she tried to reform a wooden sword with tape and sheer stubbornness.

“I didn’t mean me.” Byleth’s body stiffened. She didn’t dare ask, afraid that her heart had gotten ahead of her mind. She simply nodded, and Flame Emperor left. Byleth staid frozen to her spot, waiting for someone to return. When the door opened it was the familiar lilac eyes being escorted in. She waited for the door to close and counted to five before sprinting to her side and holding her tight. She looked exhausted. Her coat had never been returned and she had wrapped her exposed arm in bandages.

“Byleth…” Her voice cracked ever so softly against her as she grasped her back in her hands.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t know they wouldn’t bring me back to you. I tried to get back to you.” She said firmly. She needed her to know that abandoning her, even temporarily, was not part of her plan.

“It’s ok… I’m ok…” Came the meek voice. She _sounded_ tired too.

“No ones hurt you?” Byleth pulled back and rested a hand on her cheek, taking her in, looking for damage. Edelgard smiled small and shook her head.

“Flame Emperor told me you needed a sparring partner…” She said softly. But as Byleth studied her, she made up her mind.

“There will be time for that later… for now… you need only to rest.” She took her by the hand over to the workbench and they crouched down to sit against the shoddy wooden legs where they couldn’t be seen from the door. Edelgard blushed, but looked too tired to fight it.

“Byleth…”

“Shh…” She offered softly. She made her voice as calm as she could. “Just let yourself get some sleep… I’ll keep watch… and I’ll be here in case.” Edelgard looked so touched and so tormented… she finally leaned her weight into Byleth, and squeezed her hand. Byleth arguably hadn’t been sleeping well either, but she had been purposefully training herself to exhaustion so her body would have to relent. She worried Edelgard hadn’t had same the luxury.

“I suppose a few minutes can’t hurt…” She spoke softly. Byleth hoped those minutes would stretch into the hours the girl truly needed, and she dreaded knowing she was right. Edelgard had needed her… and she wasn’t there.

They sat most of the day together, not talking much. Byleth told her the few details she knew about their upcoming mission, leaving out the crucial part about sacrificing herself as a chess piece to save her queen. There was the possibility that the plan would fail, but short of subduing her Byleth would stop at nothing to convince her to escape. If Flame Emperor didn’t hold up their end of the bargain she had said she wouldn’t risk anything... but that was a lie. She was ready to risk absolutely everything for a chance... Either way she was convinced that after this mission Edelgard would **not** return to this place. Just a few more days...

Edelgard did indeed rest, which was a relief to Byleth, and she contentedly sat with her, holding her hand and watching her chest move up and down with each breath. She pulled away to squeeze in a few drills, wanting to make the most of their limited time, but she would always return to her side before long. She knew where she was needed, and time helping Edelgard was never time wasted. As the sun set the two guards returned to take them to their respective prisons. Byleth hated it, thought of fighting it... but they were so close. Doing anything now would be a setback, and she couldn’t afford any. She let it go, but it was never easy to watch Edelgard be taken from her side.

The next day Edelgard came in looking far better, and eager to shake off the rust. Byleth showed her to the table of hastily repaired weapons.

“You can have first pick.” She said almost embarrassedly. They were all at least partially reconstructed. She managed to find an axe that was only missing two chunks from the blade and moved to take her mark. Byleth looked at the remains. The swords were all pretty trashed, so she instead grabbed a lance that had been split nearly in half, but repaired with a full roll of gauze and some can-do attitude.

“Sure you don’t want one of these?” She said almost jokingly.

“Please my teacher, you know I was never gifted with lance.” Byleth chuckled, and a smile peeked out on Edelgard’s face.

They started slow, telegraphing their moves and parrying easily. They did the same routine a bit quicker before changing the pace and challenging each other. Byleth dodged a particularly nasty overhead by rolling to the floor, and used her momentum to spring into Edelgard’s field. They passed closely through each other’s space as she dodged. Maybe too close... she smelt her familiar scent... she missed falling asleep next to it.

They went for hours. Sweating and panting and enjoying it far too much given the circumstance. Every now and then one of them would land a hit, nothing that would hurt, then reset and start again. Their moves got more creative, they sidestepped around each other familiarly, remembering days spent much like this in a place nothing like this. Byleth thrust out with a lazy stroke, caught reminiscing, and Edelgard grabbed the handle to pull her into what would be a deadly strike were she an enemy. As they were drawn face to face something about the light shined off her eyes…and Byleth froze. Her expression must have shown her distraction because Edelgard’s strike died mid-swing. Her expression changed to confusion, and something like... wondering...

Byleth hadn’t realized it til now but... she wanted to kiss Edelgard.

When they’d kissed the other day, she hadn’t been able to properly respond. But now while her eyes held her in place she thought of how much this girl meant to her... what she’d always meant to her... and how she was going to be separated from her soon...

She let out a long exhale and cleared her throat. She reached out gently and took Edelgard’s weapon hand and guided it into a mock hit over her head.

“Nicely done.” Once she’d gotten about three steps away she realized Edelgard had not released the end of her lance. “Again?” She asked, finally having to look up at her sparring partner. Her cheeks had become very red. She stared seemingly lost in thought before her eyes refocused and she let go of the weapon as if it might burn her.

“Yes my teacher, of course…”

Byleth wondered if she wanted her to kiss her... then realized that Flame Emperor may have been onto something. She was distracted.

************************************************

Keeping Byleth separate from Edelgard had been a conscious choice. She realized that playing dual personas was in some ways pulling her apart. She felt all her focus and faculties had to be divided to keep the lies up, and she was worried at any point that they’d come crashing down. She still wanted to tell Byleth the truth… she thought about it… but right now Flame Emperor was of more use to them both. She hated the suit more and more, and felt every time she put it on she was putting up walls she had once torn down for Byleth.

Solon being a part of this complicated many things, there were plans to make. Locations to look up, escape routes to navigate, vantage points to worry about. She had to practically design a mission inside of a mission to counteract anything he may be planning. She studied spells, battalions, weather patterns, anything at all that could give them an advantage. Worst of all she worried what Solon was truly after with his newfound knowledge of Byleth’s affliction.

She would sit against the wall outside Byleth’s room at night to sleep, a way to guard incase anyone dare mess with her mercenary. In case Solon got impatient. No one ever came, but she liked knowing she was there if they did. And... it was as close as she could be to her. Arguably it wasn’t much sleep and the brief moments she did find rest she’d wake with a stiff neck, but it got easier each night. She smiled wryly thinking she’d tell Byleth she developed a tolerance for it after all. She tried to avoid her as Flame Emperor too, not thinking it benefited either of them to be seen together. But then the day she finally decided to go check on her she forgot all logic and precaution. In the moment, she just missed her.

Byleth had destroyed the illusion of what she wanted in life... what she was willing to sacrifice... what her goals were... she was rethinking everything about herself and her choices... it made her revisit especially what she was doing working with these people. What did she want from this organization? How much longer would she let them hold power over her? Over Byleth? She hated the idea of achieving her goals through them… or worse yet… letting them achieve their goals through her.

What came next? Would she stand by this partnership? Take up this mask? Start a war with these foes parading as friends?

Even if she could walk away... how could she actually leave the person who had held her while she cried, fought for her, protected her, suffered for her, kissed her...

That thought made her blush.

 _No you kissed her... that’s different_. Though the way she had looked at her...

She couldn’t see her again. She’d lose it. So after that day in training she kept her distance… until her curiosity got the best of her again.

The mission was almost upon them, and she came up with some excuse to see Byleth. Namely that she’d sent up armor to be tried before the mission. It was gaudy and dark and pointed, and heavier than what she’d normally wear, but the best they could get on short notice. She really did need to know if it fit, wanting her to be as safe as possible, so going to see her as Flame Emperor seemed harmless enough.

When she entered the room she saw Byleth dressed in the new ensemble and... sitting in the corner. The same way she would in the cell... Something about the position pulled at her heart strings.

“You... don’t sleep in the bed?” She felt like she knew the answer, and Byleth’s deadpan stare suggested that she really knew the answer. _Right, doesn’t trust me._ It was like not taking the food all over again.

“Does the armor fit?” She asked, finally reminding herself why she’d come. Byleth nodded.

“More or less.” She was dismissive, even more so than usual.

“Something wrong?” She couldn’t help but ask. Byleth stared at the ground a long time... long enough that she thought she’d get the silent treatment and should move on...

“Why don’t you let Edelgard train anymore? She hasn’t come for two days.” She furrowed her brow at the ground, as if annoyed she’d asked.

“I told you... she makes you distracted...”

“I know... I know she does...” Byleth admitted. “But I’m distracted regardless... more so when you keep her locked up gods know where.”

Byleth’s concern was sweet, like a piece of candy you’re choking on because you’re actually deceiving it.

“You make her distracted too...” Flame Emperor commented, being dangerously candid, and Byleth had no response to that. She sighed instead.

“If I could just... tell her...” She whispered thoughtlessly, as if she’d forgotten someone else was there.

“Tell her?” Edelgard’s heart leapt. She forgot who she was dressed as for a flash and had to reel back in. Whatever Byleth had to say... maybe it was good they both got a moment together… to talk about what was coming... and what had happened...

“Would you like me to bring her to you?” It was a decidedly dumb thing to say... but she wanted to see her again… as herself.

Byleth perked up immediately, but stared at the mask as if trying to decipher any ulterior motives. Seemingly finding none… she nodded a single yes.

“Very well. It will be beneficial to the mission ahead if you two are **focused**.” She emphasized the last part, more to convince herself that this was ok. “You have tonight to clear the air.” Flame Emperor turned out of the room.

Edelgard returned many minutes later, tossed in by one of the guards she paid highly to obey her without first talking to Solon. Byleth was immediately on her feet.

“El...” She crossed the room in a flash, and embraced her. Tightly. Intimately. Edelgard sank into the contact. Having just come out of her other identity she felt... shaky. She should just tell her. This was wrong.

“Every time they take you from my sight I worry something terrible will happen.” She whispered into her ear. The warmth of her breath sent a shiver down her spine.

“Byleth... I’ve told you you needn’t worry so much.” Edelgard responded softly.

Byleth pulled back far enough to look her in the eyes with a knowing smile, and it quickened Edelgard’s heart-rate.

“We both know I will anyway.” Gods the way she looked at her… it made her want to delay the inevitable. Even for a few seconds.

“How’re _you_ feeling my teacher?” She asked more to distract herself from the beautiful blues of Byleth’s eyes, dancing about in the candlelight room. They’d left lanterns in the corners for the armor inspection. It only helped to bring out the brightness of those cobalt hues.

“Actually… I feel good. Really good. Haven’t felt... whole in a long time.” Byleth rolled her repaired left arm out and smiled childishly at it, which in turn made Edelgard smile.

“New wares?” She nodded to the armor, thinking of her earlier goal.

“I hate it. It’s bulky and hot and worst of all, _theres_. I liked my old armor.” Edelgard breathed a slight laugh.

“Your old armor was a bit revealing.”

“At least it was mine. This is almost as bad as that enlightened one outfit Rhea wanted me to wear.”

Edelgard covered a laugh again and shook her head. Byleth smiled.

“Help me out of this?” They stripped Byleth down to her under shirt and slacks, removing all the imposing metallic bits. The grieves, the breastplate, the gauntlets, all stacked in a heavy mass by the desk. Edelgard studied her healed frame in the adept lighting. Her scars looked to have been reduced greatly, her muscles starting to return to toned, her skin with a healthier glow. She moved closer to examine the extent of her healed injuries, and ran her hand along her left arm. It almost hung naturally again, though still cocooned in bandages. When she looked up into Byleth’s eyes… saw how she was looking at her… It burned a hole through her chest.

Those eyes… those piercing… gentle… gorgeous eyes. Byleth hummed as she ran a hand through Edelgard’s hair and down to her back, moving in to embrace her once again. Edelgard warmly wrapped her arms around her neck and felt incredibly… guilty. She shouldn’t look at her like this. Wouldn’t if she knew the whole truth. She should tell her. Byleth deserved to kno-

Byleth’s lips were on hers.

Her thoughts died away. The kiss was warm. Inviting. Gentle. Nothing like their franticness from days prior where it had felt like life or death. Byleth pulled back slowly, not too far. Just enough to look Edelgard in the eye with her amorous expression.

“Byleth…” her voice was a whisper. She thought she might be torn in half by the conflicting feelings in her chest.

“I’m sorry for being so forward El, I just… I’ve been mostly dead for a long time now. And you’ve been there for me... through my lowest lows. You’ve seen sides of me I wish didn’t exist, and stayed. Now that I’m halfway whole again... I wanted to show you... my alive side.” Her eyes carried a fire Edelgard hadn’t seen since her imprisonment. She wanted to chase those flames. She wrapped her arms tighter around Byleth’s neck, and Byleth held her gaze with such… sincerity… and maybe something more. Desire. Her heartbeat sounded like a war drum in her own ears. Edelgard made up her mind in that moment. She would be whatever Byleth wanted her to be. She had failed Byleth at every turn, and been unable to save her from this fate. And she would give anything, including herself, to make up for it in some small way. She leaned back in, lips almost brushing.

“Then show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddddd finally our slow burn turns to an inferno...


	12. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: They bone.

**Part 12 - Stockholm Syndrome**

“Then show me.”

When Edelgard had first kissed her she’d been halfway through conscious and some grey quiet place. The warmth of her lips... the tears that followed... they were a beacon in her foggy world. A reminder where she belonged.

It made her frozen body thaw.

She hadn’t had a chance to respond at the time, but before knowing Edelgard Byleth had a very specific idea of who she was and what she would be. Day after day, she had made Byleth challenge those expectations by constantly redefining her own. Kissing her back seconds ago... had felt a long time coming. A small thanks for the changes she’d brought to her life.

This next kiss would be different.

The first two had been surprises from either of the initiating parties. This one had intent, this one was unapologetic. This one was... everything. Lilac eyes encouraged cobalt closer, they mirrored each others approach and lips met in the middle.

Euphoria. A flame spread across her cheeks and down into her lungs. Their bodies were slow... methodical. They savored every movement the other made, her hands still around her waist, El’s still slung around her neck, and every time they parted, they returned. The same energy. The same promise being made.

_I am here. I am where I want to be._

It stretched into minutes, neither of them too eager to end it, but eventually Byleth leaned her head against Edelgard’s and breathed softly against her ear. Edelgard’s soft panting was poetic and she buried her head into Byleth’s chest. Pressing the whole of their bodies together.

“El...”

She felt an airiness in her ribs. She’d gotten to show her affection, she’d had it reciprocated (which was more than she could have asked for) and she felt she had cleared her head of the distraction… of the unknown feelings that had floated between them. Words had never been her strong suit, they’d never mattered as much as actions, but for once she wanted to try and find them. To tell Edelgard all the things she felt when they were near, all the things that mattered. Things she wasn’t sure could be communicated with actions alone.

As she pondered what those words might be Edelgard pressed their lips together once more. This kiss was different... it was needier. Incredibly intense. Something changed in the air. An attraction between the two of them that had been kept like a secret, spilling forth at this new kiss. Byleth matched her sudden ferocity, and stooped her shoulders for a better angle at her lips. _Those lips_. They were soft like a stone rolled smooth by the ocean. Like how a flower petal felt when you’d leaned it to smell it and the wind blew it against your cheek. They tasted purely of her but with something sweet she couldn’t quite place... She felt her holding the kisses longer, she felt their breathe mingling in the middle. _Maybe there was a way to convey her emotions without words._

Back of her neck burning, ears ringing, heart... not beating but aching as it was suddenly clearing out room for whatever came next...

This was the way Edelgard made her feel. It was how she wanted her to feel too.

She let her tongue explore Edelgard’s bottom lip, she suckled gently and nipped, and the sounds that spilled forth... she eagerly drank down and continued her search of another. This intimacy was something entirely unexperienced. It felt like staring down the eye of a storm, yet somehow knowing you wouldn’t be washed away. Their hands had become more adventurous, as had their tongues. Byleth didn’t want it to end, nor did she want to be interrupted. She made her move. Without breaking the kiss she reached out to the nearby desk chair, and slid it across the room. She saw Edelgard peek out of an eye to watch as it slid perfectly against the door and wedged under the handle. She smiled, and Byleth felt it. _Tasted_ the smile. Byleth wrapped her around the waist again and Edelgard let her herself be slowly carried to the bed. They broke the kiss as they fell onto the mattress and laid side by side, partially out of breath and staring at each other... smiling ear to ear. She still didn’t have the words… but maybe she could tell her everything without them.

************************************************

Edelgard felt truly weightless kissing Byleth. She had shed all her burdens for the time being, and let herself forget everything that was waiting on the other side of this moment. She summoned her courage as they lay with their legs hanging off the bed and flipped her smaller body over to straddle Byleth, who in turn sat up, pushing their noses together and placing her hands at her back to hold her in place. Her eyes still carried that spark. She kissed her again. Fully, deeply, perhaps a bit messily, but Byleth didn’t seem to mind. The tingling sensation she got in her throat every time she met Byleth’s lips was almost infuriatingly addictive. And it was growing…

“Byleth...” She muttered, pausing her long enough to study that lilac gaze. She must have seen her spark reflected back at her. She bit her lip and appeared to have the same thought as Edelgard. It felt embarrassing to ask... but Edelgard could tell she felt it too. And if she did... then there was no reason to be nervous.

“I’d... I’d like to feel you.” She finally mumbled, and she pecked a quick kiss to her lips. Byleth nodded and gently took one of her palms to guide it to where her unbeating heart lay. She held it there a moment then slid Edelgard’s hand below the crudely cut collar of her shirt and leaned her head against Edelgard’s at the skin to glove contact. She inhaled slowly, enjoying the sensation. It made Edelgard’s cheeks very warm. She traversed paths over the lines of her toned form like a plotted route along a map. She adored the way Byleth responded to her touch. It seemed to be making her bolder too, as she reached for Edelgard’s free hand to pull the glove off. She never broke that sultry gaze as she did.

“Is this ok?” She asked in a tone that made Edelgard want to agree to absolutely everything. She kissed her in response and reached her newly exposed hand through the side cutaway of her shirt and around to her back. She enjoyed the sudden exhale she earned for her deed and pulled back long enough to bite the finger of her other glove and pull it off with her teeth, putting on a show for Byleth. She showed her enjoyment with another swift, downright sexual kiss before grabbing at her waist and pulling her makeshift shirt over her head, exposing all her glorious self for Edelgard to explore. Her eyes couldn’t take in the sights fast enough. She ran her hands on every inch she could find of the lean muscle and weathered skin. Byleth kissed her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, her eyes.

Byleth put her hands to her collar- And Edelgard grabbed them, pulling back reflexively... trembling.

...

…

…

Everything came to a stop.

Even though her brain knew it was Byleth... her body was quick to reject the touch as if it would hurt... as it always had in the past...

And deeper yet… she knew it was the lies she was keeping. She felt it like a barrier between the two of them, and like a dagger square in her chest. This was wrong with her not knowing who she was really giving herself to. If she knew she was the Flame Emperor…

Byleth’s eyes changed to soft. So soft. She wanted to explain but before she could, Byleth took one of her hands and intertwined their fingers with her own. She leaned back on the other palm, silently giving her space while not rejecting her.

“Byleth I’m sorry... I want to... I just...” she shook her head, emotions bubbling. Memories of harsh hands tearing away parts of her, layers of her, washed over the back of her mind and she felt herself trying to will them away. Intimacy issues aside, the bigger elephant in the room was her dual persona. She had to tell her...

“It’s ok... I understand...”

Byleth spoke soft, reassuring. She looked at their hands, woven together.

“These are the only hands that will be laid on you tonight… and only if you’re ready. You don’t have to be ready.”

“I’m sorr-“

“Don’t.” Byleth still responded softly. “Don’t do that to yourself. You don’t owe me anything...” That was a lie, in Edelgard’s mind she owed her absolutely everything.

“Byleth...”

“I mean it. I know this can’t be easy for you... and I don’t want anything you don’t.”

Edelgard looked to her with an air of... insecurity.

“It’s not just that… I… I haven’t been honest with you…” She stared at the hand holding hers. She could see the bandages still wrapped around where her fingers had been sawed. She hated that memory. Her breath was coming in shallow, and the moment threatened to swallow her whole. But Byleth’s expression didn’t sour... it just stayed empathetic. Just inviting. “There are things I have done that I am not proud of. Terrible things, Byleth. Some to you... and some very recently…” She averted her gaze to the bed wondering if she’d be furious, or devastated, or violent. All would be deserved.

“Me too.” Byleth responded surprisingly calm in tone. Edelgard looked back to her, and Byleth’s damn eyes, they were always so perceptive. All the shades of blue that danced around seemed to be inspecting every emotion she tried to cover. “El… we all have. I don’t expect you to be perfect.”

“Byleth you don’t understand…”

“I’ve killed children.” Byleth said coldly, bluntly. “We were hired to wipe out a band of savages... and they’d weaponized their kids. Youths as young as 5 came running at us with iron blades. Honestly, that was probably around the age I first picked up a weapon. We disarmed as many as we could... but a good number didn’t survive their wounds. I suppose if they had they’d have woken as orphans… that’s the thing about being a mercenary. You’re constantly ruining lives, and ending them…”

The lack of emotion as she said all this was startling but in the moment Edelgard understood. Byleth wore a mask too. She had to to cope, and the Byleth that was her professor, the Byleth she’d seen here… that was the real Byleth. Behind the blank exterior. That was the woman she’d fallen for… and she accepted her, mask and all.

“Knowing this… does it change how you feel about me?” Byleth asked earnestly. Edelgard kissed her as response.

“Never…”

“I have many more stories El. Things that may…”

“As do I…”

“Tell me later.” She leaned back in to where their noses were brushing. “They won’t change anything. I promise.”

“You can’t promise something like that.” Edelgard’s voice cracked, and a sense of deja vu broke over her like a wave.

“I just did.” Byleth’s eyes were playful and daring and so damn… beautiful.

Byleth was possibly the single person in the world she fully trusted. She had trusted her long before this, and shared things with her she didn’t share with anyone. She wanted this to be one of those things. So she didn’t think. Thinking would only get in the way. She took a deep breath, took Byleth’s hands in her own, and put them up to her chest. She implored her to see her, guiding her hands to undo the first of her buttons. Byleth moved slow and kept her calm gaze on Edelgard the whole time. Edelgard removed her hands from hers.

“I _am_ ready, Byleth. I _want_ to be seen by you.” She breathed out. A part of her mind was still swimming... still fighting her... screaming to run, but when she looked at Byleth... How could she ever feel safer than right now? Byleth’s hands moved deftly down her buttons, giving her every opportunity to change her mind. There was a rising sense of anxiety at the idea that soon she would see her without her armor, without any of it. But she would not take the cowards way out. Byleth leaned in to press their foreheads together.

“You’re doing so good El...” The last buttons were undone, but Byleth made no rush to remove the shirt. She instead planted a kiss along her neck. Edelgard’s nerves shot in all directions.

“Ready?” She breathed.

“Yes...” Edelgard relented.

Byleth’s eyes had become half lidded with warmth and ecstasy, and she leaned in once more to envelope her in a kiss. They closed their eyes and sunk into it, and she felt Byleth’s hands reach up to her collar and slowly peel back the undershirt, sliding it away from her shoulders, down her arms, and letting it bundle at her wrists. As the kiss came to an end she opened her eyes, and saw Byleth gazing deeply back at her. She didn’t look down until Edelgard gave her a soft nod. She adjusted her hands to hold Edelgard at the waist and leaned back enough to take in all of her.

She felt herself instinctually look down as well to see the scars... all the scars...

There were many. Like the deep ravines on her arms... her chest, her ribs, her front and back were all also marred. So much so she didn’t know which piece was what her skin was supposed to look like. Every inch of her had had to heal. There were jagged lines, stitched lines, straight lines that were too precise to have been caused by a weapon, deep craters that have healed back in slabs of spongy skin tissue. Her bindings were still in tact, covering the very worst of it over her heart, but the scars peaked out in large diagonals from the curve of her collarbone and around to her hips. She looked at all of these marks wondering how anyone would ever want her... and she finally had to look up. Had to meet Byleth’s eyes and see the reaction waiting...

And those blue eyes... absolutely disintegrated the air in her lungs. The tenderness on Byleth’s face... so genuine... so surreal. She’d never seen her like this before.

“El... you’re so...” She looked lost for words. “You’re like the sun. And the moon.”

She leaned closer yet, absorbed in the woman in front of her.

“Beautiful... truly...”

“Byleth...” Edelgard felt a pang in her chest. She thought her own heart may stop to match her partners. She may be blushing… or her body may be about to burst into flames. “There’s no need for that…”

Part of her brain felt it was pandering. That part died out when Byleth kissed her cheek, so gently, as if kissing a precious thing.

“Yes there is. You’ve been brave… so brave... and I want to give thanks that you’ve trusted me with this.” Her voice felt like soft rain. She looked her over again, letting her eyes dance over every inch of her. “I’ve never known beauty before now.” She leaned in and ever so gently grazed the tip of her nose along the length of her collarbone.

_Beautiful? Me?_

“What about....” Edelgard’s voice broke at each word, forgetting what she would ask as she felt Byleth’s energy radiating in the air around her.

“The scars?” Byleth looked down to her own body for a flash, not wanting to take her eyes off the enchantress in front of her. “Do my scars bother you?” she asked softly.

“Of course not!” Edelgard was quick to deny such a silly- _oh_ …

Byleth nodded and kissed her other cheek. “I barely see them. I only see you... and you are... a vision.” Edelgard felt like she was standing in the center of a fire, while somehow also falling from the top of a chasm with no bottom, but she wasn’t scared. She was... thrilled. Byleth had offered acceptance at every turn… and sincerity. Nothing was forced… it was just Byleth. Just Byleth. And so she let go. She kissed Byleth openly. A renewed energy and need. She kissed her again before their lips could part to finish the first.

“I want to see you my teacher. All of you.” She breathed in between their lips. Byleth ‘mmmd’ into her skin and slid a hand around the the small of Edelgard’s back.

“I want you to see... though I suppose you may have already...” She meant when she had returned stripped and shivering…

Edelgard shook her head.

“That was different. I want to see you on your terms.” Byleth agreed with a kiss, and the two of them made short work of the rest of their clothes.

Pants, bindings, tights, undergarments, suddenly she couldn’t wait for them to be gone. For the moment where they would finally be revealed to each other…

************************************************

They had rolled onto the bed to lie face to face, now completely unfiltered. There was a resonance in her still heart, that this felt right. She was truly enamored seeing Edelgard in this light. The world seemed... brighter. More vivid. She would attribute it to any one of her immaculate features, but in reality it was all of her. The girl who had captivated her so from the moment they met, and in this moment she wasn’t a student or a prisoner or an emperor... she was just that beautiful girl.

“You are quite the sight to behold.” Edelgard whispered. Her voice was becoming lower. Still a slight tremor to it.

“I’m sure.” Byleth responded almost in jest. She’d never thought of herself in that light. It’d never mattered.

“You are though...” Edelgard moved closer and ran a hand from Byleth’s cheek, down her neck, and eventually hooked at her waist. It singed every part of her skin she touched.

“You’re... radiant. Like something so bright it almost hurts your eyes... but you don’t dare look away.” Byleth thought she finally understood poetry... but it was certainly the last thing on her mind as their bodies were close enough to feel the static bouncing off each other.

Byleth closed the last of the gap and pressed them together. The sharp inhale of skin on skin, followed by the sweet exhale as they grew comfortable with the contact. She felt Edelgard’s heartbeat rising... she felt her everywhere. It was overwhelming.

She traced slow, delicate circles on her shoulders. She took her time, wanting to enjoy every second of this. Stretch them into minutes... hours... as much time as they could steal.

Edelgard held Byleth tightly, as if she was afraid to let go. Byleth didn’t mind at all. She kissed the top of her head again and continued her intimate inspection. Her patterns were random and rhythmic, and already causing Edelgard’s breathing to change. She didn’t sound scared anymore. It was excitement... which in turn excited Byleth.

She liked this side of El... but what surprised her was how much she liked this side of herself. She didn’t get many opportunities to be gentle...

As she ran her hands along the small of Edelgard’s back she arched away slightly with a louder gasp. She was afraid she’d done something wrong but Edelgard kissed her quickly.

“Sensitive.” She muttered. Byleth nodded... but she liked that reaction. She recreated the pattern, going even slower, trying to touch her with just the very ends of her fingertips. Edelgard pushed her into the mattress and rolled overtop her.

“You have a cheeky side professor...” She let out a rippled laugh in between her whispy breaths. Byleth didn’t have words for this view, Edelgard over top her with her silver hair spilling forth, eclipsing her vision of everything besides her. She forgot to breathe, and as the air returned forcefully to her lungs she turned the tables. She grabbed around to her back and spun their bodies to reverse the position with Edelgard beneath her looking up, and she saw the reds in her cheeks return. She looked at her... not scared... but... so vulnerable. Least of all, she realized... because her leg had slotted in between her hips...

She felt her warmth... her want... her wet... against her thigh. Without breaking eye contact she rolled her weight against her slowly... watching the way she arched... the way her lips parted and sputtered... the way she couldn’t keep her composure... and the way the electricity of the act shook her. A light yelp pulled her back but Edelgard grabbed her wrist sharply.

“Please don’t stop.”

************************************************

“Are you sure?” Her voice was low and breathy. Not unwilling... respectful. She nodded.

“It’s not how I imagined our first time would be... in a place like this...” Edelgard had imagined their first time, many times, but she didn’t have to anymore. She could experience it. And she wanted to.

“If... if we don’t get another chance... the setting doesn’t matter... it’s just you. I just want you.”

“I want you too El...”

“So take me.” Her voice cracked with anticipation. She was scared. She was excited. She was desperate to have her hands on her, terrified of giving up control, and more sure than anything she wanted to give it to her.

Byleth responded with another kiss on her lips. Hungrier this time.

“If at any point... you want to stop me, stop me.” Edelgard nodded, though in her mind she felt ready to cross every boundary with Byleth. She’d already broken down the self doubt that had plagued her... surprising her, yet again that Byleth had the power to do so. It felt like learning to walk, and suddenly wanting to run.

She felt her thigh roll between her hips again, causing every muscle in her back to clench and release. Such a simple action, and already wetting her lips.

The sounds she was making as Byleth pampered her were incoherent, involuntary, and she’d have been embarrassed accept how they seemed to spur Byleth on. She kissed her scarred heart, she kissed her shoulders, she kissed her stomach, all the while rolling her thigh to a seductive and steady rhythm. She felt herself pushing against her, and she gasped at each touch. They played this game awhile longer... until Edelgard was grinding down on her leg. Her gasps coming quicker, and she was mewing for it to continue. To move farther. A burning need was searing where Byleth’s leg touched, and when their eyes met Byleth got the message, pushing herself up on her palms to dangle over her.

“Are you ready?” She breathed. Her voice had never sounded this... luxurious. She nodded.

“I know it’s you. It’s only these hands...” She smiled and ran her hands over both of Byleth’s own.

“Or perhaps... I won’t use my hands.”

Byleth looked down at Edelgard’s waist and those words ignited something in her body that felt like being held under ice. Byleth leaned her head down, her legs hanging off the narrow bed and she kissed the area around her secret skin. Edelgard lurched forward and covered her mouth, surprised at the practically pathetic sound she had made. But the feeling... incredible. She needed more. She looked down to see Byleth looking back at her... and the sheer yearning in her eyes glued her to the spot. How could anyone look at her that way? And while keeping her gaze, she bent down and took her first lick.

************************************************

Edelgard had become her new favorite flavor.

She knew from one flick of her tongue against her lovely folds. She kept returning. She sunk deeper between her and gently moved her thighs apart to gain more access. Edelgard’s sounds were pure heaven. They were gentle and frantic and frenzied and oh so lovely. She couldn’t get enough.

“So soft...” she mumbled between licks. It was true, this skin against her tongue was a sensation unlike anything she’d ever felt. She wasn’t sure how to describe it, only that it felt like something to be treasured. Protected. Adored. She could happily lap at the pools of the Emperor forever. She explored hungrily, enjoying every bit she found. It felt like mapping a course, strategizing, but there were no enemies to surround. Only her. Only El. And gods the sounds… these uncontrolled sounds that slipped past her lips… they sent warmth down here ears to the ends of her toes and everywhere in between.

She felt her changing under her tongue, rocking in a new way, needing release. She had been sensitive... It stirred her own breath, wanting to give her that high. Wanting her to let go...

She saw her clench the bed sheets as her body curled in and her hips moved faster against her. She focused... honing her precision. She gripped her legs like a bow. She drew her breath like a line, sighted her target, and released....

She hit her mark.

************************************************

Stars. She saw stars. Cosmos. Swirling galaxies in the night sky behind her eyelids as she rode out the pleasure. Her body shook like a leaf, and Byleth dutifully saw her through until her breathing became less manic and the stars became spots dotting her vision. As she found her breath again she reached out, needing to hold her, to feel her, and she settled into Byleth’s lap, straddling her once more and kissing her many thanks. She tasted a saltiness that she hadn’t before and embarrassedly thought it was her own, but Byleth didn’t seem to mind. When they pulled away Byleth ran her tongue across her lip, as if savoring the flavor.

“Byleth... that was... gods... that was...”

Byleth smiled and ran a thumb across her cheek, pulling back a stray hair that had stuck to her lips. She couldn’t find the words, so she let her lips speak a different way, and kissed her deeply while pressing a hand in between Byleth’s legs. She was treated to a beautiful gasp, and a warm sensation that caused an erratic rhythm in her chest. She wanted her to feel the same high, but she wanted to give her proper worship first. She spun her into the mattress and kissed every ounce of skin she could find. Her release had given her a new energy and confidence, and to hell with posterity, she felt shameless as she suckled on her partner. Kisses worked down to her hips, down her thighs and paused briefly... when she saw the deep scar where they’d sawed into her. Her heart sank at the memory.

“Please... don’t ask how I got that one... you won’t like the answer.” Byleth said. She seemed to shrink away at the sight of it. She had scars she wasn’t proud of too...

“I doubt I would. But you can still tell me some day.” She placed a kiss on the center of it, and trailed more up and down the mark. Praising her with apologies. If even for this moment she could make Byleth feel a fraction of the acceptance she had felt... she would.

For every punch she absorbed, a kiss would be placed. She didn’t think her affection could make up for her sins in the cynical part of her brain, but that wouldn’t stop her from trying. She moved her kisses down all the way to her feet and trailed back up her other leg to her hips, up to her stomach, she ran her tongue up her side to her breasts. She counted all the small victories as Byleth shuddered under her touch. It felt angelic... like she was holding some power over her... a power freely given. A power Byleth had surrendered to her... as she had in turn.

**********************************************************

Byleth had never been… cared for like this. The attention she was receiving was exhilarating, and made her feel... important. It was nice mattering to someone this way... Especially when that someone was Edelgard. Her adoration was almost suffocating, as Edelgard nipped and kissed softly across her body. It caused Byleth’s breathing to skip in and out of rhythm. She was losing her composure. One particular spot along her collarbone she bit sent her body jerking. She reached up to hold her and Edelgard looked at her with such... devious desire in her eyes. She liked that look. She bit the spot again and Byleth ran her nails across Edelgard’s back reflexively. Immediately she pulled away, as if she’d cracked Edelgard’s porcelain skin.

“Sor-ry.. I didn’t mean to...” Edelgard looked confused for a moment before noticing the guilt in her eyes. Even burning with desire she had to put El’s comfort first. She didn’t want to take it too far... she needed to be gentle. If she hurt her... she wasn’t sure she’d ever forgive herself.

She seemed to understand, and gently took Byleth’s hands in her own. She kissed them both and held them in front of her, never breaking eye contact, and pressed them over her breasts. Even though she was the one initiating the contact it caused all the oxygen in her lungs to burst out in a fast, harsh, hallowed breath. Byleth’s too. Byleth leaned in toward her, her hands still slack as if afraid to move.

“El...”

“Byleth... it’s ok... nothing you do could hurt me... I trust you completely.” She leaned in and kissed her cheek, then ran her tongue along her ear, eliciting a squirm.

“And I like this side of you...” She whispered.

Byleth glowed at her words and kissed Edelgard’s neck softly. Warmly. Wetly. The kiss simmered from her burning lips, and she started to massage the sensitive skin. Every movement she made pulled her breath in gorgeous ways. As Byleth kneaded her further she started to clip the sensitive points and Edelgard threw her head back in an unexpected yelp. Byleth matched her sound. She leaned in to Byleth’s lips and kissed her with all she could. El grew restless and pushed her back down into the mattress. Her lilac eyes peered down at her with such intensity.... such appetite... and such reverence that she couldn’t believe it was reserved for her.

**********************************************************

Those shimmering blue eyes... she swore they changed color in the ecstasy of the moment. She leaned down over her professors chest to suck on her exposed points. Byleth’s lips parted and an intoxicating sound floated out as she was thrown into the throngs of pleasure. She squeezed into Edelgard’s back, encouraging her further. She moved in circles around the perky skin and nipped softly. The mercenary was always so composed. Seeing her unable to hide her satisfaction... was quite the turn on. She felt her own excitement growing as she slid one of her hands down Byleth’s front, never ceasing her tongue's motions. As she cupped her hand against the inner of Byleth’s thigh she swore she heard her unbeating heart speed up, before realizing it must be her own echoing in her ears.

“El... please...” And that was all the encouragement she needed. She dipped her fingers in and was met with the most beautiful sound dancing from Byleth’s lips. It was like a moan, like a cry, like a cheer, all wrapped in one breath. She looked embarrassed and beautiful and so unguarded. She covered her mouth with a hand and kept the other on Edelgard’s back. As much as she wanted to hear her... she had to admit that it was probably for the best that they not make too much noise. She explored the new terrain, slowly moving her fingers around, seeing which spots elicited the most reaction. Byleth would breathe out against her hand, or grasp Edelgard’s back a little tighter whenever she found a spot that was particularly tender. She wished time would stop so she could keep her here forever. All the evils that waited outside this room didn’t matter. All that mattered was her skin... her warmth... her sounds... her taste... their combined energy. Her senses overwhelmed in the moment and their bodies pressed as close as they could. Byleth started arching herself, needing... pleading for more. Edelgard was done exploring. Now she moved with purpose. She was guiding Byleth toward her peak. Her sounds muffled past her hand. They neared the height of their combined efforts and Byleth’s body tensed and clenched and begged for release, and her sounds seized as her body shook, and she came apart in Edelgard’s hands.

Fuck, she was beautiful.

************************************************

As Byleth felt the waves of pleasure grow and burst forth like a damn she looked down at her goddess and felt an immediate need to reciprocate, a burning need, like a voice in her head that screamed over all other sensations, an affliction that could only be cured by touch. She had to feel her again. Taste her. Share this feeling... this uncharted territory of the heart she wasn’t even sure she possessed.

“Come here.” She breathed heavily.

She pulled them both up to be kneeling in front of each other on the bed, still both panting. She wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped her other to her core, and the sounds Edelgard made… if it wasn’t music then there was no music. The melody of her inhales and exhales was the only symphony she ever needed. Byleth felt her slickness. Her body, still sensitive and reignited from their shared love, didn’t need much to find those stars again. She started moving through her, and felt her body sliding ever closer to her entrance. Edelgard clasped herself against Byleth’s arm, limiting her motion to a few strokes, until she finally broke the plane and joined them in a union unlike any other. Their bodies shared sweat. She bit Byleth’s ear and breathed down her neck. She broke in a new way, spilling forth nectar. It seemed every movement from their partners only served to restart their desires.

************************************************

No part of Byleth was off limits. She wanted to know her in a way no one else could. Byleth tasted like leather and cherries.

************************************************

She kissed El passionately. She missed her lips in their brief time apart. They were like a breath of fresh air after being held under water.

************************************************

Hearing Byleth cry out in pleasure instead of pain was addicting. She wouldn’t let any of the affection she harbored for this woman go to waste.

************************************************

It mattered not who she stood by, or who weld her blade, she would only ever belong to Edelgard.

************************************************

“Byleth...” She panted, unsure what else to say. They came to lay side by side, sweaty and thoroughly spent.

“I know... I feel it too...” Was her partners response as she navigated their arms to wrap into an embrace. They barely fit on the bed this way, but luckily they didn’t mind pressing close.

“Good...” She laughed, burrowing her face into her neck. “That’s good.” Byleth chuckled. She felt her exhaustion from the nights events begin to catch up to her. Slowly the colors of the world around returned to their normal shade, and she sunk deeper into her lovers embrace.

************************************************

She wasn’t sure when she had realized it, possibly the first time they’d met and she’d thrown herself between the bandit and his foe. But Edelgard... was special. She may have been the first thing she’d ever chosen for herself... and she found herself choosing her again and again.

The heart could be so fickle like that. Even when you thought better of a situation, you found yourself unable to resist plunging in headfirst. Falling for her student and heir apparent- or current Emperor, these were bad decisions... but decisions Byleth got to make for herself. And she hadn’t regretted it yet... least of all right now... with the silver haired maiden lying across from her, looking angelic and simultaneously more human than she’d ever been allowed.

The light in the window had changed, the candles burned out long ago. It must have been nearing morning.

“I didn’t know... someone could make you feel that way...” El said softly. “I didn’t know you _could_ feel that way...” A gentle laugh rang out, only endearing her more to her indigo haired lover. Byleth reached out and caressed her cheek.

“What way is that?” She asked innocently, but the playful look in Edelgard’s eyes accused that she was very aware of the effect she was having on her.

“ _You know_.”

“Do I?” Byleth smiled and kissed her temple.

“Well if you don’t,” Edelgard rolled over to push Byleth onto her back and rested overtop her. She interlocked one of their hands over her chest and smiled. “Light... I feel completely light...” Byleth mirrored her smile as she leaned in to nuzzle her nose in those silver locks.

They lay that way awhile, sharing Edelgard’s heartbeat.

“Do you think… if we hadn’t been brought here... we’d still have become lovers?” The question sounded innocent and curious. Byleth opened her eyes to meet the lovely lilac she swore she’d never tire of.

“If you’re asking if I cared for you the answer is yes.” She felt her curl closer at that, embarrassedly happy. “But would we have been lovers… it’s hard to say.”

“How so?”

“Well, there were far more… distractions in the real world. Here… things like status and circumstance don’t matter.”

“They don’t have to in the real world either…” Edelgard offered softly. Byleth smiled at the sentiment and hummed in something like agreement.

“Perhaps you’re right. I’d never dealt with feelings like this before... I think it may have taken me… longer… if not for this place to tell you. And I think the world could have found enough things to throw at us to keep us apart…” Byleth may have imagined it but it felt like Edelgard gripped her tighter at that. “I could see myself waiting for a perfect moment... and just... waiting forever…”

“I could see myself doing a similar thing...” Edelgard agreed. “Putting my duty and ambitions first… missing something that was right in front of me…” She looked into Byleth’s eyes deeper. It was a wondrous sight really, watching her accept something she’d rejected about herself. “Maybe…” She shook her head as if to cut away the idea. “I’m glad… that if… if either of us had to be here… it was with each other.” Byleth kissed the top of her head again.

“I still wish you’d never been brought here… but…”

“But…” Edelgard egged her on. Byleth smiled and had to pull her up for another kiss.

“But I like waking up to you…”

Edelgard smiled and kissed her in turn.

“As do I....”

She thought back to the first time she saw her escorted into that cell... the pain that came with it.

“I think... if it hadn’t been for you being here...”

She shook her head, whisking away the thought, but Edelgard watched her intently, waiting for the rest.

“I’d have perished a long time ago if left on my own...” Byleth finished, looked serious. She remembered the days she’d been low. Dark days. She thinks of the silk gloved hands that would wrap around her when she was hurt beyond measure. When she couldn’t remember her own name but could remember hers...

“Then I’m glad I’m here...” El reached up and pulled her from those thoughts. Byleth swore her heart leapt in her chest.

“You’ve been strong for so long...” She studied her face. “You could have become cold. Destitute... many do when pushed like this.” She spoke from experience.

“I suppose I could have. I almost did...”

Byleth remembered when she’d pulled away from Edelgard for reasons she supposed she still didn’t know.

“What stopped you?”

“You.” She smiled at her answer. “When you became El.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo nelly. So this was supposed to be a short chapter, but it ended up being 6.8k words of tender lovin. I'm not sorry bout it, our girls deserved the time together ;)
> 
> Even the burn is slow burn.
> 
> Fun fact about my writing process with these two, if I’m trying to channel Edelgard I listen to Paramore and if I’m trying to channel Byleth I blast Florence + the Machine. They fit so well I’m halfway tempted to write a spinoff where Byleth learns to play piano. Anyway that is a far off thought that has become very vivid the last few days.
> 
> Next time I promise more plot and more angst!


	13. Blind Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solon’s mission is upon them  
> His true intentions for Byleth revealed  
> Edelgard plans to intervene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter has been a trip guys. I apologize for the long intermedium, but fun fact I decided to completely change the entire ending for the stories last two chapters. Like 90% of it. In doing so it made me delay to make sure this all still lined up in a cohesive manner while still setting up the right emotional payoffs and action sequences.
> 
> I won’t keep you much longer, dive in to almost 7000 words of intensity. (I really should start putting a cap on these things, the chap length is getting out of hand) We’ll talk at the end.

**Part 13 - Stockholm Syndrome**

When the guards came in the morning they found Edelgard sitting on the end of the bed and Byleth slouched in her usual corner. Both clothed. They gave off a perfectly presentable and detached appearance as they were taken in opposite directions to opposite tasks... and Edelgard didn’t look over her shoulder once... though she seemed unable to banish the small smile from her lips when she thought of that head of indigo hair, splayed out against the sheet they’d woken on. She wondered if Byleth was smiling too.

She retrieved her costume and it hit her as she picked up the mask. _You idiot, you still didn’t tell her_. But the weight of the reveal felt... lessened. Everything did. She still carried that light feeling from the night before. The mission took priority. No point in upsetting her before then, she needed her focused to stay alive. But she needed to tell her soon. Being revealed would be worse than being told. She decided to look for Solon. They’d be leaving in the morning and she wondered if she could gather any last minute details about his true intentions.

She daydreamed about last night as she wandered the halls. The warmth of their bodies pressed against each other. The sound of her whispering her name. The feeling of her... inside of her. Goosebumps rose on her arms. She wished to replay the memories, relive the night, but she knew what they’d had couldn’t happen again. At least under current circumstance... But it was magical all the same, and hard to think of anything else.

She didn’t find the deviant in his lab, or his study, but she did notice that his desk was covered in far more documents than last time. _Clearly he’s been busy_. She was about to look elsewhere when she noticed a drawing of the Sword of the Creator poking out amongst the stacks. She retrieved it, curious. The drawing showed the empty space in the hilt where the crest stone was expected to be, and he had left copious notes around it. Fixating on how the relic was being weld with out the typical fuel source. His notes assumed it had something to do with her crest, which was what Edelgard had assumed as well. It was unheard of, but wouldn’t be the first time Byleth had defied odds. She noticed the paper next to it and her heart stopped. There was a sketch of a human figure, not very detailed, but with a crescent scar over the heart. One she’d only ever seen once...

She grabbed the stack of notes and started peeling through them. There were sketches of the crest stone, which had been lost to history, and studies of the crest of flames as a whole. She studied his scratchy handwriting looking at the clues and intent, and her whole body trembled. The implications were... world shattering.

She heard footsteps approaching. Many. Solon and his entourage. She put the papers down and put up her mask. Not her Flame Emperor one... her indifferent Edelgard. She needed to be in control of her emotions, and more than that she needed information.

“Snooping your highness?” Came the raspy, unwelcome voice. It was always unwelcome.

“Searching.” Came her reply. Calculated and cool.

“Oh? For what may I ask, in my personal belongings.”

“For you initially. I needed some information for tomorrow.”

“What might that be?” He looked annoyed more than angry. So far so good.

“About the Sword of the Creator. I wondered if you would allow my prisoner to use it on this mission. It sounds like we’ll be fighting a greater threat than before, and Thales had requested to see her wield it.” She was impressed by her own improvisation at this point. None of this was why she’d come but it was sounding pretty good. “Then I saw these documents and was curious if you’d finally learned anything useful.” She held up the sketch to make her point. “Evidently not.”

“Careful _princess_. You know not what you speak of.” He didn’t like being goaded. Good. She could use that.

“Oh? No? You seem to be exactly where we were before three wasted months. Still searching for the lost crest stone.”

“It isn’t lost your highness... it’s in her heart.”

Her blood ran cold. She tried to hide her reaction. She’d read his notes moments ago coming to the same conclusion.

“How... would that even be possible?” She finally managed.

“It doesn’t matter how, all that matters is that it’s there. And if that’s the case... then we can extract it.” His trademark sinister smile returned to his lips, looking so damn proud.

“She’d never survive something like that.” Edelgard said it as blank as she could. She was afraid it wasn’t entirely convincing. A chill ran down her spine as she imagined them cutting Byleth open. Her limbs thrashing as the color faded from her in finality...

“She doesn’t need to. We would have the relic _and_ the crest.” Sickening.

“And if you’re wrong we lose that power all together.”

“I’m not wrong. Thales will hear me when he arrives.” Staying indifferent was becoming difficult. She needed to end this.

“I think it would be a waste of a capable fighter on a foolish assumption... but Thales will have the final say.” His smile widened.

“Indeed.” He chuckled. “I trust you will see yourself out.”

She couldn’t get away fast enough. She had underestimated Solon, assuming his lack of interference was due to his respect for Thales’ power. Not because he was up to something far more nefarious.

But he had underestimated her if he thought she wouldn’t get involved knowing what she did now.

************************************************

Byleth did her warm up twice, stretching out all of her muscles and doing sprints and cardio. She smiled thinking of the cardio workout she’d gotten in the night prior. Tomorrow was the mission, so today she took the training wheels off and worked her left arm at 100%. She started with hand to hand walkthroughs. The familiar zing and snap of each punch was rejuvenating, and more than made up for the subtle pain that came after. With each move she made she had visions of last night... Different thrusts all together. The familiar scent of Edelgard was still on her hands. She caught herself smiling thinking about it. But this new development couldn’t change anything, and she forced away her smile in favor or her classic deadpan. She was still going to be separated from her, they were still in a place where their emotions could be used against them, and they were still going to have to fight a dozen or so warped creatures tomorrow. So training came first. She buried that part of herself from last night back in her brain and let her movements take over her mind.

When the door handle turned hours later she saw the lilac eyes she’d been trying not to think about, and barely kept her lips from curling up. When the guards had left she immediately detected the worry that was evident across her features.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, crossing the room quickly.

“Byleth... Solon’s planning something terrible...”

Back in the room that night Byleth found herself fidgeting. She wasn’t much of a fidgeter, but this mission was turning into a decidedly dangerous affair. Just about everyone going in had a goal their own, herself included, that did not center around killing the deranged beasts. She was going over all the scenarios her and Edelgard had come up with, when she heard the scruff of boots outside the door and Flame Emperor entered.

“You leave at sunrise. Better get some rest.” They nodded toward the bed, but Byleth casually pointed her head toward the corner. Flame Emperor silently sighed. She wasn’t taking any of the pleasantries, the point was moot. (Though she wondered if the sheet still smelled like Edelgard.)

Byleth stared down Flame Emperor, studying them. Considering multiple truths and lies swirling around the room. To the point the metallic voice had to ask-

“Something the matter?”

“Well… sort of. We’re going to kill Solon tomorrow.”

The silence echoed between the two of them. Flame Emperor didn’t shirk away, they simply continued to stare.

“I see.”

“That’s it? I see?” Byleth said almost sarcastically.

“I heard what he is planning for you. It makes sense. What doesn’t is why you are telling me...”

“Well, I imagine his plans don’t benefit you either. You’d lose your new weapon.” Byleth said casually. “So I didn’t think you’d interfere.”

“Then what? You want me to talk you out of it?”

“No. There’s no chance of that. If he’s going to be on the battlefield tomorrow there’s no way for you to hold up your end of the deal to release Edelgard. He holds too much power over you.” Flame Emperor looked almost... insulted, but had no rebuttal for the truth. “His extraction attempt is inconvenient... and the assured death that comes with it has El-delgard (smooth save) upset. But his real crime would be keeping her here...” She stared off at that point, remembering her seething hatred of the tyrant that used the person she treasured most against her. He deserved to die.

“If that is your intention… I hope you understand I can not be on the battlefield.”

“For your own protection. I do.” And she did. She presumed someone was pulling the strings from behind Solon. Staying away gave deniability should their plan go awry.

“You’ll have to convince Edelgard to walk away from you on your own.” That would be the tricky part. “Or perhaps… you’ll both walk away.”

Byleth had considered the idea, but looked resigned as she met the Flame Emperor’s illustrated dead-eye stare.

“We won’t. I don’t think it’d be possible for us both to escape. Someone needs to watch her back. And... I swore my allegiance to you.” Flame Emperor looked stunned.

“I would... understand if you took the opportunity. Should it arise.” They shared a charged silence a moment longer, both wondering if there was more to say.

“Try not to die.” Are their final words as they turn through the door and disappear.

************************************************

Edelgard walked next to Byleth through the morning mist. Both of them with bags over their heads. They had been walking for some time, and their captors were all too happy to keep them in such a demeaning position. She had counted something like 10 battalions leaving the fortress with them. Their footsteps echoing in her ears sounded like even more with the bag muffling reality. Solon rode at the front on horseback with his entourage in tow no doubt.

Inhuman sounds broke through the cool morning stillness. An eeriness sung out in the air. They came to a halt and the bag was ripped off. Her eyes took a second to adjust and she looked at her side to see a similar squint on Byleth’s face as hers did the same. When Byleth’s eyes focused they came to settle on her own. A slight smile... in her eyes, not her lips, and then she looked away just as quick, accessing the terrain. She realized as they stood there that this... this may be the last time she ever saw her as ‘Edelgard.’ The thought made her incredibly sad. She wanted to be closer to her... incase... but that could not happen on the battlefield. She took it as motivation. _Survive this. So you can fight for her. The way she’s always fought for you._

Someone hands her a weapon, then one to Byleth. A steel axe and steel sword. But... they’re still in shackles. They glance at each other... before she looks to Solon with a questioning glare. He looked practically giddy, in a truly nauseating fashion.

“Oh you’ll be needing those.”

Great, literally sending them into a battle handicapped.

“And I’ve informed the troops that if they see the two of you near each other on the battlefield they should gut you where you stand. Do I make myself clear?”

Edelgard grit her teeth, and thanked her stars she was allowed to look as frustrated as she felt with Solon right now. Byleth stared him down with a steely gaze. Sharp enough to actually cut. They didn’t need to dignify his response with a nod. It mattered not what obstacles he had planned, she was certain they would succeed, and that he would die a death far worse than the life he had plagued Byleth with.

************************************************

Shackles and steel in tow Byleth started nudging forward with her battalion. Solon had impressed her, not even pretending he wanted them to survive. He was hoping by inhibiting them all they’d be able to focus on was the fight, not him. It was a good plan for a paranoid sociopath... she hoped theirs was better. As they moved closer the battalions began to split into different units and directions. Goons from Solon’s personal entourage stood at the helm of each to keep them in line. They stuck out in their boxy black helmets that covered all but their eyeholes. _Completely impractical_. A small army stayed behind at the top of the hill keeping Solon surrounded, so he could watch in enjoyment as his play things put on a show. He was the kind of roach that would be hard to kill… but not impossible.

Edelgard’s battalion split off. They shared one last look, a nod for confidence, and Byleth watched her disappear into the fog. She felt confident in her ability to survive with out her hanging on her side, though she’d still prefer to.

Her own group neared the gurgles and wails, trying to get eyes on the monsters plaguing the space between their ears. She felt the ground shake. They were close now, and massive enough to move the earth. Swell. Survival came naturally to her, and that was all she had to do until the signal came.

The vibrations finally culminated in sight. These beasts were nothing like the wolves they’d fought prior, which still had some semblance of a living creature... these looked straight out of hell. Their bodies appeared almost reptilian, though instead of scales, black ribbons of sharp and mangled muscle interlaced over their forms. There were patches of red membrane jotting out in random and jarring ways, reminding of the person this once was. They had no eyes, ears or distinguishable features, save a menacing jawline littered with jagged teeth pointing every which way. Rows and rows of them. To the point it looked like the creature couldn’t close its mouth without drawing its own blood. Oh, and they were colossal in size. They could grasp tree trunk in the palms of their claws if they so chose. They. Yes, she saw at least 3 nearing, but imagined there were many more just out of view. She briefly counted her lucky stars Solon hadn’t turned her into one of these...

Or turned El...

That idea made her grip her sword tighter and feel resolute in her decision. She would kill the bastard.

The beasts focused toward them, their gurgles almost turning to purrs as they detected enemies. Now was the time to strike. She took a breath, channeled her inner weapon... and struck forward.

************************************************

Edelgard was in the thick of it. As the beasts made contact she had little time to shudder at the sight, before running into battle. They formed a half circle around the first creature they found and attacked from all angles. It took their combined efforts, but eventually the beast was no more. Edelgard saw another come charging in from the side and dove out of the way as it laid waste to the troops around her. Some fell at the monster’s aggressions, while others tried to organize, barking out orders. She took a shot with her axe at the creatures back leg and heard it cry out in anguish before being swarmed by the battalion. She used the moment to pin her back to a tree nearby. To focus and find her target... **There**.

She saw the man she sought. One of Solon’s personal guard, a good distance back from the action. Simply surveying. She needed to get to him but how?

As if on cue she heard growing growls coming from her side and saw a clawed hand reach around the trees next to her. The monsters frame squeezed between branches and leered about. These things were terrifying up close, but this provided the perfect distraction. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? So Edelgard backed away, letting it watch her, then broke into a sprint. It seemed eager for the chase and charged, knocking trees out by the root. She beelined toward Solon’s goon and he commanded more troops to intercept the incoming threat, then retreated further back. _This could work_. Edelgard shoved past the troops that had formed as they engaged with the beast on her tail, and she cornered quickly around the tree he had hidden behind, winding up into a swift and deadly swing. He barely had time to turn and process what was happening as her axe cut through his flesh, leaving a bloody trail from below his hip up to the opposite shoulder. The beasts sounds drowned out his gagging as blood and shock filled his lungs, and his own cowardice insured he would not be found for sometime. She looked passively at his fallen form. This was one of them men that had held Byleth down as they mutilated her arm. He had laughed. She spat at the ground next to him. He would not be missed.

She retrieved his helmet and quickly smuggled it away to a less populated area, hanging it on a lower branch. She looked about and saw a lost arrow. _Perfect._ She scooped it up and ran back toward the initial clearing where she could see the wider area and could barely make out other beasts engaging in other fights. This fog had been beneficial to their plan, while making actual survival a tad more difficult. She reached into her armor and found the flint she had hidden for this moment, scraped it twice with her axe causing sparks that quickly caught on the dead leaves littering the forest floor. The flames wouldn’t travel far, but the smoke would stay much longer. She jabbed the arrow into the side of the tree, giving direction toward the target. _Signal sent. Find it quickly Byleth_.

************************************************

Byleth fought with everything she had. She was drenched in sweat and had already dodged perhaps 10 fatal blows. These things were intense. And to make matters worse she was having trouble doing any significant damage with her damn hands bound by a foot of chain. Her battalion had started organized, but as more beasts poured in from the distance it had quickly divulged into survival. She just had to keep pace. She looked over her shoulder in time to see another creature running out from her side and ducked under a long sweep of its plated tail, then rolled frantically to the side as another’s claws came smashing down where she’d just been. Dirt and debris flung over her head and she quickly pushed back up to her feet as a third launched itself in her direction. She barely had time to deflect, and quickly retaliated with a slash across the spot where its eyes should be. It screamed out in a gurgled pain. She drove her blade with a sideways thrust into the same place, panting at the exertion. She’d been out of the game for too long. The beast shook its head but her blade wouldn’t come loose so she held on, being lifted into the air and thrashed side to side. _Well this was bad_. 10 feet off the ground and attached to a monster’s head. It was perhaps the most absurd way she could die today.

Just as she wondering how she’d get out of this… she saw the signal. The small flames flickering across the battlefield, leaving a trail of smoke. _Now or never_. She swung as best she could against the handle of her sword, braced herself and let go, using her momentum to roll into the impact as she hit the ground and sprang back to her feet, sprinting without looking back. She didn’t like abandoning her weapon, but she had to cover some distance immediately. The beast thrashed out behind her but was still stunned. It’s follow up attacks missed, but she didn’t dare look back to see my how much, or how little.

She neared the smoke emanating from Edelgard’s signal, its creator already gone, blending back in with the soldiers. She noticed the arrow as she neared and smiled. _Smart girl_. She thought, proud of her… student. Yes she was still that to her. And so much more. A thought came and she tugged the arrow out of the bark, bringing it with her. It wasn’t a sword but it was better than being empty handed. She ran in the general direction the arrow had pointed and ducked in between trees, looking… looking… looking. There.

She saw the helmet suspended off the ground and retrieved it, throwing it on over her head.

It was stuffy. Personally she’d never wear headgear like this in a battle, it cut off half her peripheral vision. Bad guys always seemed to think about intimidation and not actual function. _Foolish_. Byleth turned heal and ran farther away from the growls and sounds of battle still going on behind her. She really wished she could catch a glimpse of the silvery locks, make sure she was alright, but now was the time… to slay the real monster.

She rounded back to the hill they’d started at and looked up from the valley at Solon and his personal legion. She was still safely obscured by the fog and trees, and saw their attention ahead at where the battle was raging on. _Perfect_. This would give her the chance to sneak around the back. She saw the boulders jutting around and planned to scale them to silently slip into their ranks from behind.

An echoing resonance behind her drew her attention. A group of beasts appeared to have overrun the battalion they had been fighting, and provided a perfect opportunity for Byleth. She tried to summon her flame magic. She hadn’t used it in sometime… it took a lot of focus, but she rested her hands along a tree and cast embers that finally caught. She shot the surrounding trees, lighting up flames at the side of the hill. The beasts noticed. They snarled and ran toward the disturbance, and Byleth shot off a few more, cutting off other paths they could take, praying it would direct them toward the hill and Solon’s unit. Byleth started to climb as their growls grew louder.

Climbing with shackles was frustratingly difficult and taking a lot of time and energy Byleth didn’t have. She favored speed over safety as a few pebbles gave out under her footing and she scrambled quickly to recover. The beasts had successfully taken her bait and were moving toward Solon. She heard him yell out commands and a fraction of his soldiers sounded as if they split off to engage. She needed to hurry. If the beasts could thin out even a few of the ranks it meant she wouldn’t have to take on potentially 20 foes with her bare hands and an arrow. But if he retreated all would be lost.

She made it up the cliff and tracked around to the point she could see the enemy but not be seen. His patrols at the back of the group were distracted by the growing roars and thuds of the incoming leviathans. She couldn’t join yet. They needed to be a little closer. A little more distracted. Solon, scowling, waived for a second small unit of soldiers to go forward and meet the monsters, almost certainly sending them to their deaths. The rest of his entourage tightened their formation. _Now. Now was the time_. She moved from her spot as the beasts came into focus, fragments of their foes hanging on their teeth. Of the three beasts one looked more wounded than the rest, and as the incoming mages shot fire at it it screamed and charged, only to be killed by a series of axe wielders. Though its friends swiftly avenged him.

Byleth had successfully joined the group unnoticed, and moved closer to Solon… slowly stepping past the guards who’s fear was plastered all over their beady eyes.

As she neared him he looked almost proud… confident and mesmerized by his own creation. _Sadistic narcissist_.

“Ready!” Yelled a guard from the front and everyone took their weapons in hold. Byleth gripped her arrow tighter, obstructed slightly by the cape her armor provided. The beasts came closer. They reared back on their hindlegs, let out an ear-splitting snarl… and both charged.

Byleth saw her window. She was directly behind Solon and he had taken no notice. Still confident in his victory. Still smug. _That confidence would be his downfall_. She channeled her crest into the arrow, still not sure she actually knew how to do that, but she needed to make sure it’d have enough force for what needed to be done…

Stabbing him through the heart, even with the current distractions, would undoubtedly be noticed, and potentially not be lethal. A different idea had formed in her mind, so as she heard the beast closing in she crouched by his side and stabbed downward… piercing through the top of Solon’s foot and into the earth beneath. He gasped in shock more than pain, and she retreated in a flash, blending in seamlessly with the soldiers who had started moving apart to attack or run. He jerked his head all around, trying to find the perpetuator, and for a moment... he locked eyes with her piercing cobalt stare.

“Fell Star...” He snarled.

 _The names not Fell Star_. She thought, recounting her first spite of him. His armies attacks were glancing off the charging behemoths. Byleth ran to coverage and many of the horde had scattered behind her, but Solon… was stuck. He could not retreat. He looked forward as the beasts neared, no longer looking the picture of confidence, but rather… fear. She got to see him scared.

The beasts stopped in front of him, circling around in opposite directions, the air rumbling with their menacing sounds. Solon held his hands up in a weak attempt of protection. It would not do. One beast threw its head back in a thunderous blare before biting down savagely and ripping the man from the earth. The screams from Solon were splintered and shrill as he was hoisted up in the air, and the other monster reached in biting his lower half, and ripping him in two. His sounds ceased as the beasts chewed his bones, as blood and meat spilled forth from their lips, as his entourage stared on in trepidation and others sprinted away. What had once been the director of Byleth’s personal hell… was now nothing more than a pooling pile of organs and spit. Solon was dead... just like that. Byleth felt a wave of relief wash over her.

They’d done it. He was gone. _Now for the real mission._ She wasted no more time and ran off in the opposite direction, not caring who saw her or where the remaining foes were on the battlefield. She only cared about getting to El with haste.

************************************************

As the battle carried on Edelgard had no way of knowing if they’d been successful in their coup, she just had to wait for Byleth. As much as she’d worried for her, battlefields were a place she felt strangely confident. The Ashen Demon, as she’d been called, seemed hardly to perish under her own abilities. At least she would be if they hadn’t been saddled with untrustable allies and shackles.

A large claw came tearing through the ground and through two soldiers near Edelgard. She parried the attack and lead in with one of her own, causing the beast to stumble and be swarmed by the battalion’s follow-up.

The battle took a lot of her focus... but her mind kept drifting. If Byleth succeeded she’d be here shortly, trying to convince Edelgard to run and leave her behind. She had finally come up with her response… and felt hyper aware of where the Flame Emperor mask was pressed under her armor against her skin. Today was the day she would tell her.

Once Solon was gone she’d convince her to run with her, drag her if she had to... as far as they could, and when they’d gotten somewhere safer than this battlefield she’d reveal herself. Show her the mask, tell her everything and take whatever punishment she deemed necessary. But Byleth would be free... Regardless of the consequences it would have on their relationship... Edelgard wanted to tell her. A small small part of her heart held out hope that Byleth would still walk with her after she told her everything, but she knew actions spoke louder than words, and her actions hadn’t been nearly loud enough.

“GRAWHA!” Right, monsters. Time to hone in. Edelgard held her axe up strong, and used it to deflect the incoming slash of the tail, it still knocked her down to her knee, but she rolled to the side and used her momentum to spring up into a devastating slash of her own. She’d lost track of how many of these beasts they’d fell. She wiped the sweat from her brow on the back of her wrist, dragging her non-dominant hand up with her, given the damn chains. Honestly, the shackles were becoming downright infuriating. She’d kill Solon for this absurdity alone.

A monster leapt out of the fog and she held up her blade- _shit_! Too slow. The claw slammed her backwards, pinning her til she couldn’t move. The palm crushing her chest and majority of her lower body, and one of the long talons poking into the ground under her shackles, leaving her arms and airways restricted... the beast lowered its head and opened its jaw with a roar. The amount of teeth she was staring down would have made a less proud person quiver with fear. Yet she was defiant. To the end, she’d be defiant if nothing else. She grit her teeth... tried to find a way to flip the situation. And when it looked grim...

A sudden hum tore through the air, and a long, sharp branch punctured through the side of the monsters cheek, lodging in its throat. It screamed shrill, bloody murder, thrashing and gagging, giving Edelgard enough room to slash out with her axe and free herself. She unleashed a series of overhead and underhanded combos until it finally collapsed. Over her shoulder she noticed the helmeted figure leaning against a tree. A tree with a noticeable patch of splintered wood where the branch had been ripped from.

_Byleth._

She’d recognize those brilliant blue eyes anywhere. She looked relieved. And tired. She’d clearly been across the battlefield and back many times. But her being here must mean... Solon was dead.

They’d done it. That monstrous culprit of Byleth’s torturous treatment… could no longer hurt her. She couldn’t help but smile. They had a chance now. She saw her sentiment mirrored in the blue eyes... and then they changed ever so subtly. Not fast enough...

The world slowed down, as if to punish Edelgard for her brief respite.

Byleth turned over her shoulder at the sound of branches snapping behind her.

A growl rang out in the air.

The creature appeared through the trees, quick, and struck out into a vicious slash.

Byleth’s body took the blow dead on.

The claws ripping across her face and neck.

She was sent flying across the forest floor.

Landing in a heap…

She didn’t move. Didn’t even twitch.

The stolen helmet clanked as it rolled away, the front showing a torn and gnarled hole, revealing the damage that had been absorbed.

**_“BYLETH!”_ **

Edelgard lost all color in her face at the ghastly sight and went running. She threw the axe at the beast wildly, and saw it wince at the blow, knocked backward briefly and then retreating toward the sounds of other prey. Edelgard came to slide on her knees next to Byleth’s body. She rolled her over and covered her mouth, immediately horrified. Those blue eyes she so adored… were gone. Covered in a pool of red as the blood trailed out of a garish wound. The skin she could see around the face was purpling on the edge, dark bubbles popping up at the seams of the injury. Byleth murmured at her touch, and her body trembled involuntarily. Poison. The toxic claws were already taking their hold over her... she needed to do something. Fast. But what?

She arbitrarily processed that footsteps were moving in around the two of them. But not monsters, soldiers. Battalions that’s last word on the subject was to gut Byleth should the two of them be too close together, and she already saw in their eyes that holding her crumpled form was indeed considered too close. Rage filled her for a moment, even in death Solon was an inconvenience. There truly was no rest for the wicked... but she came up with her play. Byleth was already past consciousness, barely mumbling as her body fought the venom. She needed to take control, so she did. She reached out and pulled her red and white mask free from its hiding place, donning it once more.

************************************************

 _This fucking helmet_ , she thought, cursing her blocked peripherals as the claws tore through her flesh. Completely useless in a real life threatening situation as presumed. If she’d seen it sooner… she may have avoided this moment… this awful moment where blood was pouring from her face like a burst damn.

She thudded against the earth and groaned, living only in the boiling sensation spreading across her face. Some kind of acid. _Damn… they almost pulled it off_.

 ** _“BYLETH!”_** She heard Edelgard’s scream rip through the air, and felt arms wrap around her back holding her tight. Almost too tight.

She groaned in pain. Her body didn’t want to push like it used to and she felt the black of the world mirrored in the blackness of her brain. She thought she was moving, talking, doing something. Anything, dammit. But she doubted she was successful.

“El...” She tried. “El run... you have to run...”

She hoped she was speaking actual words. She felt like she was melting into dirt itself, the two hands clutching her the only anchor away from the dark red. She thought she heard… Flame Emperor? No they weren’t here. She thought she heard her father too. _Oh no._

“Run...” She begged once more, but she knew her cries fell on deaf ears, if they even fell from her lips at all...

Suddenly she was the one falling instead.

Byleth awoke in a dark room, kneeling, with her arms shackled behind her back. Actually, the room may have had light... but her eyes were dark. Her vision was gone.

“You were poisoned.” Came a familiar metallic voice. “We’re working on it.”

“Perfect.” She mumbled back, unsure how one returned sight. She didn’t have the strength to think on it. Everything felt like shit and death.

“As for our arrangement...”

“Edelgard.” Byleth said firmly, her body pepping up. “Is she safe?”

“Yes.” They eventually replied. “She was released after the battle, close to a village.”

Byleth nodded. The idea gave her hope, so she held onto it. Though it made her sad picturing it. She was supposed to be there... to see her off, now she couldn’t see much of anything.

“She was worried about you.”

 _Understandable_. Silence passed.

“She wanted me to give you something...” Their voice sounded softer than Byleth remembered. She couldn’t see what was happening but she sensed them growing nearer. Almost... too close. They were right in front of her now, eye level. She couldn’t fathom why... and then she felt a gloved hand gently caress her cheek. _Was this really happening?_ She heard the mask slide away, but could only make out a grey shape. A soft breath against her skin, the slight pucker of a pair of lips parting, and suddenly meeting her own. She pulled away reflexively from the figure in front of her. Confusion hit her harder than anything as she searched for a proper response.

And perhaps it was the toxins swimming in her head… perhaps the loneliness over losing the one person in her confidence… perhaps the fatigue of recent events… or perhaps just allowing a moment of vulnerability with a person who she could still not define. Whatever it was that possessed her, she allowed herself to lean back in... and kiss them. Kiss them like they were Edelgard. Strongly. Passionately. And then over just as quick. Byleth pulled away and hung her head.

“Message received.”

And suddenly… her vision swam with colors. Reds, blacks, yellows, blues, and two violet spheres that the rest seemed to spin and mingle into. The colors surrounded her, overwhelming her senses. It was all she saw, all she felt, all she could smell or taste or hear…

Byleth shot out of bed. She was panting heavy and tried to blink awake, to figure out what was happening... only to realize she couldn’t blink the blur and blotches away. Those were her eyes for now. The dark jutting lines that broke her field of vision were alarming, and nauseating. Before she could think of anything she felt herself retching over onto the ground, pure bile splatting on the floor. She closed her eyes, trying to get her bearings and still her breathing. She calmly wiped her chin and tried opening her eyes again. Her vision was indeed… damaged. Dark creases and blurred patches taking up much of the world she could see. Trying to move her eyes side to side threatened to eject more bile, so she instead moved her neck. She found that one eye was damaged less than the other, so she favored it and kept the other closed. She reached up to feel the lines from the wound, and found resistance. One of her arms was cuffed to the bedpost. _Interesting._

She finally registered where she was, even in the unlit room. She was back in Flame Emperor’s bedroom. Probably why she’d dreamt of kissing them, she reasoned. The thought almost made her laugh. _A dream_. A fever dream at that, as she suddenly registered that her body was burning up. Inserted in the same arm that was cuffed was a needle with some kind of tube and a magically cold liquid was glowing under her skin, slightly tingeing the veins beneath with blue. Perhaps fighting the toxins that still burned in her body. They were trying to repair her after all.

She still felt incredibly restless, needing answers to Edelgard’s safety, but they had ensured she could do nothing of the sort. And she hated to admit it, but she was still incredibly drowsy. Current circumstance seemed enough a reason to lay back and accept the rest she needed. _Dammit_ , she thought with trace humor before submitting to black once more. _Flame Emperor got me to take the bed._

The next time she awoke was to the sound of the door opening and the boots of Flame Emperor.

“You’re awake.” The tone was as neutral as ever.

“You’re fuzzy.” She responded, still having difficulty looking out both eyes. She stirred and rubbed them, though that proved a bad idea as the skin around was tender and raw.

“We’re working on that. It’s delicate magic.”

“I suppose I should thank you for that.” She nodded at the vile she saw the magical fluid had come from.

“Don’t thank me yet.” The voice sounded significantly sadder. Byleth tilted her head confused. The slight shift almost made her sick again. In came a new figure who’s aura alone was enough to make her bare her teeth. He wore black armor and a long cape, his eyes were hollow and gave off the impression of passively calculating countless acts of misery. His expression as a whole shone with an assured arrogance and untapped secrets he could dispel at anytime. She knew instantly that this was the string puller himself, and that he was dangerous. Very dangerous. She gazed back at Flame Emperor with her tarnished vision, trying to convey what she suddenly understood and read a response.

_‘You lied to me.’_

_‘I know. I’m sorry.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy, killing Solon was a long time coming and I hope you guys found his end fitting. I knew I wanted him to die in this chapter, and the extraction idea felt like the perfect catalyst to push Edelgard to get there. Honestly the extraction idea sets up a lot of things... (tease)
> 
> Setting up the action guys, my god took a long time for me. I love writing actiony scenes, but this chapter at one point was just 8000 words of shit happening but with no real explanation of why, and I needed some damn pacing in there. It turns out more than action I love writing dialogue and introspection, so I trimmed like crazy, added a lot more of both of those, and was 1000x happier with where this chapter landed, but that’s part of why we ended up with this long layover.
> 
> With this mission literally having everybody planning something else it also took awhile to wind all the intentions and then evolve them passed planned. Take Byleth’s injury for example. Just when we know that Edelgard plans to free her, we get her to willingly bring her back to the hell for her own safety! Gasp! Angst! Drama! And we’ll delve into that more at the start of next chapter.
> 
> (Super side note but I hope ya’ll laughed at the kissing Flame Emperor scene, that one got me giddy and I just couldn’t bear to cut it.)
> 
> We are quickly approaching the end and I appreciate you all being here to finish this crazy ass journey with me! I’ve never been more excited for where this is heading, I think the change in direction for the end here is good. Without giving away anything (I hope) It was originally going to be another mission chapter like this that would bring us into contact with Rhea’s soldiers and some former students... but it felt like too many back to back missions chapters, and after the excruciating process of pacing this one I thank my lucky stars I changed my mind. The new ending keeps it centered on the two of them, and I think that’s more important in the long run for reaching a satisfying ending. 
> 
> Also the new ending does potentially set up a secondary arc for after all this... we’ll see if I decide to go down that route ;)
> 
> As always thanks for reading!


	14. Final Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Thales  
> Byleth overcomes tests  
> Edelgard’s loyalties are tested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy schnikes guys, this chapter... it took a lot out of me, but I am thrilled with where we ended up. After changing the original setting for this chap I had a pretty good flow going until the very end where I felt like we were moving too haphazardly to get to the point I wanted, so I instead doubled down on Thales being an absolute bastard and it lead to an epiphany that rolled all of the things I was trying to do into one nice package and I think it came out how I wanted. *Fist Pump*  
> That’s part of why this took so long. The other part is that my computer is now blacked out on the top half of the screen and I had to minimize my programs to a tiny box in the bottom corner to get things done. We adapt where we need to.
> 
> Being that this is the penultimate chapter, and that you all have been super supportive about it I threw caution to the wind when it came to word count, but I’ll tell you I easily wrote and cut 5,000 words out of this bad boy. And it’s still this long. Editing is a writers best attribute, never let anyone tell you otherwise.
> 
> 50/50 chance that Flame Emperor is revealed in this chapter, feel free to place bets now.
> 
> Last thing I wanted to add just incase it’s any kind of trigger warning I would hate to make anyone uncomfortable for reasons like this, but from the ridiculously long chunk that’s in Edelgard’s perspective that starts with ‘Byleth mirrored her sentiment,’ to the line ‘Tell me..’ There is a forced strip scene, so if that is something you prefer to skip I completely understand.

**Part 14 - Stockholm Syndrome**

Edelgard had brought the Flame Emperor mask to the battlefield that day for one purpose: to finally unveil herself to the person she trusted most. The longstanding secret had felt like utter betrayal, and she had intended on confessing her sins to the only absolver she’d ever known... the only person who had ever helped her shed any of her burdens. With the threat of death and danger lurking at all times it had never felt safe, but she thought finally…. _finally_ … once they’d freed themselves from Solon’s crooked claws she could do it. Then watching Byleth’s vision stolen... it felt like the cruelest trick the universe could play. She was ready to show herself… to someone who could no longer see.

As they were surrounded she quickly retrieved the mask for its unintended purpose of buying Byleth time from foes who would run her through on a dead man’s orders. They fell in behind her alter egos reputation without much convincing, the familiar white and red earning the command of the suddenly directionless sheep. They were untrustworthy, but compliant. Which gave her time to decide... what the fuck was she going to do now?

Byleth had lost blood, so much blood... she needed help. And healers and medicine and anti-toxins. They couldn’t escape like this... least of all with all of the platoon’s eyes on her lead. She despised the alternative... truly despised it. But found no other way.

So instead of her original intent of fleeing with Byleth to any place other than their shared hell, she got to experience the joy of personally escorting her back there.

She was convinced it was short term. They needed to stop the bleeding, try to regain her vision, find a way to counteract the poison in her veins (which was causing foam to build at the corners of her lips and darkening her blood to an almost fuchsia color) and once they’d succeeded in healing her there would be no one to stop them from walking out the front door. Or so she thought.

She had rushed to Solon’s lab to look for a remedy among his copious notes. What she found instead... was the shadowed figure of Thales hunched over a stack of documents. _He was back early._

“So, the long lost crest stone... is in the weapons heart.” He said casually over his shoulder, sensing her presence. _No. He can’t know…_

She couldn’t seem to find words, but her silence gave away everything Thales needed.

“Don’t worry, I don’t intend to waste a capable resource. A sword is only as good as the one wielding it.” He turned to her slowly, looking far too pleased for such a heartless bastard. “We’ll just have to see if you’ve met my expectations.”

Edelgard felt the panic swell in her chest.

“How?” Is all she can manage as her thoughts swirled at this latest predicament.

“I will give her a chance. A series of trials. If she passes, she will be allowed to join my battalion as planned. If not... well,” His hollow eyes flickered with unrestrained ill-intent. “Either way, we will have a shiny new sword.”

And now here she stood, not but two days later with Byleth regaining consciousness, perfectly timed to see what a failure Edelgard’s plans of protection had truly been. Her cracked and reddened eyes practically screamed their accusations across the room.

_‘You lied to me.’_

And there was no rebuttal. She was right. She’d done nothing but lie this whole time, attempting in someway to ease her pain and only ever seeming to add to it.

_‘I know. I’m sorry.’_

************************************************

Byleth stared at the new figure, doing her best to focus without straining her limited eyesight. The pale skin appeared demonic in nature, his pointed features sharp enough to lacerate, and his whole vibe just felt... wicked.

Byleth decided she hated him immediately, though she was afraid her distaste would not translate to distance. She’s proven correct a moment later as he trailed his way to her bedside, arms positioned behind his back as if eyeing a piece of meat before throwing it on the flame.

“Interesting.” He leaned in close enough to run a gloved finger along the claw mark above her eyes. She winced at the pressure and tried to stare anywhere but at him.

“Very interesting.” He repeated. “How much of your vision was effected?” She offered no response, and the new man took it as a challenge. He dug his finger across the same fresh scar, pressing deeply into the tender skin with a crooked smirk as he did. Byleth winced, and turned away immediately, retching a second time for the day and expelling more bile to join the dried stain on the floor. She spat once to try and rid herself of the taste and turned back perfectly stone-faced... as if a single touch hadn’t just caused her to empty her stomach. The attempted cover up did not have the desired effect, and he was practically giddy at her display.

“Fascinating.” He laughed as his dark thoughts blossomed in front of her. “Adequate work Flame Emperor.”

Byleth fixed her damaged gaze on the stoic figure who stood like a petrified statue. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen them this… tense. Like they were being suspended between the jaws of a monster. She wondered if it was from her own animosity or this new figure…

“We’ll start in the morning.” And he turned with a flip of his cape, floating out of the room. Start what, she wasn’t sure, but she’d bet 10 gold coins it was bad. _He likes games_. Flame Emperor moved to follow him out, but Byleth needed something of them first.

“Wait.” They paused in step. “I see you failed at one part of our deal… how did the other one go?”

“She’s safe.” Came the dejected response. Hardly encouraging.

“Swear to it.” She responded, fighting fatigue to try and appear intimidating. Merciless. Cold.

“I swear.”

************************************************

As she moved in stride behind Thales her mind whirled. She had to try… _something_. She was so used to looking for windows of opportunity, but all she saw in front of her were walls. She felt them closing in on her.

“I was thinking uncle,” She started. “She’s already developed a trust for me, perhaps she would fair better joining my battalion.” His response was sharp.

“I don’t need trust, I need unwavering blind loyalty. Anything less... would be considered a **failure**.”

He always ran his F’s when he said that. It was a tick she’d grown to truly despise, along with everything else about him. It was a trivial thing to be upset by, but it always came off as _fffailure_ , and she _fffucking_ hated it.

“Who is the ‘she’ she referred to when we left?” He asked next.

_Shit._ Should she tell him? Odds were he already knew... Or could find out easily.

“Edelgard.” She responded neutrally.

Thales almost missed a step, an entertained smile breaking across his face.

“She doesn’t know you are one in the same?” He asked with open entertainment.

“No, she doesn’t.” He hummed thoughtfully.

“Let’s keep it that way. Her _protectiveness_ may be of use to us in the future.” She said nothing in response, garnering a further warning from her uncle.

“If I find she does gain this knowledge, it will diminish the value I see in her.”

She was struggling to tell her anyway, and now it hardly mattered. Whatever Thales planned... she felt like she had lost.

“...Understood uncle.”

Edelgard felt numb in his presence. She’d been trying for months to save Byleth, and nearly every plan she’d made had failed splendidly. All she had to show for her efforts was a barely breathing and blinded Byleth about to be put through a series of tests designed to break her. She hated every second of this existence, and her brain had shut down at finding solutions long ago. Killing Solon had worked, but taken so long, and cost them so much. Killing Thales… was impossible. She could never be free of him.

_And... you still need him._ She thought in a truly horrendous part of her brain that looked to their future plans.

With great effort she convinced herself not to surrender to the thumping sorrow in her heart... maybe, _maybe_ she could still spin this in Byleth’s favor. _One step at a time, s_ he reminded herself.

The next day came too fast. She retrieved Byleth, who looked noticeably better with the extra day of antidotes, and they were escorted to the first of the trials by a group of Thales’ mages. She studied Byleth through the peripherals of her mask as they walked. Her posture looked alright, her body steady. Her expression… cold as mid-winter. Much like the first day she saw her. Her eyes had dark scarring around them, and the skin was raw red and pink, still healing. The eyes themselves had grey raised ridges over the yolks where the claws had torn into them, and grey speckles healing over what was once cobalt. She looked unfazed, not showing any signs of weakness or pain.

“How are your eyes?” She asked softly as they walked. Byleth squinted ahead as if deciding on something.

“Who is he?” She asked, bluntly ignoring her question.

“Thales…” She answered, giving name to the new captor.

“Who is he to _you_? _”_

_How to even begin to explain._ Her enslaver, her blood, her infection she could never shake, her personal demon, her ally somehow still…

“He’s the one... who turned me into this...” Is what she manages, a crack in her voice.

Byleth turned startled, eyebrow raised. Those cobalt grey’s still seemed to read so much.

“And what does he want from me?”

“Your blind loyalty, as he phrased it.” _Ohh, poor word choice_. She glanced at her scarred eyes once more.

“Halfway there...” Byleth mumbled, self deprecatingly.

“He found Solon’s notes.” She continued. “He knows about your affliction... and has threatened extraction if I don’t surrender you to him.” She felt her words stall and emotion creep up. “I... I don’t know what to do anymore...” She hung her head feeling the weight of recent events settling on her chest. What words could she possibly offer?

“I have tried to spare you my pain... but failed at every turn. I am truly sorry...”

They arrive at the room where Thales waits, and she can barely look on as Byleth is ushered in alone for whatever the first trial may be. Before the door closes she hears her offer one more response. 

“Maybe some people can’t be saved… but thanks for trying. We have that in common.” Her words were strange and sincere, and made her heart grow and collapse in on itself. Then she was gone... to where she couldn’t get to her.

************************************************

“Today you will earn your position among our ranks or at the end of my sword, understood?”

Byleth nodded, standing before the imposing man she already loathed.

“The first test is one of obedience, loyalty, and tolerance.” He handed her a dagger. “Cut your hand.” His voice was menacing... to others she was sure. She could not be swayed so easily.

Byleth took the dagger and held her palm out flat, dragging the edge of the blade across her skin, leaving a red trail. She didn’t blink once.

“Excellent.” He extended his hand. She briefly thought about running him through with the dagger, but what would that accomplish? Nothing. Truly a foolish wish, she’d be left to fight her way singlehandedly through 1,000 troops. She returned the weapon and he harshly grabbed her open palm around the wrist, forcing it in place. She gave no reaction.

“Second, don’t flinch.” He took the end of the dagger and set it against the same bloodied line, pushing a good bit harder as he retraced over the already scarred hand. Byleth exhaled sharply once and the veins in her neck tensed, but she kept her eyes and the rest of her body steady.

“Excellent.” Thales lifted the blade but did not release her palm… letting her know more was coming.

“Third. Don’t scream.” He raised the blade swiftly and stabbed downward in an aggressive attack. The blade went all the way through the palm, and stuck out the other side, pooling blood instantly off the end of the exposed dagger. Her eyes widened, then shut tightly to wrestle the pain. A sharp exhale shot out of her body. Blood trickled down her elbow.

“Open your eyes.” He commanded. She obeyed.

He tightened his grasp and twisted her arm, bringing her to her knees slowly so she was forced to bow in a submissive position. She glared now, wanting to remain at least somewhat distant and rebellious. Though she was forced to accept that he carried all the power in the moment... and with it he seemed keen on detaching her mind and body.

He sharply pulled the blade up, leaving a splattering of her blood across her cheek and arm, and then stabbed down a second time. She bowed her head, keeping her lips as tightly pressed as a damn to conceal the pained wave of breath behind it. Her eyes watered, as if her screams had found a different way out of her body. _You’ve felt worse_. She reminded herself. She tried to think of past pains. The saw. The lightning. The poison claws. Her broken arm. Losing Edelgard…

“Interesting...” Came his final word, drawing her back from thoughts of the silver hair and lilac eyes that had left a hole in her heart. He smiled and removed the blade a second time. Byleth stayed knelt on the floor, drawing in quiet sharp breathes. Thales stood proudly over her and ran a coarse hand through her hair, humming to himself. His hands felt like sandpaper.

He finally lost interest or learned what he needed, and retreated across the room. She heard the door open and his voice call for a healer, and his eventual footsteps disappearing for now to concoct further evils for later. Flame Emperor was kneeling at her side almost instantly. She could sense them looking for the words, but already knew there were none. She’d rather spare them both. She reached up with her bloody hand, shaking slightly, and covered where their mouth should be.

“Don’t say anything.” She felt sad eyes staring at her behind the metal. When she removed her hand it left a bloody print smeared across the bottom half of the mask that was now more red than white.

“I see why you’re afraid of him.”

The healer ended up merely wrapping bandages around the stab wound on her hand, almost as a taunt. It still shook slightly and was throbbing sore as she neared the next trial, which was dealing with the rest of Solon’s personal guard. She felt like the gladiators she’d seen in towns who were put to fight for sport. She felt like an actor in a play that was going to center around blood and carnage. Her role... the Ashen Demon. She’d never loved that part of herself... but it was only recently she’d come to find that was only a part of herself. And in this moment it was a very handy part to have.

“This next trial is that of stamina, skill, and ability to react to a moments command.” Thales motioned and they sent in the first enemy.

They came charging in with little care and she stepped into his path with a right cross and an elbow and knocked the poor chump unconscious. She knew where to aim when she wanted to be lethal, and she couldn’t afford to pull any punches with this Thales character. The next opponent entered and an extra requirement was given.

“Break his leg.” Thales called out. As he came at her throwing sloppy punches she deflected until she saw her opening, planting a foot on his left boot and winding up into a savage right cross against the inside of his joint. Bone snapped, his knee bent in a way it never should, and he collapsed screaming in pain.

The next foe entered.

“Bite his ear off.” _Gross._ Byleth watched as the enemy came lunging forward. He seemed skittish. He’d swing recklessly then try and retreat. And after he leaned back off-balance she easily grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, pining him in an awkward embrace. She leaned in, teeth finding soft cartilage, and ripped back. He cried out as blood gushed from his head and she followed up with a roundhouse to silence his incessant wails.

In moments like these she didn’t feel like a person. A person wouldn’t do things like this... terrible ugly things. When she was with her students she had felt almost human... but humans had heartbeats. Weapons did not. And the number of times she’d done things like this to survive reminded her that only weapons massacred without thought, and thought would get you killed on a battlefield, and that her whole life had been essentially one long battlefield.

The next person entered with a sword. He lunged at her and she kicked a pile of sand up at his face, stunning him and then easily disarming him. She took the sword for herself and knocked him over the head with the hilt. No one came to clear the bodies as the fights continued, their unconscious forms piling up around her feet, adding obstacles.

Two came in next. One with a bow, the other an axe. She gripped the sword hilt.

“No weapons.” Thales barked out to her. She grit her teeth and threw the sword down. That felt foolish, in what world would she ever sacrifice a perfectly good sword? Apparently one revolving around the whim of a sadist.

Following one person at a time with her limited vision had worked so far, but two... and a long-range foe at that… this was going to be difficult. She kept her eyes on the archer and backed away slowly. The axe wielder came bustling in and she dodged, predicting more than seeing his moves. He screamed each time before swinging, helpfully telegraphing where she should not be.

She tried to turn quickly as she saw the bowman draw his line, and it caused her to retch yet again, though she used it to her advantage and aimed for the axeman. He recoiled, surprised and probably disgusted as the bile landed on his chest. She took advantage by pulling his body into his friends line of sight. The arrow lodged through his neck and he cried in surprise, though it instantly turned to gurgles as he gagged on his own blood. Byleth caught the thrashing body and ran directly at the archer, using the flailing form as a human shield for several more arrows, before tackling them on top of each other. She broke the bow and stomped them both out of consciousness. She was starting to pant.

Next came in three archers. _This is getting ridiculous._ She looked side to side wondering what angle she could take. Someone would hit her before she had closed the distance. She grabbed a rock, not her best plan, and looked to Thales to see if he raised any objection. He instead smirked, entertained.

As the arrows came whizzing toward her she dodged what she could and deflected several with the palm-sized stone, hearing the metal clank off of the surface and feeling the vibrations up her arm. It was a strange sensation to say the least. One arrow grazed the inside of her thigh. _Fuck._

She had neared one of the archers and knocked away his bow, then grabbed him by the throat and smashed the rock over his head again and again until blood and skull bits splattered around her. She looked up at the two other archers and lifted the body throwing it to distract them into movement, getting them off balance. She ran as they recovered and chucked the rock at the farthest ones head, connecting and causing him to swear.

The other archer had recovered enough to line an arrow and try to fire off point blank. The only defensive idea that came to mind was foolhardy, but all the same she reached out with her already bleeding hand against the arrowhead as he tried to fire it off, and absorbed it through the still healing gape in her palm. It didn’t go as far as the dagger had, but it made her ears pop and her spine shake. She screamed out as she channeled her crest into her un-impaled fist and punched hard enough to crack bones, rocketing the now lifeless body across the room. She pulled out the arrow with a sharp, angry cry then cracked it in half in her grasp. She looked back at the only opponent still breathing, who clutched his bleeding head in his trembling hand.

“Break your bow.” She commanded. It took him three tries but he snapped it against his thigh until it splintered and set it down, hands up in surrender. A blast of flame magic enveloped the unarmed man almost instantly, and he cried out until he was more ash than person. She saw the mage that had cast the spell, drop their arm and Thales smiled.

“Send in the next ones.”

Byleth was bent over panting, eyes blurring in and out of focus in sync with the thumping in her head. She’d fought through several more waves, to the point where her attack senses had fallen away to fatigue. She held herself up with her hands on her knees, and though her body threatened to retch yet again, there was nothing left for it to expel. Besides blood. She had a black eye forming from a lucky hit and a deep gash on her shoulder from an axe wielder. Otherwise mostly unscathed. The laceration on her inner thigh stung as the sweat dried around it, as did her freshly opened hand wound, but mostly her lungs were what hurt as she tried to gather enough air to fill them properly and cease the burning.

“Very interesting.” Thales came toward her, a cup of water in his hand. She didn’t trust it for a minute. He outstretched it to her and she wearily pushed herself up to look at the tentative offer. When she slowly reached for the cup he spilled it out onto the dirt below, smiling as he did it.

“Drink it.” He commanded. Byleth glanced at the small puddle and knelt down slowly, still glaring as best she could without being able to properly see. She reached a hand out to cup some of the fluid to her mouth.

“No.” He ordered again. “Lick it.” Byleth retracted her hand and put both on the ground, knowing what he was doing. He was treating her like an animal. No longer the illusion of a person she had held onto, he wanted a shell that would obey. Her hands shook as she held herself up, either from exertion or fury she wasn’t sure, and knowing she had little choice, she leaned in til her lips touched the murky water... and slurped.

She could feel his smile on the back of her head. And something else in the air. She glanced up toward the source of the change and saw Flame Emperors fists trembling. Even with her limited vision the motion wasn’t lost on her.

“Have you no manners?” Thales voice rang out. She turned to him, an eyebrow raised. He looked back expectantly. She knew what he wanted... but felt she could feign ignorance. He didn’t take kindly to her silence, and stomped his boot on her bandaged and bloodied hand. _Fuck_. She swallowed the pain filled grunts that tore through her throat, not wanting him to have the satisfaction _._

“Well?” He snarled at her, trademark evil smile on his lips.

“Thank you...” She muttered through her bared teeth.

“Thank you for...” He repeated, furthering the humiliation of the moment. “Use your words.”

“Thank you for the water.” He applied more pressure to his boot, finally pulling a furious grunt of pain.

“Was that so hard?” He grinned where he stood over her, ominous energy trailing from the corners of his lips. She couldn’t explain the effect his smile carried other than that it made her insides feel like they were being meticulously taken apart. “Ready her for the next trial.”

************************************************

Edelgard walked in tow with the unit to the next room, her brain felt like static. She felt the amount of hatred she had for her uncle compiling and threatening to break her psyche. Why couldn’t she raise her fists against him? Or her axe? Or even her words? Why why _why_ would she let him treat Byleth like this?

“Can I ask you something?” Byleth spoke suddenly drawing her back to the moment. “No one else here wears a mask...”

“Is there a question in there?” She asked after a longer than expected pause.

“Solon, Kronya, Thales, all wear their true faces. Only you cover yours...”

“...Are you asking why?” She still wasn’t following.

“Well no... I think I already know.”

She felt her jaw clench behind her mask. _Because I am betraying the person I trusted and the ideals I stood for?_

“What would that be?”

“Either it’s for your anonymity around these people, which you’ve told me is not the case, or it’s because you’re ashamed.” She said it soft, non-accusing.

“I am...” She responded immediately, a whisper of remorse. Byleth nodded.

“Thought you might say that... so really... you’re hiding behind it. Hiding from the world...”

_Right as always my teacher..._

She missed the days she had been able to call her that... So much.

“Would you...” She looked up to see that they had drifted near the back of the group and she lowered her voice. “Would you like to see behind my mask?”

She wasn’t sure why she asked, it was stupid and selfish and dangerous given Thales’ orders, but at this point as far as she was concerned Byleth could ask anything of her, and if she could give it she would.

“Well that brings me to my original question...” She had also lowered her voice now. “If I do, does it endanger one of us?” Flame Emperor looked briefly between the mages escorting them and nodded. Byleth returned the gesture.

“Then no. It doesn’t truly matter to me who is behind the mask. Your identity isn’t the lie I care about.”

Flame Emperor let out a long sigh of an exhale.

“What is it you’d like to know then?”

“If I succeed at these trials, what will be asked of me?”

“To join his personal battalion. I don’t know exact details… but I have an idea the kind of things he’ll command you to do.”

“Bad things?”

“Yes…”

“And he’s the head of this operation?”

“Correct.”

“So you can’t protect me...” Byleth summarized.

“I-“ She hated hearing it out loud. “I suppose not... if I could have... I would have before now.” Byleth nodded as they continued their journey, nearing the destination. “I wish I had better news.... I wish I could do more... I really do Byleth.” She hadn’t used her name much in this identity. She wondered how it sounded to her ears through the metallic filter.

“I know you do, but the truth is the truth.” So practical in her words.

“Was there anything else?” She felt deflated... defeated. Byleth turned in her direction and seemed to consider something.

“I had a dream about you.” She said, returning her gaze in front of her.

That was not what she expected to hear. Her surprise must have shown. Byleth’s eyebrow quirked the slightest bit in amusement. Gods she missed seeing her smile _..._ Or really expressing anything besides pain and sheer survival.

“A good dream?” She finally asked.

“Yeah. We can call it that.”

They were greeted at their destination by Thales and a larger than necessary battalion at the door.

“Consider them insurance.” He stared at Byleth as he said it and they entered past them into the next trial. The room was not large, and the new group waited outside as the 10 or so mages they’d walked with entered behind Thales. Byleth was ushered toward the center of the room.

“Your next trial is the last for today. And it’s the most important. It’s about trust.”

She hated his words. She hated that he spoke at all. _Hypocrite and liar..._

Byleth mirrored her sentiment, staring unimpressed.

“For your first display of trust... remove your shirt.” He wove sinister tremors into each syllable. Edelgard felt a wave of nerves like ants swarming her skin.

Byleth looked between the room of men eyeing her as she reached down to her waist and started to shrug it off.

“Slower.” Thales commanded. Anger, disgust and fear bubbled in equal parts of a toxic cocktail in Edelgard’s stomach. The way he was talking to her...

Byleth complied and inched the fabric up her torso and over her head before letting it heap to the floor. Byleth looked... like she’d recessed somewhere inside herself.

“Next... the bindings.” Edelgard had gone cold. She felt paralyzed... and she wasn’t even the damn one being unwound. Byleth did as told, and unwrapped her chest bindings at a pace he did not protest to. They dropped to the ground, joining her top. She still stared head on as if nothing had changed, but the blues of her eyes had become completely grey. She was no longer surface level. Edelgard recognized the technique... having implored it herself many times...

“So this is the scar.” Thales moved closer until he was almost suffocatingly close, then raised a gloved finger and traced the crescent wound. She saw Byleth stiffen at his touch. She felt like her heart was being fed through a vice.

“Where else are you scarred?” He said, while shifting his gaze down to her waist.

“There is no need of that.” Flame Emperor found herself calling out. Loudly, surprising even herself at the sudden outburst. “The signs of her affliction end there.” Thales turned toward her without taking a step away from Byleth. He looked irked at her intrusion, but more-so amused.

“You sound awfully sure Flame Emperor. When did you learn so much about her affliction?” _Oh… shit._

“I told them.” Byleth stunned the room and spoke up. The blue had returned to her eyes. “After Flame Emperor found Solon’s notes they asked. I told them.”

Thales raised an eyebrow.

“And you kept this from me?”

“You didn’t ask.”

Thales smirked before catching her across the face with a swift backhanded fist that jerked her neck to the side. She turned herself back slowly, a new split lip to add to her collection of injuries.

“You will only _speak_ when _spoken_ to. Understood?” He punctuated each syllable with malice. Byleth said nothing. He wound up and slapped her again, then harshly grabbed her chin between his forefinger and thumb, forcing her gaze back to him. “And you will _always_ speak when spoken too. Understood?”

“…Yes.” Her eyes maintained a hint of fire. A spark… She flexed her jaw after he released his hold, and he paced in a circle around her, his boots echoing in the small room.

“Redress.” She did, rewrapping herself and donning the already semi-shredded shirt. Thales gaze turned to Flame Emperor... _What was he planning next?_

“Tell me...“ He paused in front of Byleth’s line of sight, and turned over his shoulder to look in Edelgard’s direction, excitement danced in his eyes.

“Do you trust Flame Emperor?” The words sent a spike of adrenaline through her system. Byleth stared at him as she considered her answer.

“Yes.” She responded, and Edelgard felt a pain in her heart she hadn’t expected.

“Do you trust her... with your life?”

_HER..._

_He said her.._.

She saw Byleth’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second before dipping back down.

“I did... but _she_ put it in your hands.” Byleth said.

_She... she called me she..._

Her heart threatened to drum right out out of her chest at the pace it was beating. What the hell was Thales doing? Was he going to reveal her? No, not now. That didn’t make sense, it wasn’t advantageous enough... still, he was threatening something. He was letting her know he could. He was gauging them.

“Interesting.” He finally moved back from her and waved a mage forward.

“I wish to see you with your relic, however I do not trust you enough to use it without proper... _motivation_.”

Before Edelgard knew what was happening she was grabbed on either side, and two mages pulled her arms behind her back. _Oh, now she understood._ He had been fishing. He wanted to use her against Byleth... and she’d played right into his hand letting him know he could. She couldn’t believe she’d fallen for it...

And Byleth...

The shift in her posture was immediate. Her hands twitched and the corners of her eyes creased up. She’d seen that look a thousand times on the battlefield with her teacher when she could still call her that. _She really cared for Flame Emperor’s safety?_ Byleth nodded to Thales to show her compliance, and he smiled wickedly proud of his rouse.

The mage stepped to her and revealed the Sword of the Creator. Byleth inhaled softly, almost unnoticeable, at the sight. She was anxious to wield it again. Good anxious. When she took it in her hands a subtle energy surged through her, and her eyes turned brighter, as the sword in turn did.

“Now protect, before it’s too late.” Thales called out, and snapped his fingers with no explanation. Byleth didn’t seem to need one. Her eyes turned to Flame Emperor as one of the mages wound up a lightning spell from point blank and turned it toward her- then a cry, a thrash, a thud and a hum ripping through the air. She felt the wind of the blade whiz by her before she saw it. The mage had been skewered against the wall, the blade extended into his chest, his feet limply swaying back and forth. The sword retracted and the body tumbled to the ground. Byleth’s eyes changed yet again… focus and fury dancing in a new shade across the cobalt grey. She was learning that she had many different looks for different obstacles... Edelgard found herself wishing there’d be time to see them all... 

Truly a silly thought as all hell broke loose around her. Mages in turn wound up spells and tomes to cast, only to meet similar fates as the first. The sword wrapped around necks, sliced side to side, pierced through shoulders and ribs and kept moving. The two holding her arms never got a chance to react, and she felt the grasp on her left slip away, while the mage on her right was sliced clean in half. 10 mages were suddenly collapsed husks, killed with swift precision in a matter of seconds. A massacre. The heroes relics... really carried such power, and Byleth had masterful control over hers.

Her gaze settled briefly on Flame Emperor, silently asking.

_‘You ok?’_

_‘...Fine.’_

Thales smiled with sheer dreadful delight. Edelgard couldn’t believe he’d sacrificed so many allies to make a point... or that he’d threatened to sacrifice _her_ for the same reason...

“Very good. Now give me the sword.” He held out his hand expectantly. Byleth stood where she was a second longer and looked down at her blade, which had stopped humming. She pressed her eyes together, accepting something she’d rather not, then walked slowly to him until she was close enough to place it in his outstretched, greedy hands.

The look on her face at the loss of the blade... it looked akin to losing a limb or a part of herself. Thales smiled brighter, as he forced her to surrender her power and submit once more, and he nodded for her to return to her spot. To an outsider seeing what Byleth was capable of, it would seem she had all the power in the moment. But he had made it clear that he decided who lived and died. He had dangled Flame Emperor’s life in front of her, frustrating her to no end she could still be used against Byleth, and had brought his “insurance.” He really was untouchable…

“Excellent. Now, your final test for today, for there will be many many more in the future if you are to survive in my ranks, is to accept a gift.”

The single remaining mage moved forward and Edelgard saw the tools he held. Her heart had already crumbled with the activities she’d seen Byleth endure, but this... this turned the dust to ash and the ash to molecules. She felt her mouth go dry. She understood exactly what was about to happen, and had to repress a memory immediately to stay in the moment.

Thales wanted to brand Byleth. She couldn’t breathe.

“Everyone who passes through here is branded. You yourself carry the brand Flame Emperor.” He said over his shoulder. Edelgard blindly rested her gloved palm over top where the referenced mark sat. Her hand trembled.

“Surely this isn’t necessary.” She spoke up, her voice carrying none of the confidence it needed. “She already bears so many marks from this place.”

“It’s fine.” Byleth spoke up, drawing both of their attentions before Thales could use Edelgard’s words against them. She pulled her arm out of the makeshift shirt, offering a piece of her skin to be marred.

“I can take it.” Those same grey eyes... Edelgard opened her mouth to speak but found no words would come out. _Why...?_

Thales snickered.

“Now there’s an eager one. But what did I say about speaking?”

“Apologies. I was being spoken for, and I disagreed.”

“I see.” He seemed entertained when her bite wasn’t at him. He motioned for his lackey to go forward and complete the task. The mage channeled heat into two large hooked needles. They glowed searing orange on the ends as he neared. Edelgard could see the mark in her head: the mark of the Agarthian cult. It looked like a star swirling in on itself. A symbol that would never exist naturally, and stuck out like an abomination against the human flesh, leaving no question it was attained by deplorable means.

She remembered being branded. She remembered crying as a child as the flame etched into a blazing point against her skin, over and over. Dragged excruciatingly slow until the mark would be with her forever. Byleth had kissed the mark ever so softly during their night together… and now the idea that Byleth would carry this mark... that Thales grasp on her would be complete… It broke something in Edelgard.

She looked helplessly at Byleth who was incredibly indifferent as he neared… Her eyes were checked out and told her everything the indigo haired professor was thinking.

_‘You can’t protect me.’_

_‘...’_

_‘...’_

_‘Why not?!’_

And in a flash Edelgard was no longer Flame Emperor. She discarded the thoughts of the future, for perhaps the first time since her adolescence, and reacted in the moment.

In the moment there was a demon to her left and an angel in front of her… And whether everything made sense or nothing did... she felt that this moment would be the one she’d always regret.

She knew Byleth could probably handle it, she’d seen worse done to her… but something about the idea of her living the worst singular moment of her childhood was soul-crushing… She felt protective energy burst inside her… she felt irrational.

_Is this how Byleth feels when the roles are reversed?_ She didn’t give herself time to consider.

She reached for her dagger.

The dagger she’d kept on her since childhood.

The dagger a young boy had given her to carve her own path to the future... she was going to use to cut free of her past.

Edelgard stabbed Thales.

************************************************

There was shock in the air. Anger. A frustrated yell, and Byleth noticed a rather dull dagger being thrust into Thales back by... Flame Emperor?! _What the hell_... He turned to the source and tried to summon a tome, but Flame Emperor twisted the dagger farther in and forced him to the ground on his knees. He summoned his magic again and attacked where they stood, flames burning them both in the aftermath. Byleth acted off instinct, still with no idea what was actually happening. She ran toward the mage first and grabbed him at the neck. He struggled weakly trying to use the hooked tools against her, but she was quicker and fiercely snapped at the tension point in his spine. His body slacked to the floor.

She turned her attention to where Thales knelt. He’d managed to land a spell after all and blasted Flame Emperor off of himself. He clutched at the dagger in his back and stumbled to his feet in time for Byleth to come barreling in from behind. Their collision took them to the ground and the Sword of the Creator clanked away. Thales recovered first, and turned toward her with an aggravated yell and a dark spell, catching Byleth in her chest and knocking the wind from her lungs and her body across the room. _That hurt._ She thought, as she skidded to a halt. The skin on her arm was torn open as it scraped across the rocks, and pebbles stuck lodged in her flesh.

Her head spun.

She heard some kind of scream across the room and it looked like Flame Emperor had gone forward and stomped the daggers hilt deeper into Thales back. He tried to raise his arm against them to strike out with another dark spell, but Flame Emperor was faster. They grabbed his arm and twisted, keeping it at an awkward angle, then grabbed the hilt and pulled it out only to plunge it back into the soft of his neck. Then pulled out and stabbed again, and again, and again… _Damn_. She sensed resentment. And an unbridled animosity spilling from a typically composed fighter. Thales body seized as a pool of black blood spilled around them. Flame Emperor paused in their assaults, holding the dagger tightly. Shaky metallic breaths echoing in the space.

“You... will never achieve your goals... you are _nothing_ without me.” Thales voice was gurgled and strained from the assault on his throat and the blood no doubt building up there, but he glared with such certainty in his eyes, trying to leave one last mocking blow.

“Look at what I’ve made you.” He wheezed.

“The only thing you made me... is traumatized.” Flame Emperor responded cooly. The metallic voice trembled slightly. “You needed me to achieve your goals. Not the other way around.” Anger slipped through in each of the short spoken words, syllabizing a long held wrath. “And I’ve let you hold me on a leash for far too long.” Flame Emperor reached down and thrust the tool deep into the temple of his head.

And with one last yelp... the tyrant’s chapter came to a close. His devious games were over. Flame Emperor stood back, hands shaking, and finally turned toward Byleth. She was still clutching her ribs from where the spell had hit and trying to recapture air in her lungs, but assumed her body language spoke volumes for her.

_‘What the fuck was that!?’_

************************************************

_Wow..._ Edelgard kept her eyes trained on the expressionless face of her personal boogeyman… laying in a pool of his own blood. _He was gone… he was really gone…_

She wasn’t sure what to do from here... what to feel...

There was a harsh knock at the door, springing her from her spiral and Byleth was suddenly up right in front of her, gaze no-nonsense.

“That wasn’t part of your plan was it?”

“No...”

“Well then… this is bad…” Byleth mumbled. She looked like she had something to say… but instead turned and vomited once more.

“Dammit…” She spat. “That is getting really old.”

Keeping her eyes trained on the door, she asked the big question.

“Why... did you do that?”

“I don’t know.” She responded, unable to differentiate between Edelgard’s and Flame Emperor’s words at this point. “I didn’t want you to carry this place with you... any more than you already will.”

“You didn’t have to. I would have survived”

“I know, but I didn’t… you shouldn’t have to.”

“Well… thank you.” Another loud knock on the door. The group outside was growing impatient.

“Don’t thank me yet.”

Edelgard ran forward and recovered the Sword of the Creator. When it was back in Byleth’s hands it seemed to give her a new source of energy. It reminded her of when they were imprisoned together and she would act as the source for Byleth to channel her own vitality through. She stood a little straighter and inhaled deeply, reading herself.

“Grab that.” She nodded toward the dagger. She retracted it from Thales head, and his body gave no resistance to the motion. He really was dead. She felt a surge at the thought of a future without him, but their immediate future was dealing with something else. The door was suddenly flung open… and the swarm began.

************************************************

Flame Emperor was stabbed.

Stabbed.

Run through... on the end of a lance meant for Byleth... a launched wielder who had come crashing downward and there wasn’t time...

They had fought off maybe 10-15 of the new intruders. Byleth arguably doing the heavy lifting, but Flame Emperor keeping foes who had slipped by from getting too close with a small hand dagger and sheer survival skills. Then a mage in the back of the battalion had wound up a charged blast of wind magic and Byleth shoved Flame Emperor out of the path before being knocked across the room and colliding with the back wall, hard. Chunks of stone broke off around her impact, and by the time she was regaining her footing it was already too late. She saw their attack as it wound up… was wondering what the blade would feel like piercing her flesh... trying to think how best to absorb the blow...

But Flame Emperor acted first, throwing themself in the line of fire. The lance pierced through the meat of their hand, then continued its journey through their ribs and out the other side of their armor. There was a sharp cry, though she wasn’t sure if it’d come from her or them, and the armored figure collapsed.

They’d been stabbed... impaled trying to protect her... _Why???_

Rage burned in her belly like the everlasting inferno that greeted the damned, and she felt the sword in her hand react to her temperament. Her eyes narrowed in on the red she felt and her mask was up. The Ashen had one more symphony to play.

Turning the Sword of the Creator into the murderous weapon it was meant to be, she savagely ripped massive circles from the ground up, severing legs, limbs, and appendages. Blood and shit and fluids of all kinds splattered around the room. The air filled with the cries of misery. Byleth didn’t care, she channeled the crest attacking a chunk of wall which imploded and crushed those nearby, she laid waste to the surrounding assailants, all without ever straying far from Flame Emperor’s side. With a final stroke and stab, the last of the foes were dealt with, and she found all 40 men slaughtered in a matter of seconds. She really had a gift for mass homicide.

She dropped to her knees as soon as she was done and threw up blood and spit and more blood. She took a few deep breathes, bringing her vision back into focus, before crawling to her allies side. They twitched violently against the lance that was still shoved through their hand and chest, and she heard the raspy breaths fragmenting behind the mask.

“By…let... i’m… s… rry…”

“This is really going to hurt.” Byleth told them as gently as she could. She grabbed the wooden stake, firmly bracing it, and breaking off the pointed head that stuck through their back. She held what was left of the handle tightly and wrapped an arm around Flame Emperors midsection to keep them steady… then did her best to slide out the weapon smoothly and swiftly. It snagged once or twice and Flame Emperor practically whimpered in between haggard breaths and muffled cries. Finally the wooden handle had been freed from flesh and tossed aside, a tremendous amount of blood coming with it.

Byleth instantly pressed a hand to the back of the armor where the exit wound had been and grasped their bleeding hand in her other, white energy humming off of her as she desperately tried to heal her confidant. That was a decidedly deadly blow they just took.

Why would they... why would _she_... do something so stupid… so… irrational…?

She looked down at the skin slowly healing… and the hand she held. With the glove cut to shreds and barely more than scraps of leather… she saw the skin revealed underneath… skin she’d only ever seen the likes of once.

Familiar pale porcelain… healed in different shades of pinks and whites… and decorated in...

_Scars._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Did you guess that is was going to take all 15 Chapters to get to the reveal? If so you are very good at this.
> 
> I will say no more... but I can’t wait for you guys to read the finale. I will try not to keep it from you long, that cliffhanger makes me feel like a bad person :D


	15. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I’d like to apologize for the tease. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but when this hit 10k words and there were still an easy 4k to go I thought it best to let the characters breath. This chapter has a lot to accomplish, a lot of emotions to address, and a lot of ground for them to cover, figuratively and literally. So after much deliberation and banging of my head against a wall, I’ll give you all (and myself) time to properly process this insanity instead. One more chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I am so excited for this one to be out of my brain and out of my hands and out in the world! Get your tissues ready, this is gonna be intense!

**Part 15 - Stockholm Syndrome**

Edelgard had acted on pure instinct when she saw the lance aimed at Byleth. It amazed her how selfless the Ashen Demon could constantly be, throwing her own safety aside as if it were a crumpled paper. And now she’d made herself an easy target.

There was only a second to react... and Edelgard would be damned if she let Byleth take a blow like that when she could do something about it. She wished she had a weapon, or a better angle, but since she had neither she used her body and stood between the enemy and the girl she cared for, a mirror image of the first time they met.

She smiled softly, thinking she’d finally repaid the favor, before a blinding pain consumed her... then everything was dark.

It was a darkness that seeped through every part of her mind. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t do much of anything. All she could process were fragments. A flash of silver, a spin of reds, a humming, a cry, and a searing ache. Then a voice...

“El...”

She suddenly felt the pull of white magic and someone tightly grasping her hand. Those two sensations were like an anchor to the world, and she felt her body hone in toward them. Fragments became clearer. The darkness became grey. It felt like she had a foot on either side of existence, but was stuck in the doorway, unable to move one way or the other.

She could hear… someone… whispering sweet reassurances. They sounded strained, and so far away. What were they saying? She tried to focus and finally heard-

“Come back to me El...”

And she did.

She returned to her body with a choking gasp.

Breathing, gods why was breathing so hard? The weapon felt like it had pierced a lung, and destroyed her rib cage on the way. She made some incoherent grumbles of pain.

“That’s it... I know it hurts... it’ll get better. Just breathe, hold it... and count down from 10.” The voice was calm and steady.

 _That made sense. Breathe... 10...9...8 wait_ -

She sputtered out what air she had and finally focused her eyes on the cobalt-greys that gazed at her… with concern and care radiating in earnest. _Byleth..._

_She called me El..._

She could still feel the weight of her mask, but those eyes appeared to see right through her.

“Byleth….” Talking was even harder than breathing.

“Shh… Just be still.” Byleth was covered in blood. Her own, her enemies, probably some of Edelgard’s. Her right eye was scrunched shut with a fresh wound glistening and pooling down her face, only showing a glimpse of the glowing iris beneath. A glimpse was all it took. Her eyes told all.

“You... already know?” Edelgard felt confused… but so ready to be done with the damn charade. Then she realized the hand in Byleth’s grip was exposed. The glove had been all but shredded, and her scarred skin was on display, revealing to her savior what she was truly saving... a rat.

“I’ve known...”

_She’s…_ **_known_ ** _...?_

Her words stole what little air she’d gathered in her collapsed lung and she sputtered into a coughing fit again. Byleth… always surprising her.

“Ho..ow?” She managed.

“I’m your professor El, it would be a damn shame if you were that much smarter than me.” Byleth responded with such an even tone you’d think they were having a casual conversation, instead of revealing her complete and utter betrayal. It almost made her laugh, but her chest would allow no such action. So many questions came to mind but...

“Can you… remove… this?” She gestured to her mask. She’d have done it herself but her arms wouldn’t seem to cooperate. And if anyone was going to unmask her... she wanted it to be Byleth.

“Not now. It’s not important.” Her voice was still reassuring, she was _still_ trying to heal her. By all rights, she should pick up that lance and run her through again. But she hadn’t...

“Please my teacher… I want to be seen by you…” She said it as a soft plea, calling back to their night together.

Byleth’s focus faltered and she exhaled slowly. Sadness finally showing through... She accepted the request and lifted her hand to ease the mask off her face, placing it on the ground next to her and staring holes into it. Her dried blood print still stained across the metallic surface. A storm of thought and sentiment visibly passed through her in that brief moment. Edelgard had to focus every bit of strength to reach up and graze her fingers along her chin. Byleth reflexively reached for her hand and grasped it gently… giving it a tentative squeeze, before finally, finally looking at her in full. Cobalt grey meeting fading lilac…

The word that came to mind was wounded… so wounded...

“Byleth, I’m so sorry… I didn’t want this… I wanted to tell you…” Her tears sprung quick, but trailed slowly. Like a chisel etching scars down her face as long overdo words were finally said.

“Shh… I told you, I already know. I know.” She cradled Edelgard in her arms, and her features softened as she held her. Being closer to her she noticed how utterly wrecked Byleth looked. Trying to heal her had clearly taken the majority of whatever energy she’d had left.

“I never wanted to hurt you... I _hated_ watching them hurt you.” She gripped tightly against Byleth’s shirt, and her voice cracked from exertion or emotion or both.

“Well this was the only alternative. You didn’t have much of a choice.” Byleth gestured around the room to the horde of fallen foes and the wounds they’d sustained. She was trying and struggling to summon more white magic, but the glow refused to catch on her fingers. She’d exhausted herself. She looked frustrated but more so... desperate.

“You should hate me… You should be angry…”

“I am, ok?” Her voice sounded wrecked too. "I am angry, but I need you to be alive so I can be angry with you later.” She tried unsuccessfully yet again to summon any bit of light, and sighed, exasperated when it failed. She looked at Edelgard in full, her eyes betraying her worry. Then took her cheeks in her hands and kissed her forehead with a kind of urgency she wasn’t expecting.

“I need you to be alive.” Her voice wavered slightly and she held her close in an embrace. Her sincerity struck a pang in her heart that made her want to hang to the threads of life she offered. Adrenaline and a lifetime of skill weren't going to be enough to get them both out of this. They needed a strategy. She thought of the enemies they’d already vanquished. How many more were left? How many robed warriors? How many masked mages?

An idea came to her in that moment. A crazy kind of one... but really that’s all they had left.

“Byleth… can you... can you trust me once more?” Byleth pulled back to look at her. “I think I have a plan… to get us out of here. Granted it’s rather desperate...”

Byleth considered and crooked her head to the side, in the tick that Edelgard found endearing to the tee. Even half dead and bleeding with one good eye… the act stole Edelgard’s fading heart.

“That’s the best kind. What do you have in mind?”

************************************************

There it was, out in the open. Edelgard was Flame Emperor. And Byleth knew it, and now Edelgard knew she knew it. She wanted to tell her more, to understand her, to let her know the things she accepted and the things she didn’t, but right now survival took the forefront. It always seemed to. She briefly dreamed of a day where merely lasting until the next wasn’t the only thing determining how her time was spent... then incinerated that thought. She needed to focus. Her life and Edelgard’s... _El’s_... depended on it. No matter what lies she’d told… she was still El to her. And she wanted to get a chance to sort out her conflicted feelings, of which there were many, away from this damned gutter of grief.

Byleth limped down the hall carrying Edelgard’s body as best she could. Listening to her unsteady breathing and counting the pauses in between each inhale. Edelgard’s idea had been indeed desperate, but might be the kind perfect for defying the odds. Byleth donned the chain mail and robes of one of the fallen mages, completing the disguise with the long dark apothecary masks. Edelgard had agreed to wear the Flame Emperor mask once more, though she looked none too eager to disappear behind it. Now here they were, traversing the halls, chancing an escape.

“It’s gonna be ok.” She told her, trying to sound sure as she noticed the stalling in between her breaths growing. “You’re not going to die here. I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“I know my teacher... Hubert would be rather cross if you did.” Her words came out in sincere, playful pieces.

“Agreed. He’d run me through himself.” They shared a small huff of a laugh, briefly thinking of their faraway friends.

“You… really knew it was me?” She’d been expecting the question, and opened her mouth to answer when a voice called out from behind them.

“You there, halt.” She turned over her shoulder to see a group of about 5 mages and goons coming toward them. _Perfect. Showtime._ As the soldiers neared she laid Edelgard down and there were whispers of surprise as they recognized the zealous armor.

“Quick, we need a healer.” She called out. One of the mages stooped to their knees and studied the injured Flame Emperor before finally raising their hands and injecting the white magic over their form. Byleth let out a breath she’d been holding as the magic attacked the wound, and she saw Edelgard’s body relax bit by bit.

“What happened?” One of the soldiers asked.

“The prisoner… lashed out. Thales gave her the relic and she destroyed everything.” She tried to sound scared. It was weird lying about herself, but Edelgard could hardly talk, so she’d come up with a plan best she could. “We barely survived.”

“How’d you get away?”

“She must’ve thought we were dead. There were bodies everywhere.”

“Where’s Thales?”

“Bled out. No pulse… half the room was collapsed in when we came to.” There were looks and murmurs amongst each other about what to do next.

“Right… well you get em patched up, you help get the Flame Emperor to the infirmary. And _you_ with us.” One of the goons jerked his thumb over his shoulder motioning for Byleth to join them. “Let’s go find the bitch.”

This hadn’t been part of the plan, but Byleth had known it would be a possibility. Being separated from Edelgard right now was like having her circulation cut off. But for this plan to work they had to play along, and she desperately needed a healer for as long as possible. So instead of voicing any of her internal protests, or reaching for her relic and cutting down each and every one of them, she simply nodded and rose to follow them as they headed on a wild goose chase to hunt down… well… her.

As she left her side she hoped Edelgard could read her, as they had read each other thus far. It was easier to communicate when one of them wasn’t half blind and the other half dead, but all the same she had the same thought with every step away from her.

_‘I’ll find you.’_

The situation felt ridiculous. Laughably so. Treading deeper and deeper into the tunnels on a man hunt for Byleth the prisoner, meanwhile Byleth the stowaway had already slipped amongst their ranks. She’d have laughed if she could focus on anything besides the absurdity of it all and the fact that they were moving the wrong way, going farther into the caverns and away from her potential escape.

She could feel the cold steel of the relic pressed against her back and focused on it. She knew exactly how long it would take to release it, but hoped she wouldn’t have to use her scraps of remaining energy just yet. They’d joined with a slightly larger group, and now their numbers were 6. They whispered conspiracy theories and plans as they walked. Some of them seemed nervous to find her, others eager for her death. Decidedly an even split.

“I’m just saying, how do you even kill a heartless beast?” One of the guards finally said louder than the rest.

“It’s a metaphor you numbskull. It’s got a heart, it just doesn’t feel anything.”

“Nah, I heard one of the guys in Solon’s troop talking about it. He said the thing had no heartbeat. How do you kill something that isn’t even alive?” Fair question. One Byleth had considered, but she knew she could die. She’d come close a handful of times, most of them in recent memory, and had felt the draw of true dark reach for her.

“Well if you can’t take it out at the heart you just take it apart. We know it can bleed, lets make it.” They talked a big game. Arguably in her beaten down state they might stand a chance. One wrong move would be all it would take. She hung near the back of the pack trying to figure out how to disappear. The longer they went the wrong way the harder it’d be to go back... She casually picked up a rock mid-step and kept pace. She looked ahead at an empty corridor, and tossed it with a flick as they neared. The echoing of the stone as it skipped simulated footsteps running off perfectly, and she turned and pretended to be startled by the abrupt noise.

“What was that?” The high pitched tone in their question was almost comedic.

“I bet it’s the Ashen... you, you’re closest, go check it out.” A thug pointed a shaky finger at her.

Perfect, she was being sent in on her own, earning a free reason to escape their company, and hoped this corridor lead anywhere else as she vanished from their gaze. _With any luck, the infirmary..._ Instead she found a dead-end. _That’s about right_. She thought with the way her day had been going. She was about to turn back when she glanced at the desk in the center of the room. It was littered in notes and papers, including one at the top with a sketch of the crest of flames... and of a figure with a crescent shaped scar. _So, this was Solon’s lair..._

She took the document in her hand and briefly scanned his theories on her condition. Crest stone in her chest... no heartbeat... unliving... extraction the only useful means of her existence. She felt her jaw clench. Hearing of his plans and reading them first hand felt very different.

Maybe it was her last great act of defiance toward the deceased deviant, or the snapping of a damaged psyche after a very trying day, but she wished for his work to die as he did.

She didn’t have much in the tank but emotion lead her once more, rare that it ever did. She channeled the power of the goddess or the demon or her crest, or whatever it was that seemed to dig into reserve tanks beyond what she should possess. She reached for a flame spell. The world came into sharp focus behind her mask before blurring with red along her peripherals. She felt the burning warmth in her hands and released.

She’d taught herself and her students one incendiary spell so far. The simple tome of flames was the most basic and versatile spell, and all that students should've needed. The high ranking fire spell she had forbid them from attempting was Bolganone. It erupted from the earth itself like a volcano and needed no kindling nor magical fuel to spur it forward, it simply spread on it’s own power until the wielder ended it. With her emotions unchecked she found that was indeed the spell she had cast for, and watched as the desk, the room, and the papers that had condemned her as a beast burned to bits around her. She was awestruck, for a moment, and snapped to in time to have the sense to end the spell... but hesitated.

What if instead... she didn’t?

************************************************

“What’s going on out there?” The guard by the door of the infirmary mumbled, hearing shouts and thuds. Edelgard propped herself up on the cot as he stuck his head out the door with a frown that was immediately transformed into an “Oh shit!” He turned and ran out of the room without so much as a look over his shoulder. The healer rose from her side and looked with a similar revelation. He to his credit looked at Edelgard before deciding to abandon her as well. _Well that can’t be good._

The healing magic had helped significantly, though she was still far from fixed. She drew focus and managed to move her still slipping body with far more control. Her ribs were still splintered and busted based on the pain she felt when she was bent at any angle, but she could breathe at a consistent pace.

She stumbled across the room toward the door, until something caught her eye. A vulnerary on the counter. She risked the extra steps, and moved across the room to pocket it for later. She’d give it to Byleth when she saw her. _She needs a lot more than this._ She thought of all the wounds she’d already sustained and once again kicked herself for never learning healing magic.

_She really knew it was me... when did she...?_

She shook her head of the questions she desperately needed answers to, and finally made her way to the door, seeing what had caused all the commotion. Down the hall, not far off, a series of flames were licking at the walls and engulfing the tunnel. They were spreading.

She felt a knot in her stomach. She prayed Byleth wasn’t that way. For now she knew she needed to move, and clung to the wall for support as she navigated away from the growing heat, step by step. Arguably, the embers were outpacing her, and she was thankful she’d had a head start. The smell of smoke grew and for a moment she was caught at the irony of the Flame Emperor potentially perishing under flames. _The Flame Emperor is already dead_ , she thought. He died on the end of that lance, finally doing something good with his existence. She was simply wearing the disguise of a dead man, same as Byleth.

Going up the stairs proved to be as difficult as expected. Every step like a shovel digging through her chest. She thought of how many days Byleth walked these stairs with these injuries, and felt this was deserved. She was sure she’d never forgive herself, and couldn’t understand how Byleth could even consider.

She arrived at the top of the stairs and the suffocating smell of smoke followed her. She looked around and saw the assortment of guards and goons that had gathered. She clearly read injured, but needed to gather her air of authority and take command.

“Thales has perished. A fire is spreading. I order all of you to evacuate.” She’d rather order them to jump into the flames, but the less enemies down here boded better for her and Byleth.

“Is that so?” Came a challenging voice. “You don’t appear to be in much of a state to order anything, Flame Emperor.”

 _Myson_. The mage known as Myson wadded through the room, hands behind his back. He wore a large hat that obscured the top of his face so you could only ever see his cocky half smirk peeking out. He was talented in the warp and plague spells, and had worked closely with Thales through much of her childhood. Him being here was very bad. She had banked on her existence being the only authoritative figure in the ranks. He posed a challenge... and probably had two working lungs to stand on.

She tried to stand taller.

“You forget yourself Myson.”

“And you bleed an awful lot for someone who’s trying to take control.”

As he stepped closer she could see the guards gravitate toward him.

Damn... she wished she had a weapon. Anything. She’d happily take a lance.

“I wasn’t aware you had arrived.” She was stalling now. His smirk rose and a purple vortex circled into the air behind him. He leaned back into it and vanished, then she felt a gust of air on her side as the same energy swirled and he reappeared next to her, grasping her mask firmly.

“That’s the thing about warp, I can come and go as I please your highness.” He released her and walked a few steps away, looking smug.

“What really happened to Thales?” He asked. She understood now. He had been part of Thales ‘insurance.' He was supposed to punish her should she stray. And she had strayed far.

“I told you, he perished.”

“Just like that?” His voice was almost mocking.

“Just like that.” She told him confidently. Perhaps he already knew what had happened, but she would not grovel to a man like him.

“How quaint. He had warned that if you and your prisoner were to appear without him that you should be dealt with.” Guess she hadn’t been subtle with her feelings.

“Is that so? What then, are you going to kill me Myson?”

“Killing is mindless and meddlesome.” His smirk grew yet again. “Let’s call it a change of command. We’ll need an audience.”

************************************************

It was either incredible brilliance or incredible insanity that inspired Byleth to leave a lit enchanted fire spreading through the corridors she herself inhabited. But they needed an excuse to move toward the surface, and avoiding burning alive seemed like a compelling argument. The group of goons dispersed the second they saw the incoming flames, shouting various profanities and all running in different directions. She enjoyed her momentary success. _So far so good_.

Now she needed to find the infirmary. She wished she had any idea where that was.

She bobbed back and forth along the halls, moving on reflex back to the point where she was separated from Edelgard, but from there had to guess. She picked one route, only to be met with another dead end. _Seriously, who designed these places?_ As she jogged back she started smelling smoke. The thought of perishing under flames she herself summoned was entertaining. The thought of Edelgard perishing under those same flames... devastating. She needed to know she wasn’t down here before she could move on.

As she joined back into the main hall she saw the flames had already spread and she ran through them, bracing herself. The heat was insufferable. She imagined them engulfing her skin, melting flesh and muscle from bone. She was immediately coated in ash that stuck to her sweat slicked skin. She mused that she probably looked the perfect part of the Ashen Demon.

She hurried down the only other path she could find and tried to stay a step ahead of the scorching heat growing around her. The flames licked at the ends of her robes, and she buried her face in the crook of her elbow to fight off the fit of coughs she could feel building. She kicked open a door to her side and stuck her head in. Nothing. She briefly considered trying to end the spell, but was fairly certain the second she tried she’d collapse from exhaustion and the fires would take her. They were already gaining... she could see the embers moving in front of her.

She kicked open another door. It wouldn’t budge. She kicked again, and again, before it finally knocked off the hinge and she could see it was indeed empty. Her feet _burned_.

Ahead she could see one doorway left open and quickly leaned in, assessing the space. The fire had already begun feasting on the rooms contents, which looked to be a series of cots and cabinets. An infirmary? A spark of hope. As close to one as a place like this would seem to warrant... and no body. If she’d been here she’d gotten away.

She breathed a sigh of relief which quickly turned to a cough, and she felt the retch coming. Instinctually she reached up and moved her mask aside, before spewing what little was in her body onto the floor next to her. She almost choked on it, her body fighting between breathing in and expelling out. She fell to a knee and the heat rose around her. The chainmail was heavy and hot, it seared against every inch of her skin. She needed to move. Needed to go. She pushed herself up, dropping the mask in the process, and hurrying out of the room. Resolution to the unnameable pain in her chest was the only motivation that kept her going, and was enough encouragement to move her a step quicker until she neared the stairwell.

Byleth vaulted the debris as best she could, practically tripping up the stairs. The soot was really aggravating her scarred eyes, and she reminded herself not breathe in. She’d seen many mercenaries collapse after this kind of exposure with smoke damage to their lungs. She finally neared the literal light at the end of the tunnel and stumbled through, hands on her knees and finally able to catch her breath. She coughed hard against the burning in her chest, and looked up to see... about 30 various guards staring at her... _whoops._

“I-it’s the Ashen D-Demon!” Stuttered out one guard, in a way that reminded her of Bernadetta. They looked collectively terrified, given her reputation and current appearance, skin the color of dark charcoal as if born from the fire. In her weakened state she could definitely not take them all on, but they hardly knew that. She controlled her breathing and rose slowly, deliberately, and making a plan on the fly.

She retrieved her Sword of the Creator, lashing it out with authority.

“You have one chance to flee.” She said as flat an ominously as she could. A few stepped back on their heels at her words, but none left. Most stood frozen, waiting for someone else to make the first move.

_Well, I warned them._

She channeled the strength she could still feel, and watched the familiar red glow stutter along her blade before finally encasing the relic in warmth. She only needed one good shot. Before any of them could move against her Byleth raised her weapon by the hilt with the blade facing down, and thrust it into the earth.

Energy rippled off in waves and split the floor into fragments that cracked and spread. The ground shook, chunks starting to give way to the burning beneath. There were screams of surprise and terror as the room began to crumble and the flames below broke through.

Before her enemies could gather their wits, or she could talk herself out of it, Byleth had one more crazy idea. She reeled back her stance and channeled her crest into the balls of her feet, then ran forward... one step, two, three. As she felt the floor beneath her give way she pushed with that familiarly unusual energy she’d come to rely on, and launched herself into the air. She felt the bone in the foot split at the effort and winced slightly as she remained airborne, covering the length of the room.

A crater had formed and spread quickly once the foundation had collapsed, and bodies were consumed into the dark plumes below as the room itself disappeared completely. Those that tried to raise a weapon against her were quickly engulfed into the fire. She tucked into a roll right at the end of her trajectory and hit the ground hard, but let the momentum push her back onto her feet and into a run as the ground behind her vanished. She got to the stairs hobbling, her foot screaming in pain. She couldn’t believe that had worked. Edelgard would scold her for trying something so foolish. She hoped she’d get to tell her the tale.

************************************************

Warp magic always made Edelgard feel nauseous. Whenever Hubert had used it in the past she’d tried to put on a brave face, but was sure he’d known of her discomfort. Myson didn’t care much for comfort, which was fair, he was planning an execution. They apparated into the outlook post in the massive entrance room, his arm clasped around her wrist, and he tossed her to her knees. Her head spun. He was cocky enough to bring her up here alone, and she wished dearly to make him pay for underestimating her.

The metallic gate still sat shut across the large room. She’d made it where she needed to be, almost tauntingly close to the outside world, only to be crucified. From the small alcove they stood at they looked over the whole room, a guard post cut out into the wallhigh enough up to watch those that came and went, and in the moment a great place to make a campaign speech and turn Edelgard into a martyr.

“My fellow believers, it is I, your humble servant Myson. I bring you Flame Emperor, who has failed us for the last time. She will no longer be a head of our operation, nor will she keep her own.” Myson called out to the group beneath. There were cheers and ramblings from the group, and he hauled her up to stand in front of him where she could be made an example. Her chest still felt like an anvil was crushing it, her limbs barely responding to her wishes. She looked down at the soldiers beneath with disgust. Destroyed by her own ambitions and unfaithful allies… seemed a fitting end. Only she wasn’t the type to go quietly. She had often wondered if push came to shove would she be the person to lie down their weapon and go with dignity, or the type to crawl, bite, kick, and spit? She’d come to find it was the latter. So though it seemed to be a way to merely delay the inevitable, she refused to be a passive player in her own execution.

She thought of Byleth… and decided to borrow a move from her arsenal. She’d never tried to summon the Crest of Flame before… it was a curse not a gift, and using the burden that her 10 siblings had been sacrificed for felt like a sin greater than raising her axe at the church. But… it was one more thing that connected her to Byleth. A crest that neither of them should have, that should be lost to history, forced upon them both at a young age. Now they could turn it against those that would abuse them for it. And for that she could be grateful. She felt the energy pool in her right fist, the one that hadn’t been speared on a lance, and she smiled in spite of herself. Still learning things from her… Byleth really was a great teacher.

She stomped on Myson’s foot with her own boot, then turned quickly at the waist, building up all her torque, and rocketing her fist into the side of his knee cap. He cried out in pain and surprise and fell at an awkward angle. The shockwave from the hit vibrated through her body and she stumbled against the short barricade wall. The crowd below stirred with anxious yells.

“You insolent little…” Myson turned toward her and she could feel the fury behind his concealed eyes. She hoped he could feel hers too. He raised his hand and a dark purple energy emanated from it in glowing waves. “You will know death!” He yelled at her.

She tried to think, should she lunge at him? Roll out of the path? Jump from the balcony?

As he wound up to cast, the ground beneath him split with a warm humming slash, and it jerked him to the side, his aim slipping upward and exploding against the roof above.

The thunderous impact of the blast shook the world and every one below gasped in a collective silence. A hell storm of rubble rained down, unbiasedly claiming victims. Myson’s footing fell away and he summoned a warp spell to catch him as he plummeted, disappearing from her site and reappearing halfway across the room in a heap.

“GET THEM!” He yelled from below, grasping his knee in agony.

_Them?_

Edelgard looked down to see… who else, but Byleth. Covered head to toe in cinders. Her skin and robes were black as night, but those shimmering blue eyes let her know it was her.

_‘Jump.’_

They said.

_‘I’ll catch you.’_

She didn’t question further, and fell toward the outstretched arms of the Ashen Demon herself, landing in a comforting impact of an embrace.

“Can you stand?” She asked.

“Yes.” Byleth placed her on her feet gently, and she grasped her side in sudden pain. Her lance wound had reopened. Byleth noticed, and her eyes darted around the cavern, assessing next moves. The group at large had ignored Myson’s orders, surely a rude wake up call to see he did not hold as much power as probable death. Once they realized the room was ready to cave in they high-tailed it for the exit. For them to get to the door they'd need to clear a path around 200 or so foes and 60 yards of hailing hazards.

They moved back into the arch of the stairwell to avoid the falling stones as Byleth tried to form a plan. Edelgard suddenly remembered she had something for her. She reached into her pocket for the vulnerary she’d carried, and shoved it into Byleth’s hand. But Byleth shook her head and pushed it back into Edelgard’s palm.

“You drink it, your wound is still bleeding.”

“So are _all_ of yours. You’ve over-exerted yourself.”

“El-“

“I need you alive too!” Byleth’s face froze, words she was going to say lost. “Please." Byleth sighed understandingly, and took the cork off, downing half the bottle, before handing it back to Edelgard. _Compromise._ The politician in Edelgard laughed internally, and accepted the bottle, removing her mask to drink the remains. Once the cool magic liquid hit her throat she felt it dance along her veins and muscles. It wasn’t much but was an energy she desperately needed. The room was filling with debris now, if they waited much longer their only way out would be blocked.

She turned to ask Byleth what they should do and felt her hand along her waist. Then felt the pull of white magic over her bleeding wound. She tried to push away from her, but Byleth wrapped her other arm around to hold her in place.

“Byleth! Stop.” She couldn’t believe it… given an ounce of energy… and she sacrificed it on her.

“You’re bleeding.”

“YOU’RE bleeding! Byleth-why? Why are you doing this?” She felt her tears threaten to return. This was not the time to get sentimental, but… she really couldn’t comprehend her actions. After everything she’d put her through…

Byleth’s features were statuesque, the way she tended to be when focused on a task.

“If you died and I figured out I forgave you... I’d be broken.” The emotion not present on her face quickly broke across her voice. “I… I still don’t know how to feel about all of this. And I can’t bring you back if you die… but I can always kill you later.” She looked her in the eye, a spark of certainty moving behind those cobalt hues, and she surprised her once more. She leaned in and kissed her, moving her hand up against her cheek. Smearing soot across her white skin. It was quick, aggressive, uncertain, but still… welcome. Still Byleth. “I doubt I’ll want to.” She whispered as she retracted. She withdrew her hand having closed the wound and shook out the pins and needles she was feeling in her palm. She peered back into the room as if nothing had happened. Edelgard’s fingers slipped up to her lips. She felt the receding warmth from where Byleth had been… felt the ashy remnants left behind. _Byleth…_

“Can you trust me?” She asked suddenly to Edelgard. The question caught her off guard, and Byleth looked deeply at her. “I think I have a plan. Though it’s beyond foolish.” She understood, she was asking permission to send them on a potentially suicidal path. She walked closer without words and used the edge of her sleeve to gently wipe away the ash coating around Byleth’s face, revealing the person she knew to be beneath... allowing them to share a moment of tenderness. When Byleth’s eyes opened again they had softened considerably.

“That’s the best kind.”

************************************************

Byleth stood side by side with the Flame Emperor herself. This was a scenario she could never have pictured.

Flame Emperor… Edelgard… El…

Her enemy… her student… her… lover.

Accepting that they were all one in the same had been hard, and she still needed answers like she needed air. So she dug down once more looking for anything in her system she could use to fight. Anything at all. The door was too far away, with enemies swarming there they’d never reach it. She locked her eyes in on Myson instead, barely across the room and saw her target. He had feebly attempted to get up to his feet and yell out orders, but she knew he’d jump soon. The thing about warps was that you couldn’t do too many back to back. He had a time limit before he could hop again. They needed to get to him before the limit was reached.

The rest of the room was utter chaos. Every one was running for themselves, trampling over each other to survive. Some already being claimed by the rocks that fell from above. Some trying to pry the door open faster as the gears were damaged in the fall out.

Byleth looked up at the structure above that was coming down, large chunks threatening to give way. She handed Edelgard her sword and scooped her up bridal style.

“I’ll get us close. You aim for him.” She didn’t explain further, she simply stepped back as she had before, her foot still screaming, but she had another one she could break. So she ran. She ran, avoiding the boulders that already blocked their path, and watching for the ones above, and when she saw her direct line she took it. Channeling the crest once more and pushing off. She felt a crater form under where her foot had been, felt the bone split much the same way it had before, and felt Edelgard’s gasp as they launched unexpectedly.

They moved quickly through the air, small rocks bouncing off of her as they went. She used her body best she could to shield Edelgard. As they closed in on Myson she saw him raise his hands to summon a spell, and Edelgard’s hands… glowed… were they glowing? _That’s new._ She lifted the sword and propelled it at him, hitting him square in the neck. The blade was dull when not weld by Byleth, but the impact was forceful between them catapulting in his direction and whatever power Edelgard had summoned. He was knocked back to the ground, writhing as the air was knocked from him with incredible force, and clutching around the point of impact.

Byleth hadn’t improved her landing any, so they returned to the ground hard. When the word stopped spinning Byleth pushed herself up on her hands to see Edelgard already on her feet. That vulnerary had done good for her. She smiled in spite of herself and rose to follow her. She’d already recovered the sword and held it imposingly over Myson, who was still gagging hopelessly on air. Edelgard handed Byleth the sword and she made it glow to command his attention, and stepped down on his already broken leg. He squirmed in discomfort.

“Myson. You’re going to warp us out of here, right outside the door.” He gurgled some kind of aggressive response.

“If you’re thinking, why would I do that… the answer is simple. You want to live.” She stepped down harder on his leg. He squirmed again, but offered no further attempt at a threat.

“And if you’re wondering why you won’t just warp us somewhere else, maybe where your allies are stationed… for the same reason. We may perish wherever you think to take us… but I guarantee you, _you will_.” She stepped down harder once more. She could be intimidating when she wanted to be, and she saw his demeanor turn submissive as he thought on her words. He finally nodded, and raised his arm. He appeared to struggle for a moment. Perhaps they’d cut it too close and his internal clock had not reset. Byleth looked up. The rest of the roof was coming down, the structure compromised. The door never got more than half open. She grabbed his cloak and pulled him up to his feet.

“Well?"

He grit his teeth and repeated the movement, and this time a vortex of purple spurt to their side. Edelgard grabbed his cloak as well and they dove through… hoping they’d land somewhere safe.

The purple cloud around them tingled her cells and seemed to piece her apart and back together, then the sensation faded and she was thrust back onto her feet in a cold sweat. She was immediately taken by the the feel of the outside air brushing against her face. She inhaled deeply and loved the fact that it was neither musty nor stale. It was like a dream, like she’d been without actual oxygen for so long and was suddenly reacquainted. She smiled in spite of everything. They’d made it... They’d defied the odds 1000 to 1, well 1000 to 2, and escaped... together.

And then a flash of white light... a scream torn from her throat... and a mesmerizing pain. _Dammit. So close._

 _“Byleth!”_ Edelgard cried out and quickly supported her as her body started to keel over. Her legs shook beneath her, her hand slipped off of Myson’s robes.

A wisp of smoke sizzled from where the Thoron spell had pierced her body, leaving a clean entry and exit point. It made her insides feel numb.

They’d appeared right outside the facility as requested but so had the beginning of the forces from inside, having finally gotten the door open. A mage had hit her with a lucky strike, right above the hip, and more were starting to move in their direction. Myson smiled smugly and crawled away. Byleth had half a mind to cut him down, but with only half a body left she needed to make a choice, and she picked something she thought was probably truly insane. She focused on the sword in her hand… thought of the power it possessed... and with adrenaline guiding her and Edelgard holding her up there was nothing she wouldn’t sacrifice. She saw the fangs of the demon... saw the relic hum red, then threw the blade like a javelin toward the incoming assailants. It collided with the metal gate itself.

Upon impact a white red hum enveloped everything, and an explosion rung out as the metal cracked and shook, collapsing under itself. The soldiers pouring out were blasted in different directions, some to pieces some into trees. Her and Edelgard felt the wind rip through them, but managed to stay on their feet. She saw the faintest trail of purple smoke out of her peripherals when she opened her eyes again, letting her know Myson had jumped and gotten away.

Edelgard took control, moving them away toward the treeline before the remaining soldiers could get organized. Branches snagged against their clothes and hair, mud slipped under foot, then they were back on a trail. Edelgard kept them walking, and Byleth barely registered to move one fractured foot in front of the other to not drag her down.

They veered deeper off the path, through the mist that had gathered, and eventually collapsed when neither of them had anything left. They managed to prop themselves up against a large tree trunk that blocked them from view, away from the distant shouts and enemies that they could only barely hear. As soon as she stopped moving she felt everything that hurt. It was quite a lot. Her charred injury the most notable. The smell of burning flesh overwhelmed her senses.

She tuned her focus to listen for enemies. No footsteps seemed to be following them so far.

“Did you... channel your crest into your feet earlier?” Came the question from her side. Byleth put her head back against the tree and listened instead to El’s breathing.

“Yeah... it was crazy. Think it hurt my feet. Did you... through your fist?"

“Yeah. I did.”

“I didn’t know you could do that."

“Neither did I."

“Must’ve had a good teacher.” They shared another huff of a laugh, equally broken as the last one.

“How long have you known?” Edelgard asked softly. There it was... Time to come clean.

“Since the second day you were imprisoned beside me.” She answered thoughtfully.

“ _What?!_ ”

Byleth chuckled at her shocked reaction. She couldn’t help it.

“You let me lie to you that long?! You… you bed me as Flame Emperor?!”

That made her laugh again, though it probably didn’t sound like much of a laugh.

“I suppose… yes I bed with you while I knew… but I bed you as El…” It took an embarrassing amount of effort to turn and look at her. Worth it to catch the blush on her cheeks.

“How… how did you find out?” She wasn’t sure if the stuttering was that she was embarrassed or still having difficulty drawing air. She looked closer at her and saw the bloodied wound she cupped under her hand. The damage beneath would be great, and it probably still hurt like hell, but the bleeding had stopped for now and there was a little more color in her cheeks. Maybe they’d bought her enough time. Byleth couldn’t feel her legs. She was sure she wouldn’t get up again.

“The second day you were imprisoned… you came to see me as Flame Emperor… and Flame Emperor wears black leather gloves.” She reached over shakily and took her exposed hand in her own. Maybe a bad move, she suddenly realized how cold her own hands felt. Cold as ice. Or death... Edelgard seemed to notice the sharp contrast to her own temperature and looked up suddenly very worried. “Edelgard wears white silk gloves. You came to see me as Flame Emperor… but you were wearing Edelgard’s gloves. I noticed when you grabbed the bars...” She coughed sharply. “Of the cell.”

Edelgard stirred herself so she was sitting in front of Byleth and she put her hands up to her face to feel her cold spread everywhere.

“I must have been slipping to make such a mistake.” She noticed the main injury above her hip and pressed a hand gently at the skin above it and saw the way it made Byleth shudder. She hastily started tearing off her outer robe to stop the bleeding. It was of little use at this point.

“That was all it took?” She was trying to keep her talking.

“Well… there was that, and then seeing you... as you... right after Flame Emperor I noticed how… you two are the same height. You took up the same space...” Another cough. “In the doorway. Minus the helmet.”

“Always so observant my teacher.”

“And that night… you told me you were scared of rats. I said I thought... you’d told me before. You told me that you hated rats... as Flame Emperor… when they ate the food you brought me…” Edelgard had shed the Flame Emperor robe and managed to wrap it around Byleth’s waist and tighten above the injury, creating a tourniquet to stop the blood flow. She used another piece to press against the bleeding charred wound. Byleth tensed and groaned under the pressure, but continued her tale. Her voice felt weaker.

“Then I replayed every memory I had of Flame Emperor as you… and it stuck. It made sense… with what you’ve told me about your crest and your goals…”

“Why did you... why didn’t you say anything?” Edelgard sounded lost. It was a fair question. _How to begin?_

“The simplest explanation... Flame Emperor had protection... Edelgard did not. I watched them hurt you... I was afraid if I said anything... I’d be taking away your protection.”

A silence passed as Edelgard continued dabbing at her injuries, her muffled groans the only noise between the two of them.

“Is that why you made a deal for my safety?” She finally asked, her voice lowered.

“Yes... though that turned out to be _much_ more convoluted than intended.” Byleth wheezed honestly.

“How is it... you’re always thinking of others?” Her voice was a whisper, as if only meant for her own ears.

Byleth smiled placidly. There was no point in holding onto anger anymore.

“I’m not... only of you...”

Her blush was back, and her eyes peered so deeply into hers with questions and care. She probably shouldn’t enjoy making her blush as much as she did, but she figured she’d let herself have this moment.

Edelgard leaned in and kissed her forehead strongly, then kept her chin pressed against her.

“And I... of you...”

Oh, how the tables had turned. Now Byleth was sure she was blushing too. Edelgard pulled back and immediately returned to her task, pulling a grunt of pain from Byleth as she tightened the robes around the wound. She whispered softly as she worked, apologies and reassurances and stay-with-me’s.

She would have been content to sit there and let her work, but now was the time to get it all out in the open.

“Who was that man to you?”

“It’s not important now…” She said, focusing her efforts on the wounds maintenance. She fancies she should have taught her healing magic before now.

“It is to me. Please… I want to... understand you…”

Edelgard met her eyes with no attempt to hide her sorrow, or maybe no ability to.

“Thales… You may have met him as Arundel. My uncle…”

 _Her uncle…_ The realization felt like a wyvern tearing her heart out. Her own blood... had hurt her like this? It made sense now in the worst way.

“He’s the one who experimented on me.”

“Your… he did this?” She wanted to reach up and run a hand through her hair. She couldn’t seem to get her hand high enough.

“Yes… he poisoned my father with influence and actual arsenic… and stole my siblings and I somewhere he couldn’t get to us.” She wanted to hear more, but now wasn’t the time to put her through that. She understood enough.

“He’s the one who killed your family...” Byleth‘s hatred for the man renewed in the moment to an untapped level. _He deserved far worse than he got…_

Edelgard seemed to have more life in her eyes, having a goal was stabilizing her. She gently wiped the blood off of Byleth’s bleeding face, hip, leg and shoulder. Damn, Byleth hadn’t noticed just how many places she was bleeding from.

“Why did you… work for him?”

“He made me for this purpose. I could never get away… but when I found a use for his power I thought finally I could do something of benefit with his hold over me.”

“What... would you have done with that power?”

“Start a war.”

There it was. Everything in the open.

“Oh.” She mused. Her voice was blank as usual. She meant to add some kind of tone, but to no avail.

“You took that awfully well.” She smiled tragically.

“You told me... you wanted... to change the world. That you’d... burn bridges... to achieve it. War aligns with that.” Edelgard nodded. Forming complete sentences was becoming wildly challenging. “Who... was the war... against?”

“I’ll tell you later, when we have more time.”  
Byleth nodded, but she was barely staying upright. Grey edged on her vision. There would be no later...

“I should’ve severed ties with them long ago… Their power wasn’t worth having at this cost.” Edelgard muttered, remorse evident.

“But you did... for me...”

“And for me.” She said resolutely. Byleth smiled at the confidence in her voice, and finally found the strength to reach forward and touch her cheek.

“Im so… proud of you… for that.” El smiled back meekly. “Now…. you have to go.”

And then her face dropped.

“Never.”

“El…” She shook her head and took Byleth’s cheek in her hand.

“I… I did this to _save_ you.” Emotion edged at her words.

“And you _did_.” It was becoming very hard to talk. But Byleth needed to tell her.… she had one more lesson to teach.

“I’m away… from them… they can’t hurt me... anymore. Or you…” Byleth really wanted to sleep. She felt so tired. “Its ok... I’m ok… with this… you have… to go... so much to do…”

“Not without you.” Her tears were building up. They felt like drowning as they glistened on her eyes.

“I promised...” She struggled to find focus and words _._ “To be your weapon… I’m sorry I couldn’t fight… for you… longer…”

“I don’t want you as a weapon Byleth! I never wanted that!” She grabbed both her cheeks in her hands and pressed their foreheads together and her body shook with silent sobs.

“I want _you_ … I just want you…”

 _Huh_ … no one had ever wanted just her… They’d wanted her steel or her skill or her aid, but not her… It sounded silly but she felt she could believe her. She also felt blood puddling in her throat.

Her eyes impossible to keep open or closed. Her hand slid from Edelgard’s cheek and El was quick to catch it, squeezing it tightly. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t return the pressure.

“M..e…?”

“ _Yes._ ” She whispered in-between her tears that refused to fall. “I… I could never desire anyone above you.” She spoke resolutely.

Byleth felt that same fluttery feeling she’d gotten the first time they’d kissed… it was all she could feel, her pain subsiding already to oblivion. She tried to smile.

“El...” It was nice to have someone at the end... just like dad did...

And everything turned true black.

************************************************

Edelgard sat there leaning against her body, face contorted in pain, struggling to get her breathing under control. She had failed her. She had let them take Byleth…

Her eyes hung half open, appearing focused on something far away... but she knew that look. She’d seen it too many times before. Her tears threatened to break her, but she wouldn’t let them fall. She didn’t deserve the release of pain. No. She would hold onto these, forever. This was her fault.

“Byleth...” Her voice was a fractured whisper. A plea destined to fall on deaf ears...

She leaned in and planted her trembling lips in a pale kiss. It had worked once before… but it only confirmed what she knew as she felt the motionless skin underneath her.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She **wouldn’t** let it be like this. Her body was still broken, still hurting, still barely more alive than Byleth’s, but she was desperate… She pulled herself up to her feet and managed to somehow get Byleth into her arms. Her body was limp. She wasn’t sure she was still alive. Hard to gauge on a body that had never had a heartbeat to begin with, but what she was sure of was that she was NOT abandoning Byleth. Nothing could ever make her. Alive, dead, in pieces, she’d bring back as much of her as she could.

So she waded through the fog, limping slightly, and pleading. Saying a dozen prayers to a goddess she didn’t believe in... her prayers to spare the life of someone she loved had always gone unanswered before, but this was Byleth… and if anyone could defy the odds it was her.

She found herself reliving their shared moments… She remembered their first meeting. The aura she fought with. The way she dove between her and a bandit’s axe, inches between her victory or her death. She had thought the stranger insane, but incredibly alluring from the start. She remembered her picking the Black Eagles house, sitting in lecture, going to battle with someone who could lead so resolutely, instilled such strength, and then could disarm with something as simple as a smile. She remembered shared meals, trainings, late night talks and confessions, and blowing down the walls that she had so carefully guarded before her… She remembered the feel of Byleth’s lips… they looked blue right now… She remembered the image of her between her legs… the feeling of gripping her hands… her calling her El….

The thought of losing one more person that called her El…

She suddenly heard footsteps. And a yell from behind as a fireball came shooting past.

 _Shit. Seriously?!_ Sure enough a group of two or three mages that had escaped had found them and were closing in through the mist. She had nothing left. She started to run… sort of. Best she could while carrying a potential corpse and feeling like one herself. She wove between trees, she felt the light of the flames as they only nearly missed. The men shouted louder as they closed in. They were practically upon her… and then two arrows slung past her face in the mist and she heard the men yell out in surprised pain.

Another arrow darted past and the oncoming assailants could no longer be heard. She looked back and saw that they’d all been struck down with expert aim, even in the low visibility. She turned back to see a set of figures approaching in the mist.

Were they friend or foe?

“Edel-lgard?” An incredibly familiar and anxious voice asked as they became more than silhouettes, and a gasp broke through the air. _“P-professor??”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O  
> Ahhhhhhh shit. Am I right?  
> So yeah... Byleth knew. Did you see it coming? If so, kudos. If not, aha! I love a good twist. If you’re like... what the fuck? That’s fair, and if you want to go back and see the scenes where she figured it out the rat scene is chapter 3 and the rest is in chapter 9. And you’ll see before chapter 9 whenever the scene is in Byleth’s perspective and she refers to Flame Emperor she does it with ‘he’ pronouns, and after chapter 9 she uses ‘they’ pronouns. Was a subtle way to tease the big reveal wasn’t the reveal you thought it’d be. It was actually Byleth’s reveal of knowledge. She’s smart ya’ll.  
> Now I know right now a lot of loose ends don’t add up, that’s what next chapter is for, so don’t drive yourself crazy just yet.  
> I don’t want to say too much more (which is actually a lie I have so much to say but I’m gonna stop) so I’ll let you process all of that angst, guess who found them in the mist, and will excuse myself to a nap.


	16. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy s#!% guys. We did it! I’ve spent literally 18 hours working on this thing so we’re gonna let it go. Glad you all made it to the end, infinitely grateful for your time, let’s do this thing.

**Part 16 - Stockholm Syndrome**

Dark. There was only dark.

_“Oh dear, it seems I’ve slept for too long...”_

A voice. There was a voice in the dark. The voice sighed.

_“You’ve put us in quite the predicament, haven’t you Byleth?”_

Her name was Byleth. The voice told her so. What was this voice? A ghost?

_“How rude! I am not a ghost, and I’d watch your tone.”_

The voice sounded mad. And familiar. But also not. The voice sighed again.

_“Yes, I know. It has been awhile. It’s not fair for me to hold it against you. You just always think I’m a ghost when we first meet again.”_

Again… So the voice was familiar. And not a ghost.

_“Let’s see what I missed.”_

Suddenly there was light. Then images. The voice called forth images. Moving pictures. Colors. People. Moments. Memories. She started to register more and more as they played out in front of her.

She was Byleth Eisner. Mercenary. Ashen Demon. Vessel. Professor.

She saw faces. People she knew that she knew… A young girl with a sheepish expression and purple hair. A boy clad in yellow who wore a false smile. A green haired woman in regal clothes. A pair of lilac eyes on a set of smooth features with incredible perception and warmth- _Edelgard._

Then she remembered everything. The memories came faster. The red and white mask in the damp cell. The lightning against her body. The saw through her leg. A voice calling out to stop. A wooden sword splintering on impact. An enemy becoming an ally. A silver-haired girl in chains. Then everything was her. Her hand on her cheek. Her arms wrapped around her. Her lips on hers. Her body on hers. Her face fading behind the dark. Her mask back up. Her taking a deadly blow. Her tear filled eyes. Then... nothing.

_“And here we are... it’s a miracle you’ve lasted as long as you did, given your history.”_

The voice sighed once more. _“I don’t have the strength to reset us again… but perhaps I can still fix this.”_

Byleth feels something. She can’t describe it, but she feels. She looks down. She can look. She sees her hands. She flexes the fingers and makes small fists. She sees the rest of her body. She didn’t have one a moment ago. She turns her head and sees a throne. And a girl, a young girl with green hair and holy looking garments, lounging on it. She sits up properly when she notices Byleth come into focus.

_“There you are.”_ Came the voice she had heard from the body she now saw. The girl herself seemed to emit the only light in the room. Byleth moved closer to her, surprised she had legs to do so.

“Sothis…” Byleth finally had a voice.

_“So you do remember.”_ She smiled. _“That’s right. I’m Sothis, The Beginning.”_

Yes, she does remember. She smiled back at the green-haired girl. The goddess that she was the vessel for. A voice in her head. A friend…

“Edelgard…” Is the next word she finds. Which gets a small chuckle out of Sothis.

_“Typical, she’s all you ever think about. Regardless of what life we’re in.”_ That confused Byleth. How many lives had they been through?

_“That is a question bigger than we have time for at present… I will do what I can to return you to your Emperor. While you wait… there’s someone who wishes to speak to you.”_ Another smile from Sothis, and then there is another light across the dark space. Smaller. Different. Moving. She looks to Sothis with a curious tilt of her head, and receives an encouraging nod.

She approaches the light. As she nears it turns out to be a campfire, crackling and flickering in the space. A few large logs around it, a bucket propped up on stilts for cooking. A tool belt set up against one of the logs, and… a lone figure sitting there. Hearing her approach, the figure sat up straighter and the sound of a slight smirk broke the air around them.

“Hey kid.”

*********************************************************

Edelgard stumbled to her knees on the rocky forest floor, cradling the remains of Byleth in her lap, and staring up at... Bernadetta. It really was Bernadetta, hand shakily holding the bow she’d just shot down three foes with. School uniform looking tattered. She wondered which of them looked more surprised. The archer fell back to an awkward seated position and sighed with relief, her eyes still betraying her utter shock. She pinched her wrist, probably making sure she wasn’t in a dream.

“It i-is you. Yo-ou’re ok...”

Ok may be an overstatement. The two figures behind her came into focus and did not stall, they ran to Edelgard’s side. Ferdinand got to her first, a firm hand suddenly against her upper arm, supporting her body from collapsing. He offered a shaky smile in favor of his usual easy-going assuredness.

“I… am so relieved that we found you both.” She’d never seen him this sincere. She nodded in response, too many emotions springing on her at once to find coherent words. A set of arms were thrown around her and she was dragged into a hug that would have hurt even without battered ribs.

“ _Edie!_ ” Dorothea practically sobbed into her shoulder. She reached up a hand and grasped onto one of Dorothea’s arms that held her in an embrace. They really were here. The Black Eagles. Ferdinand rose back to his feet.

“I’ll go find the others. Keep them steady.” With that he ran off, but not before fishing out a vulnerary for Edelgard and setting it at her side. He disappeared into the mist calling out, and she thought she heard other voices responding.

Dorothea had pulled back from her crushing embrace and looked the Emperor up and down, her furrowed brow betraying her pain at her friends state. She turned her attention toward the almost unrecognizable heap in her arms that was the Professor. Her features tightened into further sorrow.

“Gods…” She whispered, and released Edelgard to try and ease Byleth into a less crumpled position. Edelgard felt her grip around her teacher tighten, teeth clenching, arms holding fast. The surge of protective instincts and adrenaline that coursed through her body still fought her logical side. Dorothea looked up and gently laid a hand on her shoulder, her expression endlessly understanding.

“You’ve done wonderful protecting her this long Edie… we’re here to help now. It’s gonna be alright.”

Before Edelgard understood what was happening, she was crying. The tears she wouldn’t release still locked away, but others finding their way out. She closed her eyes and nodded sadly, lessening her grip on Byleth so Dorothea could lay her out on the ground properly.

She watched her rest her head against her chest and hear the lack of heartbeat. She looked grim at that. Edelgard thought to tell her that she’d never had one, but she felt numb. She couldn’t do much of anything besides stare at Byleth’s unmoving eyes. Dorothea was already summoning white energy on her hands and resting them over the worst of the injuries on the charred, lightning scar above her hip.

“I’ve been practicing.” The songstress said quietly to Edelgard’s unasked question. “I’m no Manuela, but I’m catching up to Lin.” She tried a thin smile, but her features were intensely focused, and barely hiding the sorrow present underneath. She felt a presence, and Bernadetta had appeared almost against her shoulder.

“Is… is sh-she…” Bernadetta couldn’t finish the thought.

“I don’t know… but if it’s between my skill and her strength we’ve got a chance.” Dorothea’s voice carried a soft tremor to it, knowing she was speaking against the odds, but from a place of hope. A place Edelgard tried to find her way back to. “If we’re lucky Ferdie will find the others quick and we’ll get her out of here."

“Um... Edelgard…” She turned her eyes briefly to the purple haired archer. “You sh-should drink this. You’re h-hurt too…” Bernadetta scooted the vulnerary Ferdinand had hastily set down toward her. It reminded her of the single bottle her and Byleth had argued over minutes ago. _That had only been minutes ago_. And now this… Her tears came stronger. She saw Bernadetta flinch in the corner of her eyes, and half expected her to run, but she instead reached up slowly to pat her shoulder.

Without breaking focus, Dorothea lifted one of her hands from her spell and grasped her wrist, giving her quiet strength.

Her classmates had really found her. She was safe. And Byleth was still gone. It raised so many questions and things should be said, but all she could think was how badly she wanted to see those cobalt eyes blink awake. To see those lips curl into a smile meant only for her. She leaned down on her palms over Byleth’s face, her two friends knowing there were no words, offered only their presence as they all dealt with the swirl of emotions this reunion had brought about.

Edelgard reached out and brushed away the navy bangs that had been matted in dried blood.

_Please Byleth… defy the odds one more time… come back to me…_

*********************************************************

Byleth stared at the figure on the log, who had finally turned to look at her.

“Dad…” Her voice sounded like a gust of wind slipping through the forest, as she looked upon Jeralt sitting casually, weight rested on his palms. His features danced in and out of focus in the reflection of the flames, but his expression read completely… serene. She’d never seen him like this. He scooted down the log to make room for her, and she took the offered seat. She could feel the warmth from the flames in front of her, and opted to stare deeply into their embers as if they, and not the man to her side, held the answers she sought.

“How ya been kid?”

She only shrugged as an answer. Her father was here, right here for her to talk to, and she couldn’t figure out where to start.

He nodded.

“I’ve been worried… leaving the way I did. There was still so much I wanted to tell you… to help you through.” He sighed and matched her posture, staring into the flames as if they would bring him the right words.

“I’m sorry...” Is the first thing that tumbles from Byleth’s lips.

“For what?” Jeralt turns to look at her with genuine surprise.

She shrugs again.

“I couldn’t save you… you were right in front of me... and I couldn’t...” She relived the moment when she watched Monica run him through with some diabolical dagger. She subconsciously reached up to her cheek where she had been cut by the same blade. The scars had not followed her here, but she still felt them all the same.

“Is that what you’re going on about? You know better than that, the battlefield claims victims unbiasedly.”

She nods when she feels like he’s waiting for a response. He had taught her as much she she was younger and just getting used to the taste of death that surrounded her life.

“You learn from mistakes, you don’t let them weigh you down. If you do, you’re bound to make another.”

Too true. And she had. She thought of how she’d blindly rushed after Kronya.

“What happens on the battlefield stays there. We carry with us the memories and the lessons.”

“Not the what-ifs.” She finished the saying her father had lived by, and he smirks in response.

“Exactly. Now I’ll admit, it’s a pretty anti-climactic ending for the fabled ‘Blade-Breaker’ but there’s nothing to be done.” He reached down by his leg, pulled out a wooden flask, and took a dismissive sip. Drinking to his legacy. That put a thin smile on Byleth’s cheeks. The forgiveness was something she didn’t know she needed.

“I’m sorry for something else too…” She suddenly thought. Emotions she was unfamiliar with creeping up her spine.

He studied her with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s that kid?”

“For... taking mom from you.” Were the words that came out.

_“For-?”_ She thought he might fall off the log. He didn’t offer any other words, or couldn’t. He only seemed able to stare in a stupor.

“I found your journal after you were gone… I saw how much she meant to you.” She wasn’t sure how to describe these pains, or her part in them. “And she died having me."

“Where’s this coming from?” Jeralt asked, stony but calm.

“I’ve… met someone. Someone I care for more than anyone else. And the idea of losing her is... terrifying.” Byleth felt herself gripping the bark on the log tightly between her fingers. Why was she so nervous?

Jeralt sat back with a small knowing smile and crossed his arms, the riddle solved in front of him.

“So that’s it…” Byleth nodded. “Well kid you got nothing to be sorry for. You’re apologizing for things that you had no say in. Something none of us had a say in.”

She still gripped the bark as a lifeline. When he spoke again his voice soothed like ointment on an open wound.

“I told you, didn’t I? Sitri…” His eyes twinkled at the mention of her name. “Your mother… was happiest when she was pregnant with you. You gave her so much hope and joy.” His gaze drifted off as he spoke of her, and a peace she’d rarely seen broke through his stormy complexion. “The number of smiles you brought to her face before you ever even drew breath was a thing of beauty. She was so excited to be your mother."

Byleth felt her bottom lip tremble.

“Losing her was… the hardest thing I’ve ever lived through. But don’t think for a minute I hold any of it against you. You, in fact, are the only thing that got me through it.”

He leaned in and patted her back with a gruff hand.

“I’m sure I screwed it all up, but I knew your mother would have my head if I didn’t raise you right.”

They held each others eyes for a moment, smiling in a way she wasn’t sure they ever had in life. Fitting they finally did in death. He held the flask in his outstretched hand and wiggled it side to side. She exhaled a soft chuckle and accepted the offer. She took a swig herself and the air around them melted to something familiar and free.

“So this special someone… you give her the ring yet?” Byleth coughed on her drink and rolled her eyes at his prying grin.

“No… nothing like that. She...” Her thoughts floated to her recent relationship dynamics with Edelgard. She tried to find the words. “Everything happened so fast. She hurt me dad.” The words made her throat ache. They were true, but she had done well at denying that pain til now.

“Hmm... do you forgive her?”

“I don’t know...”

“You still care for her?”

“Yeah... a lot. It’s frustrating.” Jeralt chuckled at her expense and shook his head.

“Imagine life without her.” He said. Byleth didn’t like that. It made her body constrict and tighten to think of returning to life before Edelgard appeared. “Now imagine forgiving her.” Byleth sighed with an ease flowing in her mind. Of the two it was an obvious choice.

“You don’t have to decide right away. And you can forgive her and still not give her the ring. You’ll figure it out. Hopefully you don’t take after me when it comes to matters of the heart.”

“I think I take after you in most things dad.” He chuckled again, and rustled her hair, causing her to laugh and pull away in mock annoyance.

“Fair enough. Then if there’s one piece of advice I can give…” He offered a light-hearted smile. “Don’t wait for a perfect moment. They’re all perfect moments. The good and the bad. You’ll look back on all of them in the same light because it’s still them. And any time with them feels perfect… it’s what you’ll miss the most.”

He stared off at the last part and Byleth saw that same glimmer from before as his attention turned to wherever he dreamed Sitri was.

“Have you found mom?” Byleth asked.

“Hmmm... no. But I’ve been looking.” Suddenly the campsite made painful sense. He was roaming through the afterlife… searching high and low for the woman he loved. He sighed and his shoulders slouched a bit as his expression looked somewhere between forlorn and wistful. “I don’t know kid, maybe mercenaries and angels just don’t end up in the same place.”

The idea made her sad. And it seemed wrong.

“I bet she’s looking for you too.”

The corner of his lip hooked ever so softly and he hmm’d in thought.

“Maybe she is.”

His posture eased, as did Byleth’s and they both found themselves leaning their elbows on their knees and staring contentedly into the flames. The only movement between the two was the passing of the flask, and they let their war torn souls bask in the subtle reassurances of each other. The only person who could understand them completely. The only family they’d ever known.

*********************************************************

Edelgard awoke with a borderline violent return to her senses, as if a bad dream had torn her from sleep. But it was no nightmare. It had all been real. She looked down to her arms to see she was no longer holding Byleth.

“You’re awake.” Edelgard looked up from the white sheets she had been lain in to see Manuela, the Golden Deers professor, standing at the adjacent bed and smiling kindly in Edelgard’s direction. “Good, one down, one to go.” They were in the infirmary... they were back at Garreg Mach. She looked at the burned body Manuela was standing next to... _Byleth._ Taking in the damage in the light of day instead of the dead of night was a truly gruesome reminder of what she’d endured. She was still covered in soot and ash. Still motionless.

“Is she...” The words wouldn’t form... as if saying them would make it real.

“That’s what we’re trying to determine. All signs would point to yes, but... there is a very very weak pulse. It’s almost undetectable...” Manuela crossed her arms and bit her thumb thoughtfully as she regarded Byleth. Respect and a fondness for her peer clearly readable on her features. “I have to admit, she’s a bit of an anomaly. I have a test in mind, and regardless she needs to be cleaned properly.”

Edelgard nodded then looked down at herself, realizing for the first time with a spike of panic that she was in new clothes. A set of white shorts and a white shirt. Fresh wrappings around her chest and her injuries all bandaged, but the scars on her legs and arms out in the open. She suddenly felt cold and exposed.

Manuela gave another kind gaze, not what she was expecting from the notoriously crass professor on campus.

“I’ve already sent someone to recover another set of your officers uniform. When there’s time and you’d like to talk I’d love to update your medical history. But that’s for another day.” Edelgard nodded while avoiding eye contact. She’d seen all her scars... but she wasn’t pushing, and she appreciated that. Fretting over it would do no good at present, there was something else on the forefront of her mind. And that something was laying between life and death 10 feet from her.

Manuela slipped her arms under Byleth’s limp body and made to ease her up.

“May I?” Edelgard asked.

“You really shouldn’t over-exert yourself honey.” Edelgard shook her head and rose slowly from the bed. She could feel stitches over her wound pulling at her sudden movement, but ignored them. Instead she moved to help support Byleth’s body.

“Please... I owe her. If there’s anything I can do...” It was guilt driving her, and hope. And a need to do anything besides lay in that bed and let her mind ponder the probability of her being buried by sunset. Manuela accepted, sensing some degree of that, and they carried her body into the adjacent room where there was a single tub and a bench. They laid her on the bench first, and slowly broke away the robes, armor, fabric, and bandages that had encased Byleth’s body. As they worked layers deep they saw further and further damage and the imprint of the clothing traced in patches of filth. Dried blood coated much of what they found. She had lost so much blood. She thought of the viles and viles Solon had drained of her and felt a lump form in her throat.

“You know…” Manuela’s voice was again soothing and level. “When Caspar came running into the infirmary, screaming at the top of his lungs that they needed a healer, you were lights out, flown in on the back of a Wyvern, and completely unconscious. And still... holding Byleth so tightly. As if your life depended on it."

Edelgard blushed slightly, not least of all because Byleth now lay completely undressed. Manuela smiled at her, reassuringly.

“Our girl was sure lucky to have you with her.”

Her words made another lump form, she nodded through it.

“Thank you… for saying that.”

Manuela reached up and gave her forearm a quick squeeze, an action Edelgard would have found completely inappropriate, but there was something about her genuine care she could feel. And something about how Byleth had made her look at people in a different way. She wasn’t angling for ulterior motives, she wasn’t thinking of betrayal, she was just in the company of someone who now knew far more of her secrets than anyone was allowed (more than just medical, given how she said nothing at Edelgard’s reaction to an exposed Byleth), and had not used it against her. Perhaps Byleth had been on to something… maybe, maybe she could let others in. Not as far as she had let her, surely, but at least through the front door…

“Lets get her in the tub.” Manuela lifted around her hips, and Edelgard supported her shoulders, and they gingerly raised her into the porcelain bath. Manuela lifted three large metal canisters she had prepared and heated them in her hands with a flame spell, then poured each one over Byleth’s body. As she added the last one, almost filling the tub, a slight smile peeked across her lips.

“Well look at that…”

She gestured to the patches of skin they could see under the murk. They were reddening slightly with the heated water.

“When a body is truly gone, it doesn't respond to temperature.” Edelgard felt her heart skip every beat. Manuela smiled. “How about that... our girl is still fighting.” She rose to leave the room.

"Support her around the chest to keep her from sliding under, I’ll get some cloths.” Edelgard nodded at the orders, and wrapped her arms under both shoulders from the head of the tub, gently holding her up. She leaned her chin against the back of her head and closed her eyes. She inhaled the familiar sent of Byleth, still present under it all, and pressed a quick gentle kiss to her crown. _Byleth… keep fighting a little longer… everyones waiting for you…_

Manuela returned with the cloths and they went to work wiping away the soot. Under the soot was dirt, under the dirt was blood, and finally under the blood was Byleth. Bit by bit they wiped away the grime that concealed her, until the water itself had turned grayish brown and her skin was unhindered. They dried and clothed her in white garb similar to Edelgard’s, then escorted her back to her cot. Manuela studied her injuries as she tended to them, and Edelgard stood by with scissors and gauze. They stitched up the worst of them, across her forehead and raising up her shirt to get to her shoulder. They wrapped bandages around every scratch, and applied ointment on the burned skin. The physician applied only a little magic around the burns above her hip where the Thoron spell had pierced. Edelgard still heard Byleth’s sudden cry of pain ringing through her ears when she looked at the charred skin.

“You don’t want to force too much magic into the body at one time, it rarely ever heals correctly, and can backfire and put more strain on the body.” She glanced at where Edelgard’s lance wound sat under her clothing. “Though I suppose with you, she didn’t really have a choice.” Edelgard knew that she would have- _should have_ perished under that attack. _If not for Byleth._ It still was causing her great discomfort, but discomfort was the least of her worries with Byleth laying more than half dead in an infirmary cot.

Manuela rose back to her desk and grabbed a pad, scribbling notes furiously. When she finished she placed the pencil down and read aloud.

“Fractured right foot. Fractured left foot. Laceration on inner of left thigh. Severe burns above right hip bone. Entry and exit wound from lightning spell. Skin around damaged in a 6 inch circumference. Multiple stab wounds on left palm. Clear entry and exit. Roughly 2 inch diameter. Laceration on back of right shoulder blade. Gash above right eye. Significant damage to sternum. Bruising around rib cage. Trauma to right side of face. Smoke damage to lungs and throat. Bone bruises in both hands. Third degree burns on neck, feet, and parts of hands.”

She paused to sigh and catch her breath.

“And that was all within 24 hours.”

Edelgard felt her insides tighten and contort.

“More troubling, considerable scarring over the eyes. Nerves and muscles atrophied in left arm. Legs with substantial deep tissue damage. Ribs set incorrectly. Significant dehydration and malnourishment. Has lost 16 pounds since staff physicals 4 months ago. Infection in bloodstream.”

Manuela shook her head looking at the notes and looked back at Byleth with a curious and concerned look.

“Her body has endured what should be unendurable. She really is something.”

Edelgard couldn’t look at her, she only peered behind glossy eyes at the woman who had sacrificed so much on her behalf. The woman she adored and longed for, and who made her heart ache just by the mere sight of her. She couldn’t lose her right now. She had so many apologies to give. And it wasn’t important that she be forgiven, it was merely important that Byleth got to hear them.

She was so caught up in her inner conflict she didn’t notice Manuela appear beside her until she spoke.

“It must have been something like divine intervention to keep her here.”

“I don’t know if I believe in the divine.” The words fell from Edelgards mouth in a strained admission, barely masking her pain. Manuela placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a shared reassurance once more.

“Is there anything more divine than Byleth?”

*********************************************************

_“Alright Byleth, it’s time.”_ She heard the voice again and looked to her side at her father, who nodded as if he’d heard the voice too.

“See ya kid.”

“Bye dad.” And he closed his eyes in a content smile… then was gone. She looked around at what had been the campsite and now was suddenly not. It was darkness, but she heard something like running water…

“Sothis…”

_“I’m here Byleth, though it may be awhile before we can speak like this again. I’ve used much of my power, but I didn’t want you to away from your body for too long… less they bury you and we end up with an all new set of problems.”_

The idea struck her as tragically funny.

_“The rest falls to you.”_

The sound grew louder.

_“I have no doubt you can pass through the final barrier, just whatever you do, don’t stop. Once my power has returned, so shall I.”_ Byleth nodded as the space slowly lit up around her. She felt the water trickling by her feet.

“Thank you Sothis.” And she meant it. She heard the voice chuckle then stifle a yawn.

_“Showing your gratitude. My, my you’ve grown much on your own… now… go…”_

Her voice was gone and the sound of the water coming toward her was deafening. She started running toward the incoming sound. She didn’t know how she knew to, but her legs carried her on instinct. The water was rising. It was to her calves, then her waist, then as she felt the tide picking up she dove in and swam, one stroke after the other. She could feel that it was suddenly endlessly deep. There was light on the surface as the ripples reflected, but bottomless darkness expanding beneath her. There was no way to know how far this path would take her, how long she’d be here, but she swam as the current picked up, swam against the constant push of the waves, swam upstream with all the force in her body. It felt like hours. It felt like days. It felt like she had never been anywhere else, but here, swimming, her whole life falling away from mind besides the mechanical motion of arms reaching out, legs kicking, head coming up to swallow a breath before going back under. There were no landmarks, no change in scenery, no signals that this would end, and so she made her own. She imagined the world she would return to. She dug for her memories under the surface level exhaustion. She saw her… and then it didn’t seem so dark. It felt like the world was brighter. Vivid almost. Glaringly bright. And then…

Byleth’s eyes flickered open to greet the light and peaceful room. She blinked her eyes more, trying to bring the world into focus beyond the all enveloping brightness. Being in a hole for as long as she was had made her eyes sensitive, as had having them ripped open. As she turned her head and took in her surroundings she happily noticed that the world no longer held dark scars over it. There was a ringing coming from beyond the window... and she swore it was… the bell tower _._ It rang out softly in the familiar pattern and her prick of a smile grew. She tried to sit up. _Fuck that hurt_. Her whole body fought it, and her arms wobbled. She couldn’t suppress a groan as she collapsed. Wow, she felt like utter shit.

There was a gasp and a shuffle of feet, and a hand gently but firmly grasping her shoulder.

“Byleth...” The voice was one she could place anywhere, and she smiled before looking up to meet the lilac eyes she’d honed in on through the darkness. _Edelgard._

She was here. Her expression revealed her utter astonishment… and joy… and a sadness receding every second.

“I thought I’d never see those eyes look at me again...” Her voice was a soft whisper. The kind they’d used when comforting each other in the dead of night. Byleth could only hum in response. They shared each others silence for a moment, relishing the time alone with no rats to be heard in the walls and no immediate danger looming overhead.

Byleth studied her features in detail, cataloging them in her mind. She reached for her hand so she could study the palm. The wound from the lance had been healed properly, a fresh patch of young pink skin seamlessly stitching back into her wrist, though it would be one more scar she’d have to bear. She ran small circles around it with her thumb.

“How’re… you?” She asked, her voice raspy from non-use.

“Professor…” She shook her head and spoke somewhere between a laugh and a cry. “I watched you die in my arms, and your first words are still about my safety…” Byleth nodded with a smile.

“Always.” Her throat felt very dry, and she coughed once, twice, moving her arm to cover it. Edelgards focus shifted in the moment and she released her hand to scoot across the room and retrieve a water pitcher. Byleth noticed a slight limp in her posture, clearly favoring the side of her body that had not been run through. She was back quickly, holding a glass.

“Here, let’s get you up.” She gently reached around to Byleth’s back and supported her as she pushed up to lean on the wall in an upright position. Once settled Edelgard held the glass to Byleth’s lips. She drank it quickly and Edelgard eased it away, limiting the flow.

“Manuela said you’ve be thirsty, but not to give you too much at once. It’ll make you sick.” Byleth nodded in understanding. _Wait… Manuela…_ She suddenly realized where they were, and finally felt the extent of bandages on her body. One above her head, stitches in her back, her hip padded extensively where the lightning had torn through her. She smiled in spite of all of it. Edelgard pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

“We really made it… How?”

“Your students.” Edelgard wore a soft and fond smile. “Bernadetta shot down the mages that had given chase, and Petra flew us out.”

“Given chase... You carried me?” She instinctively looked to where she knew the lance wound was in Edelgard’s chest. That couldn’t have been good. Her cheeks flushed slightly, and she fiddled with her hands.

“Yes, I suppose I did.” She shook her head of it and looked in earnest back at Byleth. “Of course I did, you didn’t actually expect me to leave you...” Byleth hummed one laugh and felt warmth trickle through her chest.

“So you carried me… Bernie shot down the mages… Petra flew us out… How did Petra fly us out?”

“On her Wyvern.”

“Petra has a wyvern?”

“Yes, apparently she pressured Seteth into lessons. Took to it quickly.”

“That does sound like her.” Byleth smiled. “How did they find us?”

“Hubert…” Edelgard smiled with a shake of the head. “I asked him to take care of the Empire while I went to find you... when I didn’t return he took matters into his own hands. Ferdinand confirmed that they received a letter from him as they were heading out on their latest mission. It detailed the general area where he suspected we were. He wouldn’t send them to the exact location, that’d have been far too dangerous.”

“Our reunion would have been in the dungeon or the next life.” Byleth mused, darkly. Edelgard nodded.

“Correct. They broke away from their convoy and staked out the area for a week. It was truly luck… and their absolute admiration of you that saved us.” Byleth felt the warmth in her chest spread and grow at the thought of her students caring for her in the way she had come to care for them. They sat in the pleasant silence for another moment. Maybe two. Prolonging what would come next.

“Byleth…” She felt the change in her tone. _There it was._ They could only speak of trivial things for so long.

“There is something I would like to tell you… something I should have told you long ago… will you grant me your time?” Her regalness was showing through and Byleth nodded, understanding it needed to be done. She needed to hear everything. And Edelgard needed to tell her.

“Thank you… my teacher.” She took a quick breath, and sat up straight, the definition of dignity.

“I am the Flame Emperor that we have been tracking for some time. Before I ever met you, I was forced into a partnership with a group that I would rather destroy, in the hopes that one day the power they held over me could be to the benefit of all Fodlan. I created the identity as a way to get close to them, but allow Edelgard… separation. He was supposed to keep an eye on them, but ultimately he stood by idly as terrible things happened. Things I would have never accepted.” Her eyes were pained. She remembered her posture the first time she’d seen her in the cell.

“You weren’t supposed to get caught.” Byleth repeated, remembering the words Flame Emperor spoke to her.

“You weren’t…” She breathed. “It forced me to reconsider everything. I thought I could stand by… let my ambitions guide me once more. I had already assumed the day that would come when you would stand against me… but this was different. This was depraved, and inhumane, and… I couldn’t… I just couldn’t.” She shook her head again, the regret at her inaction etched all over her face.

“The mission I got captured... that wasn’t part of the plan?” Byleth thought back to the battlefield with Kronya. After her father’s death things had been strained between them. It made sense now why. "You were usually by my side in battles like that. But you kept your distance that day. As if avoiding me… I just wondered if…”

“Never.” She said her word resolutely and rested both hands on the bed to lean closer to her. “That was… out of shame. With what happened to your father.” She could sense this didn’t have an easy explanation.

“My father…” Byleth murmured. Edelgard nodded and gulped down some kind of emotion she didn’t like the taste of.

"They killed him… to drive a wedge between us.” The warmth she felt before turned to a chill.

“A wedge?” Edelgard nodded again.

“They knew of my attachment to you... and wanted to break it. Jeralt had no reason to die, he could have been a powerful ally. I had even thought he may be sympathetic to our cause.” She sighed in thought, as if she was staring directly at Jeralt’s ghost in the room. “They had Kronya kill Jeralt to hurt you… just to remind me they could. Remind me there were penalties for getting close to people...”

Byleth felt something new at the idea of these people hurting her father to control Edelgard. It was like sandpaper all over her body.

“And after... you consoled me. Instead of telling me.”

“ _How could I?_ ” Her voice was strained, emotion cracking briefly. She thought of the words Edelgard had told her days after her father had died. They’d been strong, honest.

“I have no intention of crying for you, or standing still with you.” Byleth repeated her words for the second time that day. She remembered how she’d hunted her down in Jeralt’s office where Byleth had hidden away. At the time Byleth misread the energy as anger toward her, now she understood it was directed at her hidden allies.

“If I let myself cry with you I was sure I wouldn’t be able to stop. So I put up walls. I tried to push you forward the way I’d always pushed myself when dealing with… loss.” She saw the ghosts of her past dance through her mind.

“I wish you’d have told me.” Byleth whispered. “But I think I understand why you didn’t.” Honestly she wasn’t sure how she would have reacted to that information in that state.

“I wish I had too. If I had… I could have been by your side when Kronya tried to take you.” Byleth exhaled a weight she was holding. She remembered how light she’d felt when Jeralt offered forgiveness.

“One thing my father taught me… was to not dwell on what-ifs.” She smiled thinking of her recent conversation with him. “So what matters is you’re here now. And that you were there many other times...” Edelgard’s eyes always seemed to be evaluating her. She wondered what they saw now as they reflected in the light.

“You told me you hated Flame Emperor.” She thought back to the night they’d laid next to each other in the cell. “I believe that. And you hate the part of yourself that he stood for. But he could do what needed to be done... things Edelgard would never do, right?” Edelgard nodded softly. “I’ve done the same thing. I’ve watched my father do it for years. The Blade-Breaker. A name that encourages exaggeration. It was almost comical.” She smiled thinking of the drink they’d raised to his legacy. “The Ashen Demon was much the same. I’d hear them telling tales of how she’d slain a horde of 20 men from a treetop with expert aim and 6 arrows, and a story of how she was being dragged by a horse and killed the rider with his own reigns... it was nice to know at least one of them was a lie and no one would know which. Then your real sins can hide in plain sight.”

“But I actually committed all my sins…” Edelgard whispered. Byleth turned and inched her hand shakily to rest over top of hers that was still resting on the bed.

“If that were true, you’d be telling me you were the one that ordered Jeralt’s death. You’re not as tainted as you think.” They held each others eyes a moment, and she could see the girls walls completely gone. Could read every little emotion she’d suppressed, and felt her warmth returning and thawing the chill that had pestered her.

“You figured out my secret early, why not say anything to _me_? When we were alone and away from the enemies?” _A fair question._ She rubbed her head with the ends of her palm. She still felt rather lousy, but telling Edelgard the truth was priority.

“I’ve never been good with emotions… and it may sound silly but it was easier to treat you as two different people. That’s how I saw it anyway. If I were suddenly kind to Flame Emperor or cold to Edelgard it would’ve caused suspicion, and I’m not much of an actor.” She tapped her fingers over Edelgard’s hand tentatively for a moment, thinking of how to explain. “It also allowed me to gauge… how closely tied you were to your other self...” She suddenly felt nervous again to reveal this piece of her, but it only seemed right. There should be no more secrets between them.

"The Ashen Demon and I, we are one in the same. I think we always will be. You’ve seen it now… whether you know it or not.” She squinted her eyes, thinking back to that fateful battlefield where she’d unwisely given chase. “It’s that side of me that Kronya so easily baited. If I’d run in with a little less bloodlust and a little more sense…” The one to blame for her capture in her mind was herself alone, more than Edelgard or anyone else ever could be. She cleared her throat.

“So to answer your question, in a twisted sort of way… I suppose I was testing you.”

Edelgard studied her, always the student. There were many confessions flying around their shared space. It half made Byleth want to go back to bed.

“I still can’t understand how you accepted my reveal so easily…"

“I didn’t. You don’t remember?” Byleth arched an eyebrow. She looked confused a moment, then her eyes widened at a memory that til this moment had seemed inconsequential.

“You mean… when you pulled away.” Byleth nodded. “I thought that was because of your nightmares…” She sounded mystified as the dots connected in her mind.

“Not intentionally. Though I felt… guilty for you to see me that way. But when you did… you consoled me…” She smiled still at that night. It had been a defining moment for her, and the true moment she felt she could trust Edelgard. “That night, you were so genuine and vulnerable and… caring." She threaded her fingers into Edelgards hand and smiled as she felt her return the pressure.

“I told you before, but everything changed when you asked me to call you El...”

Edelgard had never looked so vulnerable. Even when she was underneath her gasping, breath hitching. Her scars and body had been one thing to reveal, but her soul that she had considered tarnished had been another... and yet again Byleth offered acceptance.

“Why did you make the deal to work for Flame Emperor if you knew I wasn’t really imprisoned?”

“I didn’t know for sure… I had to get you out of there. You seemed to be in less danger as Flame Emperor than as El. Admittedly my plan got very out of hand very fast, and Solon complicated things.” Edelgard reached up slowly and ran a finger along the scars above her eyes.

“I’ll say.” Her gentleness stalled Byleth’s breath, and she laughed internally for the power a simple touch held over her. “If I had asked you to run with me after we killed Solon… would you have?”

“Yes.” She answered immediately.

"You told Flame Emperor you would stay with them.”

“I didn’t want you to think I’d abandon you… any part of you. If you were going to be Flame Emperor I was going to stay. Protect you from your crooked allies. If you were going to be El… I’d have followed you anywhere.”

“Even... after..."

“Yes.” She interrupted her softly, and leaned closer as she felt Edelgard do the same. She could feel the electricity in the air, stronger than that fateful Thoron spell. She decided something in that moment.

“I forgive you.” Byleth spoke softly, a small ballad though she knew not how to sing. Edelgards eyes widened yet again.

“You… can’t mean that.” Her voice stuttered. Byleth only smiled and raised their hands that were still woven together. She looked at the scar on the palm and raised it to her lips, planting a quick kiss at the sign of her sacrifice. She still shivered at the memory of Edelgard on the lance.

“No ones ever taken a hit for me before…” She drew delicate lines with her thumb over the healing skin. “Mercenaries don’t do that. Our life is a game of survival, if you play so haphazardly you’ll lose.”

“But the first time we met…?” Edelgard’s breath split softly, distracted by the gentle contact.

“Exactly. _Why?_ Why would I do that? The simple answer is… I wouldn’t…” She reached up with her other hand and held it barely against Edelgard’s cheek. El immediately pressed her own over it, receiving the gesture.

“But I did… for you. You make me irrational... And I like it. I like the way I feel around you... _because_ I feel around you.” Edelgard was blushing again. "I don’t want to lose that... and if all I have to do is forgive your sins to keep it, I would 1000 times over." She was tempted to kiss her. Her chest was already expanding and constricting wildly as she imagined her heart would be if it weren’t a lead rock.

“You can’t forgive me like that. I forbid it.” Her voice was a whisper. She knew she was trying to be strong. She could see her attempt at putting up any kind of protection, but it was too late.

“If you can’t forgive yourself… I understand. But you’re holding onto guilt for things you had no say in.”

She saw her eyes glaze over for a second, considering something she hadn’t.

“I still feel selfish…” Now Byleth looked confused.

“Selfish?”

“For… wanting this…” Her blush deepened to the point Byleth could feel the heat radiating off her cheek.

“How is that selfish? If it’s something I want too…” Now Byleth was blushing, and wondered if every conversation they had going forward would end with the both of the red in the face. It wouldn’t be unwelcome.

“To my people… to my duty… most of all to you. You wouldn’t want… what I want if you knew what the future held.”

“Did you say... that you could never desire another above me?” Byleth’s voice felt lower, they were somehow leaning closer again. Her hand still wrapped in hers, the other against her cheek.

“Yes...” She looked deep into her gaze. “And I meant it... but you… you deserve better.”

“Now that’s a line.”

“The path I walk is not very conducive to relationships. And I’m...”

“Complicated?”

“Something like that. You were right… I’m a monster or a coward. You don’t deserve a monster.”

She’d almost forgotten she’d called her that.

“I was wrong. Once I knew what I know... I regretted it. Immensely.” She strained to sit closer, so El couldn’t avoid seeing her sincerity. Their foreheads were almost touching. “And you know how little I regret.”

“More and more the longer you’ve known me I’m sure.” Edelgard said in self-deprecation, but Byleth would not be deterred.

“You let yourself pose as captured, and be hurt by the demons that took your childhood and your family from you, to save _me_. That’s the only explanation. You didn’t need to otherwise. Flame Emperor could have walked away at anytime. Until he gave up the mask... And you gave it up to spare me. A monster only thinks of themselves. A coward would never take the risk... you’re neither of those things El…”

Now their foreheads touched, ever so softly. Her lilac eyes were so… encompassing.

“If anyones a monster…” Before she could finish the thought Edelgard had released the hand against her cheek and pressed it over her lips. Byleth felt goosebumps rise along the back of her neck at the action.

“Don’t, don’t call yourself that…”

“You’ve seen it though. What I can do as a heartless weapon.” Byleth whispered, her words slightly muffled by the fingers against them.

“I’ve seen you survive… and more than that I’ve seen _you,_ my teacher. And your heart.” She closed the minuscule distance between them, sliding her hand around to cup Byleth’s face, Byleth’s hand slid around to her neck to curl her hairs in between her knuckles. It felt like a forest fire had started in her body as their lips met with intensity. With acceptance and answers and vigor. The kiss stole her breath, as it always seemed to, and she sighed against her lips, taking in her apologies, her past, her future, and confirming in her mind her place at her side. Her father had been right, it was a simple choice when faced with it…

They parted, and Edelgard’s blush returned. She leaned back as if surprised by her own actions. Her hands, still where she left them.

“Forgive me… that was… I shouldn’t've…”

Byleth hooked a finger under her chin and gently pulled her close so she could kiss the bridge of her nose. “We’ll get there again someday.” Edelgard smiled hopefully, innocently.

“Someday.” She agreed. “If... and I swear to stop asking you this soon… but if you’re _absolutely_ certain you still wish… to be by my side.” She looked embarrassed and had almost childlike wonderment dotting her expression. Incredibly... cute.

Byleth smiled and leaned closer to rest her forehead against Edelgard’s once more. Those lilac eyes met hers… and gods they truly were where her world began and ended. Despite what those eyes had endured, despite what they’d seen, they looked at the world and strived to make a difference. But right now, they looked at Byleth with unbridled joy. She loved that she could bring this side out of her, and she loved how she felt absolutely… human when in her presence. They really were a perfect fit, complications and all.

“Of course El. I promised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Exhales*  
> Whew guys, let me start out by saying this has been an absolute blast. I got to tell the story I wanted to and didn’t quit on a project halfway through (like normal.) I so so appreciate everyone who was a part of it. You guys and your comments helped the work get better, helped me get perspective on what’s working and what’s not as I go, and helped encourage me along the way, so I truly truly appreciate everyone who took the time.  
> When I posted my first chap and saw that it got 200 hits I was thrilled, I’ve never had 200 people read anything I’d written. Now we’re nearing in on 10,000 hits and my mind is blown.
> 
> This chapter was originally going to be just the last half with Byleth waking up in the infirmary, and I tried to make that chunk start as a mirror image to the very first chunk in chapter 1. Then once they were talking I had an idea for finally finally bringing Sothis into this, and then I just loved the idea of Jeralt and Byleth talking... That scene became one of my favorites very quickly. Then, I don’t know, I figured she should have to work to get back so why not have her swim up the river styx, or some such craziness.  
> Anyway, the words practically floated out of me and here we are.
> 
> The other benefit to doing a little bit of world building at the end here is it leaves the door open for me to come back in the future and explore these characters more, either where the story goes from here now that we are wildly off canon, or what happened in the past lives that got us here? I’ve already thought extensively about both. Shout out your bold predictions.  
> I honestly love the new game plus feature and how many stories I’ve read that explore it, AND I wrote a ton of stuff for a different fic before this that I don’t think I’ll ever have the energy to go back and do, so instead I like the idea that I can take the best moments of what I’d already developed and work them into this if I ever see fit. You may hear from me again :)  
> Until then <3


	17. BONUS CHAPTER: Myson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless art plug  
> Followed by a mini-chapter highlighting what happened to one of TWSITD as our girls were escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upfront, this post was an excuse to share the cover art I made for the story.  
> (Which I’m hella proud of. Hope you like)
> 
> But I thought that would be a tease, so I came up with a little companion piece as a teaser of sorts for what’s about to go down in the sequel, After Stockholm.
> 
> It may also have implications for later on in the series... I tried to be cryptic 👻
> 
> As always I thank you for joining!

**Stockholm Syndrome - Bonus Chapter**

Myson had arrived at the facility on the express request of Thales. Apparently, he and Solon had been conspiring on some new project, something related to the Sword of the Creator. But, tragically, the alchemist had been found dead. Slain by one of his own creations, according to the testimonies of those that survived the encounter. _Solon. Always flying too close to the sun._ That was the price to pay for their scientific achievements. Though to his mind the circumstance seemed... most intriguing. Now he descended several flights of stairs in conversation with Thales.

“So he died... just like that? Could there be more to it?” Myson inquired.

“That is something I too am curious about...” Thales said ruefully. "I get the feeling that our little Flame Emperor may be playing with fire...” Thales grinned in dark thought. “Perhaps it’s time to remind her what it feels like to be burned.” Myson raised an eyebrow.

“Would she really turn against us?”

“Hmm, usually I’d say no. She’s proven compliant and useful on many such endeavors. But this... this Fell Star...” Mischievous light danced in his hollow eyes. “I hadn’t thought it possible... but our little Emperor has developed _feelings_ for that thing.” He laughed in an eerily satisfied way. “Feelings like that can be useful to exploit... but difficult to predict. In case she gets ahead of herself I’d like you to deal with her.” He commanded. “Understood?” Myson nodded.

“Consider it done.” Myson bowed, finding the idea terribly entertaining that the von Hresvelg girl would dare to raise her fist against them. But they had planned for her foolish ways. She was in for a rude awakening.

Things had not gone according to plan. They had, in fact, gone as far off plan as possible, with the current reality being that he was crippled in a collapsing cavern. He growled as the surrounding armies ran to save their own skin. They no longer listened to his commands once the roof started to give way and crush their companions. _Useless cowards._ So he instead focused on the internal ticks of his spell. He would be able to warp soon, he just needed to not end up under a boulder before he could summon the portal.

Then something collided with his neck at a crushing speed. He grabbed at his collar, as his breath left him and he gasped for air. His vision filled with spots, and as it scattered back he saw the Fell Star standing above him, and stomping down on his wounded knee. _GAH!_ Her Relic at his throat. That traitor of an Emperor to her side.

“Myson. You’re going to warp us out of here, right outside the door.” They had the audacity to make demands of him. _What ignorance-_

She stepped down harder on his knee. _Gods that hurt!_ The pain was excruciating. He cursed her with every fiber of his being. He needed to warp, more debris was surrounding them. He glanced toward the gate and saw it finally opening. His subordinates finally breaking through to the outside. _Well fine, they want to get outside_. He’d get them outside. But there’d be hell to pay once they were out there. He raised his arm once... no luck... he still hadn’t gotten his breathing under control. His hand shook. He couldn’t be nervous, that was a ridiculous thought. He tried a second time and felt the energy course, saw the portal appear and felt the heathens grab his robe as they all shoved through.

He landed outside with his two assailants still gripping him. He heard the gates creaking open behind them, saw the mages and soldiers streak out. And he had lined them up in their sights. All they had to do was take the shot- _zappp_

Perfect.

He smirked as he saw the lightning rip through the Fell Star's body. She writhed under the attack and her grip slackened enough for him to break away, though he stumbled with his impaired leg and was forced to crawl. Which was degrading, but it was enough to fight another day.

The Ex-Emperor’s focus was on the injured woman. The way she looked at her... oh it was obvious. Thales had been right. She’d fallen hard, and the subject of her affection had, maybe, minutes. Myson felt smug in her demise as he put more distance between them. He needed a few more seconds to jump. The remnants of his forces began their descent upon them. He almost felt bad missing them being torn to pieces. The Fell Star raised her arm feebly, holding the Sword of the Creator, but he knew she had nothing left in her. Not so much as swing. She was a goner.

When she threw the relic Myson couldn’t hide his chortle. _What was she hoping to gain with tha-_ The red light blinded all of his senses as it enveloped the world. The pressure of the shockwave reverberated through the air and the ripples nearly sent him tumbling.

His jaw grew slack and he stared in awe as the energy tore through him. He dug his fingers into the ground to hold on. Soldiers and mages cried out as they were shredded and thrown from their feet. This was unlike anything expected. He felt fear engulf him. _How did she do that? How did she know that would happen?_ He risked glancing at the experiment herself. She was powerful... in ways he still didn’t understand... but he thought quickly of the one person who might have. Solon.

And it gave him an idea.

He weighed the risk, but knew the reward would be great should he succeed. A sure way to move up in the ranks, and hey... there were recent vacancies. As he felt his warp spell reset, felt the pulse of power subside, he leapt. Leaving behind the forest and the fools, giving them a slim if any chance at survival, and landed in the bottom of the facility.

His leg protested greatly as he pushed along the wall for balance through the cavernous corridors. He saw smoke pouring down from the stairwell up ahead and knew there wasn’t much time. He’d have to move fast, which was wildly difficult with one good leg.

He hobbled to what used to be Solon’s lab, with a series of swears, and got to the table in the center. There were files related to the Fell Star, viles of her blood, notes on their day to day handling of her, and a map. He glanced at the coordinates, and remembered that area being overrun with demonic wolves. They’d left it vacant in the past, but there’d been a rumor they'd had the Fell Star herself clear the land of its threats.

He glanced over the surrounding documents for an idea of what they’d used the space for... and was stunned at what they’d created. If this was truly the project they’d been conducting... he couldn’t help but laugh. _How diabolical to get the Fell Star to aid in the acquiring of the lands used to do something so... abominable_. His lady would want to know about this. This could turn things in their favor once more.

A rumble grew overhead, and he realized that the rocks would be upon him soon. Or the flames. Or both. He needed to move. And with haste. But he had one more thought... to check the validity of Flame Emperors story.

He stored the materials under arm and limped down the hallway. His knee was screaming from that traitor's attack, but he needed to check... to see for himself and honor his duty as an Agarthan. Solon was disposable, but Thales would be a true loss. He found the door that hung open with remains draped about in the hall. Truly a terrifying sight, even to him. _This Ashen Demon was not to be underestimated._ He sidestepped the carnage and dragged himself into the room... where amongst the bodies he saw the unmistakeable armor and complexion of Thales, his proud leader. He hobbled to his side and found a strange anomaly.

The rest of those slain looked to have been absolutely massacred. Limbs severed carelessly around the room, blood staining every surface, a beast unleashed and on the prowl. (the smell was one he really couldn’t wait to be rid of) Thales on the other hand looked to have been ended with more precision. No relic did this, it looked more like a dagger or short knife. Close range.

_Interesting. Most interesting..._

He would never have allowed the Fell Star this close... Myson shook his head with a smirk and an understanding. _Our Ex-Emperor fell far indeed..._

This information would be most interesting to his lady. The above rumble turned thunderous, and he summoned his warp spell once more. Before he could retreat to Shambalah he had one more pitstop on the surface... one more item to retrieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this at the end of the last chapter but I can’t thank you all enough for taking some time to read a little something I wrote. If you’re enjoying my style I’ve got two other works going on now, both related to this universe we’ve created.
> 
> After Stockholm, is the direct sequel to this story  
> The First Time Through, is a prequel/previous-life sort of story that is probably the most wholesome and docile we’re going to get. A closer retelling of Crimson Flowers.
> 
> There are many more projects cooking away, hopefully one will catch your interest and we’ll meet again.  
> Until then <3


End file.
